Her Devil Husband
by Himekazeera
Summary: Hidup Hinata terasa benar-benar hancur saat melihat Naruto berciuman dengan Sakura. Beberapa waktu setelahnya Hiashi, menikah dengan Kushina. Membuat usahanya untuk melupakan Naruto hampir gagal. Namun tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke yang mengaku sebagai iblis yang siap mengabulkan permintaanya dengan hatinya sebagai imbalan.
1. Prolog

**A/N : Jangan biasakan menjadi pembaca gelap, setidaknya tinggalkan jejak dengan memvote atau review (di Wattpad) dan memfavorit, memfollow atau mereview (di FFN)**

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

=

 _Kebahagiaan sepertinya engga untuk berlama-lama bersamaku._

 _Semua kebahagiaan itu hilang,_

 _Semuanya hancur,_

 _Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku dapat membuat semuanya berubah._

 _Jika saja bisa, aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk itu._

Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari mata perak Hinata...

"Benarkah ?? kau rela mempertaruhkan apapun ??"

"U-Uchiha-san... !!" Hinata memekik ketika tiba-tiba saja dia melihat Sasuke muncul dihadapannya.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, apakah kau rela mempertaruhkan apapun untuk keinginan mu ??" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"A-apa ma-maksud mu Uchiha-san ?? ba-bagaimana bisa k-kau berada disini ??" tanya Hinata dengan gugup dan ketakutan. Jelas saja Hinata ketakutan, dia sedang berada di lantai tiga mansion Hyuuga, rasanya mustahil jika seseorang bisa naik ke atas sana tanpa alat bantuan.

"Aku adalah seorang iblis. Aku dapat mengabulkan segala keinginanmu tapi," Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan ucapanya.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya menunggu lanjutan ucapan Sasuke, "Ta-tapi ??"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu mendekati Hinata dan mencengkram dagunya dengan lembut, "Aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu, sebagai imbalannya." Dark soul milik Hinata mulai bereaksi dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Ya dark soul seseorang mudah sekali bangkit tanpa perlu diperintahkan, namun berbeda dengan Hinata, dark soulnya bereaksi jika berada didekat iblis.

Hinata tersenyum getir, "Kau akan mengambil Naruto ?? maaf saja Uchiha-san, dia sudah tidak berharga bagiku. Kau akan mengambil ayahku ?? apa untungnya untukmu mengambilnya ?? atau kau akan mengambil hmmmpp..." ucapan Hinata terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membungkamnya dengan bibirnya.

"Kau ternyata bisa cerewet juga, menarik. Aku akan mengambil hatimu sebagai imbalannya." Ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Keh, bukan kah biasanya iblis akan mengambil jiwa ?? dan kau ingin mengambil hatiku ?? kau tidak lucu sekali Uchiha-san..." Hinata terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai karena telah berhasil membangkitkan dark soul milik Hinata.

"Karena aku tidak membutuhkan jiwamu, jadi apakah kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku ??"

"Sepertinya tidak buruk, tapi apakah kau benar-benar dapat mengabulkan semua keinginanku ??" tanya Hinata sambil menatap mata onix Sasuke.

"Apakah aku perlu membuktikannya ??" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal, ternyata dark soul milik Hinata lebih menyebalkan daripada yang ia kira.

"Tentu saja," Hinata tersenyum menantang pada Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman pada dagu Hinata dan mencium bahu kanannya yang terekspos. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?!!" ujar Hinata setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku hanya memberikan tanda perjanjian kita, aku mulai mengabulkan permintaanmu besok. Dan kau tidak dapat melawan, karena kau akan menanggung akibatnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil menegakan tubuhnya.

"Apaaaaa..." Hinata tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bekas ciuman Sasuke.

"Selamat tidur calon istriku..." ujar Sasuke sambil menggendong Hinata ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

=

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, saya terinspirasi dari manga karyanya Yana Toboso-sensei, Judulnya Kuroshitsuji-black butler. Karena saya penggemar sasuhina, saya menjadikan mereka berdua pemeran utama dalam fict ini. Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung reader sekalian yang pernah atau sedang menjalankan perjajian dengan iblis lol, sekali lagi ini hanya fiktif, jika ada kesamaan adegan atau setting dan sebagainya itu benar-benar murni tanpa disengaja.

Saya janji update seminggu sekali jika tidak sibuk, maksimal tiga minggu. Jadi jangan berharap cerita ini akan cepat update, karena saya sudah menjadwal updatenya.

Nah sesuai janji saya, mau main tebak-tebakan...

 **Pertanyaanya**...

 _Kenapa Hinata sedih di prolog ini ???_

 _Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengambil jiwa Hinata sebagai imbalan kontrak ??_ jangan ada yang jawab **"Karena** **Sasuke baik."** Ingat di fict ini Sasuke jadi iblis.

 _Siapa pemeran antagonis di fanfic ini ?? dan apa alasannya..._

Seperti FF saya yang sebelumnya, saya akan memprivat satu chapter khusus di Wattpad. Chapter berapa ?? saya juga tidak tahu, saya bahkan tidak tahu cerita ini akan menjadi berapa chapter.


	2. Her Husband, Come to Home

"Hinata !!! Hinata !!! Hinata !!!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata menggeliat pelan dibalik selimutnya, entah mengapa dia merasa tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Namun teriakan dan gedoran pada pintu kamarnya tidak kunjung berhenti membuatnya terpaksa bangkit dari kasurnya yang nyaman.

 ** _Cklek..._**

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!! kenapa kau mengunci pintu kamarmu hah ?!!" sembur Karin sesaat setelah melihat tubuh Hinata diambang pintu.

"Ada apa ??" tanya Hinata datar.

Karin mendengus pelan lalu melipat tanganya didepan dada, "Kau memang bodoh !! apa kau lupa ?!! hari ini akan ada keluarga terhormat yang akan datang kemari. Dan kau masih belum menyiapkan apa pun untuk menyambut mereka ?? keterlaluan sekali nona Hyuuga !!"

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya, dia tidak mengingat bahwa hari ini akan ada pertemuan penting di mansion Hyuuga. Selain itu tidak ada kewajibannya untuk menyiapkan segala tek tek bengek mengenai pertemuan. Karena itu adalah tugas maid dan sang nyonya rumah tiri.

"Souka, baiklah aku akan bersiap. Terima kasih informasinya Karin-baa san." Hinata tersenyum mengejek lalu menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menunggu respon dari Karin.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka *author maksa***

=

1

=

Kehidupan Hinata layaknya seorang putri raja di negeri dongeng. Dia adalah putri tunggal dari Hiashi dan Hikari. Saat Hinata berusia 10 tahun, ibunya meninggal dunia akibat stroke. Setelah kejadian tersebut sikap Hiashi berubah drastis padanya.

Hiashi masih menyayanginya namun dia menambahkan pendidikan yang keras pada Hinata. Karena Hinata akan menjadi pewaris seluruh kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga. Hiashi melakukannya karena takut jika dirinya akan menyusul Hikari dan tidak sempat memberikan Hinata ilmu yang akan berguna dalam kehidupannya kelak. Meskipun Hiashi merasa bersalah karena memaksa anak kecil yang seharusnya masih menikmati masa kecilnya, malah dipaksa belajar dunia bisnis yang keras dan kejam.

Hinata diajarkan berbagai ilmu bisnis secara langsung oleh Hiashi dan adik kembarnya Hizashi. Karena pendidikan yang diberikan Hiashi lebih penting, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Hinata dari sekolah formal dan mengikut sertakan Hinata home schooling.

Setelah dirasa mendapatkan ilmu yang cukup, Hinata pun meminta untuk kembali masuk sekolah formal. Hinata menjadi murid kelas XI meskipun saat itu usianya masih 15 tahun. Disanalah Hinata mulai berpacaran dengan Naruto, senpainya. Yang berusia 18 tahun.

Kisah cinta Hinata dan Naruto layaknya pangeran dan putri kerajaan, mereka terlihat sangat cocok dimata siapapun. Namun siapa yang tahu bahwa di hati Naruto hanya ada Sakura, yang merupakan sahabat Hinata.

Setelah kelulusan, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di tokyo. Komunikasinya dengan Hinata pun semakin jarang. Apalagi ditambah dengan kesibukan Hinata di perusahaan, membuat hubungan mereka semakin buruk. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto dibelakangnya.

Saat Hinata akan mendaftar ke universitas dia melihat Naruto berciuman dengan Sakura di taman Ueno. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka, Naruto dan sahabatnya akan menghianatinya seperti ini, tapi rasanya benar-benar sulit untuk membenci Naruto dan Sakura. Dia pun memutuskan untuk melupakan Naruto dan menjaga jarak dengan Sakura.

Satu tahun kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba Hiashi memberitahukanya bahwa dia akan menikah lagi dengan Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto. Hinata benar-benar syok mendengar pernyataan ayahnya yang begitu mencintai mendiang ibunya akan menikah lagi tanpa meminta persetujuannya.

Setelah keluarga Uzumaki pindah ke mansion Hyuuga, kehidupan Hinata berubah. Naruto kini tidur disamping kamarnya dan Karin adik dari Kushina juga ikut tinggal di mansion Hyuuga. Ya siksaan dihidup Hinata muncul dari Karin dan Naruto bukan dari sang ibu tiri.

Mungkin terdengar agak janggal jika dalam dongeng kerajaan, karena biasanya sang ibu tiri lah yang menyiksa sang tuan putri. Hinata tahu bahwa Karin memiliki rencana untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan yang sudah lama dirintis oleh mendiang ibunya. Dan Naruto selalu muncul dihadapannya seperti tidak memiliki dosa apapun padanya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya, dia hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutup sebatas dada dan setengah pahanya. Dia tengah berdiri didepan cermin yang mematut seluruh pantulan tubuhnya, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal pada bahunya. Ada sebuah lambang faustus.

"Apa ini ??" Hinata menggosokan telapak tanganya pada bahu kananya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan kejadian semalam melintas dalam ingatannya. Tadi malam Hinata menyepi di balkon kamarnya, hatinya benar-benar teriris melihat Naruto membawa Sakura ke rumahnya dan juga Karin yang mengucapkan sumpah serapah padanya karena dianggap tidak becus mengerjakan laporan perusahaan.

Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar oleh siapa pun. Meskipun Hiashi mendidiknya dengan keras, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik ataupun menghardik Hinata dengan ucapan kasar.

Setelah beberapa saat menyepi tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke, kawan lama Naruto. Muncul dihadapannya dan mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang iblis kelas atas yang siap mengabulkan permintaan Hinata. Hinata mengenal Sasuke sebagai senpainya saat masih di senior high, karena Naruto selalu membawa Sasuke dalam kencan mereka.

Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk memperjelas kembali bayangan yang melintas dalam pikirannya. Dan semuanya jelas. Dia sudah membuat kontrak dengan Sasuke dan hatinya menjadi imbalan.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya, sayang ??" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul dibelakangnya.

Hinata membolakan matanya lalu membalikan badanya menghadap Sasuke yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah. "U-Uchiha-san ?? ba-bagai-mana bi-bisa ka-kau ??" Hinata benar-benar gugup, apalagi menyadari dirinya yang tidak memakai apapun selain handuk.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku iblis. Aku dapat melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanku." Sasuke merasakan dark soul Hinata menyadari kehadirannya. "Apa kau menyesal membuat kontrak denganku ??" lanjut Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata.

"A-aku tidak menyesal, se-selama ka-kau dapat mengabulkan keinginanku." Ah dark soul Hinata belum benar-benar muncul.

"Baiklah, segera pakai gaun itu, kita akan sarapan bersama." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk gaun berwarna hitam berlambang Uchiha pada dada kanannya.

Hinata kaget, dia tidak menyadari sejak kapan ada gaun di atas tempat tidurnya. Diawal Hinata sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengingat akan ada acara formal di rumahnya pagi ini, dan sekarang ada sebuah gaun formal diatas kasurnya, jadi semua ini adalah ulah Sasuke. "Apa ?!!!"

 ** _Tap..tap...tap... brak..._**

"Hinata !! ada apa ??!!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

Naruto membulatkan matanya menyadari penampilan Hinata saat ini, pipi Naruto merona. Sedangkan Hinata langsung beringsut mengeratkan handuknya. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Berhenti disitu Naruto !!" Teriak Hinata.

Naruto mengabaikannya, dia terhipnotis oleh tubuh Hinata. "Kubilang berhenti, sialan !!" akhirnya dark soul Hinata muncul, sedangkan Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan dirinya untuk menyaksikan kejadian selanjutnya.

Naruto membolakan matanya lagi mendengar umpatan Hinata, untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar Hinata mengumpat padanya. "Ada apa sebenarnya Hinata ??"

"Keluar kau sialan dari kamarku !! harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa kau masuk ke kamarku hah ?!! jangan berusaha mencari kesempatan !!!" Hinata memandang Naruto tajam.

Naruto membeku ditempatnya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tadi dia sedang menunggu Hinata didekat kamarnya, entah mengapa dia merasa merindukan saudara tirinya itu. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Naruto malah mendengar teriakan dari kamar Hinata dan refleks dia masuk.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan keluar." Naruto pun mundur tanpa membalikan badannya. "Segera ke bawah, tamu kita sebentar lagi tiba." Naruto pun lari menuju lantai bawah tanpa menutup pintu.

"Sial !! dia melihat tubuhmu !!" umpat Sasuke sambil membanting pintu kamar Hinata.

"Tunggu, kenapa Naruto tidak bisa melihat mu ??"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanku." Sasuke mencengkram dagu Hinata dengan keras, tidak lembut seperti semalam. "Haruskah kubilang, bahwa aku cemburu melihat pria lain melihatmu ??" lanjut Sasuke dengan mata yang berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Hinata terkekeh, "Jadi, tuan Uchiha yang agung ini cemburu pada Naruto ?? rivalmu selama di senior high ?? ya ampun duniaku pasti sudah terbalik."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau ingat ?? kau sudah menjaminkan hatimu, jadi kau dapat merasakan perasaanku dan aku dapat merasakan perasaanmu."

"Ah kau benar, sebaiknya aku segera memakai gaun dari mu itu, sebelum aku masuk angin." Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke pelan. "Demo, arigatou Uchiha-san." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke lalu menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

"Dimana Hinata, Naruto ??" tanya Hiashi tajam saat Naruto muncul dari tangga dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Mmm dia sedang bersiap-siap dikamarnya jii-san." ujar Naruto gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hiashi menolak dipanggil tou-san oleh Naruto, karena dia tahu Naruto-lah yang membuat Hinata menangis beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Hiashi menikahi Kushina karena janjinya pada Minato sesaat sebelum dia meninggal. Jadi Hiashi tidak pernah menyentuh Kushina selama pernikahannya. Namun Hinata dan Naruto tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Aku disini tou-san, ada apa ??" tanya Hinata dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, dia tengah berdiri diujung tangga belakang Naruto.

Hiashi tersenyum lembut lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Dia pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, sayang. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu tou-san jika kau dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha ??" Hiashi membawa Hinata menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu tamunya.

Hinata mengernyitkan sedikit alisnya, "Ah, gomen tou-san, aku hanya takut jika hubunganku dengan Uchiha-san tidak berakhir dengan baik dan itu akan membuat tou-san kecewa." Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Hiashi masih kabur dikepalanya, namun dia menjawabnya dengan asal tapi kebohongan tidak langsungnya berjalan dengan lancar.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mengikuti dari belakang semakin dibuat penasaran dengan percakapan Hiashi dan Hinata.

'Uchiha ?? Sasuke kah atau ada yang lain ??' batin Naruto.

"Baju mu terlalu terbuka, kau tidak boleh berpenampilan seperti itu ketika bertemu dengan kolega bisnismu." Celetuk Karin yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

"Tidak perlu menasihati putriku, apapun yang dia pakai dia akan tetap terlihat cantik. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kolega bisnis mereka sepertinya lebih tertarik pada putriku, dari pada kau." Ujar Hiashi datar.

Karin memberikan death glare pada Hiashi, entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa Hiashi tidak menyukainya seperti dia tidak menyukai Hinata. Karin merupakan pewaris dari perusahaan milik keluarga Uzumaki, dan Naruto mewarisi perusahaan Namikaze milik mendiang ayahnya.

 ** _Tok..tok..tok..._**

"Sepertinya tamu kita sudah tiba..." ujar Kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Karin.

Dua orang maid pun membuka pintu besar tersebut, Hiashi, Hinata, Naruto, Karin, dan Kushina pun berdiri berjajar untuk menyambut tamu mereka. Muncul lah empat orang laki-laki berpakaian formal serba hitam dan seorang wanita memakai gaun hitam panjang ditengahnya.

Mata Hinata menyipit memastikan matanya tidak salah melihat, salah satu lelaki berpakaian hitam tersebut adalah Sasuke yang beberapa menit lalu menemuinya. Sedangkan Naruto menampilkan wajah bodohnya melihat keluarga Uchiha dihadapannya. Dan Karin wajahnya merona padam entah mengapa.

"Selamat datang Fugaku." Ujar Hiashi datar namun hangat.

Fugaku mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Hiashi lalu mereka pun berpelukan. "Lama tidak berjumpa Hiashi, bagaimana kabarmu ??" ujar Fugaku setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kabarku baik." Ujar Hiashi lalu mempersilahkan keluarga Uchiha untuk duduk. Namun tiba-tiba Mikoto mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya. "Gaun yang dipilihkan Sasuke-kun memang cocok untukmu."

Hinata merona sambil memandang Sasuke dari balik punggung Mikoto. Dia tengah tersenyum padanya ah bukan lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai. Mikoto pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk disamping Fugaku yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi.

"Sebelum kita memulai sarapan, sebaiknya kau mengenalkan anggota keluargamu Fugaku. Aku hanya mengingat nama putra bungsumu." Ujar Hiashi jujur. Sasuke kembali menyeringai, ya Hiashi berhasil mengingat namanya karena ulahnya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak lupa nama istriku, bukan ??" Hiashi mengangguk, "Dia Itachi, putra sulungku." Itachi bangkit lalu menunduk hormat. "Dia Sai keponakanku, dia juga tangan kanan Sasuke." Sai melakukan hal yang sama dengan Itachi. "Lalu, mengapa ada keluarga uzumaki dan Namikaze dirumah mu ??"

Hiashi meneput dahinya dengan tidak elit, "Aku lupa memberitahumu, setahun lalu aku menikah dengan Kushina, mantan istri Namikaze Minato dan laki-laki disana adalah Naruto putra dari Kushina dan Minato."

"Pantas saja kau tidak pernah berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha lagi Naru, ternyata kau pindah kemari." Celetuk Itachi.

Karin memasang wajah sebal karena Hiashi sama sekali tidak memperkenalkannya, "Ehem, namaku Karin, aku adik Kushina-nee san." ujar Karin dengan bangga.

"Kau bibi Hinata ?? pantas saja kau terlihat tua." Celetuk Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

Perempat siku muncul di dahi Karin, namun tidak ada satu pun dari keluarga Uchiha yang menghiraukannya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai sarapan bersama sambil membahas rencana yang kau tulis di surat." Ujar Hiashi sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Hinata disampingnya.

Bagi orang yang tidak mengetahui isi hati Hiashi pasti akan merasa janggal melihat Hiashi tidak berjalan bersama dengan istrinya, tapi karena keluarga Uchiha adalah iblis, mereka dengan mudah mengetahui isi hati dan pikiran orang lain.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Semua orang tengah menunggu dessert yang sedang dipersiap kan oleh para maid. Hinata lah yang memilihkan dessertnya, dia memilih pie tomat untuk Sasuke, ice cream buah untuknya dan Lemon Meringue Pie untuk yang lainnya.

"Selera mu bagus sekali Hinata-chan." Ujar Mikoto saat melihat Lemon Meringue Pie yang disajikan oleh maid.

"Ah ini bukan apa-apa baa-san, sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai makanan tradisional dibandingkan makanan western." Ujar Hinata jujur.

Hinata duduk disebelah kanan Hiashi, disampinya duduklah Sasuke yang semenjak tadi terus menyeringai padanya. Dihadapan Hinata duduk lah Kushina, Naruto kemudian Karin.

"Kau benar-benar tahu selera Sasuke, dia benar-benar menyukai tomat, dia tidak akan menyentuh masakanku jika tidak ada tomat didalamnya." Mikoto memberengutkan wajahnya. Dan dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata. Dia sengaja menyuruh maid membuat pie tomat untuk Sasuke karena perintah dari Sasuke secara langsung melalui telepati.

"Baiklah Hiashi, kau pasti sudah tahu maksudku kemari, untuk melamar putri tunggalmu." Ujar Fugaku datar.

"Uhuk..." Hinata tiba-tiba saja tersedak ice cream buahnya, Sasuke pun memberikan minum pada Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Pelan-pelan saja, sayang." Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata pelan mengalirkan getaran aneh pada tubuh Hinata.

 **TBC**

 **Yeeee first chap update !! minna jangan lupa review, vote, foll dan fav yaaa _ makasih buat yang udah tebak-tebakan sama aku, LOL**

 **Udah tau kan tokoh antagonisnya siapa ?? dan alasan Hinata nangis di balkon, tapi alasan Sasuke engga ngambil jiwa Hinata belum aku bongkar wkwkwk biarkan kalian nebak aja sampai puas #apasih agak worse sih di chap ini, feelnya kurang dapet. Dan tokoh antagonis yang sebenarnya belum muncul. Mereka yang muncul di chapter ini belum benar-benar antagonis lho. Di chapter dua Sasuke mulai ngeluarin keahliannya sebagai iblis. Tapi belum terlalu wah.**

 **Aku insya allah bakal update teratur, hari Selasa atau Kamis. Tergantung padatnya aktivitas saya di sekolah.**

 **Selamat berbuka puasa untuk yang menjalankan puasa sunah senin-kamis atau puasa arafah dan Selamat hari raya Idul Adha bagi umat muslim.**

 **Salam Uchiha Kazeera- Himekazeera.**


	3. Her Husband, Description

...

Chapter Sebelumnya...

"Baiklah Hiashi, kau pasti sudah tahu maksudku kemari, untuk melamar putri tunggalmu." Ujar Fugaku datar.

"Uhuk..." Hinata tiba-tiba saja tersedak ice cream buahnya, Sasuke pun memberikan minum pada Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Pelan-pelan saja, sayang." Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata pelan mengalirkan getaran aneh pada tubuh Hinata.

...

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

 **2**

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata ???" tanya Hiashi khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk lalu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Berapa usia mu Hinata-chan ??" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Dua puluh satu baa-san, aku kohai Sasuke-kun saat di senior high." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Dia hanya menanyakan usiamu," balas Karin sinis.

Semua orang langsung menghentikan makannya lalu memandang sinis pada Karin. "Jaga mulutmu Karin, sebelum aku menendang mu keluar dari mansion ini." Ujar Naruto.

"Sudah biarkan saja, toh yang akan menjadi menantuku, Hinata-chan. Bukan dia, ya ampun Hinata kita harus sering-sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, agar kita semakin akrab." Ujar Mikoto berniat menyindir Karin.

"Ck !! aku lebih tua dari Hinata, harusnya aku yang lebih dahulu menikah." Ujar Karin geram.

"Memang kau siapa berhak mengatur siapa yang harus menikah terlebih dahulu ?? di keluarga Hyuuga hanya ada satu orang anak dan itu Hinata, bukan kau ataupun Naruto. Jadi kau tidak berhak ikut campur." Hiashi membungkam mulut Karin sambil sedikit memukul meja makan.

"Baiklah kita kembali ke masalah awal, aku kemari ingin melamarkan Hinata untuk putraku." Ujar Fugaku tegas.

"Putramu ?? kau memiliki dua putra."

"Putra bungsuku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ralat Fugaku.

"Apa ?!!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Duduk Naruto !!" ujar Kushina tajam.

Naruto pun duduk kembali dengan wajah gusar, entah mengapa dia merasa tidak rela adik tirinya bersama dengan rivalnya.

"Aku serahkan semuanya pada Hinata, aku tidak ingin memaksanya." Hiashi memandang lembut Hinata yang sedang bertatapan dengan Sasuke. "Hinata ??" Hiashi memanggil Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata pun menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Gomen tou-san aku tadi melamun, aku menerimanya."

' _Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku sudah terikat kontrak dengan Sasuke-san'_ ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan !!!" tiba-tiba saja Mikoto sudah berdiri disamping Hinata sambil memeluknya.

Hiashi, Kushina, Karin dan Naruto terbelalak menyadari Mikoto yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Hinata. Mikoto sangat bahagia, jadi dia tidak sengaja mengaktifkan kekuatannya.

"Ehem, jadi sekarang kita tinggal mencari tanggal yang bagus untuk pernikahan Sasuke." Itachi membuka suaranya.

"Menikah ?? apa kau tidak ingin bertunangan lebih dahulu ??" tanya Kushina sambil memandang Hinata lembut.

"Menikah sepertinya lebih baik baa-san, menikah dengan Sasuke-kun mungkin aku dapat membuat keuangan perusahaan lebih baik dari sekarang." itu suara Hinata dari pemikiran Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tanggal dua puluh bulan ini bagus, saat musim panas." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat ?? bahkan kami belum mempersiapkan apapun." Kushina kembali buka suara.

Ya pemikiran Kushina memang logis, mengingat Uchiha dan Hyuuga merupakan klan besar di Konoha pasti mereka akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahan yang meriah. Sedangkan Sai mengajukan waktu pernikahan tanggal dua puluh, dan sekarang sudah tanggal lima, mereka hanya punya waktu dua minggu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya dan itu hal yang mustahil menurut Kushina.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mempersiapkan segalanya. Karena ini permintaan putra bungsu kami." Fugaku berucap dengan bangga.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, tapi bagaimana dengan kuliah Hinata-chan ??" tanya Kushina.

"Tenang saja baa-san, aku sedang menyelesaikan S2 ku di universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengan Hinata, jadi aku bisa membantu Hinata menyelesaikan kuliahnya." Kini Sasuke yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Semuanya sudah setuju, bukan ?? jadi pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke akan dilaksanakan tanggal dua puluh bulan ini di Hyuuga mansion." Final Hiashi.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 ** _Karin POV_**

Aku Uzumaki Karin, aku putri bungsu dari keluarga Uzumaki. Kakak kedua ku Nagato memutuskan untuk melepaskan hak warisnya dan memilih hidup sederhana di kota Okinawa. Kakak tertuaku, Kushina. Menikah dengan Namikaze Minato dan dikaruniai seorang putra Namikaze Naruto.

Kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku menjadi putri bungsu ?? meskipun kakak laki-laki ku sudah melepaskan hak warisnya, tapi tujuh puluh lima persen saham di perusahaan Uzumaki masih atas namanya. Dan Kushina-neesan menanamkan lima belas saham perusahaan Uzumaki pada perusahaan Namikaze.

Dan aku ?? aku hanya mendapat sepuluh persen saham. Aku benci ini !! aku benci dipandang sebelah mata oleh semua orang. Setelah kematian Minato- jiisan sebagian pemegang saham memindahkan sahamnya pada perusahaan Uzumaki. Karena mereka belum terlalu mempercayai Naruto sebagai CEO baru perusahaan Namikaze.

Sekarang Naruto sudah mulai mendapat kepercayaan para pemegang saham, dan itu akan menjadi bencana untuku. Setelah Kushina- nee menikah dengan si Hyuuga kolot, itu memberikan angin segar untukku. Aku bisa sedikit memanipulasi perusahaan Hyuuga yang akan diwariskan pada putri tunggalnya yang lemah itu.

Tetapi jalanku sepertinya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Karena keluarga Uchiha tiba-tiba saja bergabung dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Itu akan menghasilkan keuntungan yang luar biasa, tetapi aku akan sulit untuk meruntuhkannya. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang merajai berbagai bisnis di Konoha, dan mereka juga menjadi salah satu dari tiga perusahaan yang memegang saham terbesar di bursa effect London.

Jika saja bisa, aku akan menikah dengan salah satu putra Uchiha untuk membuat posisi perusahaanku lebih baik. Tapi sayangnya Uchiha sulung –Itachi, sudah memiliki istri seorang pianis terkenal Izumi Uchiha dan dikaruniai dua orang putra, meskipun kedua putranya jarang di ekspos media. Sedangkan keponakan Fugaku yang seperti mayat hidup itu, dia sudah bertunangan dengan putri dari keluarga Yamanaka pemilik butik terbaik di Konoha. Pilihan terakhirku adalah putra bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat pertemuan pemegang saham Konoha, aku juga sering melihatnya di televisi. Dia berwajah tampan dengan badan tegap yang sempurna, hanya saja auranya benar-benar gelap.

Pagi ini aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung di mansion Hyuuga. Tapi dia dan keluarganya datang ke mansion untuk melamar si lemah, Hinata. Dan sialnya semua orang menyetujui agar mereka langsung menikah. Apa-apaan ini ?? aku tidak rela, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan hak ku.

 _Author : hak apa maksudmu Karin ???_

 ** _Karin POV end_**

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata dan Sasuke kini tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan di lorong lantai 3. Hinata ingin mengajak Sasuke berbicara di atap mansion Hyuuga. Jangan heran kenapa saat ini Hinata dan Sasuke akur, tidak seperti pertemuan sebelumnya. Setelah sarapan tadi, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memberikan sepasang kelinci berwarna putih seperti yang dahulu diberikan mendiang ibu Hinata. Entah dari mana Sasuke mendapatkanya, tetapi itu berdampak baik, dark soul milik Hinata tidak bangkit meskipun disamping iblis, karena aura bahagianya yang kuat.

"Ne, Sasuke-san ??" ujar Hinata tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Sa-su-ke-kun." Balas Sasuke.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara Sasuke didalam hatinya. ' _panggil aku Sasuke-kun, sayang.'_ Hinata merona sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai lalu memindahkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata.

"Kau akan mengajak ku kemana, sayang ??" Sasuke menggesekan hidungnya pada pipi Hinata.

"Kau seperti laki-laki yang sedang horny." Hinata terkikik pelan setelah mengucapkannya.

Sasuke sedikit menggedikan bahunya, "Wajar saja jika aku horny ketika berdekatan dengan gadis yang cantik dan sexy sepertimu." Sasuke menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, senpaiku yang pendiam bisa berkata seperti itu." Hinata menjauhkan kepala Sasuke saat sampai di depan pintu menuju atap. Mereka pun dapat melihat halaman mansion Hyuuga yang luas dari sana, disana juga terdapat satu set meja, kursi dan sebuah payung ditengahnya berwarna putih. Serta dibelakangnya ada sebuah ayunan berwarna putih. Suasana disana seperti dalam Alice's in wonderland.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari ??" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal padamu." Hinata menatap lurus pada taman lavendel di ujung mansion, dahulu saat ibunya masih ada dia dan ibunya akan sering merawat taman lavendel itu. Namun semenjak ibunya meninggal dan dia disibukan dengan segala hal yang membuat kepalanya sakit, dia jadi tidak merawat taman itu secara langsung. Dia akan menyuruh maid kepercayaannya untuk merawat taman.

"Aku akan menjawab semuanya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau itu apa Sasuke-kun ??" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang cukup datar.

"Aku adalah iblis, bukan hanya aku. Tetapi semua keluarga Uchiha adalah iblis."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau mau membuat kontrak denganku ??"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tertarik padamu, sejak lama. Sejak pertemuan pertama."

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke, apakah laki-laki itu sedang mabuk ??. "Apa kau benar-benar mengabulkan semua pemintaanku ??"

"Tentu, sepertinya kau sedang memiliki keinginan ??"

Hinata mengangguk, "Untuk saat ini aku mempunyai tiga permintaan. Pertama, kau harus selalu menuruti permintaanku. Kedua, kau harus menjadi kekuatanku dan berada dipihakku sampai saat terakhir. Ketiga, kau tidak boleh berbohong dan tidak pernah menghianatiku. Sampai saat terakhirku*."

"Sayang, permintaanmu itu cukup sulit. Tapi aku akan berusaha mengabulkan segalanya."

 ** _Sret..._**

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melemparkan sebuah pisau pada pintu. "A-ada apa ??" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Seseorang berusaha menguping pembicaraan kita." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menatap Hinata. Mata onyx Sasuke berubah mejadi merah dengan pola bunga yang unik –Eternal Sharingan-.

"Apakah dia sejak tadi berada disana ?? apakah dia mendengar pembicaraan kita??"

Sasuke menggeleng lalu menatap Hinata dangan matanya yang sudah kembali menjadi onyx. "Dia mengikuti kita sejak di lantai 3, dia bermaksud untuk menguping tetapi dia tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari balik pintu. Saat dia membuka pintu aku langsung melemparkan pisau dan dia pergi kembali ke lantai bawah." Jelas Sasuke membuat Hinata tertegun.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu mengenai kontrak yang kita buat."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menatap Hinata dengan tangan yang menyampir pada pinggang, Hinata mengusap tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya, dia sedikit merasa ada yang berbeda pada Sasuke. Dia mencoba mengingatnya dan... "Sejak kapan kau memakai sarung tangan ??" ya Hinata merasa janggal karena saat tadi menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dia tidak menggunakan sarung tangan. Namun sekarang dia tiba-tiba memakai sarung tangan.

"Sejak kau selesai mengatakan, _'aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu mengenai kontrak yang kita buat'_. Karena disini..." Sasuke melepas sarung tangan kirinya, dan terlihatlah sebuah lambang seperti pada bahu Hinata. "ada lambang perjanjian yang kita buat."

Hinata melongo lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Kau ini, kenapa kita harus menikah ??"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Karena kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan hatimu sebagai imbalan, jika kita tidak menikah aku tidak yakin kau akan memberikan semua hatimu padaku."

Hinata berpikir sejenak berusaha memahami penjelasan Sasuke, dan itu memang logis. Toh Hinata tidak bisa menolak karena dia sudah terikat kontrak, selain itu dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan pernikahan setelah kisah cintanya berakhir tragis tetapi dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan perjodohan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku berharap bisa jatuh hati padamu dan dapat memberikan seluruh hatiku untuk mu. Tapi, aku masih belum memberikan cinta untukmu." Hinata menelusuri rahang dan leher Sasuke dengan lembut tanpa menatapnya, sedangkan lengan Sasuke sejak tadi terus bertengger manis pada pinggang Hinata.

Tangan kanan Sasuke perlahan naik dan meraih dagu Hinata, "Hatimu hanya milikku, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang memilikinya selain aku, jika kau masih belum bisa memberikan cinta untuk ku maka aku akan menyirammu dengan rasa cintaku." Sasuke kembali tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan bibir Hinata.

 **Hanya sebuah kecupan.**

Sebuah kecupan yang mengalirkan rasa hangat pada hati Hinata, dia pernah merasakan ini saat mendiang ibunya masih hidup. Saat berciuman dengan Naruto atau saat Naruto menyatakan perasaan padanya dia hanya merasa berdebar, bukan hangat seperti sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum lalu meraih leher Sasuke dan memeluknya, entah mengapa Hinata merasa bahagia hingga air matanya menetes. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalas pelukan Hinata sambil sesekali mengecup leher Hinata.

"Hinata-sama."

Sebuah suara datar dari seorang pria berambut putih tiba-tiba saja mengintrupsi kegiatan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Toneri-san !!!" Hinata refleks melepaskan pelukanya.

Toneri berdehem sejenak, "Hiashi-sama memanggil anda dan Uchiha- sama ke ruang kerjanya, mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya sudah melihat kegiatan anda dengan Uchiha-sama." Toneri membungkukan badannya.

Hinata memandang Sasuke sejenak ' _apa dia yang menguping pembicaraan kita ?? sejak kapan dia berada disini ??'_

Sasuke menggeleng, ' _bukan dia, wakaranai.'_

Hinata kembali memandang Toneri lalu tersenyum, "Arigatou sudah memberitahu ku, Toneri-san. Ayo Sasuke-kun." Hinata menarik pelan lengan Sasuke dan berjalan melewati Toneri dengan tenang.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

"Siapa laki-laki tadi ??" tanya Sasuke sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang kerja Hiashi di lantai 2.

"Dia Toneri-san, dia anggota klan Otsutsuki dari kota Taki. Keluarga Otsutsuki secara turun temurun menjadi kepala pelayan di keluargaku dan juga menjadi tangan kanan otou-san." jelas Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke datar.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Hiashi, Hinata pun mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

"Otou-san ini aku dan Hinata." Ujar Sasuke. Hinata memandang Sasuke, ' _kenapa kau yang mengucapkannya ??'_

' _aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan calon ayah mertuaku.'_ Balas Sasuke.

"Masuk." Ujar Hiashi dari dalam ruangan.

Hinata dan Sasuke pun masuk lalu duduk di sofa hitam yang dahulu biasa Hinata gunakan untuk bermain saat menunggu ayah dan ibunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Hiashi yang duduk di balik meja besar pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata lalu duduk di depan mereka.

"Ada yang ingin tou-san bicarakan dengan kalian." Hiashi menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. "Ambilah itu."

Sasuke mengambil kotak tersebut lalu membukanya dan menujukanya pada Hinata. "Ini cincin pernikahan tou-san dan kaa-san ??" tanya Hinata. Sasuke menyimpan cincin tersebut diatas meja.

Hiashi mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Karena kalian langsung menikah, kalian tidak memiliki cincin pertunangan. Tou-san memberikan cincin ini untuk kalian sebagai simbol resmi hubungan kalian."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menunduk dan memandang sedih pada cincin di atas meja. "Arigatou tou-san, aku dan Hinata akan menggunakan cincin ini." Sasuke menggapai tangan kiri Hinata lalu memasangkan salah satu cincin dan memasangkan cincin yang lain pada tanganya.

Hiashi kembali tersenyum, "Aku sudah mendengar kisah kalian dari Fugaku, tou-san harap kisah cinta kalian akan lebih bahagia setelah menikah." Hiashi menepuk bahu Sasuke lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong lusa Hinata ada ujian di Universitas, aku tidak bisa mengantarnya kesana karena ada pertemuan pemegang saham di Suna. Aku ingin kau mengantarnya, menggantikanku, Sasuke." Ujar Hiashi sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

" _Yes my dad._ "Sasuke membungkukan bedanya sedikit lalu memandang Hinata sejenak.

 **TBC**

Seperti kontrak Ciel dan Sebastian tapi aku rubah sedikit.

"... aku kohai Sasuke-kun saat di senior high." disini Hinata manggil -kun ke Sasuke agar aktingnya sempurna dihadapan Karin dan Naruto.

 **Yeeee chap 2 update. Saya harus bilang apa ?? aksi Sasuke masih kurang greget, belum sebagus aksi Sebastian Michaelis. Ingat saya update hari selasa atau kamis bukan selasa dan kamis !!**

 **Saya bukan mau tebak-tebakan lagi, tapi saya ingin meminta tolong. "Tolong berikan saya tips agar saya tidak malas belajar saat di sekolah. Tips agar nilai saya kembali naik, dan menjadi peringkat 1 lagi (terakhir saya peringkat 4). Tips agar saya fokus belajar dan tidak terus memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau Jepang."**

 **Jujur saja sudah kelas XII bukanya makin semangat, saya malah semakin malas ke sekolah karena setiap hari selalu ada ulangan yang membuat sakit kepala. Belum lagi tugas yang harus di bawa pulang dan di kumpulkan keesokan harinya, ditambah saat pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan komputer saya merasa menjadi server karena terus ditanya oleh teman-teman saya dan itu menghambat saya dalam mengerjakan tugas dan juga membuat kepala saya semakin sakit.**

 **Btw, disini ada yang suka ke event Jepang daerah Jabodetabek, Bandung atau Semarang ??? kalo ada yang suka bisa komen disini, nanti aku kasih link WA Group Japan Matsuri sesuai domisili kalian. Aku juga jadi Admin di group JM Bandung, jadi kalo kalian ke event tapi takut sendirian, kalian masuk aja ke group jadi kita di eventnya bareng-bareng.**


	4. Her Husband, Pick Up

Chapter Sebelumnya...

"Ngomong-ngomong lusa Hinata ada ujian di Universitas, aku tidak bisa mengantarnya kesana karena ada pertemuan pemegang saham di Suna. Aku ingin kau mengantarnya, menggantikanku, Sasuke." Ujar Hiashi sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

" _Yes my dad._ "Sasuke membungkukan badannya sedikit lalu memandang Hinata sejenak.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang memandangi cincin perak dengan permata berwarna biru di jari manisnya* dadanya terasa sesak saat mengingat ayahnya memberikan cincin tersebut kepadanya. Cincin itu adalah cincin istimewa yang membawa takdir tersendiri bagi pemiliknya.

Apakah ayahnya sudah tidak tidak mencintai ibunya ?? apakah ayahnya ingin melupakan ibunya ?? hingga dia memberikan cincin istimewa yang selalu dia pakai dahulu. Dan sekarang ayahnya memakai cincin pernikahanya dengan Kushina dengan permata merah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tidak diantar oleh ayahnya saat ujian, sejak sekolah dasar dan saat masuk SMA hingga kuliahnya. Ayahnya selalu mengantarnya saat ujian, hingga di meluangkan waktu seharian untuk menunggu Hinata selesai mengerjakan ujian.

Tidak, Hinata bukan ingin menjadi anak manja tetapi dia merasa ingin lebih diperhatikan oleh ayahnya yang sudah menikah lagi.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita sarapan." Suara Kushina muncul dari balik pintu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cincin dijarinya.

"Ha'i baa-san." jawab Hinata datar.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

 **3**

Sasuke baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman mansion Hyuuga, ketika dia akan masuk kedalam rumah tiba-tiba saja siluet sosok berambut hitam panjang melintas dihadapannya. Dia langsung memasang sikap waspada, tidak Sasuke tidak takut dengan hantu karena dia sendiri adalah iblis. Makhluk yang lebih menyeramkan dan menakutkan dari pada hantu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, Sasuke refleks membalikan badanya sambil mengepalkan tanganya.

"Hey apa kau tidak bisa lebih tenang, kawan lama ??" ujar si penepuk.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau... kenapa kau berada disini ??"

"Apa kau lupa ?? aku kakak sepupu calon istrimu, jadi wajar jika aku berkeliaran disini." Ah sepertinya berita pernikahannya dengan Hinata sudah mulai menyebar.

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu menurunkan tanganya dan merapikan jasnya, "Terserah."

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu mansion Hyuuga. Namun tiba-tiba si penepuk menghalanginya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Kau masih suka menjadi penjilat, Neji ??" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Keh, aku bukan penjilat, hanya saja aku tahu kapan aku harus menjadi kucing dan kapan aku harus menjadi singa." Neji pun mengeluarkan seringaian lalu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga.

Disana ada Kushina dan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sasuke menaikan alisnya hingga hampir menyatu saat merasakan suasana hati Hinata yang sedang tidak baik.

' _Ada apa ??'_ tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menaikan kepalanya saat mendengar telepati dari Sasuke, ' _Tidak ada apa-apa.'_

Kushina dan Naruto membalikan badanya mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. "Ohayou baa-san." ujar Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan nada yang sama.

Kushina tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "Mari bergabung, Neji-san, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke berjalan lebih dahulu dan di ikuti oleh Neji di belakangnya, Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata lalu duduk disampingnya. "Kau terlihat pucat, sayang. Apa kau terlalu keras belajar tadi malam ??" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

Hinata menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu khawatir."

Naruto menggenggam garpunya erat, entah mengapa hatinya merasa panas melihat rivalnya bermesraan dengan adik tirinya. "Aku selesai, terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Aku berangkat kaa-san, Hinata, Neji..." Naruto memandang tajam pada Sasuke, "Dan Sasuke. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Sasuke menyeringai lalu melihat seporsi pancake dengan madu dan tomat cherry yang baru saja disajikan oleh Hinata. "Kau selalu tahu seleraku."Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ohayou minna-san." Karin tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Kushina. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sedikit bergidik mendengar panggilan Karin yang terdengar seperti panggilan dari _Shinigami_ yang siap mengambil nyawanya, meskipun mustahil _Shinigami_ berani mencabut nyawanya.

"Berhenti menggoda calon adik iparku, rambut api." Ujar Neji sambil menikmati pancake di hadapannya.

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya lalu duduk dengan kesal dan memulai sarapannya.

"Nii-san, bagaimana keadaan kehamilan Tenten-nee ??"tanya Hinata yang telah menghabiskan sarapanya.

"Kandunganya sudah menginjak bulan ke tiga, hari ini aku akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kandunganya." Ujar Neji sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Apa kau ingin memiliki bayi juga di perut mu ??" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata lembut.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk memiliki bayi, kita belum menikah."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan perut Hinata, "Jika kita sudah menikah, disini akan tumbuh anak kita. Mereka akan menjadi anak yang cantik seperti mu dan tampan sepertiku." Sasuke mengecup pelan pelipis Hinata yang terhalang poni.

Karin menggeram tidak suka melihat adegan penuh cinta yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata. ' _Tidak, Hinata hanya mencintai Naruto. Dia tidak mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak mencitai Hinata, dia mencintai wanita lain.'_

Sedangkan Neji dan Kushina tersenyum melihat adegan romantisme dihadapan mereka. Kushina dan Neji teringat pada saat awal mereka menikah.

"Aku sudah selesai, apa kita akan berangkat sekarang ?? atau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu ??" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku akan mengambil tas ku di kamar, setelah itu kita pergi." Hinata bangkit namun Sasuke menahan tanganya.

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya, kau tunggu saja di taman." Ujar Sasuke lalu melesat dalam sekejap mata.

"Dia cepat sekali." ujar Kushina.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Naruto membawa mobil Lamborgini kuningnya dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Amarah sudah memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya, dia bahkan mengabaikan umpatan dari pengguna jalan yang hampir celaka karena ulahnya.

Naruto mengerem mobilnya mendadak saat sampai di depan rumah Sakura, kemudian dia memukul stirnya dengan cukup keras.

"Sialan !!" Naruto menengok ke rumah Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya lalu kembali mengumpat karena Sakura tidak kunjung keluar. Naruto pun membunyikan klakson yang cukup untuk membangunkan satu komplek perumahan.

Lima menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari dalam rumah dengan menggunakan rok hitam ketat diatas lutut, kemeja berwarna merah darah dan jas praktek berwarna putih. "Gomen, lama menunggu. Kau datang lebih pagi, Naruto." Ujar Sakura setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Naruto langsung memacu mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura. "Ada apa Naruto ??" Sakura mengusap pelan lengan Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan napas berat lalu sedikit menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku ada ujian hari ini, apa kau mau menjemputku nanti sore ??"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku akan lembur hari ini, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

Sakura mengangguk maklum dengan kesibukan kekasihnya, kemudian tertunduk sedih. "Naruto, apa kau sudah meminta maaf pada Hinata ??"

Naruto seketika menghentikan mobilnya yang kebetulan sudah sampai di depan kampus Sakura. "A-aku tidak bisa meminta maaf padanya, entah mengapa setiap aku bertemu denganya aku lupa tentang hal itu."

Sakura masih menunduk, "A-aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini, aku ingin kembali berteman dengan Hinata."

Naruto menghela napas berat, lagi. "Sebaiknya besok kau berkunjung ke mansion Hinata, kita meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Naruto menutui kenyataan bahwa dia juga tinggal serumah dengan Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobil, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto lalu keluar dari dalam mobil.

Sedangkan Naruto mengusap pelan bekas kecupan Sakura. "Aku tidak siap melihat air matanya saat aku meminta maaf , dan aku tidak ingin melihat air mata Sakura terus menerus."

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore, Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan semua ujiannya. Ketika keluar dari kelas dia mendapat pesan dari Sasuke.

 **From : Sasuke-kun**

 **Subject : Wait me...**

 **Aku masih ada urusan, kau tunggu saja di kantin. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan pria lain.**

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya membaca kalimat terakhir pesan Sasuke lalu menggeleng pelan. "Dasar Possesif." Hinata tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan posesif padanya, padahal dia baru bertemu tiga kali dengan Sasuke setelah Sasuke dan Naruto lulus dari senior high.

"Siapa yang possesif, Hi-na-ta-chan ??" tanya Ino sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"I-Ino-chan ?!! se-sejak kapan kau berada disini ??" Hinata terkejut.

"Aku sejak tadi memanggilmu, tetapi kau malah fokus pada ponselmu." Ino memberengut lucu.

"Gomen, ada apa kau kemari, Ino-chan ??"

"Apa aku tidak boleh kemari ?? aku sedang mencari Temari tetapi aku tidak menemukanya dan aku malah menemukanmu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin ?? kau tidak buru-buru pulang kan ??" berondong Ino.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku memang akan pergi ke kantin."

Mata Ino berbinar, "Baiklah ayo kita pergi !!" ini merangkul Hinata dan membawanya ke kantin.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai di sore hari, disana hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang makan dan berinteraksi dengan mahasiswa lain. Dan disalah satu meja ada sekelompok pemuda yang ingin Hinata hindari.

Hinata menghela napas dan merapalkan doa agar dia selamat hingga Sasuke menjemputnya. Hinata dan Ino duduk terhalang tiga meja dari kelompok pemuda itu.

"Hey itu bukannya Hinata ??" celetuk Kimimaro.

Sasori memandang melalui sudut matanya, "Cih, dia bersama si ratu gosip."

"Tenang sedikit mate, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia. Banyak wanita yang mengantri padamu." Timpal Utakata.

"Aku heran kenapa dia lebih memilih si Namikaze yang bodoh itu dibandingkan kau," ujar Pein.

"Karena dia mencari laki-laki yang dapat memuaskannya di ranjang." Jawab Sasori. Mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasori dan Pein merupakan senpai Hinata saat di Senior High, Sasori sudah akrab dengan Hinata sejak kecil dan perasaanya semakin tumbuh. Tetapi pada saat dia mengutarakan perasaanya pada Hinata, dia malah di tolak oleh Hinata. Karena Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto.

Sedangkan Pein adalah musuh Naruto, entah mengapa dia membenci Naruto. Saat dia tahu kekasih Naruto membuat sahabatnya –Sasori patah hati dan hampir bunuh diri. Dia menjadi begitu membenci Hinata dan Naruto. Dan yang lebih parah mereka tidak tahu bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sudah kandas sejak lama.

Hinata hanya menunduk menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan kotor pemuda yang dahulu begitu mencintainya. Ino mendengus pelan dan mengepalkan tanganya. "Sialan !! mereka laki-laki bermulut perempuan !! aku akan menghajar mereka untukmu." Ino bangkit dan siap menghajar keempat laki-laki tersebut namun tangan Hinata mencegahnya.

"Tunggu Ino-chan." Hinata memandang Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada ap-..."

 ** _Bruk...bruk...brak..._**

Ino menghentikan ucapanya saat mendengar suara orang terjatuh dan benda yang rusak. Hinata dan Ino pun membelalakan matanya melihat kondisi keempat laki-laki yang tadi membicarakan Hinata.

Mereka sudah terjatuh dengan luka pukulan di wajahnya dan meja di tengah mereka rusak parah.

"Apa yang terjadi ??" tanya Hinata.

"Lain kali jika ingin membicarakan calon istri orang lain kau harus melihat situasi, sebelum kau berakhir di neraka dengan tangan calon suaminya." Ujar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"U-Uchiha senpai !!" pekik Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Hinata menengokan kepalanya, lalu melotot pada Sasuke yang terseyum padanya. "Apa aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu, sayang ?? ah sepertinya mereka mengganggumu, apa aku perlu mengirim mereka ke neraka sekarang juga ??" tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan sebelah tangan dan sebelah tanganya yang lain tersampir jas hitam yang dia gunakan tadi pagi.

Sasori dan Pein pun bangkit dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Sasuke memandang mereka sekilas, "Sebaiknya kita pulang, sayang." Sasuke lalu membawa Hinata keluar dari kantin, baru saja tiga langkah menjauh, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menengokan kepalanya pada Ino. "Dan nona Yamanaka, terima kasih sudah menemani calon istriku. Sepupuku sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu." Sasuke dan Hinata melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Cih kau mendapatkan mangsa baru rupanya." Ujar Pein.

"Semoga kau dipuaskan di atas ranjang." Timpal Sasori.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan berdiri dibelakang Pein dan Sasori. Kemudian Sasuke melayangkan tendanganya ke atas kepala Sasori hingga membuatnya kembali tersungkur*. Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, kaki Sasuke yang masih berada di udara melayangkan tendangan ke samping tepat mengenai wajah Pein.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah ku bilang jaga ucapan kalian tentang calon istriku !! atau kalian akan menanggung akibatnya." Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dan itu disadari oleh Hinata.

Aura demon Sasuke berpendar kuat seisi kantin, Hinata tahu jika Sasuke tidak di hentikan dia akan memakan jiwa Pein dan Sasori.

"Sasuke-kun !! hentikan !! kita pulang sekarang !!" teriak Hinata dengan tegas.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan mata merahnya lalu menyeringai, "Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada mereka."

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, orang-orang di kantin seperti boneka kosong yang tidak bernyawa termasuk Ino. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan ??" tanya Hinata.

"Memberikan siksaan ringan pada mereka yang sudah merendahkan calon istriku. Tenang saja aku akan mengembalikan yang lain seperti semula, kecuali dua orang ini. Aku tidak akan memakan jiwa mereka, aku sedang tidak lapar." Pein dan Sasori tiba-tiba saja menjerit dan berguling-guling diatas lantai dengan mata yang mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menutup mata Hinata dengan sapu tangan, kemudian menutup telinga Hinata dengan tanganya. "Kau tidak boleh melihat hal yang menakutkan, kau hanya boleh melihat keindahan dan kesempurnaan. Dan aku akan memberikanya untuk mu." Bisik Sasuke. Lalu Hinata jatuh pingsan dalam pelukanya.

 **TBC**

Cincin yang di kasih sama Lady Elizabeth buat Ciel tapi engga jadi –kuroshitsuji 1 episode 10-

Kuroshitsuji season 2 episode 3 pas adegan Sebastian mendaratkan kakinya di wajah Grell –rambutnya merah, pake kacamata pula, bener-bener mirip Karin.- tapi ini posisi nya dari belakang

 **Oh iya aku mau ngingetin, di fict ini Sasuke itu iblis ya. Jangan terlalu baper dengan hal-hal romantis yang dia lakukan ke Hinata. Aku takut ditimpuk atau di kejar-kejar reader kalo imajinasi kalian sudah tinggi mengenai romantisme sasuhina tapi yang aku suguhkan malah tidak pantas. Dan aku mau minta maaf kalo Hinata disini keliatan engga konsisten, karena** **Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran iblis disisinya.**

 **LOL, beberapa hari kemarin ada PM yang masuk nanyain tentang Japan Matsuri Grup, aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya karena engga semua PM aku jawab, soalnya kuota aku seret, uang buat beli kuotanya aku pake buat beli wig sama softlens buat cosplay. Tapi softlensnya silindris sih bukan buat gaya-gayaan. Balik lagi ke topik, JM belum buka cabang selain di Jabodetabek, Bandung Semarang. Maaf banget kita di Bandung masih merintis, bahkan di Semarang kita baru punya 1 admin.**

 **Besok aku ulangan matematika, minna-san doakan semoga aku engga di remedial, kkm nya 78,5 huaaaaa berat banget**

 **Mind to read and review ??**


	5. Her Husband, Feel

**A/N Gomen minggu depan saya tidak akan update karena UTS. Saya update lagi tanggal 3 Oktober.**

Chapter sebelumnya...

Hinata membulatkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menutup mata Hinata dengan sapu tangan, kemudian menutup telinga Hinata dengan tanganya. "Kau tidak boleh melihat hal yang menakutkan, kau hanya boleh melihat keindahan dan kesempurnaan. Dan aku akan memberikanya untuk mu." Bisik Sasuke. Lalu Hinata jatuh pingsan dalam pelukanya.

"Hinata ?? mau sampai kapan kau tertidur ??"

Yang dipanggil pun hanya mengerang pelan sambil menaikan selimut yang menutupi hingga leher.

"Ini sudah pukul 7, kau akan terjebak kemacetan jika terlambat bangun."

"Sebentar lagi Kou-san..." jawab Hinata.

 _'tunggu, kau ?? Kou tidak pernah membangunkanku dengan kata kau, dia tidak pernah memanggilku tanpa suffix.'_

Hinata membulatkan matanya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu memberingsut ke sudut tempat tidur sambil menarik selimutnya. Hinata mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sumber suara yang membangunkanya, dia yakin itu adalah suara seorang laki-laki.

Dan disana, disudut ruangan dekat jendela. Seorang laki-laki memakai jas sedang membuka gorden kamar Hinata.

"Na-Naruto ?!! apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku ??" Hinata membuka sedikit selimutnya dan melihat pakaianya sudah berganti dengan piama berwarna ungu, seingatnya kemarin dia memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua dan rok payung hitam diatas lutut.

Hinata menatap horor pada Naruto yang masih asik membuka gorden. "NA-RU-TO !!!"

Ah sepertinya nona Hyuuga sudah membangunkan dark soulnya tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gyahahahahahaha..."

"Hentikan Tenten-nee !! itu tidak lucu !!" Hinata masih memandang dongkol pada dua sosok dihadapanya.

"Issssh pelan sedikit Tenten !!" Naruto meringis pelan karena Tenten tidak sengaja menekan kapas terlalu keras.

Sedangkan Neji yang duduk disamping Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menahan tawa. "Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu Hinata. Dan suaramu benar-benar dapat membangunkan semua maid di mansion ini."

Hinata memandang Neji dengan sebal lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa sambil menghela napas, "Aku tidak ceroboh !! aku hanya refleks menyerang orang yang mengagetkan atau membahayakanku."

Neji mengangguk-agukan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti, tapi bukan berarti kau langsung menyerang Naruto tanpa ada alasan."

Baiklah, tadi setelah Hinata menghidupkan dark soul-nya dia dengan sekuat tenaga menyerang Naruto dengan jurus Judo andalan keluarga Hyuuga. Dan Naruto yang tidak memperkirakan serangan Hinata langusung mundur beberapa langkah hingga membentur lemari dan kepala Naruto tertimpa buku sastra Inggris yang entah apa isinya, dan beratnya hampir mencapai satu kilogram.

Kalian jangan salah mengira, nona Hyuuga yang mungil ini sangat ahli dalam bela diri Judo. Karena saat akan masuk SMA dia tidak ingin di kawal, tetapi sebagai pewaris tunggal hal itu sangat beresiko. Hinata bisa saja di culik dan dilukai oleh penculiknya. Neji pun mencetuskan ide untuk memasukan Hinata ke Dojo Hyuuga dan dilatih langsung oleh tetua Hyuuga.

"Kemarin Sasuke mengantarkanmu kemari, dia bilang kau tertidur di mobil. Dia tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu jadi dia langsung mengantakanmu ke kamar dan memintaku untuk mengganti pakaianmu." Jelas Tenten setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa masuk ke kamarku ??" tanya Hinata sambil mendelik tajam pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto merasakan jiwanya perlahan-lahan lepas dari tubuhnya dengan menyakitkan. –ingat Hinata bukan iblis, dia tidak dapat mengambil jiwa orang lain-

"Saat kau masih di kampus, Kou pergi menyusul Hiashi-jii san ke Suna jadi dia menyuruhku dan Tenten untuk menemanimu disini dan Kushina baa-san tadi pagi-pagi sekali pulang ke Iwa untuk memperingati meninggalnya Uzumaki Mito." Jelas Neji.

"Itu masih belum menjelaskan apapun." Balas Hinata datar.

Perempat siku muncul di dahi Neji, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membangunkanmu tadi, tapi aku tiba-tiba saja merasa mual dan Neji-kun sedang sibuk dengan pohon bonsai milik Hiashi-jii san. Jadi aku memberikan kunci kamarmu pada Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk membangunkanmu." Jelas Tenten.

Hinata memandang Neji dengan wajah _sweat drop,_ "Jadi nii-san lebih memilih bonsai tou-san dari pada membangunkanku ??"

"Ya ampun Hinata, ini bukan hal yang perlu kau besar-besarkan." Balas Neji.

"Tetap saja berbahaya jika rubah kuning masuk ke dalam kamarku." Ujar Hinata datar.

Naruto _sweat drop_ mendengar ucapan Hinata, sedangkan Tenten kembali tertawa. "Ya ampun Hinata, padahal calon suamimu lebih berbahaya dari Naruto. Dia seperti iblis." Ujar Neji sambil bergidig. Neji tidak mengetahui jika Sasuke memang iblis.

Hinata memandang tajam pada Neji dan Naruto bergantian, "Jangan sekali-kali kalian menjelekan calon suamiku atau kalian akan dikirim ke neraka." Hinata pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap menuju kantor.

"Ada apa dengannya ?? kenapa dia berubah semenjak menjadi calon istri Sasuke ??" tanya Neji sambil mengelus dagunya.

Apa yang dikatakan Neji memang ada benarnya, sebelum menjadi calon istri Sasuke, dia adalah gadis yang benar-benar pendiam. Bahkan saat orang lain mentertawakannya, dan itu membuat Neji sebal. Karena adik satu-satunya ditindas orang lain. Namun saat ini sikap Hinata malah terlihat lebih aneh.

Tenten menggedigkan bahunya, "Entahlah, tapi itu wajar saja. Orang yang akan menikah biasanya akan berubah lebih sensitif."

Naruto memandang Neji dan Tenten bergantian lalu menghela napas dengan berat, "Kalian membicarakan pernikahan dihadapan bujangan, dasar menyebalkan."

Neji dan Tenten pun sontak tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Sebaiknya kau cepat mencari calon istri sebelum kau semakin tua dan kau tidak akan laku lagi." Ujar Neji.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Jam menunjukan pukul satu, saat ini mood Hinata benar-benar turun drastis setelah kejadian tadi pagi, ditambah ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin sore di kantin. Dia sempat melihat bagaimana sisi demon Sasuke dan juga keadaan Sasori dan Pein dengan mata yang megeluarkan darah. Setiap mengingat wajah mereka, Hinata selalu merasa mual dan kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Hinata saat ini tengah menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dan kedua tanganya dia luruskan di sisi kepalanya. Dia tengah membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia mengingkari sedikit saja perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke, mungkin seperti berselingkuh. Apakah Sasuke juga akan menyiksanya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sasori dan Pein ??

Hinata bergidig membayangkan Sasuke dalam wujud demon, Hinata takut dengan kematian bahkan darah dalam seluruh tubuhnya berdesir ngeri saat mengucapkanya. Dia yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan mati, tapi saat ini dia belum ingin mati. Dia masih ingin mewujudkan impiannya mempertahankan perusahaan dari mendiang ibunya.

Sekaleng minuman dingin tiba-tiba saja menyentuh pipi Hinata, "Kau terlihat lemas, sayang. Apa kau sedang ada masalah ??"

Hinata langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan melihat siapa yang membeikan minuman dingin padanya. "Sasuke-kun ?!! Sejak kapan kau berada disini ??"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku berada disini sejak kau memikirkan apa yang akan ku lakukan jika kau mengingkari perjanjian kita."

Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan, "Ya ampun, tidak bisakah kau bertingkah seperti manusia normal, Sasuke-kun ?? ada apa kau kemari ??" Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sambil membuka minuman yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika ku jawab, aku merindukanmu jadi aku menemuimu ??" Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang merona, "Kaa-san memintaku menjemputmu, kita harus memilih undangan untuk pernikahan." lanjutnya.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan minumnya, "Aku kira kaa-san akan menyiapkan sendiri, karena sepertinya dia benar-benar bersemangat. Lebih dari pada kita yang akan menikah."

Hinata merasa senang menjadi calon menantu Mikoto, dia adalah perempuan yang baik seperti mendiang ibunya. Tetapi Mikoto memiliki sifat ceria yang berkebalikan dengan karakter para Uchiha. Malam sebelum Hinata ujian, Mikoto menelepon Hinata selama satu jam. Mikoto memberikan semangat dan motivasi untuk Hinata, dia juga menceritakan berbagai hal pada Hinata, termasuk tentang Sasuke.

"Aku pun, tapi kaa-san ingin kita memilih sendiri undangannya. Untuk konsep pernikahan aku dan Itachi yang akan mengaturnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tanganya pada Hinata, _"Do you want to go out with me, my lady ??"_

Hinata tersenyum, selain ayahnya hanya Sasuke yang mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dengan satu tarikan kuat –namun lembut- Hinata melewati mejanya dan Sasuke dengan sigap menerimanya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"A-apa ya-yang..."

"Kau kembali gugup." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata, "Apa kau juga akan gugup saat malam pertama kita ??"

Wajah Hinata merona lalu mendorong kepala Sasuke sedikit menjauh dari telinganya. "K-kau menyebalkan !!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau memang tidak peka, kau memperlakukan calon suamimu seperti tamu biasa yang datang ke ruanganmu."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, "Ma-maksudmu ??"

"Mana ciuman selamat datangmu ?? dan juga kau tidak memberikanku morning kiss, dasar menyebalkan." Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata.

Wajah Hinata semakin merona mendengar ucapan -yang menurutnya- vulgar dari mulut Sasuke. "Jadi kau mau cihmmmmmppp..." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikam ucapannya, Sasuke sudah mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Hinata dan melumatnya dengan penuh semangat. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan sedikit membalas permainan Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan napas hangat Sasuke pada wajahnya. "Ini baru ciuman selamat pagi, kau masih memiliki satu hutang lagi, sayang."

Hinata membuka matanya yang sayu, "L-lakukanlah..." ah Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan kemampuan hipnotisnya sejak tadi dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Kau yang melakukannya." Setelah selesai mengucapkannya Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya. Hinata memberengut sebal lalu meraih leher Sasuke dan...

 ** _Brak..._**

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!!" Teriak Karin dari ambang pintu.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sasuke lalu melihat dengan datar ke arah Karin, dan Sasuke menengokan sedikit kepalanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan tata krama, hah ?!!" teriak Karin sambil berjalan terburu-buru menuju Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke datar, Karin menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau masuk ke ruangan seorang CEO tanpa mengetuk pintu, kau pikir kau siapa ??"

Karin mendecih, "Aku tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, apa yang kau lakukan disini ??" Karin menunjuk Sasuke, "Dan kau !! kenapa kau malah menjalang di ruanganmu hah ?!!"

Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah, "Jaga mulutmu rambut api." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya tanpa menurunkan Hinata.

"Sasuke calon suamiku, aku berhak melakukan apapun dengannya. Bahkan diluar sana banyak remaja yang baru berkenalan satu hari sudah tidur bersama, jadi bukan masalah jika aku hanya bermesraan dengan calon suamiku." Hinata dengan nekad –karena masih pengaruh hipnotis Sasuke- mencium bibir Sasuke. Dan sialnya Sasuke membalasnya dengan bersemangat.

Karin meremas laporan ditangannya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu berjalan mendekati Karin, "Ku harap kau dapat belajar sedikit tata krama." Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu keluar tanpa menurunkan Hinata.

"Sialan kau jalang !!"

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Kini Hinata dan Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat pemesanan kartu undangan yang sudah dipilih oleh Mikoto. Sejak tadi Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Hinata dan ibunya yang sibuk memilih undangan yang menurut mereka pas.

"Aku suka yang ini kaa-san, bentuknya lebih sederhana daripada yang tadi." Hinata menyodorkan sebuah undangan berwarna abu dengan ornamen sayap malaikat berwarna perak.

Mikoto mengambil undangan tersebut lalu menggeleng, "Hinata sayang, ini undangan untuk pesta kematian bukan untuk pernikahan. Sebaiknya kita cari warna yang agak terang." Sejujurnya Mikoto merasa jijik dengan undangan bersayap malaikat yang diberikan Hinata, tentu saja Mikoto merasa jijik karena dia seorang iblis.

"Jangan terlalu terang, mataku sakit melihatnya." Ujar Sasuke yang sejak tadi menutup mulut.

Mikoto dan Hinata memandang Sasuke bersamaan, "Makanya bantu kami memilih !!!" ujar Mikoto dan Hinata kompak.

Sasuke pun bangkit dan meraih salah satu undangan paling ujung etalase, "Aku lebih suka ini, warnanya sesuai dengan konsep pernikahan yang sudah kurancang dengan Itachi."

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna merah darah dengan ornamen vektor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Mikoto dan Hinata memperhatikan sejenak undangan tersebut dan membolak-baliknya. Undangan itu sederhana dan menurut Mikoto itu tidak akan cukup untuk menampung foto prewedding Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Dimana kau akan menaruh foto prewedding mu ??" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke menggedigkan bahu, "Aku dan Hinata tidak akan melakukan sesi foto prewedding, kami sibuk, kaa-san."

Mikoto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan berharap, namun Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Gomen ne kaa-san, aku saat ini sedang sibuk memerbaiki kondisi keuangan perusahaan karena beberapa waktu lalu salah satu pegawai melakukan korupsi."

Mikoto memberungut sebal lalu memeluk Hinata, "Ya ampun sayang, kau jangan terlalu sibuk. Nanti kau akan menjadi menyebalkan seperti Sasu-chan. Kau harus sering-sering meluangkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan kaa-san ok !!" Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Kaa-san harus pergi ke Yamanaka's WO, kau antarkan Hinata pulang. Jangan kau apa-apakan calon menantuku." Mikoto melangkah menuju pintu keluar, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. "Ya ampun, hujan. Padahal tadi saat kaa-san akan kemari cuacanya benar-benar panas."

Hinata menghampiri Mikoto lalu menyampirkan blazernya pada kepala Mikoto, "Gomen kaa-san jika aku kurang sopan, lebih baik kaa-san menggunakan blazer ku hingga sampai ke mobil agar kaa-san tidak terlalu basah."

Mikoto tersenyum, "Arigatou Hinata-chan, ah gomen kaa-san jadi merepotkanmu. Jika saja tadi kaa-san pergi dengan supir, mungkin kaa-san tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan."

Hinata menggeleng, "Kaa-san tidak usah khawatir selama ada Sasuke ada disampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mikoto menengok kearah Sasuke lagi, "Dasar anak tidak tahu diri, harusnya kau memberikan jasmu pada kaa-san, bukan Hinata-chan. Yasudah kaa-san pergi, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Mikoto pun berjalan menuju mobilnya di sebrang jalan dengan buru-buru lalu melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

Hinata pun menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan penjaga toko. Hinata lalu merogoh ponsel yang ia simpan didalam saku, disana sudah banyak pesan masuk dari ayahnya dan Kou yang menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Ternyata tou-san sudah pulang dari Suna." Hinata bermonolog.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu ??" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan Hinata.

 _'Dasar iblis ini !! hanya bisa membuatku kaget saja.'_ Ah Hinata, apa kau lupa ?? Sasuke dapat mendengar ucapanmu.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah, Kau tidak usah kembali ke kantor. Cuacanya sedang tidak bagus, jika kau kembali ke kantor, kau akan kelelahan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu. Aku tidak ingin jika calon pengantin wanita jatuh sakit saat hari pernikahan." Sasuke benar-benar perhatian dengan kondisi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sebal, karena menurutnya Sasuke benar-benar berlebihan. "Baiklah kita pulang, otou-san sudah menungguku dirumah." Hinata dan Sasuke pun berjalan berdampingan keluar dari toko dan membelah hujan dengan payung kecil yang Sasuke dapatkan entah dari mana. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh, jadi Hinata sedikit berbasah-basah ria dengan hujan di pertengahan bulan Juni.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah sampai di mansion Hyuuga, Sasuke memakaikan jasnya pada Hinata yang hanya mengenakan blouse tanpa lengan. Sasuke membukakan pintu masuk mansion dan terlihatlah diruang tamu sembilan orang sedang berkumpul sambil menikmati teh.

"Okaerinasai, Hinata." Ujar Hiashi dengan senyuman hangat yang jarang sekali –pakai sangat- dia tampilkan dipublik.

Hinata dan Sasuke menghampiri mereka. Neji, Tenten, Kou, Toneri dan seorang yang tidak Hinata kenal tersenyum pada mereka. Hinata memicingkan matanya saat melihat Sakura, Naruto dan Karin duduk berdampingan. Entah mengapa aura disekitarnya terasa tidak enak, dan itu berasal dari Sasuke.

Entah sejak kapan bola mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dia memegang erat pergelangan tangan Hinata. _'ada apa ??'_

' _Iie..._ ' jawab Sasuke dingin.

 **TBC**

 **Gomen aku update hari Kamis, hari Rabu LKS Akuntansi tingkat kabupaten. Buset materi MLK, MYOB, sama HPP yang harusnya aku beresin satu semester, aku harus bisa kuasai dalam waktu 5 hari (Jum'at-selasa)**

 **Alhamdulillah sekolah aku dapet peringkat 11 se kabupaten, itu udah termasuk bagus. Soalnya sekolah aku baru akreditasi awal tahun 2017.**

 **Ada kabar gembira lhooo...**

 **Alhamdulillah kisah inspiratif aku dengan judul "First Formal Competition at Matsuri." Akan diterbitkan oleh Ellunar publisher dalam buku "Antalogi The First." Buku itu berisi kumpulan kisah inspiratif dari 20 kontributor terbaik dari lomba yang diadakan oleh Kopi Write Indonesia. Aku emang engga masuk 3 kontributor terbaik yang mendapatkan hadiah spesial, tapi karya aku bisa dibukukan aja aku udah bersyukur.**

 **Bukunya insya allah terbit bulan Oktober, harganya entah berapa. Aku berharap salah satu dari reader yang baik, bisa termotivasi sama kisah aku. Gomen aku engga bisa publish cerita aku di wattpad atau blog, soalnya kalo yang jadi 20 kontributor ceritanya engga boleh di publish di tempat lain.**

 **Udah ah, btw siapa tuh orang yang tersenyum ke Hinata ?? kenapa itu Sasuke tiba-tiba badmood ?? ya ampun kayanya Sasuke kalo lagi badmood malah lucu, dia keluar dari jalur Uchiha LOL.**

 **Mind to review ??**


	6. Her Husband, Hateable

Chapter Sebelumnya...

Entah sejak kapan bola mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dia memegang erat pergelangan tangan Hinata. _'ada apa ??'_

' _Iie...'_ jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Hinata, perkenalkan dia Sabaku no Gaara. Pemilik Sabaku Tower, dia akan tinggal beberapa waktu di Konoha untuk mengurus kontrak dengan perusahaan kita." Jelas Hiashi mengintrupsi acara tatap menatap yang dilakukan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Gaara berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, lalu mengambil tangan Hinata dalam genggaman Sasuke. "Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, kau bisa memanggilku Gaara. Senang berkenalan denganmu nona Hyuuga." Gaara tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

" _Yoroshiku_ , Gaara-san." jawab Hinata singkat.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

.

.

.

 **5**

.

.

.

"Dan laki-laki yang bersama Hinata, dia Uchiha Sasuke, calon menantuku." Ujar Hiashi yang masih duduk tenang sambil menikmati secangkir _Earl grey._

Gaara hendak menjabat tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke refleks menghindarinya. "Kami sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, perusahaan Sabaku pernah menanamkan modal diperusaanku beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jelas Sasuke dingin. Gaara kembali ke tempat duduknya namun dia sempat mengusap pelan pipi Hinata, dan itu membuat aura gelap semakin menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Apakah kau mau teh, Sasuke ??" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memandang tajam pada Gaara yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Hinata.

"Kou-san, tolong siapkan baju ganti untuk Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil mengajak Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga. Jika Sasuke terus dibiarkan disana, bukan tidak mungkin akan terjadi kerusakan pada ruang tamunya. Selain itu Hinata muak melihat Sakura, Naruto, dan Karin yang duduk berdampingan, seolah berencana untuk memisahkannya dan Sasuke. Kou pun mengangguk lalu pergi menuju arah berlawanan dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke." Ujar Hiashi. Hinata dan Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya, "Menginaplah malam ini, temani Hinata. Sepertinya sebentar lagi badai akan datang." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Hinata. Sakura terperangah, selama ini dia belum pernah sekalipun melihat senyuman dari bibir Sasuke. Dan baru saja dia melihat senyuman indah tersebut karena hal yang tidak pernah dia duga.

"Nona Haruno ??" sapa Hiashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Iya ojii-san ??"

"Kudengar dulu kau menjadi sahabat putriku, tetapi kenapa sekarang kalian terlihat seperti tidak saling mengenal ??"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, dia gugup dan bingung harus menjawab apa. "A-ano, k-kami h-hanya s-sedikit s-salah p-paham, j-jadi hi-Hinata me-menjauhiku."

Hiashi tersenyum merendahkan, dia tahu semua yang terjadi diantara putrinya, Sakura, dan Naruto. Dan ternyata Haruno itu berani membohonginya.

"Hn. Kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian ?? apa kalian tidak ingin seperti putriku dan Sasuke ??" Hiashi benar-benar berniat menyindir.

Naruto tersenyum kaku, "Aku masih menunggu restu dari kaa-san."

Hiashi menggeleng pelan, "Sayang sekali hubungan kalian tidak direstui, tetapi jika sudah mendapatkan restu. Ku harap kalian cepat menikah, dan kau, Naruto. Kau harus mencari tempat tinggal baru yang jauh dari keberadaan putriku." Hiashi pun bangkit sambil memberikan kode pada Toneri, Neji, dan Tenten untuk mengikutinya.

Dan disana hanya tersisa empat orang, Karin, Gaara, Naruto, dan Sakura. Gaara ingin menguak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka.

"Naruto, apa maksud ucapan Hiashi-jii san ??" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, harusnya aku mejelaskannya kepadamu sejak awal." Naruto menunduk lemas.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, "Apa maksudmu ?? jangan membuatku semakin bingung."

Naruto menegakan kepalanya lalu menghela napas dengan agak berat, "Kaa-san dan Hiashi- jii san sudah menikah setahun setelah berakhirnya hubungan ' _palsu'_ ku dengan Hinata. Aku tinggal disini semenjak saat itu, dan apartemen yang selama ini sering kau kunjungi adalah apartemen milik Nagato-nii."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "J-jadi kau menyembunyikan semuanya Naruto ?? kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal jika kau tinggal bersama Hinata ??"Sakura berpikir bahwa pertemuannya dengan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu di mansion Hyuuga adalah pertemuan bisnis biasa, dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto tinggal di mansion Hyuuga. (Chapter 1)

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya,"

"Kenapa Naruto ?!!"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat adik tiriku menangis saat kita meminta maaf, aku tahu dia menyimpan beban begitu berat sendirian. Dia terlihat masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan kaa-san dengan Hiashi-jii san, belum lagi bebannya menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal. Dia bahkan rela mengikuti kuliah sambil bekerja diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Ditambah..."

"Pernikahannya akan berlangsung tanggal 20." Ujar Karin yang entah sejak kapan pindah tempat duduk menjadi berdampingan dengan Gaara.

"Apa ?!!" Teriak Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum miris, dia menyadari ada kilat kekecewaan pada mata kekasihnya. Dia sadar sejak awal ada bayangan orang lain dalam mata Sakura, meskipun bayangan dirinya lebih mendominasi. Namun bayangan itu meskipun kecil tetapi sangat kuat, seolah dapat menghacurkan seluruh bayangannya hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan.

"Kumohon kau tenang dahulu Sakura." Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk kembali duduk.

"Ja-jadi ??"

"Sasuke sudah melamar Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu, dan dia dengan mantapnya menyatakan akan menikahi Hinata pada tanggal 20 bulan ini. Dan semua orang menyetujuinya."

"Dan kau menyetujuinya ?!!" Naruto mebulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya, Naruto ??" tanya Sakura dengan nada putus asa yang cukup kuat.

"Apa hak ku untuk mencegahnya Sakura ?? dan kenapa aku harus melarang mereka ??"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ka-karena ka-kau..."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Bukan aku, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau mengganti baju mu, aku akan memanggil maid untuk mengantar ke kamar mu. Kamarku ada dilantai tiga sebelah kamar Hinata." Naruto berdiri lalu memerintahkan maid yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya untuk mengantar Sakura.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

"Karin-san ?? bisa kita berbicara sebentar ??" ujar Gaara.

Karin memandang Gaara sejenak, dia tidak terlalu buruk. Malah dia terlihat tampan dengan rambu _chrimson_ dan wajah putihnya, ditambah dengan tato 'ai' yang terukir manis di sudut dahinya. Hanya saja garis mata Gaara terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Karin pun berpindah tempat duduk, menjauhi Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat.

"Ada apa ??"

Gaara tersenyum, "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hiashi-san dan Naruto-san ??"

Karin memutar bola matanya, "Naruto adalah anak tiri Hiashi, tapi sepertinya Hiashi masih belum bisa menerimanya."

"Lalu, kapan pernikahan Sasuke-san dan Hinata-san dilaksanakan ??" tanya Gaara dengan nada penasaran, Hiashi hanya memberitahu bahwa dia akan menikahkan putrinya dengan salah satu putra Uchiha, namun dia tidak memberitahu kapan itu akan berlangsung.

"Pernikahannya akan berlangsung tanggal 20." Ujar Karin yang sudah kehilangan minat.

"Kau terlihat seperti membenci pernikahan ini ??"

Karin mendengus kesal menghadapi pertanyaan Gaara yang menurutnya tidak penting, "Bukan urusanmu." Karin pun bangkit meninggalkan Gaara.

"Jiwa yang berapi-api, namun dia tidak biasa mewujudkan ambisinya karena tidak memiliki kekuatan." Gaara menggosokan tangannya pada dagunya, "Menarik, kita lihat sampai mana dia berusaha. Mungkin aku akan mendapat makanan lezat setelahnya." Tato 'ai' pada dahi Gaara menyala disertai seringaian psikopat diwajahnya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke-kun !!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengokan kepalanya kearah Hinata yang berdiri tiga anak tangga dibawahnya. "Hn ??"

" _Daijoubu desu ka_." tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menunggu Hinata. "Sasuke-kun !! ada apa ??"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai dilantai tiga, Hinata yang sedikit berlari pun menabrak punggung Sasuke cukup keras. "Dimana kamarmu ??"

Hinata memandang bingung, "Bukankah kau iblis ?? kau bisa menemukan kamarku dengan mudah, bukan ??"

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata erat, "Sebaiknya kau tunjukan, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Mata Sasuke kembali berwarna merah terang, Hinata mengangguk takut, "K-kamarku d-di u-ujung L-lorong i-ini." Setelah selesai mendengar ucapan Hinata, dia pun langsung menyeret Hinata menuju kamarnya dan menendang pintu kamar Hinata.

 ** _Brak..._**

Sasuke mendorong punggung Hinata pada pintu, lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau menikmati sentuhan dari monster merah itu ?!!" bentak Sasuke. Hinata menatap kaget pada Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan mata merahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu ??" Hinata bergetar hampir menangis.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat, "Kau hanya milikku, Hinata !!! tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang menyentuhmu selain aku !! dan berani-beraninya Sabaku itu menyentuhmu !! dan kau tidak menolaknya !!" suara Sasuke sama bergetarnya dengan tubuh Hinata.

"A-aku.." Sasuke sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu bicara, cukup kau menjauhinya dan aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, sesuai dengan kontrak yang kita buat." Jari telunjuk Sasuke yang terbalut sarung tangan menggesek pelan bibir Hinata yang semakin bergetar.

Hati Hinata terhenyuh oleh ucapan Sasuke, jadi semua tingkah manis yang Sasuke lakukan hanya karena kontrak. Ah memang apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang iblis ?? mereka hanya makhluk yang tidak memiliki banyak emosi bahkan untuk sekedar tersenyum tulus. Semuanya sama saja, semuanya palsu, mereka melakukannya hanya karena ingin mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidak berbeda dengan manusia penjilat diluar sana.

"S-souka," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan air mata yang mengalir pada pipinya, Sasuke membolakan matanya melihat ekspresi Hinata. "A-aku ti-dak akan pernah bisa kabur darimu, aku akan melakukan semuanya sesuai kontrak. Ku pikir kau berbeda dengan manusia," Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan terlalu membawa perasaanku dalam kontrak ini." Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Padahal aku sudah berharap bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus seperti yang ku ucapkan saat kau melamarku, tapi sepertinya rasa cinta itu akan ku simpan sendirian seperti semua beban yang ku tanggung sejak dahulu. Selalu sendirian..." Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya, dan kembali berhenti sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, "Kau cukup bodoh Sasuke !! kau bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan emosimu. Kau tahu Sabaku itu yang menyentuhku, bukan aku yang menyentuhnya. Kau seharusnya melampiaskan kemarahanmu padanya, bukan padaku. Aku mengizinkanmu menghajarnya setelah makan malam, itu pun jika kau masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih. _Sasuke-kun no baka_!!!"

 ** _Blam..._**

Hinata membanting pintu kamar mandi sekuat tenaga, dan setelah itu hanya terdengar suara percikan air dan berbagai keluh kesah Hinata yang hanya dapat didengar melalui telepati.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ??" Sasuke menarik rambutnya frustrasi.

 ** _Tok...tok...tok..._**

" _Shitsureishimashita_ , Sasuke-sama." Ujar Kou sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Sasuke mengangguk pelan mempersilahkan Kou untu masuk.

"Saya membawakan baju ganti untuk anda, mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan anda, ini adalah kimono malam yang sering digunakan Hiashi-sama dan mendiang Hikari-sama, Hiashi-sama memerintahkan saya untuk memberikannya pada anda dan Hinata-sama." Jelas Kou sambil menaruh baju tersebut diatas nakas di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Maaf jika saya lancang mendengar perdebatan anda dengan Hinata-sama, saya hanya menyarankan Sasuke-sama meminta maaf pada Hinata-sama dan meluruskan semuanya sebelum makan malam. Karena Hiashi-sama bisa mengetahui masalah sekecil apapun saat dimeja makan, dan itu akan menjadi masalah untuk anda dan Hinata-sama." Kou membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, jam berapa makan malam dimulai ??" tanya Sasuke.

Kou mengeluarkan jam antik dari saku jasnya, "Makan malam dimulai pukul 7 malam,"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk, "Kau boleh pergi." Kou kembali membungkuk lalu meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Sasuke mengambil kimono yang ditaruh diatas nakas lalu membawanya ke atas ranjang dan memisahkan untuknya dan untuk Hinata. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang Hinata, bisa saja Sasuke menggunakan kekuatannya agar Hinata melupakan kejadian sebelumnya tetapi seperti yang tadi Hinata katakan dikantor. Dalam kalimatnya Hinata menyiratkan bahwa dia ingin Sasuke bertingkah seperti manusia normal, dan menurut Sasuke itu membosankan.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan handuk putih yang menyelimuti hingga pertengahan pahanya. Sasuke dan Hinata merasakan deja vu. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata, lalu memeluknya sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba saja bibir Hinata menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu, tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi, kau membuatku takut." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku berjanji, kumohon jangan kau tarik kembali ucapanmu saat aku melamarmu. Hatimu adalah milikku tapi kumohon kau tetap berusaha mencintaiku, berbagilah setiap bebanmu, karena kau tidak sendirian lagi. Kau dan aku satu, apa yang kau rasakan, dapat ku rasakan. Kumohon biarkan aku mengobati luka-lukamu yang dahulu agar kau tidak terus merasakan sakit." Berapa banyak Sasuke memohon pada Hinata ?? jika dihadapannya bukan Hyuuga Hinata, tidak mungkin Sasuke mengucapkan kata sakral itu. Namun dia melakukannya demi calon istrinya.

"Kau mengatakannya karena kontrak ??" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedih yang menyayat hati.

Sasuke menggeleng lalu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku tahu aku memang iblis kejam yang tidak memiliki cukup perasaan, tetapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu bukan karena kontrak, aku melamarmu karena perasaanku bukan hanya ingin mengikatmu dalam kontrak."

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, "Akan ku pegang ucapanmu, sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dibawah." Hinata memandang Sasuke sejenak, Sasuke tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Tunggu aku, kita akan ke bawah bersama." Sasuke pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata berjalan mendekati ranjang, disana dia melihat kimono berwarna hitam yang dahulu biasa dipakai oleh ayah dan ibunya. Hati Hinata kembali terenyuh, apakah ayahnya berniat menghapus semua kenangan bersama ibunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menyelesaikan mandinya, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu ?? kau masih marah padaku ??" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata hanya dengan handuk putih yang menutupi area pribadinya. Hinata masih belum membalikan tubuhnya, Sasuke pun memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, "Hiks...hiks...Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata membalikan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Sasuke. "Hiks...hiks... otou-san...hiks..." Sasuke mengusap punggung dan tengkuk Hinata yang terbuka, Sasuke berada dalam dilema diantara menenangkan Hinata atau menenangkan hasrat yang muncul dalam dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau memakai baju agar kau tidak masuk angin. Atau kau ingin aku memakaikannya untukmu ??"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Kau pakai bajumu di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil kimono di belakang Hinata.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Makan malam baru saja selesai, Hinata saat ini tengah mengelap piring yang selesai dicuci oleh maid. Meskipun maid sudah melarangnya tetapi Hinata tetap bersikeras untuk membantu. Hinata memang mewarisi sikap rendah hati dari mendiang Hikari. Sedangkan Sasuke masih duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ujar Sakura yang masih duduk disebrang Sasuke.

"Hn ??"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."

Sasuke mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari Hinata, "Aku harus meminta izin Hinata dahulu," sebenarnya Sasuke malas berbicara dengan Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seberapa besarkah perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata hingga dia harus meminta izin pada Hinata ?? ataukah Hinata posesif pada Sasuke. "Kumohon sebentar saja,"

"Sasuke-kun ?? ada apa ??" tanya Hinata di samping Sasuke sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke-kun, Hinata." Sakura memandang penuh harap pada Hinata.

"Aku akan menemanimu istirahat, badai sudah mulai datang." Sasuke berdiri dan merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Kumohon Hinata, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dengan Sasuke." Hinata mengangguk ragu, sedangkan Sasuke memandang Hinata tidak percaya.

 _'apa kau serius ??'_

 _'tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit.'_ Sasuke mengangguk, "Dimana aku bisa berbicara dengan Sakura ??"

"Ruang tamu lantai dua, agar kau lebih dekat dengan kamarku. Aku akan ke perpustakaan sebentar, ada buku yang ingin ku baca."

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

 **TBC**

 ** _Akhirnya bisa update lagi... ya ampun uts aku bener-bener kacau, waktu hari rabu sama kamis aku ulangan 5 mapel. Otak aku sumpek banget diisi materi._**

 ** _Btw mungkin untuk chapter ini dan satu chapter depan aku bikin agak mellow, soalnya aku baru aja patah harapan sama seorang cowok. Ini serius lho aku bukan patah hati, tapi patah harapan. Aku kan udah lama engga deket sama cowok, dan beberapa minggu ke belakang aku deket sama cowok. Dan pas tanggal 25 dia tuh janji mau ke event berdua sama aku, tapi tiba-tiba pas hari sabtu dia bilang temen dia mau ikut, cewek pula. Pas hari H dia emang sama temen ceweknya dan cewek itu nempel banget .-. dan dia engga minta maaf sama aku sampe hari ini '-' tapi yaudah sih apa hak aku ke dia, toh kita Cuma temen satu comunitas aja. Awalnya aja kita engga kenal yaudah biasa lagi aja kaya belum kenal :')_**

 ** _Minta do'anya ya, hari minggu tanggal 8 aku akan ikut ujian kenaikan tingkat (UKT) Perisai Diri ... do'akan semoga ujian nya lancar, semoga nilainya sempurna dan aku bisa jadi cakel yang baik. Bingung ya apa itu cakel ?? cari aja di google tentang tingkatan Perisai diri..._**

 ** _Waktu chapter 4 kemarin ada flame masuk di FFN, padahal aku udah jelas dan tegas bahkan diulang tiga kali "DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME" tapi tetep aja ada yang ngeflame. Mungkin dia engga ngerti Flame itu apa LOL. Makanya warning sekarang yang terakhirnya aku ganti jadi "don't like don't comment"_**

 **Mind to review ??**


	7. Her Husband, Storm

Chapter sebelumnya...

' _apa kau serius ??'_ _'tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit.'_ Sasuke mengangguk, "Dimana aku bisa berbicara dengan Sakura ??"

"Ruang tamu lantai dua, agar kau lebih dekat dengan kamarku. Aku akan ke perpustakaan sebentar, ada buku yang ingin ku baca."

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

...

"Ada apa Sakura ??" tanya Sasuke to the point saat mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-kun ??" Sakura berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku luar biasa ditambah dengan Hinata bersamaku." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

Hati Sakura bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum, "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu saat kau akan menjadi milik orang lain."

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang, sejak awal hatiku hanya milik nona Hyuuga ah bukan sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha, lalu apa yang kau harapkan ??" tanya Sasuke sarkastis.

Sakura menggeleng "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, tetapi kau malah memilih Hinata."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau tahu ?? dahulu aku pernah tertarik dengan jiwamu, tapi kau terlalu rapuh dan lemah. Selain itu kau terlalu busuk." Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan terkhir dari Sasuke. "Kau mengorbankan Naruto dan juga menyakiti Hinata demi mendapatkanku yang jelas sejak awal tidak mungkin kau dapatkan." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan tangis, "Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kau tidak mungkin ku raih ?!!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Perlu seribu tahun agar kau pantas berdiri satu langkah dibelakangku."

Tangis Sakura pecah, "Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki tubuh sebagus Hinata, aku tidak sepintar Hinata, aku tidak secantik Hinata !! tapi aku lebih kuat darinya !! bukankah kau ingin memiliki istri yang kuat ?!!"

Sasuke bangkit sambil menyeringai, "Hinata lebih kuat darimu, dia menanggung rasa sakit yang begitu berat dari kebohongan yang kau buat !! dan aku membenci itu."

"Kyaaaaaa...!!!" teriakan Hinata dari lantai tiga.

"Hinata !!" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dalam sekejap mata.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **6**

 **.**

 **.**

Badai baru saja sampai di Konoha, petir saling bersahutan membelah langit malam Konoha. Hinata baru saja selesai mengambil buku dari perpustakaan pribadinya yang berada di lantai dua. Hinata memiliki trauma dengan badai, karena saat malam badai ibunya meninggal dunia, saat sore sebelum badai dia melihat Naruto berciuman dengan Sakura, dan saat malam badai ayahnya mengatakan akan menikah dengan Kushina. Semua hal menyedihkan dan berat dalam Hinata terjadi saat badai.

Hinata berjalan sendirian meniti anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya saat ini terfokus pada Sasuke yang sedang bersama Sakura. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan atau apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Hanya saja Hinata merasa takut kehilangan Sasuke saat malam badai. Apakah akan kembali terjadi hal buruk saat malam badai ??

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin kembali kehilangan lagi sesuatu yang berharga saat badai.

Hinata sudah sampai dikamarnya, dia langsung mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjang dan menyelimuti separuh tubuhnya. Hinata merasakan ada orang lain didalam kamarnya, dia merasakan bahwa orang tersebut ada didalam kamarnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum ia masuk.

Hinata menengokan kepalanya ke arah balkon, disana berdiri seseorang yang tengah memandanginya sambil mengetuk kaca kamarnya.

"Kyaaaaaa..." teriak Hinata sambil memberingsut ke sudut ranjang.

 ** _Brak..._**

"Ada apa ??" tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik. Hinata melempar selimutnya kesembarang arah lalu bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke.

"Ada apa ??" ulang Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup lembut. Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk pada sosok yang masih mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Sasuke mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata lalu mengangguk sejenak. Sasuke pun membawa Hinata berjalan mendekati jendela tempat dimana berdirinya sosok tersebut.

 ** _Brak..._**

Sasuke menendang pintu disamping jendela dan... "Sabaku ?!!" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melihat siapa yang Sasuke panggil Sabaku.

"Ga-Gaara-san ?? a-apa yang ka-kau la-lakukan disini ??" Hinata mulai bergerak ke samping Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum pada Hinata, "Tadi aku sedang mencari kamar Naruto, dan maid mengatakan kamar Naruto berada di lantai tiga. Dan saat aku sampai di lantai tiga aku menemukan kamar ini, aku pikir ini kamar Naruto. Jadi aku masuk dan menunggunya di balkon, tapi saat kau masuk aku baru sadar jika ini kamarmu. Dan saat aku akan keluar pintu itu macet." Gaara menunjuk pintu yang rusak akibat tendangan Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Gaara, "Kamar Naruto berada di samping kamarku, kau hanya perlu keluar dan belok ke kanan."

Kini giliran Gaara yang mengangguk, "Arigatou Hinata-san, maaf membuatmu takut." Gaara pun berojigi lalu melangkah diantara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan penjelasanmu ??" bisik Sasuke tajam.

"Ku harap tidak, aku akan memulai permainanku sendiri. Dan gadismu bukan tipeku, tapi mungkin aku bisa sedikit mencicipinya sebelum malam pertamamu." Balas Gaara tak kalah berbisik disertai seringaian tajam diwajah tampannya.

Mata Sasuke berubah merah dan tangannya siap untuk menghajar Gaara, tapi sebuah sentuhan halus menyentuh lengannya menghentikan niatannya untuk menghajar Gaara. "Sa-Sasuke-kun a-ayo masuk, aku takut badai..."ujar Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Gaara keluar dari kamar Hinata, kemudian dengan sigap Sasuke mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style hingga diatas ranjang. Sasuke berharap ini menjadi malam yang panjang bersama Hinata, namun mengetahui memori buruk Hinata dengan badai, Sasuke urung untuk melakukannya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Matahari baru saja sedikit memunculkan wujudnya diujung timur, belum pas jika disebut pagi. Tetapi Hinata selalu mengawali harinya lebih awal dari semua orang di mansion Hyuuga. Hinata menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke, lalu mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Tampan dan lucu. Itulah gambaran wajah Sasuke saat sedang tertidur –menurut Hinata-. Hinata mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Semoga kau tidak membuat keributan di meja makan pagi ini dengan meminta morning kiss." Hinata pun bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk selanjutnya menyiapkan menu sarapan bersama para maid.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 _Lima belas menit setelah Hinata meninggalkan kamar..._ Sasuke membuka matanya yang berwarna merah lalu menyingkap selimut dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil mengelap keringat diwajahnya tanpa merubah warna matanya.

"Sial aku mimpi buruk !! aku harus menjauhkan dobe dan setan merah dari Hinata !!"

Sasuke menengokan kepalanya ke tempat Hinata, namun dia sudah tidak ada disana. Perasaan was-was mulai muncul dalam hati Sasuke, pikirannya mulai melayang. Sasuke bangkit menuju kamar mandi sebelum mencari Hinata ke seluruh mansion.

Sementara itu seseorang dibalik pintu menyeringai mendengar umpatan Sasuke.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata sedang membuat jus sawi, lemon, dan tomat untuk Sasuke. Saat dia sedang asik menunggu jusnya selesai sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-san." sapa Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara-san, o-ohayou. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ??" tanya Hinata tanpa memandang wajah Gaara.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini ?? berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaramu ?? ah, aku kemari untuk mencari teh. Aku terbiasa minum teh sebelum sarapan."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, entah mengapa dia merasa akan ada masalah jika dia berbicara lama dengan Gaara sambil menatap wajahnya. "Ah tidak, aku hanya sedikit gugup. Aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan pria selain membahas bisnis." Hinata mematikan blender lalu memindahkan jus tersebut ke sebuah gelas tinggi. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa meminta maid untuk membuatkanmu teh."

Gaara menggeleng pelan lalu mendekati Hinata, "Aku ingin disiapkan langsung oleh tuan rumah, bagaimana jika kita minum teh bersama sebelum sarapan ??"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua orang,"

"Jadi bisakah kau menjauh dari calon istriku ?? kau benar-benar mengganggu !!" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata dengan penampilan yang cukup kacau.

Gaara dan Hinata pun kompak memandang Sasuke, "Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san. aku sedang mencari teh, dan aku bertemu dengan Hinata-san, aku pikir Hinata-san sedang memiliki waktu luang jadi aku mengajaknya minum teh." Ujar Gaara sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Dia benar-benar senang sekali mengganggumu saat aku tidak berada didekatmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil memandang arah kepergian Gaara.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, bukan aku yang mendekatinya, dialah yang macam-macam padaku." Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan segelas jus pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang aneh pada jus yang diberikan Hinata. "Apa ini hime ???" tanya Sasuke sambil memutar-mutar gelas yang diberikan Hinata.

"Itu jus tomat, sawi, lemon dengan sedikit madu." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak menyukai sayuran, hime."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Kaa-san sudah mengatakannya padaku, tapi jika kau masih mau menjadi calon suamiku atau menjadi suami sahku dan tinggal dirumah ini, kau harus menuruti perintahku ah bukan tapi permintaanku. Dan sekarang aku memintamu untuk meminum jus ini dan mulai memakan sayuran yang sudah aku masak untuk sarapan."

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa dongkol mendengar ucapan Hinata, tapi dia tidak bisa menolaknya. "Aku akan meminumnya nanti, sekarang aku ingin menagih sesuatu padamu." Ujar Sasuke sambil merangkul pinggang Hinata mesra dan meletakan jus yang tadi diberikan Hinata ke atas _pantry_.

Hinata menaikan alisnya. Sasuke menyeringai lalu berbisik pada telinga Hinata, "Mana ciuman selamat pagimu ?? dan kemana kau pergi saat aku bangun ?? bukankah seharusnya kau berada disampingku saat aku bangun ??"

"Aku sudah memberikannya saat kau masih tidur, aku harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan jadi aku tidak ada disampingmu saat kau bangun."

"Jangan-jangan kau yang membuatku mimpi buruk..." selidik Sasuke.

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau bermimpi ?? bu-buruk ?? bukankah iblis tidak perlu tidur ??" Hinata mengetahui berbagai hal mengenai iblis dari Mikoto.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Kau yang memintaku bertingkah seperti manusia normal, jadi tadi malam aku mulai mencobanya. Meskipun itu bukan tidur pertamaku, dan sialan aku bermimpi buruk."

"Mau menceritakannya ??" tawar Hinata sambil mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelen lalu menangkap tangan Hinata, "Aku lupa, jadi bagaimana dengan ciuman selamat pagimu ??"

"Kau ingin aku mengulanginya lagi ??" Hinata balik menyeringai pada Sasuke, ah dark soul Hinata kembali bangkit.

Dark soul adalah sisi gelap dalam jiwa manusia, jiwa tersebut berisi berbagai emosi negatif dari seorang manusia. Setiap orang memiliki dark soul. Namun tingkat sensitifitas dark soul seseorang berbeda-beda, beberapa orang bisa langsung mengeluarkan emosi negatifnya setiap saat ada pula yang hanya bisa mengeluarkannya pada saat tertentu. Seperti Hinata.

 ** _Cup..._**

Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke cukup lama, Sasuke menyeringai lalu mulai memainkan bibirnya diatas bibir Hinata. Mereka bermain cukup lama sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Te-Teme ?!!" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu memberikan deathglare-nya pada Naruto. "Apa maumu dobe ??" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memngeluarkan wajah bingung, "Hah ?!! aku diminta memanggilmu dan Hinata ke meja makan, sejak tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menjawab, jadi aku menghampirimu. Ternyata kau sedang bersenang-senang..."

"Cih, kau mengganggu..." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, namun Hinata masih bergeming. "Ada apa ??" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sebal.

"Kau tidak ingin meminum jus yang sudahku buat ??"

Sasuke menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya, "Aku akan meminumnya setelah makan." Hinata pun tersenyum sambil memberikan jus yang Sasuke taruh diatas pantry. Sasuke dan Hinata pun berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Hahahahaha..." Naruto tertawa lepas setelah kepergian Hinata dan Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke yang berwajah dingin dan angkuh. Bisa berekspresi seperti itu dan mau menuruti kemauan sederhana dari Hinata.

' _Aku benar-benar harus menjauhkan mereka !!'_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu ??"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan, dia lupa jika Hinata dapat mendengar apapun yang dia ucapkan dalam hati. ' _Kenapa aku bisa sekacau ini hanya karena mimpi buruk ?!!'_ pikir Sasuke.

Sementara itu seseorang menyeringai dari tangga melihat interaksi yang dilakukan Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **What is this ??? ya lord aku masih cape abis ujian kenaikan tingkat waktu hari minggu. Jadi maafkan kalo feelnya kurang dapet. Nah lho siapa lagi itu yang diem di depan pintu kamar Hinata pas Sasuke bangun ?? terus itu siapa yang diem di tangga ?? LOL itu bakal ke jawab di next... next... next... next... chapter. dan aku bahagia banget bikin chara nangis di chapter ini. Asalnya aku mau bikin Hinata atau Sasuke nangis, tapi masa iya calon pengantin nangis ??** **Bocoran next chapter...** Akan terjadi sebuah insiden yang membuat Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, atas insiden tersebut.

 **Oh iya, minta do'anya yaaaa buat...** **Hari Kamis aku ada pengumuman lomba cerpen di Pena Dalwa, semoga menang...** **Hari Jum'at aku dibagi rapor UTS, semoga bisa masuk 5 besar rapor nya diambil ortu pula -_-**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ???**


	8. Her Husband, Worse

**A/N : Saya akan melakukan pengeditan disclaimer dari chapter 1-6, saya tidak ingin dianggap plagiat karena mengikuti karya Yana Toboso Sensei. Jadi jangan buka notif ff ini ya, selain hari selasa atau kamis**

Chapter sebelumnya

"Kau berbicara sesuatu ??"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan, dia lupa jika Hinata dapat mendengar apapun yang dia ucapkan dalam hati. ' _Kenapa aku bisa sekacau ini hanya karena mimpi buruk ?!!'_ pikir Sasuke.

Sementara itu seseorang menyeringai dari tangga melihat interaksi yang dilakukan Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto.

Sarapan baru saja selesai, semua orang tengah duduk di kursi sambil menikmati dessert yang baru saja di sajikan oleh maid. Sasuke sejak tadi hanya duduk diam sambil menopang kepala dengan tangan kanan, matanya masih menatap dongkol pada jus yang Hinata buat.

"Ehem..." Hiashi berdehem cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari jus dihadapannya. Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hiashi.

"Sasuke, aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Tenten dan Neji semalam, aku akan mengadakan pesta terakhir sebelum putirku menjadi seorang nyonya Uchiha. Mungkin ini bisa disebut pesta lajang untuk Hinata." Ujar hisahi dengan wajah datar, Sasuke sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya.

' _Pesta lajang ya ?? mungkin bisa berakhir di ranjang...'_

Hinata mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke setelah mendengar apa yang ada dipikirannya, ' _Baka !! hentai !!'_ Hinata mencubit keras pinggang kanan Sasuke. Sasuke meringis pelan sambil tertawa. Dan hampir semua orang sweat drop mendengar tawa Sasuke dan melihat interaksi aneh antara Sasuke dan Hinata, kecuali Sakura dan Karin. Mereka menatap sedih sekaligus benci pada Hinata.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black butler-Kuroshitsuji Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **7**

"Tapi, karena Hinata tidak memiliki sahabat. Jadi kami lah yang akan menyiapkannya." Ujar Neji tajam berniat menyindir.

"Kau tidak perlu repot menyiapkan apapun, biarkan orang-orangku yang menyiapkannya. Kapan pesta itu dilaksanakan, otou-san ??"

"Lusa, aku ingin mengadakannya disini. Dan mengundang beberapa kolega bisnisku yang masih lajang."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah, pesta lajangku akan dilaksanakan sekaligus disini agar tidak merepotkan."

Neji menyeringai, "Kau tidak ingin repot atau kau memang kikir ??"

Sasuke membalas Neji dengan seringaian yang sama lebarnya, "Aku tidak kikir, hanya saja aku sedikit menghemat. Selain itu aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu calon istriku saat pesta, jadi ideku lebih baik bukan ??"

Tenten dan Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perdebatan mereka. "Baiklah jika seperti itu, kau bisa mengundang beberapa kenalanmu, Sasuke. Tou-san akan pergi ke lapang golf dengan Nara Shikaku, kau diam saja di rumah tidak perlu pergi ke kantor, Toneri yang akan mengurus kantor untuk hari ini." Ujar Hiashi sambil menatap Toneri yang tidak jauh darinya.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu memandang Sasuke. "Kapan kau akan meminum jus buatanku, Sasuke-kun ??"

Sasuke _sweat drop,_ "Baiklah aku akan meminumnya." Sasuke mengambil jus tersebut dan langsung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata dan Sasuke tengah berada di balkon kamar Hinata sambil menikmati teh. "Sasuke-kun ??" Sasuke pun menengokan kepalanya, "Untuk apa kau membuat lambang kontrak pada tubuhku ??"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Lambang kontrak sebagai tanda yang diberikan iblis pada mangsa mereka supaya mangsa tidak bisa melarikan diri. Semakin dekat kontrak itu dengan mata, semakin kuat ikatannya." _(Kuroshitsuji 1 episode 4)_

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat kontrak pada mataku ??"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu mengusap pipi Hinata, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terganggu dengan kontrak pada mata, ikatan kita tetap kuat, karena hatimu yang menjadi jaminan."

Hinata mengangguk, "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku ??"

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan ini," Sasuke membuka sedikit kimono Hinata pada bagian bahu, tempat Sasuke membuat kontrak. "Kau hanya perlu memperlihatkan tanda kontrak kita dihadapanku, ucapkan permintaanmu dan aku akan melakukan semua permintaanmu." dan sebuah ciuman menutup ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau selalu mencuri kesempatan." Ujar Hinata setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tetapi kau juga tidak menolaknya, jadi bukan masalah." Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, namun telunjuk Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menempel pada bibir Sasuke.

"Aku sedang serius, jangan terus mencari kesempatan. Aku memintamu untuk bertingkah seperti manusia normal hanya dihadapan banyak orang. Agar mereka tidak curiga bahwa kau iblis."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "Aku sudah berperan menjadi manusia sejak tiga ratus tahun yang lalu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." **_Cup..._** Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke ?? kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku ??"

"Bibirmu manis, aku menyukainya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kebiasaan baruku." Ujar Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah. Hinata pun bangkit dan menjauhi Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun no hentai !!"

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Mansion Hyuuga dihiasi berbagai bunga berwarna biru dan putih, para tamu mulai berdatangan dan berkumpul di halaman depan mansion. Hinata berkeliling dihalaman untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan...", "Hinata-san...", sapa Itachi dan Sai bersamaan.

Hinata membungukan badan lalu tersenyum pada keduanya. "Konbanwa, Itachi-nii, Sai-san."

"Kau sedang mencari Sasuke ??" tanya Itachi sambil menawarkan segelas ocha pada Hinata.

Hinata pun mengangguk, "Ano, apa Sasuke-kun tidak berangkat dengan Itachi-nii ??"

"Sasuke bilang dia akan pergi ke Konoha mall sebentar, dia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk mu." Jelas Itachi.

"Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu dia meneleponku, ban mobil Sasuke bocor." Ujar Sai yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Souka, sebaiknya aku menyapa beberapa tamu sambil menunggu Sasuke-kun."

"Kami akan menemanimu." Ujar Itachi sambil merangkul bahu Sai. Hinata mengangguk, namun baru saja Hinata membalikan badan, salah seorang tau menabraknya dan menumpahkan minuman pada kimononya.

" _Sumimasen_ Hinata-sama, saya tidak sengaja." Ujar wanita tersebut sambil menyeringai dengan wajah yang menunduk. Itachi dan Sai menatap tajam pada wanita tersebut.

" _Iie, daijoubu_. Aku akan berganti baju dahulu, Itachi-nii, Sai-san tolong gantikan aku menyambut para tamu. Onegai."

"Tidak masalah, cepatlah ganti baju agar kau tidak masuk angin." Ujar Itachi sambil mengarahkan Hinata memasuki mansion.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata berjalan sendirian melalui lorong lantai satu, lorong tersebut terasa panjang dan mengerikan. Akhirnya Hinata menemukan ruang ganti yang berada di ujung lorong.

 ** _Cklek..._**

Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan tersebut, padahal Hiashi sudah memperingatkan agar ada maid yang berjaga di ruangan tersebut. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan tersebut. Dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh dengan ruangan tersebut, bau amis yang menyengat memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"A-da a-a-apa ini ??" kepala Hinata tiba-tiba saja terasa berat, dan akhir nya Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Selamat tidur ojou-sama." Orang tersebut pun menggendung Hinata seperti karung beras dan membawanya keluar melalui jendela yang berada disudut ruangan.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 ** _30 menit kemudian..._**

"Otouto !! kau kemana saja ?!! Hinata sudah lama menunggumu." Ujar Itachi sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang cukup kacau. Jas tersampir di bahu, kemeja digulung hingga siku, sarung tangan yang kotor, dan rambut Sasuke yang sedikit lepek akibat keringat. Tetapi sebuah boneka panda berukuran besar di tangan kanan Sasuke cukup menjelaskan apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan.

"Dimana Hinata ??" namun Sasuke sedikit merutuk kebodohannya yang termakan hasutan percakapan dari karyawannya untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk pasangannya. Sasuke membeli boneka panda untuk menyogok Hinata agar tidak membuat jus sayuran untuk sarapannya besok pagi.

"Hinata sedang mengganti kimononya, tadi ada seseorang yang menabraknya dan menyiramkan minuman." Ujar Sai tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Sai aku memang memintamu untuk membereskan pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk mengurus pekerjaan di pesta lajangku. Atau kau ingin menjadi bujangan selamanya ??" Sasuke berujar dengan dongkol.

Sai tersenyum palsu, "Aku tidak sedang bekerja, aku sedang chatting dengan Ino." Sai memperlihatkan room chattingnya dengan Ino, "Dia akan kemari."

Perempat siku muncul di dahi Sasuke, "Aku harus mengganti pakaianku."

"Hmmm... aku akan mengantarmu, ngomong-ngomong sudah setengah jam Hinata pergi mengganti baju, dan aku belum melihatnya kembali di pesta." Ujar Itachi dengan wajah berpikir.

"Benarkah ??" Sasuke mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada pesan atau telepon dari Hinata.

' _Perasaanku tidak enak, aku tidak merasakan hawa Hinata dan tidak ada satu pun telepati dari Hinata sejak tadi sore_.' Sasuke dan Itachi pun melangkah memasuki mansion.

"Dimana ruang ganti ??" tanya Itachi pada pelayan yang melintas dihadapannya.

"Ruang ganti berada di ujung lorong ini, tetapi ruang ganti sedang digunakan oleh Hinata-sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

Itachi pun mengangguk dan menarik kemeja Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruangan yang tadi disebutkan oleh pelayan.

 ** _Tok...tok...tok..._**

"Hinata ?? apa kau berada di dalam ???" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa disini sepi sekali ?? bukankah Hiashi-jii san sudah memperingatkan agar ruangan yang Hinata gunakan dijaga oleh maid ??" tanya Sai yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh anikinya dan Sai. Dia pun menendang pintu dihadapanya hingga rusak.

Itachi melongo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah ku beritahu berapa kali ?? jangan merusak pintu, Sasuke !!!"

Mereka bertiga pun masuk dan memperhatikan ruangan tersebut, disana ada tiga orang maid yang terkapar disudut ruangan. Dan bau amis yang menusuk penciuman. Itachi menghampiri maid tersebut.

"Sial !! cepat telepon ambulan !! mereka akan mati jika terus dibiarkan disini !!" umpat Itachi. Sai pun langsung menelpon ambulan.

"Dimana Hinata ?!!" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

 ** _Tap...tap...tap..._**

Terdengar bunyi banyak langkah kaki mendekat.

"Sasuke ?!! dimana Hinata ??" tanya Hiashi. Dibelakangnya berdiri Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina, Kou, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara.

"Kami baru saja kemari, kami juga sedang mencari Hinata." Jelas Sai. Wajah Hiashi berubah keras.

 ** _Tap...tap...tap..._**

"Hiashi-sama !! ada surat... surat ini baru saja sampai di gerbang..." ujar Toneri.

"Untuk siapa ??" tanya Hiashi tajam.

Toneri membuka surat tersebut, "Untuk Hiashi-sama dan Sasuke-sama."

Neji mengambil surat tersebut dan membacakannya, " _Jika ingin Hinata selamat, batalkan pernikahan. Atau kalian akan melihat mayat pewaris Hyuuga mengapung di bendungan Konoha besok pagi. Tanda tangani surat pernyataan di Konoha tower malam ini, dan Hinata akan kembali. Jangan pernah mencoba menelepon polisi_. Surat ancaman macam apa ini ??"

"Sungguh ancaman yang tidak elegan." Ujar Sai tanpa memandang orang-orang yang sedang berdiri dihadaannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Konoha Tower." Sasuke mengganti sarung tangannya dengan yang baru.

"Kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini ?!!" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak !! aku akan mengirim mereka ke neraka !!" jawab Sasuke dengan aura demon yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

"Biarkan aku yang pergi." Ujar Kou dan Toneri bersamaan.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Tidak perlu, aku akan mengambil kembali calon istriku. Dan akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang berani macam-macam denganku."

Hiashi memegang bahu Sasuke pelan, "Kumohon bawa kembali putriku, dan jangan batalkan pernikahan ini."

"Aku tidak akan membatalkannya, aku mencintai Hinata. Aniki, Sai, Naruto, atur pesta ini sampai aku kembali." Setelah mengucapkannya Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil Ferari dalam saku jas Itachi dan melemparkan boneka ditangannya pada Sai. "Aku pinjam mobilmu aniki." Sasuke pun berlari menuju halaman tempat Itachi memarkir mobilnya.

 _'Sial jika saja aku tidak terlambat, tidak akan ada insiden seperti ini. Padahal dengan wujud asliku, aku bisa terbang ke Konoha tower_.' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Sedangkan para tamu undangan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sasuke selesai memarkir mobilnya di halaman Konoha Tower. Sejak tadi dia sadar sebuah mobil berwarna silver mengikutinya sejak keluar dari mansion Hyuuga, namun dia tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju lantai 13 yang biasa digunakan pertemuan privat oleh para petinggi negara dan para pebisnis gelap.

 ** _Tap...tap...tap...brak.._**

Sasuke menendang pintu dihadapannya dan terlihatlah disana dua orang pria bertubuh besar tertutup jubah tengah berdiri memunggunginya.

"Dimana Hinata ??" desis Sasuke.

Kedua orang tersebut berbalik dan tertawa, "Aku tidak menyangka calon pengantin akan datang langsung menyelamatkan nona Hyuuga."

"Aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik, jadi sebaiknya kau beri tahu dimana calon istriku, sebelum aku membunuh kalian." Sasuke berjalan mendekati kedua laki-laki tersebut sambil menggulung kemeja dan melepas sarung tangannya.

"Memang apa yang dapat dilakukan tuan Uchiha selain menelepon polisi ?? ah dalam surat sudah ditulis kau tidak boleh menelepon polisi, kau tidak akan merendahkan harga dirimu bukan ?? kau tidak akan mungkin menang melawan kami."

"Aku tidak butuh basa-basimu." Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat lalu melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat pada kepala kedua orang tersebut. Mereka pun kehilangan keseimbangan, tanpa menunggu mereka bangkit, Sasuke langsung mencengkram leher mereka dan mengangkat tubuh mereka dan siap menjatuhkan mereka. "Aku bisa menjatuhkan kalian berdua saat ini juga, aku tidak akan menandatangani surat sialan yang kalian buat. Sekarang jawab aku !! dimana Hinata ??" cengkraman Sasuke semakin erat pada leher kedua pria tersebut, rasa terbakar menyerang keduanya.

"Me-mereka me-m-ba-wa-nya ke je-jembatan me-merah de-dekat pa-pantai..." ujar salah seorang pria sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, matanya tetap berwarna merah. "Terima kasih atas jawabanmu, aku akan melepaskan kalian." Dan Sasuke benar-benar melepaskan mereka hingga terjun dari lantai 13.

"Sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan Hinata." Sasuke berubah ke dalam bentuk aslinya dan terbang menuju jembatan merah. Hanya dalam hitungan menit Sasuke sampai di jembatan merah.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk merapikan penampilannya tanpa berniat untuk menutup lambang kontraknya dengan Hinata. Sasuke merasakan aura Hinata berada disalah satu gudang di dekatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke pun mendatangi gudang tersebut. Suasana remang-remang dan bau alkohol hinggap pada penciuman Sasuke.

 ** _Tap...tap...tap...krieeet...prok...prok...prok...sreeet_**

 _(anggap aja suara orang jalan, terus dia buka pintu, abis itu dia bertepuk tangan, dan ada suara kaya dia lagi narik sesuatu ._.)_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," suara seseorang yang muncul dari pintu hinggap pada pendengarannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke disertai hawa dingin dari pistol yang menempel pada dahinya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah menduga pasti kalian dibalik semua ini, apa kalian tidak puas dengan yang aku lakukan saat di kampus ???"

Orang yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya sambil menyeret sesuatu ditangan kanannya. "Ah, ini tidak menyenangkan. Kau sudah tahu siapa kami, jadi aku tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi."

 ** _Tik_**...

Sasori menjentikan jarinya dan ruangan disekitarnya berubah menjadi terang benderang. Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat rambut Hinata yang dijambak oleh Sasori, lengan dan kaki Hinata diikat dengan tali. Mulut dan mata Hinata di tutup dengan kain berwarna hitam. Sasori melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Hinata, dan tangannya berpindah menuju pinggang Hinata.

' _Sa-Sasuke-kun..._ '

Sasuke menghela napas lega mendengar telepati dari Hinata, ' _Mereka berlaku buruk padamu ?? tenang saja aku akan menyelamatkanmu sebentar lagi.'_ Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?!!" desis Pein sambil mengencangkan kunciannya pada tubuh Sasuke, dan siap menarik pelatuk pistol ditangannya.

"Aku hanya merasa jijik pada kalian, dengan tidak tahu malunya kalian menculik calon istriku. Apa kalian tidak terkenal dikalangan para gadis hingga menculik calon istriku ??" Sasuke kembali terkekeh pelan diakhir ucapannya. Sementara itu emosi Pein dan Sasori semakin naik mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ah, kau pikir begitu ?? maaf saja aku hanya ingin sedikit membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan calon istrimu padaku. Hinata sayang, kau tahu ?? kau satu-satunya gadis yang dapat menarik perhatianku, aku mencintaimu lebih dalam dari calon suamimu. Tapi saat itu kau berani-beraninya menolakku dan memilih si rubah kuning itu dan sekarang kau memilih Uchiha itu untuk menjadi calon suamimu. Jika aku tidak mendapatkan hatimu, maka aku akan mendapatkan tubuhmu."

 ** _Cup_**...

Sebuah ciuman hinggap pada leher Hinata. Emosi Sasuke kembali naik, namun saat melihat sebuah pisau bertengger manis pada leher Hinata, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Sasori saat itu juga.

"Ada apa Uchiha ?? kau tidak berniat untuk menghajarku bukan ?? aku yakin kau belum pernah tidur dengannya bukan ?? bagaimana jika aku tidur dengannya sekarang ??" seringaian di wajah Sasori semakin melebar. Dengan perlahan Sasori membuka penutup mata dan bibir Hinata. Air mata sudah menganak sungai pada wajahnya, Hinata memandang sekilas pada Sasuke.

Sasori menarik dagu Hinata dan menatap tajam pada mata ametys Hinata, "Kenapa kau menatap ke arah lain saat bersamaku ?? jangan pedulikan Uchiha itu, karena aku yang akan memberikan kepuasan padamu malam ini."

"Sa-su-ke-kun..." ujar Hinata lirih.

Kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis, Sasuke memberontak dalam kuncian Pein dan...

 ** _Dor..._**

Sebuah timah panas menembus tepat pada kepala Sasuke. "Merepotkan sekali, jika kau menuruti perintah bos kami, aku tidak perlu membunuhmu." Ujar Pein. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat Sasuke terbunuh tepat dihadapannya.

' _Sasuke-kun kau bukan manusia, bukan ?? benar-benar tidak lucu jika kau langsung mati begitu saja tanpa menyelamatkanku, tanpa menikmati malam pertama kita.'_ Hinata merutuki ucapannya, dia merasa malu mengucapkan kata vulgar itu, tetapi tidak ada cara lain agar membuat calon suami mesumnya cepat bangkit.

' _Kau ingat apa yang aku ucapkan jika aku tidak menuruti permintaanmu ??_ ' perempat siku tiba-tiba muncul pada dahi Hinata. Bisa-bisanya disaat genting seperti ini Sasuke menganggap ini lelucon.

"Nah karena gangguan sudah tidak ada, sekarang saatnya aku menikmatimu, sayang." Sasori melepas ikatan obi Hinata, kimono itu pun meluncur ringan dari tubuh Hinata, menyisakan sebuah kain yang melilit tubuh atas Hinata hingga batas dada. Sasori menaikan alisnya melihat lambang kontrak pada bahu Hinata. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi nakal, sayang ?? apa Uchiha yang membuat tato ini ??" Sasori hendak mengecup lambang tersebut, Hinata menatap tajam ke arahnya dan lambang tersebut memancarkan cahaya berwarna ungu.

"Sasuke-kun ?!! apa kau senang melihat calon istrimu dilecehkan seperti ini ?? aku tahu lantai itu tidak senyaman ranjang kamarku. Jadi cepatlah bangun !! atau aku tidak akan mengampunimu !! ini permintaanku !!"

Sasori menatap heran pada Hinata lalu terkekeh pelan, "Calon suami mu sudah mati, jadi tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu."

Sementara itu lengan kiri Sasuke –yang terdapat kontrak- mulai bergerak, lambang kontrak pun ikut menyala seperti pada bahu Hinata. "My... my... aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu." Sasuke pun bangkit dan memuntahkan peluru yang ditembakan oleh Pein. Mata Sasuke kembali terbelalak melihat keadaan Hinata, dia menyalahkan dirinya yang menempatkan lambang kontrak mereka pada bahu Hinata.

Pein mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Sasuke kembali, namun dengan sigap Sasuke memukul organ penting pada tubuh Pein, hingga tersungkur dengan napas tercekat dan mulut mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sasori sambil meregangkan ototnya, bulu berwarna hitam mulai turun menutupi ruangan tersebut. "Berani-beraninya kau memperlakukan calon istriku seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mengampuni. Aku benar-benar tidak akan segan-segan mengirimmu ke neraka." Sasuke kembali ke wujud asalinya, siluman tengu. Sasori tidak dapat bergerak, dia pun melepaskan Hinata hingga terjatu menyentuh lantai.

"Nah hime, aku mempunyai permintaan. Maukah kau menutup matamu sebentar ?? aku tidak ingin kau melihatku dalam keadaan mengerikan." Ujar Sasuke dengan lembut.

Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah, lakukan dengan cepat, aku kedinginan." Hinata pun menutup matanya dan hanya mendengarkan jeritan kesakitan dari Sasori.

 **TBC**

 **Yaaaay saya kira scene shinigami bakal muncul disini, tenyata engga. Sesuai yang saya janjikan di chapter sebelumnya, Sasuke nyalahin dirinya sendiri atas insiden ini. Tapi ini baru awalnya saja. Sejak awal menulis ff ini saya memikirkan siapa tokoh yang cocok menjadi shinigami, jujur saja saya bingung, tapi saya sudah menemukan sosok yang pas. Do'akan saja semoga mereka muncul di chapter depan btw ini 3K lho...**

 **Saya ranking ke 6 lho minna, tapi saya engga kaget karena teman saya yang biasa juara pun jadi ke 4. Dan ortu saya paham bagaimana keadaannya. Jujur saja saya agak tidak terima, karena teman saya yang mencontek setiap pelajaran mendapat ranking 3. Saya jujur pengen negur dia tapi yasudahlah, saya pun bukan orang yang suci, sesekali saya pun mencontek saat keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk belajar.**

 **Saya menulis ff ini tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, sejak hari sabtu saya terkena demam, ortu saya meminta saya untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Tetapi saya harus masuk sekolah karena sudah kelas XII, bahaya kalau tidak masuk. Selain itu saya baru saja selesai melakukan rontgen di RS, punggung dan pinggang bagian kiri saya sakit sejak beres UKT minggu kemarin. Dokter bilang mungkin ada keretakan pada tulang saya. 'Syok anjay' semoga tulang saya tidak apa-apa, tapi jika benar tulang saya bermasalah, update ff ini akan sedikit tertunda. Gomen ne minna-san.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ??**


	9. Her Husband, Calm Down and Start Game

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

"Nah hime, aku mempunyai permintaan. Maukah kau menutup matamu sebentar ?? aku tidak ingin kau melihatku dalam keadaan mengerikan." Ujar Sasuke dengan lembut.

Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah, lakukan dengan cepat, aku kedinginan." Hinata pun menutup matanya dan hanya mendengarkan jeritan kesakitan dari Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hime, buka matamu." Ujar Sasuke sambil memperbaiki kimono Hinata, kemudian Sasuke merubah posisi Hinata menjadi duduk dan melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, "Sa-su-ke...sa-su-ke..." Hinata berulang kali menyebut nama Sasuke dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata, "Ada apa hime ?? aku ada disini..."

"Sasori menyentuhku..." ujar Hinata lirih tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, dia tahu jika Sasori tidak benar-benar menyentuh seluruh tubuh Hinata. Tapi itu menjadi penghinaan yang luar bisa bagi Sasuke dan Hinata, "Aku akan menghilangkan semua bekas sentuhan makhluk merah itu." Ujar Sasuke penuh ambisi.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "A-apa me-mereka be-benar-be-benar mati ??" tanya Hinata sambil melirik pada tubuh Sasori.

"Mereka mati ditanganku, kau terihat tidak percaya ??"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya takut mereka tidak mati seperti saat dikampus dan kembali menyerangku..."

Sasuke pun menarik tubuh Hinata hingga berada dalam gendongannya, "Lantas kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu ??" tanya Sasuke dengan nada hangat.

Hinata mengangguk, "Bakar..."

"Bakar ??" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Bakar semuanya hingga menjadi abu..." ujar Hinata dengan berapi-api.

"Tapi..."

"Ini permintaanku, bakar semuanya hingga tak tersisa." Setelah selesai mengucapkannya Hinata pun pingsan dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun bangkit sambil membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya, " _Yes, my lady_." Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, api hitam memenuhi ruangan tersebut dan membakar mayat Sasori dan juga Pein.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black butler-Kuroshitsuji Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akasuna no Sasori lahir di Suna tanggal 8 November dengan tahun yang tidak diketahui. Putra tunggal dari pengusaha boneka terbesar di Suna, kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat dia berusia 5 tahun kemudian di rawat oleh neneknya yang bernama Chiyo. Tunggu, Chiyo ?? nama macam apa itu ???"

 ** _Duk_**...

Sebuah _doomsday_ book mencium belakang kepala Kabuto dengan mesra. ( _Doomsday book- kuroshitsuji 1 eps 17)_

"Tidak usah banyak berkomentar cukup selesaikan tugasmu agar kita tidak perlu bekerja lembur."

"Tapi, Orochimaru-sensei bukankah kita harus memeriksa semua data _Cinematic record_ setiap jiwa agar kita bisa menentukan mereka pantas tidaknya untuk mati ?? dan memeriksa _Cinematic record_ itu memerlukan waktu yang tidak singkat."

Orochimaru mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan rekannya yang baru setengah tahun menjadi seorang shinigami. "Tugas kita sebagai dewa kematian adalah mengumpulkan jiwa yang ada dalam daftar, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Walaupun penilaiannya hanya formalitas, ada beberapa kasus yang memberikan kesempatan hidup kalau orang itu bermanfaat bagi dunia. Tapi manusia seperti itu sangat jarang. Jadi, dewa kematian harus melakukan tugas sebaik mungkin untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk. Tanpa celah. Tanpa cacat." ( _Kuroshitsuji book of Circus 10 – William T. Spears_ )

"Jadi ??"

Orochimaru hampir saja memukulkan _doomsday book_ ke wajahnya, saking kesalnya dengan Kabuto. "Apa kau sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika mereka yang sudah dibakar habis seperti ini diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup ??" Kabuto menggeleng, kali ini Orochimaru benar-benar memukulkan _doomsday book_ pada kepala Kabuto bukan pada wajahnya. "Jika mereka diberi kesempatan untuk hidup kembali, mereka tidak akan bermanfaat bagi dunia, tetapi mereka akan menghancurkan dunia karena akan menuntut balas kepada orang yang sudah membunuhnya. Selain itu aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sangat jarang orang yang diberi kesempatan untuk kembali hidup, hanya beberapa orang yang sudah diberi tanda dalam daftar yang perlu kau periksa seluruh isi _cinematic record_ nya."

Kabuto mengangguk lalu memotong _cinematic record_ milik Sasori dengan _death scythe_ miliknya yang berbentuk kunai. "Dia mati karena luka robek pada bagian perut, kemudian mengalami luka bakar yang cukup parah yang menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya. Akasuna no Sasori meninggal pada tanggal 16 Juni pukul 23.15."

Orochimaru pun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kabuto, "Sekarang kau bereskan mayat yang lain." Kabuto kembali mengangguk dan menghampiri mayat Pein, "Mereka memang mati karena mengalami luka bakar yang parah, tapi yang mengakibatkan luka bakar mereka adalah iblis."

"Apa ?!! Iblis ?!!" pekik Kabuto sambil tetap memperhatikan cinematic record milik Pein.

"Ku pikir kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, ya dia iblis kelas atas yang tidak akan mengemis-ngemis makanan dari jiwa seperti ini." Orochimaru melempar kusanaginya pada _cinematic record_ yang telah selesai diperiksa oleh Kabuto.

"Pantas saja Shinigami legendaris seperti anda turun langsung untuk mengambil jiwa mereka. Tapi sepertinya anda mengenal iblis ini ??" Ujar Kabuto sambil menyerahkan kusanagi milik Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Aku memang mengenalnya, dia satu-satunya iblis yang dapat memotong ularku."

"U-Ular ??"

"Saat itu aku tidak sengaja menyentuh jiwa yang akan menjadi makanannya, hingga akhirnya kami bertarung dan dia berhasil memotong empat kepala ularku. Tapi dia benar-benar tampan dibandingkan iblis lain." Orochimaru memasang wajah mesumnya.

Kabuto _sweat drop_ mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Orochimaru, "A-ano Sensei..."

"Aaah tatapan matamu yang dingin dapat membekukan malam yang panas, tubuh berotot mu yang terbalut jas mahal dan aaaaaaah Sasu-chaaaaan... tidak lama lagi kita akan bertemu..." Orochimaru memutar-mutar badannya seperti remaja yang baru saja mendapat surat cinta. ( _Kebiasaan Grell kalo ketemu Sebastian_ ._. )

Kabuto benar-benar tidak menyangka jika seorang Shinigami legendaris memiliki sisi aneh seperti itu. "Sensei... Sebaiknya kita segera pergi karena tugas kita sudah selesai."

Orochimaru memutar badannya sambil menatap tajam, "Kau tidak bisa melihat orang bahagia ?!!"

"Tapi kita memang bukan orang, kita adalah dema kematian." Dan pada detik itu juga Orochimaru benar-benar ingin mengayunkan death scythe nya pada kepala Kabuto.

( _Orochimaru adalah seorang shinigami legendaris seperti undertaker, namun dia masih aktif sebagai shinigami dengan jabatan seperti William T. Spears, dan dia bertingkah seperti Grell sutcliffe. Sedangkan Kabuto berperan menjadi Ronald Knox_.)

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

"Aaaah !!! sialan !! apa yang mereka lakukan ?!!" ujar Karin geram sambil menggenggam erat ponsel dan tralis pembatas.

Saat ini Karin tengah berada di lantai 10 Konoha Tower, dia sengaja menghindari pesta lajang Sasuke dan Hinata demi mengawasi rencananya dengan Pein dan Sasori.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Karin bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk. Karin menggeram kesal sambil menatap tidak percaya pada pesan yang baru saja sampai pada ponselnya.

 ** _Tap...tap..._**

"Menyedihkan sekali bukan ???" Gaara terkekeh pelan disela ucapannya.

Karin memutar tubuhnya lalu menatap tajam pada Gaara, "Cih, bukan urusanmu Sabaku."

Gaara melangkah mendekati Karin dengan mata yang menatap tajam, "Bukan urusanku memang, hanya saja aku kasihan padamu. Menjadi putri bungsu dengan warisan paling sedikit, berusaha mendapatkan pewaris Uchiha namun gagal, dan sekarang kau berusaha melenyapkan Hinata, tapi malah mereka yang lenyap."

Karin menggeram kesal lalu memutar badannya kembali memunggungi Gaara. ' _Bagaimana dia tahu Sasori mati ?? dan bagaimana dia bisa sampai kemari ?? untuk apa??'_

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan lenyap." Ujar Gaara tajam.

"Jaga mulutmu Sabaku !!" Karin hendak membalikan tubuhnya, namun Gaara sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengunci tubuh Karin.

"Aku tidak hanya asal bicara Uzumaki-san, kau hanya tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa."

"Cih, Hinata hanya putri manja yang mendapat perlindungan dari ayahnya dan calon suaminya." Karin menggigit setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Justru itulah yang tidak kau tahu, kau tidak tahu bukan Sasuke yang akan menjadi lawanmu seperti apa ??"

Karin pun terdiam, dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapan Gaara. Banyak sisi gelap dari keluarga Uchiha yang menjadi perbincangan publik. Seperti rahasia mereka dalam mencapai kesuksesan dalam bisnis, bayangkan saja Uchiha Corp yang saat itu baru berdiri tiga tahun sudah dapat menembus bursa efek London dibawah kepemimpinan Madara, kemudian saat kepemimpinan berada di tangan Fugaku mereka sudah membuka cabang di seluruh dunia, dan saat ini dibawah kepemimpinan Sasuke, Uchiha corp selalu berada diurutan pertama perusahaan dunia.

Namun hal paling kontroversial dalam kepemimpinan Sasuke adalah penolakannya terhadap salah satu pebisnis terbesar kedua dunia. Dia menolak tawaran penanaman modal perusahaan tersebut pada Uchiha corp dan juga menolak lamaran pernikahan yang dilakukan langsung oleh pemilik perusahaan tersebut untuk putrinya.

Selain itu hal yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat adalah kedua putra dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Izumi. Itachi yang sukses menjadi seniman dan juga Izumi yang sukses menjadi pianis terkenal didunia memang selalu menjadi pembicaraan, begitu pun dengan kedua putra mereka. Tidak ada satu pun warga Jepang bahkan dunia yang mengetahui wajah mereka. Karena mereka berdua selalu menggunakan penutup wajah serba hitam saat tampil dipublik.

Suatu hari ada salah seorang wartawan yang mengatakan berhasil mendapatkan wajah asli dari putra pertama Itachi. Namun belum sempat ia mempublikasikan foto tersebut, dia sudah mati gantung diri di apartemennya dan juga kamera yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil foto sudah hancur tak bersisa. Polisi berusaha menguak kasus tersebut dan mencari bukti yang mengarah pada keluarga Uchiha, namun hasilnya nihil.

Masih banyak lagi sisi gelap dari keluarga Uchiha yang tidak Karin ketahui, dan selamanya tidak akan pernah ia ketahui. "Lalu, apa maksud mu datang kemari ?? bukankah seharusnya saat ini kau tengah menikmati pesta lajang si nona manja ?!!"

Gaara kembali menyeringai, "Bukan urusanmu nona rambut api."

Kesabaran Karin pun habis, dia pun membalikan tubuhnya hendak menampar Gaara. Namun tangan Gaara sudah lebih dulu menepisnya. Karin pun membolakan matanya saat melihat wajah Gaara yang berubah menyeramkan, serta keadaan sekitarnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau memiliki ambisi yang kuat, namun kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mencapai ambisimu. Aku sedang ingin sedikit bermain-main, jadi bagaimana jika kita membuat kontrak ??"

"Ko-kontrak ??" tanya Karin sambil mendudukan tubuhnya yang lemas ke atas lantai.

"Ya. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan semua ambisimu, sebagai gantinya, jika semuanya sudah selesai aku akan mengambil jiwamu."

Karin masih terjebak diantara kebingungan dan rasa takut, dia masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan Gaara. "Mo-monster..." Ujar Karin terbata-bata. Disaat dia mendapatkan sedikit tenaga untuk bangkit, Karin pu berdiri dan berusaha untuk lari, namun tangan kasar Gaara mencekalnya.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali, aku bukan monster. Aku hanyalah seorang iblis." Bisik Gaara tepat pada telinga kiri Karin.

Gaara pun melepaskan tangannya, Karin pun membalikan tubuhnya. "Jadi bagaimana ?? kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku ??"

 _'Tidak ada cara untuk kabur dari monster ini, selain aku berpura-pura menyetujui tawaran konyolnya.'_ Batin Karin.

Dengan bergetar, Karin pun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Gaara menyeringai dan kembali pada bentuk manusianya. Gaara menyambut tangan Karin. " ** _Hoheo Taralna, rondero tarel_**." ( _Gausah aku jelasin, kalian pasti tau_ ) Gaara mengucapkannya sebanyak tiga kali, lalu muncul sebuah lambang aneh dibawah kaki mereka dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata menggeliat pelan dalam gendongan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke masih terus berjalan seolah tubuh Hinata bukan lah beban yang berarti baginya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan mulai memperhatikan kondisi sekitarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ki-kita be-berada di-dimana ??"

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menatap Hinata, "Kita sedang berada di distrik 23," jawab Sasuke datar.

"A-apa ??" Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Jarak dari mansion Hyuuga ke distrik 23 memakan waktu setengah jam dengan menggunakan mobil. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Sasuke akan menggendongnya hingga ke mansion Hyuuga, namun jika Sasuke menggunakan kekuatannya itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang mustahil.

"Apa kau terbang dari mansion hingga ke tempat mereka menculikku ??" Hinata takut jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bukan lah manusia.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Aku memakai mobil Itachi hingga ke Konoha tower, karena akan lambat jika aku menggunakan mobil. Aku pun terbang hingga ke ujung jembatan merah."

Hinata terkesiap mendengar jawaban enteng dari Sasuke, ' _Jadi aku diculik di jembatan merah.'_

"Arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, "Aku belum berganti pakaian sejak tadi pagi, jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengan tubuhku. Aku tidak ingin kau terganggu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan lalu menutup matanya kembali, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat lemas sejak memasuki ruang ganti –sebelum dia diculik-. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar deru napas halus dan teratur dari Hinata. Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar harus lebih memperhatikanmu."

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Kehebohan luar biasa terjadi dimansion Hyuuga sesaat setelah Sasuke dan Hinata sampai. Tentu saja kehebohan itu dibuat oleh Neji, Kushina, dan Mikoto. Bahkan Mikoto menyewa pengawal khusus untuk menjaga Hinata hingga hari pernikahan yang kurang dari satu minggu lagi. Sasuke pun tinggal di mansion Hyuuga dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaannya pada Sai.

Berbagai pesiapan mulai dilakukan di mansion Hyuuga, mulai dari panggung, dekorasi, makanan hingga pakaian. Mikoto dan Kushina lah yang mengatur segalanya, mereka bahkan mau berepot-repot ria turun langsung memilih bahan makanan untuk pesta.

Sedangkan Hinata dikurung di kamarnya semenjak kejadian penculikan tersebut. Hiashi menyiapkan dua orang penjaga sekaligus di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Kaa-san, apa ini tidak berlebihan ?? aku dan Itachi sudah menyiapkan konsepnya, tapi kenapa kaa-san dan Kushina-san mengubahnya ??" saat ini Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Kushina, dan Hiashi tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah mansion Hyuuga.

"Kaa-san dan kushi-chan hanya sedikit menambahkan ide kami, karena rasanya tidak pantas jika pernikahan putra bungsuku dan putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga dilakukan sangat sederhana." Jelas Mikoto.

"Tidak masalahkan, Sasuke-san ??" tanya Kushina.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku mengizinkan kaa-san dan Kushina-san ikut campur asalkan..."

"Asalkan ??" tanya Hiashi, Itachi tersenyum menyadari maksud Sasuke.

"Izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Hinata malam ini."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, "Bagaimana ??"

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lebih dari setengah jam." Jawab Hiashi. Wajah Sasuke pun berubah menjadi bebinar, ia pun langsung bangkit menuju kamar Hinata dan memberitahu pada penjaga kamar Hinata bahwa ia menunggu Hinata di taman belakang.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata muncul dengan menggunakan piama berwarna ungu dengan gambar tedy bear lucu. "Sasuke-kun, ada apa ??" suara lembut Hinata hinggap pada pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Hinata, "Duduklah hime, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong disampingnya. Hinata pun duduk disamping Sasuke, "Bagaimana keadaanmu ??" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudku, apa kau tidak trauma setelah penculikan kemarin ??"

Hinata tersenyum kecut, "Aku sudah sering menjadi korban penculikan sejak aku masih kecil, jadi aku tidak mengalami trauma berat. Tapi jujur saja penculikan kemarin adalah yang terburuk yang pernah aku alami."

Sasuke pun merangkul Hinata, "Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga kurang memperhatikanmu." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Daijoubu."

"Hime, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu..."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau membenci Kushina-san ??"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "A-ano... aku tidak membenci baa-san, hanya saja, aku belum bisa menerima jika tou-san melupakan kaa-san dan lebih menyayangi baa-san dari pada aku."

Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Souka, bagaimana jika yang kau pikirkan itu salah ??"

"Maksudmu ??"

"Aku akan memberitahu mu sebuah rahasia setelah kita menikah..."

' _Dan itu hanyalah bagian dari rahasia kecil yang tidak kau ketahui_...' pikir Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 ** _Yaaaay akhirnya author ini bisa update, meskipun kondisi tubuh aku belum bener-bener fit. Aku masih lemes dan sering banget sakit kepala, tulang belakang alhamdulillah udah engga terlalu sakit abis di terapi, tapi entah gimana kondisinya aku belum rongen lagi._**

 ** _Alhamdulillah juga waktu hari selasa, buku antalogi "The First" udah terbit. Aku masih engga percaya buku itu bisa nyampe di tangan aku, dan nama aku muncul di cover belakang dan di halaman 36. Di usia aku yang belum 17 tahun, udah bisa jadi kontributor itu rasanya luar biasa._**

 ** _Btw mampir yuuu ke work aku yang baru, judulnya "The Great Cassanova –Most wanted CEO." Kalo cerita itu beres, aku bakal bikin versi sasuhina-nya. Next chap sasuhina nikah, mungkin bakal aku bikin sepaket sama malam pertamanya._**

 ** _Oh iya, buat reader domisili Bandung, yang pengen ketemu sama aku. Mungkin penasaran author ini kaya gimana atau pengen baca novel the first pas part aku. Kita insya allah bisa ketemu di Gomu-gomu no matsuri, SMAN 2 Bandung, tanggal 5 November. Disana aku ngecosplay Nase Mitsuki, cari aja ntar disana tapi tanya dulu takutnya ada yang ngecosu nya sama. Aku emang agak susah bersosialisasi, tapi kalo sama reader mah kenapa ngga, mungkin buat yang cowok aku kasih bonus FS_**

Best regards Himekazeera


	10. Her Husband, The wedding

Warna merah dan hitam mendominasi halaman mansion Hyuuga, warna hitam jarang sekali terlihat dalam sebuah acara pernikahan karena warna hitam lebih cocok untuk upacara kematian dibandingkan upacara pernikahan. Namun, inilah konsep pernikahan yang sudah dibuat oleh Itachi dan Sasuke.

Bunga mawar merah dan hitam memenuhi sudut halaman, karpet merah membelah kursi hitam yang berjejer rapi untuk para tamu. Kuil keluarga Hyuuga dihias dengan kelambu warna putih dan violet, bunga burberry berwarna violet dan tulip putih menjadi pemanis kuil tersebut.

Sebuah panggung megah berdiri hadapan jajaran kursi hitam, satu set alat musik akustik tersusun dengan rapi, namun sebuah piano berwarna hitam lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan alat musik lain.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black butler-Kuroshitsuji © Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tengah terduduk diatas kursi yang menghadap langsung pada cermin besar yang memantulkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia baru saja selesai didandani oleh penata rias profesional dari Yamanaka WO's. Sebuah surat berwarna putih sejak tadi merenggut perhatian sang calon pengantin wanita.

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Ohayou hime, pagi ini sepertinya akan sangat cerah, langit pun sepertinya merestui kita. Ah rasanya aku seperti pujangga yang sedang bersyair untuk merayu kekasihnya. Aku menulis surat ini bukan karena ingin merayumu, tapi karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Sesuai dengan tradisi kita tidak boleh bertemu sampai waktu akad, jadi aku menuliskannya dalam surat ini._

 _Hime, kau tahu ? setelah menikah denganku, dunia mu akan mengalami banyak perubahan. Satu persatu rahasia masa lalumu akan terungkap, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu memikirkannya, aku yakin kau akan lebih baik seteleh mengetahuinya dan pilihanmu menerima kontrakku dan menikah denganku bukanlah pilihan yang salah._

 _Hime, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi. Itulah janjiku, sebagai iblis aku tidak pernah berbohong dan melanggar janji. Meskipun tidak secara langsung, kehadiranku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku menikah denganmu bukan karena kontrak tapi karena rasa cintaku padamu._

 _Apakah kau ingin tahu dalang dibalik penculikanmu ?_

 _Aku akan memberitahumu setelah malam pertama kita selesai, ah aku berharap bisa melihatmu memakai lingeri yang sudah dibelikan oleh kaa-san. aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan menarik untuk malam ini._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata._

Hati Hinata sedikit gundah setelah membaca surat dari Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa lalunya ? Hinata merasa banyak hal janggal yang mengganggu pikirannya, namun ia tidak berani untuk mencari tahunya sendiri. Namun sekarang Sasuke akan berdiri disampinya, bersamanya, dan melindunginya. Hinata tahu bahwa masa lalu tidak dapat dirubah, tapi dari masa lalu ia dapat mempelajari langkah selanjutnya yang akan dia ambil di masa depan. Tetapi, masa depan seperti apa yang menantinya di depan nanti ?

 _ **Tok..tok...tok...**_

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengusik Hinata, Ino tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Hinata-chaaaaan ! Kekkon omedeto ne." Seru Ino dengan semangat penuh.

"I-Ino-chan, se-sesak..."

Ino tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu menarik Hinata berhadapan dengannya, "Aku akan kehilangan sahabat terbaikku lagi..." Ujar Ino sedih.

Dahulu saat masih bersekolah, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata bersahabat. _Namun semuanya berubah setelah negara api menyerang_ -_-" ( _Apaan sih author ?! *ditimpuk_ _pake batu_ ) namun semuanya berubah saat Ino melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sakura mencium Naruto disaat Naruto masih berstatus kekasih Hinata. Ino tidak langsung memberitahu Hinata, karena dia tidak ingin di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain. Apalagi dengan titlenya sebagai ratu gosip terbaik membuatnya semakin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Iie, Aku tetap menjadi sahabatmu sampai kapanpun, aku hanya berganti marga setelah menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Tetapi aku tetap menjadi Hinata untuk mu." Hinata tersenyum sangat manis dengan wajah yang merona.

Ino kembali memeluk Hinata, kali ini Hinata membalas pelukan Ino. "Bejanjilah kita akan tetap sering berjalan-jalan bersama." Hinata pun mengangguk untuk menjawab pernyataan Ino.

"Baiklah, bersiap-siaplah. Ojii-san sebentar lagi kemari, aku dan Sai-kun akan menonton paling depan." Ino pun meninggalkan Hinata dan benar saja Hiashi masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

"Apa kau sudah siap ?" tanya Hiashi lembut sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

"A-aku sa-sangat gugup, tou-san." ujar Hinata sambil meremas kimononya.

"Tak apa, itu wajar. Tou-san juga sangat gugup saat akan menikah dengan kaa-san."

"Kushina-san ?"

Hiashi menggeleng pelan, "Okaa-sanmu, Hyuuga Hikari." Hiashi memeluk Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata tersenyum, ternyata ibunya masih ada dalam hati dan pikiran ayahnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke kuil." Hiashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruang ganti.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Pengucapan janji suci Hinata dan Sasuke sudah selesai dilaksanakan, Sasuke tidak mengalami gangguan sedikit pun karena kuil itu berada dalam lindungan mantra Itachi. Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berada diatas tempat duduk pengantin bersama Sasuke. Mereka sudah berganti pakaian dengan tema internasional.

Para tamu tidak henti mengucapkan selamat. Dari kejauhan terlihat Izumi, Itachi dan kedua putra mereka mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Kekkon omedeto Sasu-chan." Ujar Izumi dengan bahagia sambil menyalami Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian.

"Omedeto Jii-san." ujar kedua putra Itachi bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum, dia benar-benar ingin melihat wajah kedua keponakannya yang tertutup cadar berwarna hitam.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas lalu menyamakan tubuhnya dengan kedua keponakannya, "Arigatou, apa kalian tidak ingin memberikan kado pada jii-san ?"

"Kaa-san dan tou-san bilang ingin memberikan kado pada jii-san." ujar putra pertama Itachi.

Sasuke pun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Itachi dan Izumi bergantian. "Jangan mengatakan jika kau ingin mengganggu malam pertama kami sebagai hadiah."

Izumi tersenyum, "Aku dan Itachi tidak sekejam itu," Itachi dan Izumi pun berlenggang mendekati panggung. Izumi langsung mendekati piano ditengah panggung. Perhatian para pengunjung pun teralih pada Itachi dan Izumi

"Ohayou minna-san, baiklah karena hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk adikku satu-satunya. Maka dari itu aku dan istriku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu spesial untuknya. Selamat menikmati." Suara piano mulai mengalun merdu.

 ** _Deai ni iro wa nakute_**

 ** _MONOKURO fukinukeru_**

 ** _Itami goto kimi yudanemashou_**

 _Dalam warna pertemuan kita_

 _Berhembus satu warna_

 _Biarkan aku percayakan setiap rasa sakitku padamu_

Suara merdu Itachi menghipnotis para tamu undangan, beberapa wanita bahkan merona saat Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya.

 ** _Kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru_**

 ** _Yousha nai aki ga kite_**

 ** _Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_**

 _Menelusuri dengan kuat bekas luka_

 _Meskipun tanpa henti aku terjatuh_

 _Kau ulurkan tangan dinginmu padaku_

 ** _Toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo_**

 ** _Yasashiku sukutte_**

 ** _Uwakuchibiru de asobu_**

 _Serupa kerasnya pecahan es diatas air yang mencair_

 _Perlahan kau mengangkatku_

 _Dan mencumbuku_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Izumi ikut mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan suaranya tidak kalah merdu dari penyanyi yang pernah berduet dengan Itachi.

 ** _Sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu_**

 ** _Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa_**

 ** _Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai_**

 ** _Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru_**

 _Meskipun aku masih mencari satu bentuk cinta sejati_

 _Jauh dibandingkan sekarang mata letihku menyimpulkan_

 _Jika bisa, aku masih ingin memelukmu seperti ini sampai akhir_

 _Kita sembunyikan kulit pucat kita dibawah bulan yang tersembunyi_

 ** _Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de_**

 ** _Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru_**

 _Dengan kelembutan, gairah, ciuman pengecutmu_

 _Menghiasiku seolah ini malam terakhir dan bulan kan menyinari kita_

 _-_ **SID- Monochrome no kiss ost opening Kuroshitsuji 1-**

Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi mansion Hyuuga, dan perempat siku besar muncul pada dahi Sasuke. Pesonanya terkalahkan oleh Itachi dan Izumi, padahal ini adalah hari perikahannya dengan Hinata. Itachi dan Izumi kembali menghampiri Sasuke dan kedua putra mereka.

"Apa kau puas dengan hadiah dari kami ?" tanya Izumi.

"Arigatou, nee-san untuk lagunya." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah." Balas Sasuke tak acuh.

"Hey Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak naik ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Hinata." Celetuk Sai yang entah muncul dari mana, dan Ino hanya bergelayut pada lengan kiri Sai sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata dan Izumi.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau meragukan suamimu ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau jarang berbicara, Sasuke-kun. Mana mungkin kau bisa bernyanyi." Ujar Hinata dengan nada menggoda.

"Baiklah aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mu." Sasuke berjalan mendekati pemain akustik dan mengambil mic, musik mulai mengalun.

 ** _Tsumaranai nichijou ni anata wa waratte niji wo egaita_**

 ** _Konna chigau bokura deau hazu mo nai hazu mo nakatta sa_**

 _Setiap hari membosankan, kau menggambar pelangi sambil tersenyum_

 _Kita bahkan tak seharusnya bertemu, kita begitu berbeda_

 ** _Nakanai tte itte himitsu no yakusoku kienai kizuato_**

 **Mamoritai to itte shimaetara kitto raku ni naru keredo**

 _"Jangan menangis" itu janji rahasia kita, meski luka ini tak akan hilang_

 _Aku pasti akan membuatnya mudah jika aku berkata "Aku akan melindungimu"_

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya, tetapi musik masih belum berhenti.

 ** _Dou shiyou mo nai hodo ni mou hiki sakarenai_**

 ** _Hontou no kotoba kikitaku mo nai_**

 _Aku menyerah, tak ada tempat untukku lagi_

 _Aku tak ingin dengar lagi hal yang sebenarnya_

Sasuke merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan mesra sebelum melanjutkan lagunya.

 ** _Kuchidzuke daiyamondo wo anata no yubi ni watasou_**

 ** _Katachi no nai yakusoku itsu datte omoi dashite_**

 ** _Ai shiteru_**

 _Aku akan mencium berlian yang ada di jari tanganmu_

 _Sebuah janji yang tak berbentuk, yang selalu ku ingat_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 **-Weaver-Diamond ost opening Yamada-kun-**

Sasuke menutup lagunya dengan ciuman pada jari manis Hinata yang terdapat cincin berwarna dark blue, kemudian mencium bibir Hinata cukup lama, membuat para tamu undangan salah tingkah.

"Apa kau puas dengan lagu yang ku bawakan ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai menggoda pada Hinata. "Kita akan melanjutkan ciuman tadi di atas ranjang malam ini." Bisik Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringaian di wajahnya. Sedangkan wajah Hinata memerah padam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam, saat ini semua keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga berkumpul di ruang utama mansion Hyuuga.

"Jadi, kalian akan pergi ke Okinawa malam ini ?" tanya Kushina.

"Begitulah baa-san, Itachi sudah menyiapkan villa untukku dan Hinata. Kalian bisa menyusul kami besok pagi." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada lelah yang tidak ditutupi.

"Bukankah perjalanan ke Okinawa sekitar enam jam ?" tanya Ino.

"Kami akan mengunakan helikopter." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, kami tidak bisa melarang kalian, karena ini malam spesial untuk kalian. Kami akan menyusul kalian besok pagi." Ujar Hiashi. Sasuke pun mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya menuju mobil Audy hitam yang sudah terparkir di halaman mansion.

Sasuke membelah jalanan Konoha menuju hotel milik clan Uchiha dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Hinata hanya bisa meremas seat belt, dia terlalu lelah untuk berkomentar, Hinata harus menyiapkan energinya untuk malam pertamanya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di hotel, Sasuke langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas valet lalu menggendong Hinata menuju lift.

"E-eh Sasuke-kun turunkan aku..." ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang merona, beberapa pengunjung mulai memperhatikan mereka dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Kau terlihat lelah, jadi aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke Okinawa. Aku sudah berjanji akan lebih memperhatikanmu setelah insiden kemarin. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga membiarkan mereka menculikmu."

"Kau berlebihan, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku bukan berlebihan sayang, aku terlalu menyayangimu, aku takut sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di lantai teratas hotel, tempat landasan helikopter. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana etak helikopter yang akan mereka gunakan, tapi nihil, tidak ada apapun disana.

"Sasuke-kun, mana helikopter yang akan kita gunaka ?"

Sasuke menyeringai, bulu hitam mulai turun entah dari mana, sebuah sayap hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul pada punggung Sasuke. "Jika menggunakan helikopter, kita akan sampai dalam waktu dua jam. Itu terlalu lama, jadi kita akan terbang bersama." Setelah selesai mengatakannya Sasuke pun terbang membelah langit malam Konoha sambil membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya. Hinata hanya menutup mata, dia mersa ngeri melihat Konoha dari ketinggian tanpa pengaman.

Dalam waktu setengah jam mereka sampai di sebuah pulau kecil dengan resort mewah yang menghadap langsung ke pantai. Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke dalam resort, ada beberapa orang pelayan yang menyambut mereka. Hinata merasakan tekanan yang berbeda pada resort tersebut, suasananya terasa diam atau lebih tepatnya senyap bahkan sangat senyap.

Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke kamar yang berada di lantai bawah. Warna merah dan hitam kembali mendominasi, bahkan ranjang besar ditengah ruangan dibaut dengan seprai berwarna hitam. Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang.

"Kau mandilah dahulu, lalu pakai gaun merah yang ada di lemari. Aku akan keluar dahulu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan." Bisik Sasuke. Hinata pun mengangguk lalu bangkit dan membuka sebuah yang ia yakini pintu kamar mandi. Setelah hinata benar-benar masuk, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah menyala saat meihat sebuah objek berdiri di taman dekat kamarnya. Sasuke membuka pintu yang terhubung dengan taman.

"Tidak perlu bersembunyi, apa yang kau inginkan ?"

Orang itu pun berjalan mendekat sambil terkekeh pelan, "Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Aaaah kau kejam sekali Sasu-chan... bahkan kau tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu..." ujar Orochimaru dengan nada manja yang menggelikan.

"Aku tidak perlu mengundang shinigami ke acara pernikahanku, karena tidak ada jiwa yang harus kau ambil." Balas Sasuke ketus sambil terus berusaha untuk menghindari sentuhan ringan dari Orochimaru.

"Kau kejam sekali, padahal aku hanya ingin bermesraan denganmu sebelum kau dimiliki orang lain. Hey kenapa kau menghindari sentuhanku ?!"

Sasuke sweat drop mendengar ucapan Orochimaru, demi apapun dia masih normal ! dan dia yakin jika Orochimaru adalah seorang laki-laki meskipun penampilan dan tingkahnya seperti perempuan. "Berhenti menyentuhku, jadi ada urusan apa kau kemari ?"

Jika Shinigami muncul maka akan ada jiwa yang akan diambil, Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Demi apapun dia akan melakukan segalanya agar jiwa Hinata tidak diambil oleh Shinigami mesum dihadapannya. Kalau ada mereka, satu hal yang pasti dan itu adalah... cepat atau lambat akan ada yang meninggal. ( _Kuroshitsuji 3 episode 3_ )

"Kau ketus sekali, Sasu-chan..."

"Hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu !"

Orochimaru mengeluarkan doomsday book lalu membukanya, "Aku kemari untuk memastikan jiwa istrimu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu ? aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau berani mengambil jiwa istriku." Desis Sasuke.

Orochimaru menyeringai sambil menatap manja pada Sasuke, "Aaaah Sasu-chan... kau menginatkanku pada malam itu... itu adalah malam pertama kita..."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut beberapa kali, menghadapi Shinigami legendaris itu memang menguras tenaga. Dan apa-apaan maksudnya malam pertama ? demi ayahnya sang raja iblis, ini adalah malam pertamanya. Dia tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki !

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu Sasu-chan ? ini malam pertamamu dengan istrimu, jangan pasang wajah muram seperti itu." Orochimaru mengusap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan orochimaru lalu memberikan death glare tebaiknya, "Kau yang membuat wajahku kesal, baka !"

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa jiwa istrimu. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar licik, menjadikan hatinya sebagai imbalan. Kau tahu ? sebuah jiwa tanpa hati –perasaaan- tidak bisa disimpan di perpustakaan Shinigami, jadi bagian pengawasan menghapus nama istrimu dan aku memastikanya apa kau benar-benar membuat kontrak dengan hatinya sebagai jaminan atau tidak." ( _Kuroshitsuji 1- eps 24_ )

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan ? jadi enyahlah !"

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya, mata mu menyiratkan sebuah nafsu yang menggebu." Orochimaru berlenggang melewati tubuh Sasuke, "Meskipun jiwa istrimu tidak dapat aku ambil, bukan berarti dia aman. Orang lain bisa saja mengambil jiwanya saat kau lengah. Berhati-hatilah." Orochimaru pun melompati tembok besar yang mengelilingi resort.

"Sasuke-kun ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Sasuke pun membalikan badanya dan mulutnya hampir saja terjatuh melihat penampilan Hinata saat ini. Hinata menggunakangaun satin berwarna merah panjang yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya hingga batas dada, gaun itu benar-benar membentuk lekuk tubuh Hinata. Sasuke pun mendekati Hinata lalu memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sudah siap ?" Sasuke dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada wajah Hinata.

Hinata merona dan hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan bibir Hinata. Ciumannya berlanjut sampai beberapa menit berikutnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata dan memindahkannya pada leher Hinata dan menggigitnya pelan.

Hinata mengerang pelan saat intensitas ciuman Sasuke semakin meningkat, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan tali yang berada pada bagian belakang gaun Hinata. Namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat dia mendengar suara berisik dari semak-semak. Hinata dan Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa..." Teriak Hinata saat melihat seorang laki-laki membawa sabit kematian tengah berdiri sambil memandanginya dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kesal pada sosok tersebut.

 **TBC**

 _ **Huaaaaa minna-san gomen aku engga munculin lemon disini. Aku publish chapter ini nebeng pake komputer disekolah. Soalnya entah kenapa kuota aku boros banget ._. padahal aku engga buka aplikasi lain selain wattpad, ffn, WA, opera/UC Mini. Jadi aku sengaja engga isi kuota, aku mau liat apa pulsa/kuota aku bakal berkurang kalo ngga aku pake. Dan ternyata berkurang ._. Hime kesel sumpah. Kalo aku nulis adegan lemon dan kebaca sama user komputer sebelah kan bahaya . apalagi ketauan sama sensei ._. bisa-bisa dilaporin ke kepsek dan aku dipaggil dengan alasan penyebaran konten negatif di sekolah ._. makanya aku bakal update lemonnya di next chapter.**_

 _ **Aku engga update hari selasa soalnya aku simulasi UNBK, iih kesel soalnya susah semua . bahkan soal bahasa Inggris, 15 soal engga ada listeningnya (play list) -_-" dan dilanjut simulasi Ujikom manual sesi 1 dan tadi aku simulasi Ujikom manual sesi 2 -,- kesel...kesel...pokonya.**_

 _ **Btw engga ada yang dateng ke Gomu-gomu no matsuri waktu hari minggu ? ya ampun aku padahal berharap bisa meet and greet sama kalian . oh iya profil aku udah di update lho, jadi kalian bisa liat kontak aku yang baru disana^^ boleh nanya-nanya di WA...**_


	11. Her Husband, The Incridible Night

Her Husband, The Incridible night

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

Hinata mengerang pelan saat intensitas ciuman Sasuke semakin meningkat, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan tali yang berada pada bagian belakang gaun Hinata. Namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat dia mendengar suara berisik dari semak-semak. Hinata dan Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa..." Teriak Hinata saat melihat seorang laki-laki membawa sabit kematian tengah berdiri sambil memandanginya dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kesal pada sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?? bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi dari sini ?!!" tanya Sasuke kesal pada sosok tersebut. Sosok itu pun melangkag mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aaaaah gomen Sasu-chan... doomsday book ku terjatuh..." suara manja Orochimaru kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata berdiri dibelakang Sasuke dengan memasang wajah takut.

Orochimaru pun bediri dihadapan Sasuke dan Hinata sambil tersenyum menggelikan pada Sasuke, "Ah, jadi ini istrimu ??" Orochimaru berusaha untuk melihat wajah Hinata, tetapi Sasuke terus menghalanginya. Hinata pun terus menghindari tatapan mata Orochimaru, jujur saja saat ini dia benar-benar takut melihat wanita berwujud laki-laki dengan membawa sabit kematian berbentuk kusanagi.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black butler-Kuroshitsuji Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **10**

"Hei, kau takut padaku ?? padahal..."

"Tidak ada manusia yang tidak takut pada shinigami, - _lebih tepatnya tidak ada orang yang tidak takut akan kematian-_ bodoh !!" potong Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Orochimaru-sensei !!!" teriak Kabuto yang sedang berdiri diatas tembok dan bersiap-siap untuk melompat.

Perhatian ketiga orang tersebut tertuju pada Kabuto yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan menggunakan jubah berwarna merah. "Sensei !! bagian umum menyuruhku untuk membawa anda kembali, anda sudah terlambat lima belas menit untuk pelaporan."

Orochimaru mendengus pelan, "Baiklah," Orochimaru tersenyum pada Sasuke, namun hanya dalam kedipan mata, dia sudah berada dibelakang Hinata. "Hati-hati dengan iblis ini, dia akan 'memakan'mu jika kau lengah." Setelah mengatakannya Orochimaru pun pergi bersama Kabuto dengan melompati tembok beton.

Setelah Orochimaru benar-benar pergi, Sasuke pun menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh gairah. Gaun Hinata benar-benar membentuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ditambah beberapa tali di belakangnya mulai longgar, "Kita akan lanjutkan di kamar." Tangan Sasuke sudah berada di belakang kaki Hinata dan menggendongnya menuju kamar.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dengan perlahan ke atas tempat tidur, "Aku mulai." Sasuke mulai mengecupi bibir Hinata, beberapa saat kemudian kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam dan penuh hasrat.

Lengan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, lengannya bergerak melepas seluruh tali pada bagian belakang gaun Hinata, perlahan gaun itu turun dari tubuh Hinata akibat tarikan pelan dari Sasuke. Sasuke melepas ciumannya, memberi Hinata waktu sejenak untuk bernapas. Bibir Sasuke menyesap pelan leher Hinata, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan pada leher sehalus sutra tersebut.

Sasuke menjauhi tubuh Hinata untuk membuka pakaiannya, mata Sasuke tidak terlepas dari Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menutup matanya sambil menyesuaikan napasnya yang memburu akibat ulah Sasuke.

Setelah tidak ada satu helai pun benang melekat pada tubuhnya, Sasuke kembali bergabung dengan Hinata diatas tampat tidur. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menurunkan gaun tersebut hingga jatuh di atas lantai. Hinata masih menutup matanya saat merasakan dinginnya angin malam di pesisir pantai. Sasuke menyeringai menyadari tidak ada apapun yang menutupi dada Hinata.

Kepala Sasuke turun mendekati kewanitaan Hinata yang masih tertutup celana dalam berwarna hitam. "Sasuke-kun... apa yang kau lakukan ??"pertanyaan Hinata terdengar desahan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan Hinata, dia malah meregangkan kaki Hinata, dan mulai menyesap aroma khas kewanitaan milik Hinata. Sasuke sedikit memainkan lidahnya disana, sesekali ia menggigit pelan clitoris Hinata dan dibalas dengan desahan.

Setelah puas bermain-main pada kewanitaan Hinata, bibir Sasuke pun naik ke atas pusar hingga kebawah payudara Hinata. Lidah Sasuke menjilati payudara Hinata, hingga mengkilap. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya disana, refleks tangan Hinata meremas rambut Sasuke. "Uuuuh... Sasukeeee-kun..." bibir Hinata semaki menggila bermain diatas payudara Hinata.

Bibir Sasuke bergerak menyentuh bibir Hinata, sedangkan tangannya bergerak membelai bulu halus pada kewanitaan Hinata. Hinata mengerang ketika merasakan jari-jari Sasuke mulai bergerak masuk lebih dalam dan meregangkan bagian paling sensitif pada dirinya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Hinata membuka matanya untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Sebuah senyuman atau seringaian menempel pada wajah Sasuke, dan Hinata benar-benar merutuki nasib suaminya yang memiliki wajah yang benar-benar tampan. Dan hey... Hinata baru menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke benar-benar putih dan bersih tanpa ada goresan sedikit pun.

"Kau sudah siap ??" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian menggoda yang tidak luntur pada wajahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merona.

Sasuke mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah dia buat basah sebelumnya. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya saat kejantanan Hinata mulai memsuki dirinya, rasanya benar-benar sakit seperti ditusuk bambu runcing. Darah mulai merembes membasahi sprai. Hinata membuka matanya sejenak dan terlihatlah mata merah Sasuke yang terbuka lebar dengan api berwarna hitam yang sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Tubuh Hinata seolah terbakar. Namun tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain menunggu semuanya selesai.

Hingga akhirnya semuannya gelap...

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Suara deburan ombak pantai hinggap pada pendengaran Hinata, matanya terbuka perlahan menyesuaikan dengan sinar yang masuk melalui sela-selai tirai. Sepasang lengan memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang skinship yang tidak biasa diterima olehnya, ditambah dengkuran halus tepat berada pada puncak kepalanya. Hinata mengerang pelan saat merasakan denyutan menyakitkan pada kepala dan selangkangannya.

"Sudah bangun, hime ??" suara serak Sasuke hinggap pada pendengarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam ??" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha mengebaikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada punggungnya yang...' _telanjang, sejak kapan ??? Kemana gaunku ??'_

Sasuke menghentikan kecupannya lalu kembali memeluk Hinata. "Penyesalan sehabis bercinta, eh ??" Sasuke terkekeh pelan disela ucapannya.

Hinata yakin Sasuke sedang menyeringai dibelakangnya, apa-apaan nada mengejeknya itu ?? Sasuke pun membalikan tubuh Hinata karena tidak mendapatkan respon, "Kau benar-benar menyesalinya ??"

"Apa yang terjadi semalam ??" Ulang Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan emosi.

"Bukankah tadi malam, malam pertama kita ?? Apa kau melupakan itu ??"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Bukan itu, maksudku, kenapa kau membakarku semalam ?? Kenapa aku masih hidup ?? Kenapa kau melakukannya Sasuke ??"

Sasuke terdiam, seharusnya dia memberitahu Hinata sejak awal. "Aku tidak membakarmu..."

"Lalu apa maksud api hitam yang menyelubungi tubuhku seperti saat kau memenuhi permintaanku untuk menghabisi Sasori ?!!" bentak Hinata dengan suara yang meninggi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mata Sasuke membulat, menyadari Hinata membentaknya, "Hime, ada apa denganmu ??"

"Kau menyakitiku Sasuke-kun..." dan runtuhlah pertahanan terakhir Hinata.

Sasuke terhenyuh oleh ucapan Hinata, dengan perlahan Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah Hinata pada dadanya. "Hime..."

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...kau menyakitiku... Seharusnya aku tetap menganggapmu iblis, bukan suamiku..."

 ** _Jleb..._**

Ucapan Hinata tepat mengenai ulu hati Sasuke, demi apa pun, itu sangat menyakitkan. "Hime, ku mohon hentikan..."

"Kau menyakitiku..." Hinata mulai memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, rasa sakit saat Sasuke membakar kulitnya dengan api hitam terlihat nyata, dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan melebihi rasa sakit saat ia mengalami cidera lutut beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Hinata memukuli dadanya _-meskipun itu tidak sakit-_ lalu mencekal kedua lengan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Sasuke yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku minta maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku benar-benar tidak berniat menyaktimu, tapi rasa sakit itu memang tidak bisa kau hindari..." Hinata mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, Hinata pun mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya, "Meskipun aku tidak memperkirakan jika kau akan menyadari api hitam itu..." Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, lalu memberikan sedikit jarak pada Hinata tanpa melepaskan skinship mereka.

"Aku melakukan upacara pemindahan lambang kontrak, dan itu memang menyakitkan, bahkan sebagian orang mengalami koma setelah upacara itu." Mata Hinata masih menuntut penjelasan pada Sasuke, "Kau tahu, setelah kejadian penculikanmu, aku mulai menyesali beberapa hal. Salah satunya penempatan lambang kontrak yang kita lakukan. Memang tidak masalah aku meletakkannya dimana pun, karena hatimu yang menjadi jaminan dan itu membuat kita semakin dekat. Jika aku membiarkan lambang itu tetap berada pada bahumu, kau harus membuka sedikit baju mu untuk membuatku menuruti perintahmu. Dan aku tidak akan rela jika orang lain melihat tubuhmu, maka aku memindahkan lambang kontrak kita pada keningmu." Sasuke menyingkap poni Hinata lalu mengecup lambang tersebut pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau masih sadar saat aku melakukannya. Aku sengaja melakukannya tadi malam agar kau tidak merasakan sakit dua kali, setelah aku mengambil kehormatanmu, aku yakin itu menyakitkan. Dan jika upacara itu tidak aku lakukan sekaligus kau akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dua kali..."

Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal ??"

"Aku takut kau akan menolaknya jika tahu upacara ini menyakitkan, selain itu aku sudah mengambil sebagian dark soul mu. Aku hanya menyisakan beberapa emosi kegelapan normal padamu, jiwamu akan tetap suci seperti dahulu." Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sasuke-kun..." bisik Hinata manja pada dada Sasuke.

"Hm ??" balas Sasuke sekenannya sambil mengusap-usapkan hidungnya pada puncak kepala Hinata. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata, inilah fantasi yang benar-benar ingin ia capai.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di pantai, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke pantai..."

"Apa kau tidak lelah ??" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit mergangkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu ??" tentu saja Hinata berpikir seperti itu, karena Sasuke baru saja melakukan upacara pemindahan lambang kontrak yang menghabiskan tenaganya.

"Aku masih punya tenaga ekstra untuk mengulangi malam pertama kita yang terganggu oleh upacara pemindahan lambang kontrak."

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menjadi tokoh utama dalam novel bukan, Sasuke-kun ???" sindir Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Kau sering baca **いちゃいちゃパラダイス**???" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Mata Hinata membola dengan pipi yang merona, "Tidak sering !!" pekik Hinata refleks, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya berniat untuk melanjutkan godaannya, "Sungguh, aku tidak sering membacanya, aku hanya pernah membaca hingga seri ke tiga." Hinata mendudukan kepalanya.

Sasuke tergelak, tawanya benar-benar terdengar seperti tawa iblis. Tunggu, bukankah Sasuke memang iblis ?!! poor Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling pulau ini setelah sarapan. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi, maid akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu." Sasuke mengecup pelan sudut bibir Hinata.

Hinata pun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Sasuke, kemudian menggulungnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat Hinata yang memegang erat-erat selimutnya agar tidak terjatuh dan memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya.

"Padahal aku sudah melihat semua bagian tubuhnya, tapi dia tetap saja malu memperlihatkannya padaku." Ujar Sasuke setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sasuke dan Hinata tegah duduk berdampingan di sebuah meja makan panjang di tengah ruang makan yang luas, ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh dua orang. Hinata mengenakan dress selutut polkadot berwarna biru, rambut Hinata di ikat sebagian, ditambah riasan sederhana yang menambah manis penampialannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam selutut dengan kaos berwarna putih dilapis kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru –kaya punya author- ( ** _author jangan ganggu narasi woy !!! *ditimpuk pake sendal_ T_T**) ketampanan Sasuke tidak luntur, meskipun tidak mengenakan baju formalnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang ??" tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang terus terusan memutar-mutar apelnya, tanpa berniat untuk mengupas atau pun memakannya. "Kau ingin aku mengupaskannya untukmu ??"

Hinata memandang sebal pada Sasuke, "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sejak tadi, aku ingin membuatkan sarapan untukmu, Sasuke-kun !!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau akan kelelahan jika memasak untukku, aku tidak ingin rencana kita untuk berkelilin hari ini gagal karena kau kelelahan."

Hinata masih memandang Sasuke sebal, Hinata mengambil pisau buah didekatnya lalu mengupas apel yang tadi dia mainkan (?) dengan terburu-buru, tanpa irama yang jelas. Sasuke terkekeh pelan merasakan emosi Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatan Hinata mengupas apel, "Iiiih apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun ?!!" Sasuke mengambil apel tersebut kemudian memotong-motonnya dan menyajikannya diatas piring Hinata.

Hinata memberengut pelan, dia pun mengambil garpu dan menusuk potongan apel tersebut dengan tenaga yang lebih dari cukup untuk menghabisi beberapa ekor ayam sekaligus. Hinata sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan manja yang diberikan Sasuke. Meskipun keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga kaya dan terpandang di Konoha, tetapi Hinata tidak dilakukan semanja ini. Bahkan Hiashi mendidiknya dengan pendidikan yang keras dan disiplin.

"Ayolah hime, jika kau tetap seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengajakmu melihat lumba-lumba dan penyu di bagian selatan pulau ini."

Hinata memandang Sasuke dari sudut matanya, "Jika kau membatalkan jalan-jalan ini, aku akan meminta Itachi-nii untuk menjemputku dengan helikopter sekarang juga."

Perempat siku muncul pada dahi Sasuke, sepertinya pilihannya untuk mencampur beberapa emosi pada jiwa Hinata bukanlah pilihan yang salah. Dengan hasil yang seperti ini, benar-benar melampaui ekspetasi Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 ** _Apaan itu ?? ya ampun aku engga kuat bikin adegan lemon, demi apapun aku belum pernah ngelakuin itu, sumpah !! dan jujur aja aku engga kuat bacanya –padahal di library rata-rata rate M semua-_**

 ** _Aku lagi sibuk banget, apalagi tanggal 11 kemaren aku diangkat jadi web programer Japan Matsuri Bandung. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang bikin aku kehilangan waktu, tapi ayah aku yang lagi sakit, bener-bener nyita waktu aku. Aku bukannya keberatan ngerawat ayah aku, hanya saja aku engga tega pas nungguin ayah aku, dia ampe nangis nahan sakit. Dan tadi siang, operasinya baru dilaksanain, alhamdulilah sekarang kondisi ayah aku udah membaik, lukanya udah engga ngeluarin darah lagi._** ** _Gomen banget kalo ceritanya tidak memuaskan, aku baru aja beresin chapter ini barusan._** ** _Oh iya next chap spesial HSS aku, tanggal 24 November... chapternya bakalan berisi..._**

 ** _RAHASIA..._**

 ** _Pokonya minggu depan aku updatenya hari jum'at, bukan hari selasa atau kamis..._** ** _jadi waiting yaaaa..._**

 ** _Eh iya aku open FS (Fans service) dress nya seifuku boleh req nama IG, Pen name, Nama asli, nama mantan atau apapun itu, emoticonnya juga terserah kalian. Kalo emang mau FS tinggal chat aja di WA, atau tulis nama kalian di komentar. Fsnya bakal jadi hari sabtu atau minggu yaaaa... kalo masih engga tau apa itu FS, bisa cek di IG aku @himekazeera_**


	12. Her Husband, In A Day

**Bilang Otanjobiomedeto atau Happy Sweet Seventeen dulu sebelum baca**

 **Minta waktu kalian sejenak, buat yang muslim bisa baca al-fatihah dahulu sebentar ?? buat yang non muslim bisa baca do'a sesuai kepercayaan kalian. Ayah aku masih di rumah sakit sampai hari ini (kurleb 2 minggu ayah aku dirawat) dan hari ini tepat di hari ulang tahun aku, aku minta kalian semua buat do'ain kesembuhan ayah aku. Sekarang pun aku lagi di rumah sakit, tukeran jaga sama mamah. Horor sumpah ._.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

"Ayolah hime, jika kau tetap seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengajakmu melihat lumba-lumba dan penyu di bagian selatan pulau ini."

Hinata memandang Sasuke dari sudut matanya, "Jika kau membatalkan jalan-jalan ini, aku akan meminta Itachi-nii untuk menjemputku dengan helikopter sekarang juga."

Perempat siku muncul pada dahi Sasuke, sepertinya pilihannya untuk mencampur beberapa emosi pada jiwa Hinata bukanlah pilihan yang salah. Dengan hasil yang seperti ini, benar-benar melampaui ekspetasi Sasuke.

"Mimura." Panggil Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hijau memakai jas hitam dan sesuatu yang menempel pada telinganya menghampiri Sasuke. "Ha'i Sasuke-sama." Dia sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Siapkan _Speed boat,_ untuk ke bagian selatan pulau." Perintah Sasuke tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata, yang masih senang menusuk-nusuk apelnya.

"Baiklah," Mimura dua kali menepukan tangannya, dua orang pelayan pun menghampirinya, "Siapkan Speed boat untuk tuan muda, periksa keadaan bagian selatan pulau dan pastikan semuanya beres." Kedua pelayan itu pun mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Mimura. "Ada yang anda perlukan lagi, Sasuke-sama ??" tanya nya dengan sopan.

"Siapkan peralatan _Parasailing_ setelah makan siang."

"Baiklah." Mimura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Mata Hinata masih mengikuti arah kepergian Mimura, "Siapa dia ??" tanya Hinata masih memandang pintu tempat Mimura menghilang.

"Kepala pelayan di resort ini, dia juga kepala bagian pengurus penginapan di bagian utara pulau, ada apa ??"

"Aku seperti mengenalnya, dan senyumannya palsu. Aura miliknya benar-benar tidak menyenankan."

Sasuke menyeringai sekilas, "Mungkin kau memang mengenalnya, sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan sarapanmu agar kita bisa berjalan-jalan di pulau ini."

Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke sebal, "Dasar あくま !!"

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia meminta pelayannya untuk menyiapkan sebuah _speed boat_ untuk mereka, Hinata pikir mereka akan menyiapkan speed boat kecil hanya untuk mereka berdua. Tapi kini di hadapannya sebuah _speed boat_ berukuran besar yang mampu menampung sekitar 10 orang dan benar-benar terlihat mewah.

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jembatan kayu menuju dermaga, dibawahnya air laut terlihat jernih, memperlihatkan berbagai ikan yang berenang kesana kemari. "Aku ingin mencoba _Free Diving._ " Ujar Hinata sambil memperhatikan beberapa ikan yang mengikuti langkah mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin menggunakan peralatan _diving_ lengkap ??"

"Itu merepotkan."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan ikut bersamamu." Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Saat sampai dihadapan speed boat, Sasuke membantu Hinata naik ke atas speed boat. Tubuh Hinata jatuh pada dekapan Sasuke karena speed boat tersebut oleng akibat ombak. Wajah Hinata merona menyadari posisinya saat ini, "Sasuke-kun... pelayanmu memperhatikan kita..."

"Lalu ??" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda pada Hinata.

"Aku malu..."

Senyum Sasuke semakin melebar, "Jika kau malu, biarkan saja tetap seperti ini. Agar kau tidak malu mempelihatkan wajahmu..."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sasuke, "Mou... aku ingin berkeliling pulau ini..."

"Tapi aku ingin tetap memelukmu..." goda Sasuke.

"Kau bisa memelukku nanti malam !!" Hinata mulai kesal dengan godaan Sasuke dan malu dengan para pelayan Sasuke yang sejak tadi salah tingkah.

"Benarkah ?? apa kau akan memberikanku _Kiss five minutes,_ sebagai hadiah ??" Sasuke memainkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa ?? _kiss five minutes_?? apa maksudmu ??" tanya Hinata dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, jadi sekarang kita pergi ke bagian selatan pulau ??" Hinata pun mengangguk lalu duduk disamping kursi pengemudi,tepatnya disamping Sasuke.

 _Speed boat_ itu pun mulai melaju membelah lautan menuju bagian selatan. "Mau mencoba mengemudikannya ??" tawar Sasuke sambil tetap melajukan _speed boat_ tersebut dalam kecepatan sedang.

"Aku takut... aku belum pernah mengemudikan _speed boat_ sebelumnya..."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah ?? bukankah Hyuuga memiliki tempat wisata bintang lima di pesisir pantai Kyoto ??"

Hinata mengangguk, "Benar, tetapi aku tidak pernah berani untuk mencoba mengendarainya. Selain itu, Neji-nii dan Naruto selalu melarangku untuk mecobanya."

"Naruto ??"

"Ah, tidak usah dibicarakan. Itu akan mengganggu pikiranmu." Balas Hinata dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, lihat ke depan..."

Dan dihadapan mereka tersaji pemandangan pantai dengan pohon kelapa berjajar rapi, beberapa kursi dengan payung besar berjejer memanjang mengikuti garis pantai, pasir putih terhampar luas dihadapan mata.

Sasuke menghentikan speed boatnya di dermaga, lalu membantu Hinata naik ke atas jembatan kayu seperti dibagian barat pulau. Mimura sudah berdiri diujung jembatan dengan dua orang perempuan menggunakan baju putih seperti peneliti.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama." Ujar mereka kompak.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Bagaimana keadaan penangkaran ??" tanya Sasuke sambil melenggang melewati ketiga orang tersebut.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu 18 ekor penyu menetas, Sasuke-sama." Ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang yang mengikuti mereka.

"Kau ingin melihatnya, hime ??"

"Apa tidak masalah ?? mereka baru saja menetas."

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti akan senang dikunjungi oleh mu." Sasuke mencubit pelan hidung Hinata. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka hingga sampai di tempat penangkaran.

Hinata dan Sasuke mendekati salah satu kolam yang berisi penyu yang baru saja menetas beberapa hari yang lalu. "Coba ambilah satu..." ujar Sasuke. Hinata pun mengambil salah satu anak penyu, mata Hinata berbinar melihat anak penyu yang bergerak di tangannya.

"Dia lucu sekali..."

"Dan bayi kita akan lebih lucu dari bayi penyu ini," Sasuke ikut mengambil salah satu anak penyu dari kolam.

"Semoga bayi kita tidak menyebalkan sepertimu." Hinata terkekeh pela disela ucapannya. Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat Hinata yang lebih hidup dengan berbagai emosi yang ia tanamkan dalam jiwa Hinata.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sasuke berdecak sebal dibelakang Hinata, sejak tadi dia berusaha untuk memasangkan kaca mata hitam pada mata Hinata, tetapi Hinata selalu menghindarinya dan malah asik bermain layang-layang yang diberikan oleh Mimura.

"Hime sayang, matamu bisa terbakar kalau kau tidak memakai kacamata hitammu." Ujar Sasuke sambil memasangkan kacamata hitam pada mata Hinata. Semantara Hinata sendiri terlihat sedang fokus memegang benang layang-layang di tangannya.

"Lepas, Sasuke-kun... Aku tidak mau..."

"Pikirkan matamu, sayang. Mataharinya sedang terik."

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Sasuke-kun !! langitnya akan terlihat mendung jika aku memakai kacamata." Erang Hinata memprotes lagi.

Kali ini Hinata bukan hanya memprotes dan menghindari Sasuke, tetapi Hinata menepis kacamata tersebut dengan sebelah tangan, hingga kacamata tersebut tergeletak di pasir pantai, tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya pelayan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesis tidak suka lalu memandang kesal pada Mimura yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Kenapa kau memberikan layang-layang pada istriku ??"

Mimura tersenyum sekilas, "Bukankah Sasuke-sama yang meminta jika setiap setelah dari penangkaran penyu, saya harus menyediakan layang-layang untuk Sasuke-sama ?? saya tidak mengetahui jika Hinata-sama bisa memainkan layang-layang seperti Mikoto-sama."

Sasuke melepas topi yang menutupi rambutnya, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Bawa kan aku gunting." Mimura pun mengangguk, lalu mengambil gunting dari salah satu rumah di pinggir pantai.

"Sasuke-kun !! ini menyenangkan..." Teriak Hinata yang entah sejak kapan berada jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Hime, kulitmu akan terbakar jika kau terus seperti itu..." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu memotong benang layang-layang tersebut. Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan sebal...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun !!" Hinata memekik kesal karena yang saat ini ia pegang hanya benang yang terkulai lemas tanpa layangan.

Dan sebuah gunting di tangan Sasuke menambah kekesalan Hinata, "Sasuke-kun !!! aku tidak menerima ini..." Sasuke menyeringai lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata.

"Berhenti protes hime, aku sudah lapar. Atau kau ingin aku memakanmu disini ??"

"Sasuke-kun !! kau menyebalkan !!!" Hinata pun berjalan dengan kesal menuju rumah di pinggir pantai tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Hinata yang lucu dimatanya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Setelah makan siang Hinata masih enggan untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke sudah melancarkan barbagai rayuan yang pasti akan membuat wanita lain bertekuk lutut padanya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menyerah untuk menggoda Hinata, apa lagi cuaca saat ini tiba-tiba mendung, membuat rencananya untuk melakukan _free_ _diving_ dan _parasailing_ dengan Hinata terpaksa di tunda. Kini mereka sudah kembali ke resort di bagian barat pulau.

Hinata mengambil handuk di lemari, saat ini dia memerlukan air hangat dan sabun aroma lavendel untuk mengembalikan moodnya yang sedikit down akibat tingkah Sasuke dan cuaca yang berubah tiba-tiba. Hinata yakin Sasuke sedang menginginkan sesuatu hingga dia bertingkah begitu menyebalkan dan terus menggodanya. Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan, dia ingat Sasuke menginginkan _kiss five minutes_ , tetapi Hinata masih belum paham dengan keinginan absurd dari Sasuke itu.

Hinata melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya lalu menyalakan shower air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya dan menghadap pada dinding. Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi air hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya. "Kau mandi tanpa mengajakku ?? semarah itukah padaku ??" bisik Sasuke sambil menggigit pelan telinga kanan Hinata. Sasuke sudah tidak mengenakan apapun, dia memang berniat melakukan sesuatu dengan Hinata di kamar mandi. Dasar iblis mesum.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang siap keluar dari bibirnya saat tangan Sasuke mulai naik menyentuh buah dadanya. Hinata masih kesal pada Sasuke, dia berniat membalasnya, tetapi dengan berbagai sentuhan Sasuke pada bagian sensitifnya membuat pertahanannya hampir runtuh.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku ??" tanya Sasuke dari leher Hinata, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih asik pada payudara kanan Hinata dan tangan kanannya melingkar pada perut Hinata. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku." Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata dan langsung memainkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke mengabsen deretan gigi Hinata yang tersusun rapi, kemudian menjilat langit-langit mulut Hinata dan berakhir dengan perang lidah selama beberapa menit.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, " _Am I a terrible kisser_ ??" Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian pada Hinata.

" _Yes, cause you are my devil husband_." Balas Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Boleh aku melakukan lebih ??" _kenapa kau haru meminta izin dahulu ?? kau sudah resmi menjadi suaminya !!_ Hinata hanya mengangguk malu. Dan Sasuke kembali memulai aksinya dengan mencium bibir Hinata lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti menyentuh berbagai area sensitif pada tubuh Hinata. Tubuhnya mendesak tubuh Hinata menyentuh tembok, hingga air hangat hanya menyentuh tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata mengerang dalam ciumannya ketika merasakan satu persatu jari Sasuke memasuki tubuh bawahnya dan mulai bergerak. "Aaaaah... Sasu..." Hinata mencengkram rambut Sasuke saat ciuman Sasuke berpindah pada lehernya.

"Relax, hime..." Sasuke membalikan kembali tubuh Hinata menjadi menungging, area vagina Hinata terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Penis Sasuke bergesek-gesek di area sensitif milik Hinata. Perlahan-lahan milik Sasuke mulai bergerak maju, rasa perih seperti kemarin malam masih Hinata rasakan, sedangkan Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat vagina Hinata menjepit miliknya dengan kuat.

"Aaaah...ooohh...Sasuke..."

Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan, dia ingin Hinata juga menikmati permainannya tidak seperti semalam. Tangan Hinata menggapai tempat penyimpanan handuk yang tidak jauh darinya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk menyeimbangi tempo sodokan Sasuke yang semakin cepat menghujamnya.

Penis Sasuke mulai berkedut didalamnya, dan cairan Hinata mulai merembes membasahi lubangnya yang terus dipompa oleh Sasuke. "Kita akhiri bersama..." ujar Sasuke dengan nada menahan sesuatu.

Dan tepat setelah mengucapkannya penis Sasuke menembakkan spermanya tepat pada rahim Hinata. Napas Sasuke dan Hinata masih memburu, keduanya beristirahat sejenak sebelum saling bertukar kata. Sasuke sepertinya tidak berniat melepaskan miliknya dari lubang Hinata, terbukti dengan batangnya yang masih tegang didalam sana.

"Aku tepat sasaran bukan ??" goda Sasuke sambil menciumi rambut Hinata yang lepek.

"Sedikit nyeri," Ringis Hinata.

"Itu wajar, karena ini kedua kalinya kau melakukan itu." Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melepaskan miliknya dari milik Hinata. "Aku masih punya tenaga ekstra, bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi dikamar ?? cuaca tidak mendukung untuk kita pergi keluar." Sasuke mematikan shower yang sejak tadi mengguyur tubuhnya.

"A-apa ?!!" tanpa menunggu protes dari Hinata, Sasuke langsung membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur.

 **TBC**

 **Huaaaaa apa ini ?? sebelumnya aku minta maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya, karena di chapter itu banyak banget kesalahan. Aku bakalan ngerevisi itu pas nanti liburan semester 1. Dan untuk adegan romance disini ada yang tau aku dapet dari mana ??**

 **Adegan itu aku dapet dari novel My Bastard Prince chapter 21 sampai 25, My Bastard Prince itu lagi #2 in Romance di Wattpad, keren tuh cerita, lagi on going di penerbit aku juga lagi nabung biar bisa bei novel itu...**

 **Dan untuk adegan lemon yang terakhir, aku terinspirasi dari fanfic Feel My Soul (Sebelum Revisi) karya Prince of Sharingan chapter 18. Sumpah muka aku udah merah banget pas ngetik bagian lemonnya ._. ya ampun aku belum pernah ngelakuin itu sumpah tapi kenapa bisa berimajinasi ampe situ ._. ??**

 **Siapa loh itu Mimura ?? Nama itu diambil dari salah satu karakter di anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, itu lho yang dipanggil Justice, rambutnya warna ijo lucu gitu.**

 **Tanggal 27 sampai tanggal 8 nanti aku UAS dan sudah dipastikan aku ngga bakal update, aku belajar dari anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu season 12, kalo kita ingin sukses dalam ujian, kita harus fokus dengan ujian tersebut jangan sampe terganggu sama yang lain. Bukan nilainya yang penting, tapi aku males remedial. Kalo remedial cerita ini engga bakal lanjut dong ._.**

 **Next chap kalo punya kuota lebih, aku mau private chapternya khusus di wattpad. Kalo buat di FFn mah free aja. Nanti ada part khusus dengan judul FAQ Author, kalian bebas mau nanya apa aja tentang author, nanti aku bakal jawab terus tulis di chapter tersebut okay**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	13. Her Husband, Go to Poseidon Camp

**HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED-PAIR, ets**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black butler- Kuroshotsuji Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **...**

 **12**

 **...**

Garis warna kekuningan mulai nampak dari bagian timur pulau, namun itu tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak kedua insan di sebuah resort di bagian barat pulau. Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya pelan, kembali menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat sang suami. Sasuke yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh sang istri hanya mendengus pelan dengan mata tertutup sambil mengertkan kembali pelukannya.

Hinata menggeliat pelan saat merasakan pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya semakin erat membuatnya agak kesulitan bernapas. Mata pearl Hinata perlahan terbuka, dada bidang Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi apapun merupakan pemandang yang pertama kali ia tangkap. Wajah Hinata merona menyadarinya, ketika memorinya bisa mengingat kejadian semalam.

Semalam benar-benar gila, sejak kembali dari bagian selatan pulau sekitar pukul empat sore. Ia terus melayani Sasuke hingga hampir tengah malam. Sasuke benar-benar mengerikan saat di atas ranjang, sebenarnya bukan hanya di atas ranjang tetapi di setiap kesempatan dia terlihat mengerikan, terlebih saat dia berubah menjadi seorang Lucifer.

Entah berapa kali ia mencapai puncaknya, dan entah berapa kali Sasuke menanamkan benih pada rahimnya. Sasuke menyerangnya bagaikan hewan buas yang kelaparan seolah tidak ingin menyisakan makanan untuk hari esok, namun Hinata percaya Sasuke tidak meninggalkan rasa cinta saat melakukannya. Sasuke membelai tubuhnya dengan sayang, berbagai kata cinta terucap dari bibir tipisnya yang tidak pernah puas mengecup setiap inci tubuh Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hime ??" suara serak Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengaburkan bayangan dalam pikiran Hinata.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke bersumpah demi kakeknya sang raja iblis, senyuman manis Hinata saat ia bangun tidur adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat dari wanita yang terikat kontrak dengannya.

"Ohayou Hime. Bagaimana tidurmu ??"

"Cukup baik, setidaknya aku tidak bermimpi buruk."

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata cukup lama sebelum membalas ucapan Hinata, "Aku masih ingin tidur, apa kau menemaniku ??"

"Ini sudah pagi, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di pulau ini, kemarin kita tidak jadi melakukan beberapa hal, bukan ??"

Mata Sasuke memutar sejenak, "Ya kau benar, hari ini aku akan menemanimu berjalan-jalan di pulau ini seharian. Karena semalam kau sudah menemaniku berjalan-jalan menuju nirwana."

Wajah Hinata kembali merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Jangan menggodaku," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sasuke langsung menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata, "Kau menjadi wanita yang pertama kali aku goda sepanjang –sekitar- 450 tahun hidupku." Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengingat berapa usianya sebagai iblis, karena sebagai iblis memiliki banyak waktu sampai ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jiwa manusia merupakan makanan yang membosankan baginya. ( _Hannah annafellows Kuroshitsuji 2 eps 11 – The Thrid point of view_ ) Jadi menurutnya tidak ada gunanya ia menghitung masa hidupnya.

"Benarkah ?? Lalu bagaimana caramu menjebak korban-korbanmu itu ??" Mikoto memberi tahu Hinata bahwa 90% korban –orang yang pernah terikat kontrak- Sasuke adalah perempuan. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Sasuke tidak melancarkan berbagai godaan maut untuk menjebak wanita-wanita tersebut.

"Mereka terjebak oleh wajah tampan dan kekaguman mereka padaku, tanpa repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga mereka sudah menjadi santapanku." Sasuke mengedigkan bahunya sekilas.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku percaya, sebaiknya kau segera melepaskan tanganmu, Sasu-kun. Aku ingin mandi."

"Untuk apa mandi ?? kita akan jogging mengelilingi bagian barat pulau lalu kita mandi bersama di onsen." Ujar Sasuke sambil merenggangkan pelukannya. "Ada beberapa potong baju olahraga di dalam lemari, kau tinggal memilihnya." Sasuke menunjukan sebuah lemari besar yang berada di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Hinata pun mengangguk lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa berbalik untuk memastikan kondisi Sasuke, Hinata terus berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Sial !!" umpat Sasuke saat merasakan udara dingin yang tiba-tiba menyergap tubuh polosnya sesaat setelah Hinata menarik selimut.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Setelah selesai berjoging mengelilingi pulau, Hinata dan Sasuke pun kembali ke penginapan untuk sarapan dan mandi bersama di onsen. Sasuke mengerti kelelahan Hinata, ia pun tidak berniat untuk meminta jatahnya –lagi-. Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berjalan di dermaga menuju yacth mewah yang terparkir manis di ujung dermaga. Rencananya Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata melakukan olahraga ekstrem favoritnya, _parasailing_. Tetapi sebelum melakukannya mereka harus pergi ke bagian timur pulau, karena semua permainan air berada disana.

"Semuanya sudah siap ??" tanya Sasuke pada Mimura yang sudah berdiri di dekat _yacth_ , ia pun mengangguk.

"Bagus, ayo kita naik." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Hinata untuk naik ke atas yacth. Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata naik, seorang pelayan pun mulai menjalankan kapal tersebut.

Hinata berdiri di dekat besi pembatas, angin menghembuskan rambutnya yang diurai, matanya menatap lurus ke arah lautan biru yang tak terbatas. Sasuke berdiri di samping Hinata, matanya terfokus pada wajah cantik Hinata. Hidung yang mungil, pipi chubby nya yang selalu merona dan kulit seputih porselen yang terbingkai oleh poni berwarna indigo. Hinata benar-benar cantik dilihat dari sisi manapun, batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi memeluk Hinata dari belakang, sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Hinata. "Hime, pernahkah kau menonton fim _Titanic_ ??" bisik Sasuke.

"Sepertinya pernah." Sasuke tersenyum dari balik leher Hinata.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba berdiri di ujung kapal seperti yang di lakukan pemeran utama dalam film itu ??"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Tidak, aku takut jatuh dan tenggelam di laut." Heck !! tiba-tiba Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Jika dia tidak salah mendengar, kemarin Hinata ingin melakukan _free diving_ dan sekarang Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia takut tenggelam, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan gadis ini ??

"Hime, apa kau tidak bisa berenang ??" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah konyolnya.

Hinata mebalikan tubuhnya dan memasang senyum aneh pada Sasuke, "Jika aku tidak bisa berenang untuk apa aku meminta free diving padamu kemaring ?? aku bisa berenan Sasu-kun, hanya saja resikonya jika aku jatuh ke lautan dari kapal yang berjalan cepat seperti sekarang, aku pasti mati. Dan aku masih belum ingin mati."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Jika kau jatuh, aku akan menangkapmu." Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke menggiring Hinata menuju ujung kapal lalu membantu Hinata berdiri di ujung kapal dengan memegang pinggang Hinata.

"Rentangkan tanganmu, Hime." Perintah Sasuke. Hinata pun menurut dan merentangkan tangannya menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menghentikan aksinya karena dermaga bagian timur pulau sudah terlihat.

Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata menuju tempat penyewaan peralatan parasailing sesaat setelah _yacth_ yang mereka tumpangi bersender pada dermaga. Beberapa pengunjung pulau mulai memperhatikan kehadiran mereka. Bagian timur memang Sasuke sengaja jadikan tempat wisata untuk umum, bagian selatan pulau Sasuke jadikan tempat penangkaran penyu, bagian utara digunakan untuk perikanan dan bagian barat pulau menjadi bagian pribadinya. Jadi tidak heran jika saat ini banyak orang berada disana.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk memasangkan kacamata hitam pada wajahnya dan wajah Hinata. Sasuke yakin diantara pengunjung ada seorang _paparazi_ yang ingin mengetahui berbagai hal yang ia dan Hinata lakukan. Hinata pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman jika dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan media.

Setelah sampai di tempat penyewaan peralatan parasailing Sasuke membawa Hinata masuk untuk mengganti pakaian. Sasuke dan Hinata pun keluar dari tempat ganti baju dengan menggunakan pakaian khusus berwarna hitam. Kamera para pengunjung mulai melantunkan suara khasnya saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari tempat ganti baju.

"Aku membenci mereka." Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju speed boat.

"Itu bukan salah mereka, mereka hanya mengidolakanmu sebagai pebisnis sukses di usia yang muda. Belum lagi wajahmu yang di atas rata-rata membuat mereka semakin mengejarmu."

"Kau baru saja menyebutku tampan ??" goda Sasuke.

Hinata terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak menyebutmu tampan, hanya wajahmu di atas rata-rata, Suke-kun. Jika tampan, mungkin Itachi-nii lebih tampan darimu."

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu mencium Hinata dengan terburu-buru, "Jangan pernah membandingkanku dengan baka aniki, karena aku selalu lebih baik dari dia. Jika kau melakukannya lagi maka aku akan menghukummu lebih dari barusan." Setelah mengatakannya Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju speed boat. Setelah sampai di _speed_ _boat_ , Sasuke mulai memasangkan berbagai peralatan pada badannya dan Hinata. Kemudian pelayan yang tadi mengantar mereka mulai menjalankan _speed boat_ dalam kecepatan sedang, Sasuke mulai membuka parasut, dan mereka mulai terbang.

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat parasut mereka semakin tinggi, hampir mencapai 50 meter di atas permukaan laut. Sasuke menyadari bahwa tubuh Hinata gemetar, ia ketakutan. Sasuke pun menggeggam tangan Hinata. "Aku ada disini, jangan takut." Bisik Sasuke, "Bukalah matamu, lihatlah... lautan dibawah sana sangat indah." Lanjutnya.

Genggaman Hinata semakin erat pada tangan Sasuke, namun perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dan benar saja pemandangan dibawahnya benar-benar indah, lautan yag luas berwarna biru membentang di hadapannya, air laut berkelap-kelip saat terkena sinar matahari. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka melayang, sekelompok lumba-lumba berenang dengan bebasnya. Tetapi tetap saja Hinata merasa ngeri berada pada ketinggian seperti itu.

"Tidak biasanya ada lumba-lumba berada di bagian timur." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, "Memang dimana seharusnya mereka berada ??"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ternyata kau mendengarkanku, mereka seharusnya berada di bagian selatan bersama para penyu. Mungkin mereka ingin bebas."

Hinata pun mengangguk, "Sasu-kun apa kau sering melakukan _parasailing_ ??"

"Hn. Sekitar empat atau lima kali sebulan, tetapi aku lebih suka terbang tanpa parasut."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Itu mengerikan."

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu terbang ke pulau selatan dalam waktu satu jam."

Astaga !! yang benar saja pulau selatan berada di dekat Afrika, dan perjalanan kesanan benar-benar jauh. Belum sempat Hinata mengajukan protesnya, Sasuke dengan riangnya menunjuk sebuah rumah di tengah lautan. "Lihat, itu _poseidon camp_ ku, kita akan makan siang disana." Setelah mengatakannya pelayan Sasuke yang lain mulai menurunkan parasut yang mereka gunakan.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 ** _Sementara itu di pesawat jet pribadi Uchiha..._**

Saat ini keluarga Uchiha, Hyuuga, dan Namikaze tengah berada di pesawat jet pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha untuk menyusul Hinata dan Sasuke. Bahkan Karin, Gaara, Ino, dan Sakura pun ikut dalam rombongan itu.

"Kaa-san..." ujar Itachi yang duduk di belakang Mikoto.

"Ada apa ??"

"Apa kaa-san ingat saat aku bersaing dengan Sasuke membuat tempat hiburan mewah ??"

Dikursi sebelah Itachi, Naruto dan Sakura mulai memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Itachi dan Mikoto, begitupun dengan Gaara dan Karin yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Hm... ya kaa-san ingat, memang ada apa ??"

"Kaa-san tahu ?? sebenarnya Sasuke menang dariku, tetapi dia berpura-pura mengalah agar aku tidak menginjakkan kaki di _poseidon camp_ -nya yang berada di tengah lautan."

"Benarkah ??"

Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, Itachi menantang Sasuke untuk membuat tempat hiburan yang mewah dan berkelas, jika salah satu dari mereka kalah, mereka harus memberikan mobil kesayangan mereka pada si pemenang. Dan dimulai lah persaingan mereka.

Itachi membuat Ame tower di pulau Ame, Ame tower berbentuk seperti menara merah tokyo, terdiri dari 25 lantai dengan berbagai fasilitas yang lengkap seperti restoran, cassino, bioskop, tempat berbelanja, bahkan tempat opera. Dan yang paling istimewa adalah retoran di puncak tower dengan design layaknya planetarium, dan para pengunjung dapat melihat bintang di atas langit secara langsung maupun dengan teleskop.

Sedangkan Sasuke membuat penginapan di pesisir pantai dan resort mewah di pulau pribadi milik kakek nya Madara. Resort Sasuke pun tidak kalah dengan Ame tower milik Itachi, namun yang paling istimewa adalah sebuah _poseidon_ _camp_ yang berada hampir 5 kilometer dari bibir pantai. Itachi penasaran dengan isi _poseidon camp_ itu, namun dengan ketus dan bengisnya Sasuke melarang Itachi untuk mendekati _poseidon camp_ miliknya dan Sasuke mengaku kalah agar Itachi tidak mendekati _poseidon camp-_ nya lagi. Akhirnya Sasuke memberikan mobil Audy kesayangannya yang diberikan oleh Madara.

"Aku penasaran apa isi poseidon camp milik Sasuke... dia bilang bahwa dia hanya akan mengajak wanita spesial kesana, jadi kaa-san harus memberitahuku apa isi poseidon camp milik Sasuke jika kaa-san kesana..."

Fugaku, Sai, dan Izumi kompak tertawa mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Hey, apa yang lucu ?!!" pekik Itachi tidak terima.

"Kau pikir adikmu akan mengajak kaa-san mu disaat Hinata sudah berada disampingnya ??" tanya Fugaku retoris.

"Sasuke itu posesif, sepupu. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan orang lain menyentuh sesuatu yang spesial baginya." Timpal Sai.

"Selain itu, kenapa pikiran kekanakan itu masih menempel pada otakmu, anata ??" ujar Izumi.

Dan akhirnya Itachi hanya menatap dongkol pada setiap anggota keluarganya. Disisi lain Sakura dan Karin mendengus pelan mendengar percakapan keluarga Uchiha itu.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata dan Sasuke tengah berada di lantai bawah _poseidon camp_ milik Sasuke, Hinata tidak menyangka ada tempat sebagus ini dibawah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari bilik bambu dan atap rumbia. Hinata dan Sasuke berada didalam ruangan yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kaca, mereka dapat melihat langsung berbagai makhluk laut yang hidup di sekitar _poseidon camp._

"Ini menakjubkan." Ujar Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil mengusap dinding kaca dihadapannya.

"Tempat ini aku buat tiga tahun lalu saat aku dan Itachi bersaing membuat tempat hiburan mewah. Seharusnya aku menang saat itu, tetapi aku mengaku kalah agar baka Itachi tidak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa Itachi nii tidak boleh menginjakkan kakinya disini ??"

"Tempat ini terlalu berharga untuk dipijak oleh orang lain. Tempat ini sengaja kubuat untuk bulan madu dengan mu..."

"Benarkah ??"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Menikah denganmu adalah impianku sejak dahulu, aku melakukan berbagai cara agar bisa mewujudkannya..." Bahkan dengan cara kotor sekali pun, tambah Sasuke dalam hati. "dan sekarang impianku menjadi kenyataan." Sasuke menutup ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan pada kening Hinata. Tidak masalah bukan, jika Sasuke menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendapatkan Hinata ?? bukan kah dia makhluk kotor yang bahkan di benci kami-sama karena menyesatkan manusia.

Mata Hinata mengerjab beberapa kali sambil meresapi kecupan Sasuke pada keningnya. Kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan sebuah mantra yang dibumbui dengan rasa manis. Hati Hinata bersikeras untuk mempercayai ucapan Sasuke, tetapi pikirannya menolak hal itu. Sasuke adalah iblis... bisa saja ucapannya hanya untuk menjebaknya. Tetapi Sasuke adalah suaminya, kenapa dia harus meragukannya ??

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore lebih seperempat, dan menurut badan cuaca setempat matahari akan tenggelam pukul enam sore. Masih ada waktu sekitar empat puluh menit sebelum melihat sunset dari pinggir pantai, kebetulan sekali resort yang Sasuke dan Hinata gunakan berada di bagian barat jadi mereka tidak jauh untuk kembali.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Hinata terus mencipratkan air pada Sasuke, mereka terus berkejaran di pinggir pantai layaknya anak kecil. Kaos putih dan celana biru dongker selutut milik Sasuke telah basah sepenuhnya begitupun dengan summer dress putih milik Hinata.

"Hime, hentikan itu... apa kau tidak lelah terus mengejarku ??" tanya Sasuke sambil terus berlari menghindari cipratan air dari Hinata.

Tadi setelah mereka makan siang di _poseidon camp,_ bukannya beristirahat Hinata malah mengajak Sasuke melakukan _free diving_ dan berbagai permainan air lainnya. Barulah pada pukul setengah lima sore Hinata mengajaknya beristirahat di resort sambil mengganti baju. Dan tiga puluh menit kemudian Hinata sudah mengajak Sasuke ke pantai untuk melihat sunset dan bermain air.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata, Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. Karena tidak memeperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya Hinata pun menabrak tubuh Sasuke. "Kena kau Hime..." ujar Sasuke sambil menampilkan seringaian di wajahnya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke, ia hendak melepaskan diri dari Sasuke namun dengan sigap Sasuke menahannya dan malah meemluk Hinata. "Sasuke-kun... lepaskan..." rajuk Hinata.

"Tidak akan... jika ku lepaskan lagi, kau akan menjahiliku... sebaiknya sekarang kau diam dan nikmati sunset yang..."

"Uuuuh kalian romantis sekali..." itu adalah suara dari si pemilik suara termerdu di Jepang siapa lagi jika bukan Itachi. Hinata dan Sasuke kompak menengokan kepala mereka. Dan disana bukan hanya ada Itachi tetapi keluarga besar Hyuuga, Uchiha, Namikaze, dan Uzumaki berada disana.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdiri disana ??" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mendesis.

"Sejak kau dan adik ipar ku keluar dari resort." Jawab Neji enteng.

Dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke bena-benar ingin menenggelamkan semua laki-laki yang berada disana termasuk ayahnya dan ayah mertuanya yang terus menampilkan seringaian konyol di wajah mereka.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa update gomen ya buat yang di wattpad chapter ini di private** **Laptop aku dua kali rusak -_- makanya aku offnya lama... rusak yang pertama itu mati total laptop sama charger nya, pas banget lagi uas dan ayah aku baru pulang dari RS. Waktu itu benerinnya seminggu dan ngabisin uang sekitar 380K, yang kedua itu rusaknya pas beres nulis ff buat event HCSweetestDecember, itu mah chargernya yang rusak -_- korslet parah engga bisa nyala. Aku harus ngumpulin dulu uang 150K buat beli chargernya, jadi lama offnya.** **Mungkin besok atau lusa aku update FAQ author sama warning... nah buat kalian yang pengen nanya sama aku bisa komen di line ini...** **Cuap-cuapnya ntar aku lanjut di chapter warni yaaaa sankyuu minna-san...** **Read and review...**


	14. FAQ Author

Akan di perbaharui jika ada yang bertanya. Isi page ini campuran. Tidak disarankan untuk dibaca, tapi yang penasaran sama aku bisa di baca sampe akhir kalo garing langsung lompat ke vote atau leave aja... kalo kalian sakit perut, mata, hati, dan penyesalan lain-lain bukan tanggung jawab author

 **Q : Nama asli author siapa ??**

A : Nama asli aku Ayuni K. Azijah, tetapi di akta kelahiran dan ijazah SD sama SMP ditulis Ayuni Azijah, K nya rahasia...anggap aja K nya itu Kazeera...

 **Q : Terus nama Himekazeera itu artinya apa ??**

A : Asalnya dari kanji - 姫風えら ... Hime artinya putri kerajaan, kaze artinya angin, dan era artinya masa. Jadi jika disatukan artinya putri yang membawa masa kejayaan negeri angin.

 **Q : Kenapa pen name-nya itu ?? ngga ada yang lain ??**

A : Okay aku pengen ketawa dulu sama pertanyaan yang keduanya. Banyak pen name lain yang lebih bagus tapi aku udah falling in love sama nama itu. Asalnya pen name aku Hyuuga Hime Ayun-chan, tapi semenjak putus sama mantan, aku jadi males pake nama itu.

Aku ganti jadi Himekaze, pas search... buset mainstream banget -_- karena aku juga lagi belajar nyebut huruf "R" jadi aku tambahin –ra di nama itu, jadilah nama aku Himekazera.

Belum beres, waktu itu aku sempet kenalan sama seorang wibu dari Jakarta, dia manggil aku Zera. Nah aku baru kepikiran, kalo orang sunda yang bacanya pasti dibaca 'jera'. Fix nama aku jadi ancur, akhirnya aku ubah lagi jadi Himekazeera, jadi gamasalah kalo dipanggil Zeera (dibaca zira)

 **Q : Author cewek atau cowok ??** A : Bhaks... aku ketawa guling-guling di kasur tiap dapet pertanyaan itu, udah sering lho dapet pertanyaan itu bahkan di whatsapp... Hime kan artinya putri jadi aku cewek :v

 **Q : Author hode ya ??**

A : Aku bukan hode, aku cewek tulen dari lahir, tapi aku pun engga bohong kalo kelakuan aku kaya cowok –tomboy-. Tapi semenjak mau serius jadi cosplayer, aku mulai belajar jadi cewek yang benar-benar cewek, tapi rambut aku tetep pendek kaya Yasuraoka Hanabi.

 **Q : Author fujoshi ??**

A : Dulu iya, tapi sekarang aku tobat. Alasannya aku dapat pencerahan dari guru agama aku.

 **Q : Umur berapa ??**

A : Waktu publish epiloge I Her Real Mask dan chapter 11 HDH itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun aku ke 17, jadi sekarang aku 17 tahun

 **Q : job sehari-hari apa ??**

A : Karena masih 17 tahun, jadi aku masih berstatus pelajar. Berarti job sehari-hari aku kaya pelajar biasa, ditambah beberapa kegiatan mengurus grup chat di whatsapp dan menulis cerita.

 **Q : Sejak kapan tau FFn ??**

A : Sejak kelas IX SMP, tapi waktu itu aku Cuma jadi sider soalnya belum punya akun di ffn. Waktu itu aku lagi pengen nonton Naruto, tapi lagi ngga tayang, mau nge-youtube kuota aku seret. Yaudah googling "Cerita Naruto dan Hinata." Dan muncul lah ff nya (Dulu aku NHL :v)

 **Q : Sejak kapan tau Wattpad ??**

A : Aku tau wattpad pas lagi prakerin, awal Januari 2017, tapi aku baru instal aplikasinya 31 Maret 2017. New banget ya belum ampe setahun. Aku tau wattpad dari temen prakerin dari sekolah lain yang suka baca ff Korea, terus nyoba-nyoba liat versi webnya.

 **Q : Sejak kapan nulis FF ??**

A : Sejak kelas X semester 1, tapi aku belum pernah publish FF nya karena aku takut sama flamer dan takut cerita aku engga ada yang baca.

 **Q : Kenapa nulis FF ??**

A : Karena aku sering baca FF yang jalan cerita atau endingnya engga sesuai sama keinginan aku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk nulis meskipun ngga di publish saat itu. Selain itu nulis FF lebih gampang dari pada nulis cerpen, aku engga harus pusing mikirin nama pemerannya.

 **Q : Kenapa mutusin publish story ??**

A : Awal tahun 2017 aku kenalan sama kak Aisya Eva -nee chan, panggilan sayang dari aku - ( _Author_ _Secret Passion, Love in Silent, Lost my love dan lain-lain_ ), aku curhat masalah ini dan itu tentang ffn, hingga suatu hari aku bilang aku pengen publish story tapi aku ragu... dan nee-chan lah yang nge support aku buat publish. Dan akhirnya pada tanggal 3 Mei 2017 aku publish Her Real Mask di FFn dan Wattpad. Kalo di ffn kalian bisa liat first review nya itu nee-chan

 **Q : Jadi Her Real Mask itu FF pertama ??**

A : Kalo yang pertama di publish aku pasti jawab iya, tapi untuk yang pertama ditulis tidak. FF yang pertama aku tulis itu judulnya **_Kekkon_** **_ni Yume_** (Mimpi dalam pernikahan), kedua **_HRM_** , ketiga **_Complete This_** **_Mission_** , ke empat **_Marriage in Pain_** , ke lima **_Hinata is my Sensei_** , ke enam **_Her Devil Husband_** , ke tujuh **Hanabi Matsuri** , dan ke delapan **_The Sweetest story in December : Wake up !! my sleeping handsome_** (yang ini belum di publish di ffn). Semuanya pairing Sasuhina.

 **Q : Lah terus napa HRM yang di publish ??**

A : Karena waktu itu aku masih ragu buat publish cerita tentang pernikahan. Bayangkan aja aku masih 16 tahun udah bahas pernikahan, dan ceritanya galau banget buat ff yang Marriage in Pain sama Kekkon ni yume, karena waktu itu aku masih sakit hati banget sama mantan aku -_- karena HRM nyeritain anak SMA jadi aku masih ada bayangan yang logis, meskipun itu adegan lemonnya astaga ._.

 **Q : Terus kenapa publish Her Devil Husband abis HRM ??**

A : Karena aku lagi suka Kuroshitsuji :P asalnya mau publish Kekkon ni Yume atau Complete this Mission sambil publish HDH, tapi kata Senpai aku di wattpad, mending beresin aja satu-satu.

Yaudah aku beresin dulu HDH yang baru 12 chapter. Eh ternyata laptop aku rusak dan semua file FF aku ilang, nyesek lho... dan yang nyisa Cuma ff HDH ch 12 (kebetulan tgl 4 udah mulai nulis lagi pas laptop baru pulang, sebelum rusak yang ke 2 kalinya) sama FF the Sweetest December.

 **Q : Kenapa milih pairing Sasuhina ??**

A : Awalnya aku Naruhina lovers, bahkan aku sama pacar manggil Naruhina (Ngakak sumpah) tapi pas aku search manga di internet ada sebuah manga tentang Naruhina, dimana Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage. Di manga itu nyeritain Naruto masih perhatian sama Sakura dan mengabaikan keluarganya. Jujur aja aku nyesek bacanya, Hinata dianggapapa dong selama ini ?? dan pas aku selidiki kok itu manga buatan fans Narusaku -_-

Aku pikir mereka keren bisa bikin komik ampe se real itu mirip buatan MK, tapi kok fans Sasuhina engga bisa ?? ayo dong SHL pada bikin jangan mau kalah... aku ngga bisa bikin soalnya aku engga bisa ngegambar hihihi...

Nah aku nyoba-nyoba baca ff sasuhina, dan ternyata emang bagus-bagus. Jadi yaudah deh jadi sasuhina lovers... dan mereka cocok ternyata. Kalo engga salah FF sasuhina yang pertama aku baca itu judulnya Take Care karya Onnozel

 **Q : Hobby cosplay dari kapan ??**

A : Dari kecil aku suka cosplay tapi engga pernah ter realisasikan karena keluarga aku yang kekurangan saat itu. Mungkin yang lahir tahun 2000-an tau anime-anime yang suka di tayangin di tv, salah satunya Sailormoon dan Inuyasha. Aku selalu bilang ke mamah kalo aku pengen jadi Sailormoon yang di venus wkwkwk sama jadi miko yang bawa panah... dan yang ter realisasi baru jadi miko, waktu day 3 Konbanwa fest aku jadi miko lho... ada yang ketemu ??

Aku mulai belajar make up cosplay kelas X semester 2 akhir, pas putus sama mantan. Itu Cuma pelampiasan aja sih wkwkwk... waktu itu aku cosplay jadi Kurenai Yuuhi, costume nya minjem ke temen wkwkwk... dan abis itu aku ketagihan buat cosplay.

Dan rencananya abis UN nanti aku mau cosplay jadi Ebato Sanae –Ecchan atau Yasuraoka Hanabi dari anime Kuzu no Honkai. Asalnya mau jadi Lady Elizabeth tapi costume nya mahal banget -_-

 **Q : Hobby author selain cosplay apa ??**

A : Baca novel, Perisai diri, belajar desain grafis, nonton anime, belajar bahasa Jepang, chat sama member JM di Whatsapp, bikin masakan Jepang, ngejailin ade ( _Hobby paling engga berfaedah_ ), kalo nulis kayanya engga termasuk hobi deh, soalnya tiap hari aku lakuin meskipun hanya satu dua kalimat.

 **Q : Kan udah nerbitin Novel antalogi nih, kakak niat buat bikin novel sendiri ??**

A : Ya !! aku niat buat nerbitin novel aku sendiri, tapi bakal lama untuk ter realisasi karena file nya ilang di laptop...

Tapi tenang aja aku udah mulai nulis novel baru yang di publish di wattpad, judulnya The Story of Gremland : Dark Horse of Majesty

 _Okay segini dulu pertanyaannya... kalo masih ada yang mau di tanyain komen aja yaaaa..._

 _Salam Himekazeera..._


	15. Warning ! harap di baca !

Pertama untuk Uchiha Wulan, aku ucapin terima kasih banyak udah mau repot-repot review ff aku meskipun aku ngga update... jujur aja aku udah putus asa nulis di FFn. Review her devil husband ngga sebanyak HRM, bahkan hampir engga ada yang review di beberpa chapter ke beakang. Tapi kamu dengan baiknya ngereview hampir tiap chapter...

Author bukan update lagi nih... tapi aku mau cuap-cuap sekaligus ngingetin... Her Devil Husband udah masuk Chapter 12 dan untuk di wattpad chapternya di private... bulan madu Hinata sama Sasuke mau aku cukupkan ampe disitu. Chapter 13 memasuki babak baru kehidupan mereka sebagai keluarga. Masa lalu Hinata akan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit, fakta kenapa Hiashi nikah lagi sama Kushina, musuh Sasuke dan Hinata juga akan muncul.

Chapter 13 dan seterusnya akan sedikit berbeda sama chapter-chapter sebelumnya, dimana sifat Sasuke akan benar-benar keluar. Aku ingetin lagi Sasuke itu iblis. Sasuke akan bersikap over- over-over posessif ke Hinata, angkuh, menyebalkan, keras kepala, tapi sayang banget sama Hinata, dia bakal tetep dingin dihadapan orang lain.

Hinata sendiri bakal tetap lembut tapi ada sisi tegas yang keluar. Bahkan nanti akan ada adegan dimana Hinata menantang salah satu orang di mansion Hyuuga. Aku juga mau ngingetin kalo nanti bakal banyak adegan di luar logika, tapi inget ini fanfiction Romance-Fantasi jadi jangan heran. Dan nanti akan keliatan betapa kayanya keluarga Uchiha.

 _Author kebanyakan micin nih bikin cerita yang aneh-aneh_. Bodo amat -.- aku ngga makan micin gara-gara babeh engga boleh makan micin.

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang pengen aku tanyain sama kalian... harap di jawab...

 **1.** **Menurut kalian mana yang lebih dulu aku tulis, pesta di atas kapal pesiar atau pesta di mansion Uchiha ??**

 **2\. Panggilan sayang Sasuke ke Hinata tetep Hime atau diganti ?? kalo diganti menurut kalian apa yang cocok ??**

 **3\. Panggilan sayang Hinata ke Sasuke apa ?? Sasu-kun ?? Suke-san ?? anata ?? atau apa ??**

 **4\. Kan mereka udah nikah nih, mereka pasti ngelakuin 'itu' kan... dan menurut kalian aku harus tulis detail atau Cuma sekilas aja ?? dan harus selalu aku tulis atau Cuma sesekali ?? (** _jujur aja aku takut ada yang jijik kalo kebanyakan cerita lemon, soalnya ini cerita romance fantasi rate M_

 **5\. Nama anak sasuhina yang cocok apa ??**

 **6\. Siapa yang harus mati ?? (** _Aku udah ada rencana siapa yang mau aku bikin mati duluan, tapi aku pengen tau pendapat kalian_

 **7\. Aku kan lagi nulis cerita fantasi tentang kerajaan, menurut kalian, konflik yang bagus sebelum konflik utama muncul, konflik yang kaya gimana ??**

 **8\. Apa yang akan Naruto lakuin ke Hinata ?? (** _Kalo buat Sakura sama Karin aku udah ada rencana_

Udah gitu aja pertanyaannya... jawab yaaa... aku udah kelas XII jadi ada kemungkinan aku hiatus sekitar bulan Februari sampai april, tapi liat aja nanti... oh iya... yang di wattpad vote dong cerita fantasi aku... gapapa kalo kalian ngga suka, ngga usah dibaca... vote aja...

Nah ada sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan mereka berdua, kalian bisa baca liriknya sambil dengerin lagunya.

 **Glass no Hitomi**

 **Ost Kuroshitsuji the book of the Atlantic**

 **Tooku kara kimi ga kowareru oto kikoeteta**

Di kejauhan kau mendengar suara yang pecah

 **Minamo ni utsutteru kuro sunda sora no fukasa wa**

 **Bokura no mukau beki basho wo nigosu you ni oou**

Dalamnya langit cerah hitam tercermin di permukaan air

Menutupi keberadaan tempat yang harus kita tuju

 **Modorenai hibi seottara kogidasou kono yoru he**

Dengan membawa hari-hari yang tak akan kembali, mari kita mengarungi malam ini

 **Dakishimeta kimi no kyasha na mirai wa**

 **Hakanaku koware sou de kirei sa**

 **Nanimokamo nagedashita tte ii kara mamoritai**

Masa depan rapuh yang kau dekap

Sekilas mungkin hancur dan terlihat indah

Tak apa bila kau ingin membuang segalanya, karena aku akan melindungimu

 **Kimi ga kakaekonda nemurenai yoru no riyuu wo**

 **Yasashiku torinozoku koto wa dekinai kedo**

Alasan kau mengalami malam-malam tak bisa tidur

Meskipun perlahan tak bisa dihilangkan, tapi

 **Kowaku wa nai sa saa te wo tsunaida nara issho ni ochite miyou**

tak ada rasa takut jika kita berpegangan tangan, mari kita jatuh bersama-sama

 **Dakishimeta kimi no kyasha na mirai wa**

 **Hakanaku koware sou de kirei sa**

 **Nanimokamo nagedashita tte ii kara mamoritai**

Masa depan rapuh yang kau dekap

Sekilas mungkin hancur dan terlihat indah

Tak apa bila kau ingin membuang segalanya, karena aku akan melindungimu

 **Tooku kara kimi ga kowareru oto**

 **Kasuka ni kikoeta ki ga shita'n da**

 **Nariyamanai kotae no nai itami wa owaraseyou**

Suara pecah yang kau dengar dari kejauhan

Aku merasa samar-sama mendengarnya

Mari kita akhiri rasa sakit yang tak bisa berbunyi dan tak ada jawaban

 **Dakishimeta kimi no kyasha na mirai wa**

 **Hakanaku koware sou de kirei sa**

 **Nanimokamo nagedashita tte ii kara kono te de mamoru kara**

Masa depan rapuh yang kau dekap

Sekilas mungkin hancur dan terlihat indah

Tak apa bila kau ingin membuang segalanya, karena aku akan melindungimu

(lirik dari furara-san)

Cocok banget kalo Sasuke nyanyiin lagu ini... aku langsung melting kalo cosplayer Sasuke -yang sering ketemu sama aku- nyanyiin lagu ini...

Emang bener ya, manusia hanya bisa berencana, tuhan lah yang menentukan segalanya. Aku udah rencana mau ngajuin novel ke penerbit tahun 2018 sebelum UN, tapi nyatanya filenya semua ilang, termasuk file fanfiction. Ya aku harap ada hikmahnya dari kehilangan file-file penting itu...

Oh iya aku ranking 6 lagi... aku heran kenapa ngga bisa balik lagi ke 3 besar sih -_- mungkin aku emang pantasnya ada di ranking segitu... aku jarang on di wattpad sama ffn soalnya pake paket chat (Keliatan banget kerenya ._.) jadi kalo mau tau spoiler ff HDH dan aktivitas author yang lain bisa di add whatsapp aku **0881773805** , gausah malu-malu kalo mau ngechat, nanti bilang aja mau di add back, tau no nya dari ffn/wattpad udah gitu aja.


	16. Her Husband, Meet Grandpa

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

"Sejak kau dan adik ipar ku keluar dari resort." Jawab Neji enteng.

Dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan semua laki-laki yang berada disana termasuk ayahnya dan ayah mertuanya yang terus menampilkan seringaian konyol di wajah mereka.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

"Kalian harus memberikan alasan logis untuk mengganggu malam terakhirku di pulau ini." Ujar Sasuke dengan tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk dengan tenang di samping Sasuke.

Setelah melihat sunset, Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata kembali ke resort tanpa memperdulikan keluarganya dan keluarga Hinata yang masih berada di pantai hingga pukul 7 malam. Dan saat ini Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiashi, Kushina, dan Itachi tengah duduk di ruang tengah resort berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke memperlakukan keluarganya dan keluarga Hinata seperti tersangka yang siap dihakimi. Sedangkan Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Karin, dan Gaara tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar pulau atau mungkin mereka sedang makan malam romantis di salah satu restoran pinggir pantai di dekat resort. Dan Izumi tengah beristirahat dengan kedua putranya di kamar.

"Apa kaa-san tidak boleh mengunjungi kalian ?? kaa-san merindukan kalian..." ujar Mikoto merajuk.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku dan Hinata akan kembali besok pagi, kaa-san bisa menjemput kami di hotel Uchiha, bukan ??"

Fugaku menggeleng, "Kakekmu yang meminta kami untuk menjemput kalian."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kakek kembali ke Konoha ??"

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna emas dari sakunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, Hinata mengambilnya lalu membacanya. "Undangan pesta ulang tahun ke 13 Uchiha corps cabang Kyoto." Ucap Hinata sambil membolak-balik undangan itu.

"Lusa, kakek akan mengadakan pesta di mansion nya, kau dan Hinata harus datang." Ujar Itachi.

"Tidak, aku sibuk. Dan Hinata tidak akan hadir jika aku tidak ada." Sasuke melemparkan undangan di tangan Hinata ke atas meja.

Menurut kabar yang tersebar di akhir musim semi dua tahun lalu, Madara pindah ke Jerman untuk menenangkan diri setelah kematian istrinya, Uchiha Midori. Menurut media juga, Madara pindah ke Jerman karena terlalu banyak kenangannya dengan sang istri di Jepang. Madara tinggal di Jerman dengan putra bungsunya –adik Fugaku- Uchiha Obito dan istrinya Nohara Rin.

Namun itu semua hanya kabar burung.

Kenyataannya Madara bersenang-senang dengan Midori di kerajaan iblis. Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan kakeknya, dia pergi bersenang-senang dan membebankan semua urusan perusahaan padanya. Ditambah ayahnya yang pura-pura tidak peduli dengannya. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sibuk mengurus cabang Uchiha corps di Shimane, tapi kenyataannya ia malah bersenang-senang dengan ibunya. Itachi ?? tidak perlu di tanya, dia lebih senang menyebarkan kata-kata romantis di dunia maya dan membuat berbagai video kebahagiaannya dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Urusan dunia manusia itu merepotkan !!

"Semarah itukah kau pada kakek Madara ??" tanya Hiashi. Hiashi dan mendiang istrinya memang akrab dengan Madara, jadi ia mengetahui masalah yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Madara.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal. Kakek hanya datang saat resepsi pernikahanku dan itu hanya beberapa jam. Sedangkan saat pernikahan Itachi, kakek bahkan mengurusi semuannya." Alasan Sasuke cukup logis, meskipun hanya setengahnya yang berisi kejujuran.

"Pahami kesehatan kakekmu, Sasuke. Bukankah kondisi kakekmu sedikit menurun saat hari pernikahanmu." Ujar Kushina.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, tangan lembut Hinata mengusap pelan lengan Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi kimono. "Kita harus datang Sasu-kun... kakek pasti ingin bertemu denganmu..." ujar Hinata dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Baiklah jika itu maumu..."

"Astaga !!! Sasuke tersenyum !!" pekik Mikoto dan Itachi bersamaan. Dan Sasuke menghadiahi death glarenya secara gratis pada mereka.

"Sasuke, kau akan tinggal di mansion Hyuuga setelah kembali ke Konoha. Tak masalah ??" Ujar Hiashi menghentikan death glare Sasuke.

"Aku tidak masalah, selama itu bersama Hinata." Jawab Sasuke sambil merangkul Hinata.

' _Sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada putriku.'_ Batin Hiashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kami tidak melihat helikopter mu, Sasuke." Ujar Kushina.

 ** _Deg..._**

Hinata tidak menyangka ibu tirinya akan mangatakan hal itu, ia dan Sasuke pergi ke pulau itu dengan cara yang gila, terbang dengan sayap Sasuke.

"Helikopterku berada di bagian timur pulau, baa-san." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Ujar Fugaku, semua orang menyetujuinya dan mulai pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED-PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black butler- Kuroshotsuji Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

...

 **13**

...

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan disini, baka ?!! kenapa mereka malah terlihat semakin mesra ??" Karin meneguk sebotol _Wishky_ yang berada di tangannya. Saat ini Karin dan Gaara tengah berada di balkon restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari resort.

Gaara memutar bola matanya sebal, sejak setengah jam yang lalu Karin terus bersungut-sungut memarahinya, bahkan saat ia sedang makan, "Kau hanya menyuruhku untuk mengawasi mereka bukan memisahkan mereka."

Karin menghentikan acara minumnya, "Setidaknya gunakan otakmu, bukankah kau tahu tujuanku ?!! kenapa kau tidak membantuku hah ?!!" ah, alkohol mulai menguasai pikiran Karin.

"Aku iblis, aku hanya menuruti perintah orang yang terikat kontrak denganku, jika kau tidak memerintah, maka aku akan diam.." balas Gaara sambil membantu Karin yang mulai sempoyongan.

"Dasar iblis sialan !! _bastard_ !! bantu aku berdiri !! antar aku ke kamar !! ini perintah !!" pekik Karin.

" _Bastard_ panggilan untuk si Uchiha, kau tidak cocok memanggilku seperti itu." Gaara membantu Karin berjalan menuju kamarnya, dalam hati dia benar-benar ingin mengirim Karin ke neraka saaat ini juga. Baru kali ini ada orang menyebalkan yang terikat kontrak dengannya.

"Oyy Gaara !!" panggil Naruto yang duduk di sudut restoran bersama Sakura. Sedangkan Sai dan Ino tengah asik menari di panggung yang berada di tengah restoran.

"Hn." Balas Gaara sambil berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana kau ??" tanya Neji saat berpapasan dengan Gaara di pintu keluar.

"Mengantarnya ke kamar." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Neji menyeringai, "Jaga dia, agar tidak mengganggu adik iparku." Setelah mengatakannya Neji pun masuk ke dalam restoran untuk menjemput Tenten.

"Kau tidak terikat kontrak denganku, kau tidak berhak memerintahku." Tato Ai pada dahi Gaara menyala, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata tengah bersiap di kamarnya, malam ini pesta di mansion Madara. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu gelap yang sedikit mengekspos bahu dan tulang selangkanya, gaun itu dipilihkan oleh Izumi.

Kemarin setelah mendarat di Konoha, dengan semangatnya Izumi mengajak Hinata menuju butik langganannya yang berada disalah satu mall di pusat Konoha. Izumi membiarkan kedua putranya bersama Itachi, _"Biarkan saja Itachi kerepotan, dia sama sekali tidak membantuku selama di pulau kakek Madara. Dia malah bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke."_ Itulah ucapan Izumi saat mereka berada di butik.

Hinata mengira bahwa Izumi perempuan yang kaku dan dingin seperti pria Uchiha, ternyata Izumi menyenangkan untuk di ajak bicara meskipun tidak sebawel Mikoto. Wajah Izumi yang tirus dan putih bersinar dengan mata hitam yang indah membuatnya menarik perhatian para pria yang melintas di hadapan mereka setelah mereka keluar dari butik. Izumi mengatakan bahwa dia ingin sedikit menjahili Sasuke dengan memberikan gaun itu pada Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menanyakan perihal kedua putra Izumi yang wajahnya selalu ditutupi cadar, namun ia urungkan, ia takut mengganggu suasana menyenangkan yang sudah dibuat oleh Izumi.

 ** _Tok...tok..tok..._**

"Hime, apa kau sudah selesai ??" tanya Sasuke dari balik pintu. Tadi saat Hinata hendak mengganti baju, Sasuke tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Hiashi ke ruangannya, jadi Sasuke tidak mengetahui persiapan Hinata.

"Sebentar Sasu-kun..." Hinata menghentikan kegiatan memoles bibirnya dengan _lipstick_ berwarna _summer pink_ favoritnya. Ia mematut penampilannya di hadapan cermin, ia rasa sudah cukup. Rambutnya yang biasa di gerai lurus, khusus malam ini ia buat sedikit ikal di ujungnya dan mengikat rendah sebagian rambut yang berada di sekitar wajahnya. Hinata pun berjalan menuju lemari tempat sepatu, dan mengambil wedges berwarna hitam dari sana. Setelah mengenakannya Hinata pun keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke bersandar pada tralis besi di depan kamar Hinata sambil mengecek beberapa e-mail yang masuk ke ponselnya, dan saat pintu terbuka, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan mulutnya. Ia akui jika Hinata cantik bahkan sangat cantik malam ini, tapi apa-apaan gaun itu ??

"Ganti gaunmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Kenapa ?? ini gaun yang di pilihkan Izumi-nee chan kemarin, tidak sopan jika aku tidak memakainya malam ini."

Sasuke menghela napas, benarkan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang di rencanakan oleh kakak iparnya itu. "Kau masih memiliki gaun yang lebih bagus dari ini bukan ?? jadi sekarang kembali ke kamar dan ganti gaun itu. Biar aku yang berbicara pada Izumi, aku tinggal mengatakan gaun itu terlalu besar pada tubuhmu jadi tidak cocok."

"Tapi..."

"Sasuke, Hinata, kenapa kalian masih disini ?? tou-san sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi." Ujar Hiashi dari ujung lorong.

Sasuke dan Hinata menunggu Hiashi mendekat sebelum melanjutkan percakapan, "Aku dan Hinata baru saja akan ke bawah, tapi sebelumnya Hinata akan mengganti gaunnya, gaun Hinata tidak cocok, tou-san." Jelas Sasuke.

Hiashi pun memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah secara berulang, "Tidak gaun itu cocok, putriku terlihat sangat cantik." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"Tapi tou-san..."

"Jika kau malu membawa putriku, biarkan aku atau Gaara yang menggandengnya di pesta nanti." Hiashi terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menegang mendengar gurauannya.

"Tidak akan pernah aku mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh milikku, termasuk tou-san." Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya menuju lantai bawah.

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada putriku, meskipun dalam level yang menakutkan." Hiashi teringat pada dirinya dan Fugaku saat masih muda, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke saat ini, hanya saja mereka menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah sampai di tangga terakhir, dan disana mereka melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang bercakap-cakap di dekat pintu. Sakura mengenakan gaun berwarna merah cabai yang mengekspos paha dan punggungnya yang mulus, _meissy_ hair nya menambah penampilan dewasanya. Sedangkan Naruto mengenakan setelan suit berwarna gelap tidak seperti biasanya.

' _Is she a bitch_ ??;' batin Hinata.

Hinata tiba-tiba mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke saat melintasi Sakura dan Naruto, mereka hendak menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menengokkan kepalanya, "Hn ??"

"Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru, Sasuke-kun ??" tanya Sakura.

"Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan istriku yang mulai nakal ini," Sasuke memutar tubuhnya lalu menyentil dahi Hinata, "Dia mulai bertingkah..." lanjutnya disertai senyuman saat menyadari Hinata menggerutu pelan akibat perbuatannya.

Sakura dan Naruto lagi-lagi menelan kecemburuannya melihat tingkah pasangan itu. Meskipun berat mengatakannya tetapi mereka memang serasi, Hinata yang mengenakan gaun ungu gelap seperti rambutnya dan Sasuke yang mengenakan suit berwarna dark blue memang terlihat serasi.

"Ada apa ini ??" tanya Kushina yang berada disamping Hiashi, lengan kanan Hiashi digandeng Kushina.

 ** _Deg..._**

 _'Perasaan ini...'_ batin Hinata. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa sakit melihat lengan ayahnya digandeng oleh Kushina. Bukan, Hinata bukan cemburu, mana mungkin ia cemburu pada ayahnya. Tetapi lebih pada perasaan... entahlah Hinata sendiri tidak dapat mendefinisikan perasaannya saat ini.

"Apa semua sudah siap ??" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan Karin di sampingnya.

Sasuke dengan enggan pun mengangguk, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Gaara. "Whooaaa, tumben sekali kau menjawab, Uchiha." Ujar Gaara

"Hinata juga Uchiha, Sabaku." Setelah mengatakannya Sasuke kembali menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya yang berada di dekat gerbang. Sasuke membukakan pintuk untuk Hinata dan setelahnya Sasuke pun masuk dan duduk di pintu pengemudi.

"Kenapa kau menyentil dahiku di hadapan Naruto dan Sakura ??" tanya Hinata sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari mansion.

"Itu karena kau mulai nakal dan tidak menuruti perintahku..." balas Sasuke.

"Bukankah seharusnya ku yang menuruti perintahku ??"

"Hn. Jika kau membahas kontrak memang benar aku harus menuruti perintahmu, tapi sebagai suami istri kau yang harus menuruti perintah suami mu."

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, "Dasar licik." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi istrinya yang begitu imut.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Kilatan blitz menyambut Sasuke dan Hinata saat menginjakkan kaki di mansion milik Madara. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan mansion milik keluarga Uchiha lain, warna gelap menyelimuti mansion itu. Madara sepertinya sengaja mengundang media untuk mengerjai Sasuke. Sejak dahulu Madara tahu Sasuke benci dengan media yang selalu mengumbar-umbar berbagai hal tentangnya. Meskipun itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak menyukainya.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan protektif menuju lobby mansion, tempat pesta di gelar. Mereka berjalan di atas karpet berwarna hitam yang ditaburi oleh mawar merah. Media sudah tidak aneh dengan perpaduan warna itu, karena warna hitam dan merah adalah lambang dari keluarga Uchiha.

Di ujung karpet sudah berdiri Madara bersama Uchiha Obito dan istrinya Uchiha –Nohara- Rin. Madara mengenakan suit berwarna hitam sambil memegang tongkat berwarna hitam dengan ukiran emas yang selalu ia bawa. Obito mengenakan suit yang senada dengan Madara dan istrinya mengenakan gaun berwarna peach dengan bagian bawah yang berbentuk seperti balon.

Madara merenggangkan lengannya, "Ah cucuku dan cucu menantuku sudah tiba, apa kalian tidak ingin memberikan pelukan selamat datang pada kakek ??" Obito dan Rin terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Madara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya kesal dengan kakeknya yang tiba-tiba bertingkah manis di hadapan Hinata.

Dan dengan berat hati Sasuke mendekati Madara dan memeluknya seolah-olah ia benar-benar merindukannya, "Jika bukan karena Hinata, aku tidak akan datang."

"Kau pasti akan datang, Sasu-chan. Atau aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu." Bisik Madara. Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menatap kesal pada Madara, kakeknya selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan bagaimanapun caranya.

Hinata tersenyum pada Rin yang berdiri di samping Obito. Hinata tidak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung dengan Nohara Rin sang model terbaik di Jepang yang melebarkan sayapnya di Jerman beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan Uchiha Obito pembalap F1 terbaik yang dimiliki Jepang, pertandingan penutupnya akhir musim dingin tahun lalu, berhasil naik ke posisi pertama di podium.

Ah, Hinata mendesah lelah dalam hati. Hinata merasa dirinya tidak pantas berada di tengah keluarga Uchiha, hanya dengan melihat Izumi sang pianis terbaik dan Rin model terkenal Jepang membuatnya rendah diri. Apa yang Sasuke lihat darinya ?? dia merasa benar-benar kentara diantara para Uchiha. Jika dilihat lagi, ia hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa jurusan bisnis yang kebetulan lahir dari keluarga yang luar biasa, ia hanya mengurus kantor cabang Hyuuga di dekat kampusnya, hidupnya tidak ada yang istimewa selain statusnya pewaris Hyuuga yang istimewa. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Ah jadi ini cucu menantuku, apa kau tidak ingin memeluk kakek tua ini ??" tanya Madara.

Hinata tersenyum canggung lalu mendekati Madara, namun belum sempat memeluk Madara, Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya. Dan akhirnya Hinata jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kilatan blitz kamera para wartawan mengarah pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Sepertinya wajah Sasuke dan Hinata akan memenuhi semua media malam ini dan besok pagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kakek menyentuh milikku." Desis Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata memukul-mukul pelan dada Sasuke saat merasakan pelukan Sasuke mulai membuat napasnya sesak, "Um...huumm...uumm..sasu..."

Sasuke pun menengokkan kepalanya pada Hinata yang wajahnya berada tepat di dadanya, ia pun merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya, "Ada apa, Hime ??"

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Aku sesak, Sasu !!!"

 **TBC**

 _Ayayayayayaya... akhirnya update wah ternyata lebih banyak yang minta pesta di mansion Uchiha, jadi gomen ya buat yang milih pesta di kapal pesiar... hontou ni gomenasai... *Ojigi 7 kali* pesta di kapal pesiar tetap ada, tapi liat nanti munculnya abis chapter mana, aku lupa nyusunnya (Maklum draf ffnya ilang)_

 _Kalo dalam rumah tangga engga ada masalah kayanya engga mungkin yaa... jadi nanti akan mulai ada konflik-konflik kecil yang mewarnai hubungan mereka... oh iya adegan Sasuke meluk Hinata erat itu terinspirasi dari adegan di anime Kuzu no Honkai episode 3 ._. lebih tepatnya di adegan itu Mugi meluk Hanabi di atas kasur, pas Mugi abis mimpi IYKWIM ._._

 _ **Oyy thor tobat jangan nonton anime begituan !!** huaaaa gomen *Ojigi lagi* aku suka anime itu, karena kisah cintanya yang complicated dan adegan favorit aku itu ada di episode 3 juga yang Hanabi bilang, "Aku ingin mencoba mencintaimu, Mugi" sambil nangis. Sama adegan di episode 12. Oh iya gara-gara nonton anime romance, baca fanfic romance, sama nulis fanfic romance, aku jadi ngerasa agak kesepian... entah kenapa aku jadi pengen punya seseorang yang bisa buat ngobatin rasa kesepian aku seperti yang dilakuin Hanabi sama Mugi ._._

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW**


	17. Her Husband, Party

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

Sasuke pun menengokkan kepalanya pada Hinata yang wajahnya berada tepat di dadanya, ia pun merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya, "Ada apa, Hime ??"

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Aku sesak, Sasu !!!"

"Sasuke, kau tidak perlu seperti itu..." ujar Rin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau merusak riasan Hinata, _chicken butt..._ " tambah Obito. Sasuke melepas pelukkannya lalu mendelik tajam pada Obito.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera masuk, orang tua dan kakakmu sudah menunggu didalam." Ujar Madara sambil berlalu menuju lobby.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED-PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black butler- Kuroshotsuji Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **14**

Madara telah selesai memberikan pidato pembukaannya, dan kini tengah berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang membelakanginya sambil merangkul pinggang Hinata posesif di tengah lobby. "Sasuke..." sapa Madara.

"Ada apa kek ??" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Apakah itu caramu berbicara dengan kakekmu ?? apakah aku kurang mendidik etika padamu ??" tanya Madara dengan dingin.

Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Baiklah, ada apa kakek ??"

"Kau marah pada kakek ??"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kakek pernah mengajarimu berbohong ??"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke." Desis Madara.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku jujur pada kakek bahwa aku tidak marah pada kakek. Aku hanya kesal."

Kini giliran Madara yang menghela napas, dia tidak habis pikir cucu kesayangannya bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil. "Sasuke, kakek minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengurus pernikahan mu. Dan setelah ini kau boleh meminta apapun pada kakek agar kau mau memaafkan kakek."

 _Gotcha_!! Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Madara selalu menuruti keinginan Sasuke agar Sasuke mau melakukan apa yang Madara minta. "Baiklah aku memaafkan kakek, mungkin aku akan memintanya nanti."

"Sasuke, kakek ingin berbicara dengan istrimu."

"Kau dengar Hime ?? kakek ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujar Sasuke lembut pada Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraannya dengan sang kakek. Hinata pun mengangguk, "Kakek bisa berbicara disini." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Kakek ingin berbicara berdua dengan istrimu." Tegas Madara.

"Sasuke !!" panggil seorang laki-laki dengan rambut di kuncir seperti nanas.

"Shika." Balas Sasuke singkat saat laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Madara-jii san." Shikamaru membungkuk hormat pada Madara, "Ah Sasuke ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Bagaimana jika kita berbicara sambil minum ??"

Sasuke berpikir sejanak. "Sudahlah Sasuke, ikutlah dengan Shika, kakek akan menjaga istrimu." Ujar Madara. Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu mengecup pipi Hinata sejenak, lalu melangkah menuju tempat minuman bersama Shikamaru.

"Ano, apa yang ingin kakek bicarakan ??"

"Disini terlalu ramai, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di balkon ??" tawar Madara, Hinata kembali mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Madara menuju balkon yang berada di lantai dua.

Hinata dapat melihat banyak orang yang memenuhi lobby, mereka adalah orang-orang kalangan atas yang menjadi kolega bisnis Uchiha.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ??" tanya Madara yang telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Maksud kakek ??"

"Ah, maksudku bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke setelah menikah ??"

Hinata berpikir sejenak namun, dia tidak menemukan jawabannya, "Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah mengenal Sasu-kun sejak di SMA tetapi tidak pernah dekat, dan tiga minggu yang lalu dia datang melamarku."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat kontrak dengan cucuku ??"

"Saat dia muncul dihadapanku, aku sedang putus asa dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku menerima tawarannya."

Jawaban cucu menantunya terlalu polos diluar perkiraannya, "Kau tahu, aku tidak marah padamu karena membuat kontrak dengan cucu kesayanganku. Hanya saja aku sedikit tidak menyangka kau masih ragu pada cucuku, terlihat dari matamu kau masih ragu padanya, tapi aku tidak tahu jika kau benar-benar ragu padanya."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada Madara, lalu Madara pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya setelah mendapat perhatian dari Hinata. "Sasuke adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang paling merepotkan yang pernah ada. Dia tidak pernah mau terlalu lama beringkah seperti manusia. Aku simpulkan kau tahu jika semua anggota keluarga Uchiha bukan manusia." Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku merasa takjub, lima tahun terakhir dia bertahan bertingkah seperti manusia. Dia bahkan membatalkan berbagai kontrak. Dan aku mulai berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya, mungkin sesuatu atau seseorang telah menarik perhatiannya. Benar saja, kau lah yang sudah menarik perhatiannya."

"Aku mulai mencari tahu dan aku mengerti kenapa cucu kesayanganku sangat mencintaimu. Jiwamu yang murni dan kebaikan hatimu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Kau tahu, cinta adalah sesuatu yang agung bagi kami para iblis, jika kami sudah mencintai seorang manusia ataupun iblis, kami akan senantiasa menjaga cinta yang kami miliki sepanjang masa hidup kami yang panjang."

Hinata terpana dengan ucapan Madara yang begitu mendalam, apakah semua Uchiha seperti ini ?? menjebak mangsanya dengan kata-kata ?? Hinata tidak ingin menyela, dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Madara katakan.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat Sasuke yang bisa bercakap-cakap normal di pesta. Dia selalu terbang kemanapun yang ia mau asalkan bisa menghindari pesta. Dia membenci media, meskipun ia terkenal tetapi ia tidak pernah mau menunjukkan wajahnya pada media. Tetapi malam ini dia menampilkan wajahnya pada media dengan terang-terangan."

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," Hinata menatap Madara dengan dalam sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakek tanpa keriput itu padanya, "Belajarlah mencintainya dengan tulus seperti ketulusan hatimu, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghianatinya atau dia akan melakukan hal-hal gila yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, dia tidak akan pernah menghianatimu dalam keadaan apapun, dia akan terus setia padamu sampai akhir masa hidupnya."

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan ??"

"Aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai Sasuke. Dan tidak akan pernah menghianatinya."

"Bagus," Madara tersenyum pada Hinata, "Sebaiknya kau turun kembali agar Sasuke tidak membuat keributan di bawah sana." Hinata pun mengangguk, ketika hendak berbalik menuju tangga seseorang memanggil Madara dengan suara yang lebih dari cukup, Hinata pun menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Madara.

"Hai, hmmm... jika tidak salah namamu Hinata, bukan ??" sapa orang tersebut sambil mendekati Hinata, mengabaikan maksud awalnya untuk menemui Madara.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ano, kau..."

Orang itu menepuk dahinya pelan, "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Shisui, Uchiha Shisui. Aku yang menjadi photographer saat pernikahan kalian."

Ah Hinata ingat laki-laki itu yang memotretnya beberapa waktu lalu dan dia berjanji menyiapkan sebuah foto khusus untuk Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya bulan juli nanti. "Kau mau kembali ke bawah ??" tanya Shisui, Hinata pun hanya mengangguk canggung. "Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu." Dan dengan santainya Shisui menggapai tangan Hinata dan membawanya berjalan menuju tangga.

"Shisui." Panggil Madara.

"Ada apa kek ??"

"Kau tahu cucuku bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga ??"

Shisui tersenyum lalu menggerakan telunjuknya, "Dia tidak akan membunuhku sekarang mungkin setelah pesta ini selesai kami bisa menyelesaikannya." Ucapan Shisui terdengar seperti gurauan pada telinga Hinata, namun bagi Madara itu bukan sekedar gurauan.

Hinata dan Shisui pun sampai di lantai bawah, musik dansa sudah mulai terdengar, "Sebaiknya kita ikut berdansa, suamimu akan muncul dengan sendirinya nanti." Dan kembali dengan santainya Shisui membawa Hinata ke lantai dansa, untung saja musiknya bukan musik yang mengharuskan mereka berdansa dengan tubuh merapat.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke itu Uchiha paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal. Meskipun aku menganggap Itachi adikku tapi aku tidak menganggap Sasuke adikku." Shisui mengucapkannya dengan senyuman yang tidak sampai pada matanya, seperti senyuman Sai.

"Maksudmu ?? ah tunggu, sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Itachi-nii ??"

"Aku putra dari adik Uchiha Midori, dan agar tidak merepotkan aku menyebut hubunganku dengan keluarga Sasuke itu sepupu. Tetapi sejak kecil Itachi selalu mengikutiku seperti anak ayam, dan selalu memanggilku aniki jadi aku pun menganggapnya adikku."

Hinata mengangguk, "Sasuke itu lelaki menyebalkan, dia keras kepala, sombong, posesif..."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau membuat kontrak dengannya ??" potong Shisui cepat.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja menegang, "Tunggu... kau tahu ?? ah bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu... kau juga..."

Senyuman psikopat dari Shisui menghentikan ucapan Hinata, "Bagaimana jika kau membatalkan saja kontrak mu dengan Sasuke dan memulai kontrak baru denganku ??"

Hinata menggeleng, "Pernikahan hanya sekali seumur hidup, Shisui-san... dan aku tidak ingin menodainya dengan penghianatan."

Senyum Shisui semakin melebar, "Ah kau benar-benar menarik, pantas saja Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi sebelum jatuh cinta padamu dia pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita lain."

"Maksudmu ??"

"Kau tidak tahu ??"

"Yang aku tahu dari Mikoto-kaa san, masa lalu Sasuke penuh dengan wanita dan kontrak. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke jatuh cinta."

"Mungkin baa-san menutupinya, wanita itu bernama Uchiha Naori, jika kulihat fisiknya hampir sama denganmu." Hinata sengaja diam sambil terus menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti musik, "Dia mati sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu..." tutup Shisui.

"Benarkah ?? apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke ??"

Shisui pun memasang wajah berpikir seolah dia sedang mengingat masa lalu yang cukup kelam, "Hmmmm aku sedikit melupakannya... jika kau ingin mendengarnya kau bisa tanyakan pada kakek Madara besok. Bagaimana jika kita membuat taruhan ??"

Belum habis Hinata mendengar ucapan Shisui, kini pria itu sudah mengajukan hal aneh lagi. "Taruhan maksudmu ??"

"Begini, jika sebelum hitungan ke lima Sasuke datang kemari, kau harus berkencan seharian denganku. Jika Sasuke tidak datang maka aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu, bagaimana ??"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah..." menurut Hinata, Sasuke tidak mungkin datang ke dekatnya dalam hitungan detik, karena banyak orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tapi jika dia menang, dia akan meminta Sasori untuk menceritakan wanita bernama Uchiha Naori itu.

"Satu..." ujar Hinata dan Shisui bersamaan.

"Du..."

"Hime, apa aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu ??" suara dingin dan datar milik Sasuke mengitrupsi hitungan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hinata dan Shisui.

"Sasu-kun..." Hinata memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan slow motion ke arah belakang. Dan disana sudah berdiri dengan mata yang dingin menatap pada Shisui.

"Musik sudah selesai, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari I-S-T-R-I-K-U."

Shisui kembali tersenyum lalu berbisik pada telinga Hinata, "Aku menang, kau berhutang satu kencan padaku..." Shisui sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Hinata.

"Jauhkan kepalamu dari istriku atau aku akan membuat kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu besok pagi." Desis Sasuke.

Akhirnya Shisui pun benar-benar menjauh dari Hinata, "Terima kasih kau sudah memberi kesempatan untuk berdansa dengan istrimu, Sasuke."

"Lain kali tidak akan ku biarkan kau mendekati istriku."

"Benarkah ?? padahal istrimu berhutang satu kencan padaku." Setelah mengucapkannya Shisui pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya dari Shisui lalu menatap Hinata, "Apa kau kelelahan ??" astaga !! dimana matamu Sasuke ?? Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan sangat baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasu-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, mau kah kau berdansa denganku, Uchiha Hinata ??" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Hinata, dan mereka berdua bedansa mengikuti irama romantis dari para pemain orkestra.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shika ??" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah mereka sampai di meja bar.

"Minumlah dulu, kau terlihat buruk." Shikamaru menyodorkan segelas sampanye pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengambilnya tanpa berniat membantah, dia malas berdebat saat ini. "Kau tahu, adik iparmu tinggal di mansion ayah mertuaku." Ujar Sasuke setelah menghabiskan sampanye-nya.

Shikamaru menghentikan minumnya, "Benarkah ?? dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal di mansion Hyuuga, dia mengatakan padaku dan Temari akan tinggal di apartemen milik mu."

Dalam keluarga Sabaku hanya Gaara dan ayahnya yang menjadi iblis, sedangkan Temari dan Kankuro mengikuti gen ibunya menjadi manusia. Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak mengetahui bahwa adik bungsu dari istrinya dan ayah mertuanya iblis.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak mengetahui hal seperti itu ??"

Shikamaru menguap dengan malas, "Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tidak perlu mengawasinya setiap saat. Selain itu pekerjaanku tidak memungkinkan untuk terus mengawasinya, jangan kan mengawasinya, bertemu dengan istriku saja aku kerepotan. Dan kau pun hanya memintaku untuk menjauhkannya dari mu bukan mengawasinya."

Ya semenjak menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha, Shikamaru menjadi sangat sibuk. Bahkan dengan Temari pun hanya bertemu satu minggu sekali. Dan Sasuke dengan tidak tahu dirinya memberi tugas tambahan padanya untuk mengawasi Gaara agar tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi kenyataannya saat ini Gaara tinggal serumah dengannya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, aku sempat mendengar kabar dari beberapa tikus jalanan, musuhmu akan mengadakan pesta besar. Aku harap kau tidak datang, atau akan ada masalah besar diantara kalian."

"Dia tidak akan mengirim undangan padaku."

"Mungkin tidak padamu, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga istrimu ??"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Aku tinggal di mansion Hyuuga, ingat ??"

"Ya...ya... terserah padamu..." Shikamaru kembali menguap, "Aku sudah memberitahumu, tugasku sudah selesai. Dan untuk masalah adik iparku setelah pesta ini aku akan mengajaknya bicara, ku dengar dia juga datang kemari."

"Dia datang dengan setan merah lain yang tinggal di mansion Hyuuga."

"Kushina- baa san ??" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Lalu siapa ??" lanjut Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Jika tidak salah dia bernama Karin." Ujar Sasuke dengan datar dengan wajah yang enggan.

"Hmmm... aku ingat dia pewaris perusahaan Uzumaki itu kan ?? apa aku harus mengawasinya juga ??"

"Jika bisa, lakukanlah." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju lantai dansa saat mata hitamnya menangkap sepupunya tengah berdansa dengan istrinya.

"Hime, apa aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu ??" ujar Sasuke dengan datar, dan Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung Hinata yang tiba-tiba menegang saat mendengar suaranya.

 **TBC**

Yeeeee update ah gomen kalo kurang panjang, aku lagi sakit... muka aku bengkak gara-gara alergi obat jerawat merk acnol, aku jadi ganti kulit -_- sebel deh badan aku masih ngedrop padahal besok masuk sekolah... aku masuk sekolahnya tanggal 3 bukan tanggal 2 wkwkwk

Ada yang mau ngasih tips PDKT sama cowok yang lebih tua ?? bukan om-om tapi ya lebih tua sedikit dari aku... udah lama engga deket sama cowok aku jadi bingung mau gimana pendekatannya ._. bantuin aku dong, plisss...

Uchiha Naori itu bukan OC kok... dia ada di anime Naruto kok... cari deh...

happy new year minna... aku ngga tau kalo udah masuk nanti aku masih bisa nulis FF tepat waktu atau engga... ujian di sekolah akan datang beruntun... kalo nanti aku hiatus jangan pada marah ya... aku mungkin hiatusnya 3-4 bulan.

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	18. Her Husband, Little Fragment

**Aku ingetin lagi !!!**

 _Fanfic ini bergenre romace- fantasi, jadi jangan banyak komen kalo dalam cerita ini banyak hal-hal di luar logika manusia. Kalo ngga tahu cerita fantasi kaya gimana, contoh sederhananya itu Harry Potter, mau yang seri mana pun itu novel tetep novel fantasi._

 _Salah banyak hal yang di luar logika yang udah muncul adalah perjanjian Hinata dengan Sasuke, dan perjanjian Karin dengan Gaara, shinigami gila yang bisa muncul di depan manusia, Sasuke yang bisa terbang, umur Sasuke yang udah nyampe 450 tahun (manusia jaman sekarang mana ada yang nyampe umur segitu, kalau pun misalnya ada pasti engga bakal seganteng Sasuke hehehe... *Author di lempar ke atlantic)_

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, mau kah kau berdansa denganku, Uchiha Hinata ??" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Hinata, dan mereka berdua bedansa mengikuti irama romantis dari para pemain orkestra.

Musik sudah berhenti sejak beberapa saat yang lalu namun Sasuke belum melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata. Perhatian seluruh tamu undangan tertuju pada mereka. Wajah Hinata merona dengan indah, kedua tangannya meremas bagian depan jas Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu ?? orang-orang memperhatikan kita." Ujar Hinata rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Bukan melepaskan pelukkannya, Sasuke malah semakin merapatkan pelukkannya. "Kau tahu ?? aku bisa membuat dunia ini hanya milik kita berdua, lalu apa masalahnya jika mereka sedikit melihat dunia yang kita miliki ??"

"Eh ?!!" belum sempat Hinata memproses ucapan Sasuke, bibir Sasuke sudah menempel manis pada bibirnya. Pekikan dari para wanita di sekitar mereka mulai terdengar, namun itu tidak mengganggu romantisme sang pengantin baru.

Hinata menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman Sasuke, toh tidak ada yang salah dengan ini ?? mereka sepasang suami istri wajar jika berciuman, tidak ada yang berhak mengganggunya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya saat napas Hinata mulai memendek, "Aku akan pergi dengan ayah mertua besok, jadi aku ingin meminta bekal padamu... aku takut jika saat berada disana aku merindukanmu..."

"A-apa ?!!" Hinata tiba-tiba dilanda kebingungan akibat ucapan Sasuke, dia akan pergi dengan ayahnya dan baru memberitahunya sekarang ??

Di sudut lain sepasang mata emerald menatap pasangan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil meremas lengan seorang laki-laki disampingnya. "Na-Naruto..."

 _'Tidak kah ?? tidak ada jalan lagi kah agar aku bisa bersama dengan Sasuke ??'_ batin Sakura.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED-PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black butler- Kuroshotsuji Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **15**

Pesta sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, saat ini keluarga Uchiha tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah mansion Madara. Keluarga Hinata sudah kembali ke mansion sejak beberpa menit yang lalu, namun Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan untuk bermalam di mansion Madara atas permintaan Madara langsung.

"Dasar chicken butt !!" ujar Obito memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Obito. "Sedikit kontrol lah hormon mu itu. kau benar-benar membuat kehebohan besar tadi."

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Sasuke cuek sambil menyilangkan kakinya lalu merangkul Hinata yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Ah aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang cemburu itu, benar-benar terlihat manis." Ujar Izumi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shisui.

"Kau mengorbankanku pada anak ayam ?? dasar !!" ujar Shisui kesal.

"Ah nee-san jika lain kali kau melakukan ini aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal yang mengerikan lho..." Sasuke melirik pada Shisui.

"Hey kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu ??" tanya Shisui tidak terima, "Ini semua ide kakak iparmu..."

"Sudahlah Sasuke..." ujar Itachi menengahi entah membela istrinya.

"Hinata ??" ujar Madara.

"Iya kek ??"

"Kau akan tinggal di mansion ini selama Sasuke dan ayahmu pergi berbisnis, ayahmu berpesan agar kau tidak kembali ke mansion sebelum mereka pulang."

Hinata pun mengangguk, dia tahu jika dia kembali ke mansion bukan tidak mungkin jika Karin atau siapapun itu bisa mencelakainya, tapi yang saat ini berpotensi hanya Karin. "Sasuke, antarkan istrimu ke kamar, dia pasti kelelahan."

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke bangkit dan membawa Hinata ke kamar yang bisa dia gunakan jika menginap di mansion Madara. Kamar itu mewah bahkan sangat mewah ukurannya dua kali lipat dari kamarnya di mansion Hyuuga. Jika kamar Sasuke yang digunakan untuk menginap sebesar ini, lalu bagaimana dengan kamar Sasuke di mansion Fugaku ?? tapi tidak ada gunanya kamar sebesar apapun, toh Sasuke iblis dia tidak memerlukan tidur.

Hinata mendudukan diri di atas ranjang yang empuk, "Ne, Sasu-kun... kau dan otou-san akan pergi kemana ?? kenapa aku baru diberi tahu ??"

Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan jas pun menatap Hinata sejenak lalu memberikan jas nya pada Hinata. "Tadi sebelum pergi ke pesta tou-san memanggilku ke ruangannya ingat ??" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Tou-san memanggilku untuk membahas tentang proyek apartemen yang akan dibangun oleh Sabaku di selatan Konoha, tou-san memintaku untuk ikut agar bisa memperhitungkan keuntungan dari kerjasama proyek itu sekaligus memilih langsung lokasi pembangunan.

Hinata kembali mengangguk lalu bangkit untuk menggantungkan jas Sasuke di lemari, "Berapa hari kau akan pergi, Sasu-kun ??"

"Mungkin tiga hari atau seminggu." Balas Sasuke cuek.

"Ah !! aku akan kesepian..." ujar Hinata setengah merajuk. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Kita masih bisa saling berhubungan bukan ?? jika tidak melalui telfon kita bisa menggunakan telepati. Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk terhubung denganmu."

Hinata tersenyum lalu memberikan piama berwarna putih pada Sasuke, "Kau ganti baju di kamar mandi, aku tidak ingin melihat tubuhmu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa ?? bukankah kau suah melihat semuanya ??"

 _Blush_

Dasar iblis ini benar-benar tidak peka -_- Hinata pun langsung mendorong Sasuke menuju salah satu pintu yang Hinata yakini adalah kamar mandi dan memaksa Sasuke untuk masuk.

 ** _Blam !!!_**

"Dasar akuma no baka !!"

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Naruto hanya melihat melalui sudut matanya, saat ini ia tengah menyetir menuju rumah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan ??" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang datar dan nyaris dingin layaknya Sasuke.

 ** _Deg..._**

Mata Sakura melebar dengan air mata yang menggenang pada pelupuk matanya. Tidak biasanya Naruto menggunakan nada dingin seperti ini. _'Apakah aku membuat kesalahan yang besar ??'_

Tentu saja Sakura membuat kesalahan besar dengan menangisi Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang beradegan romanti di pesta tadi, sedangkan Naruto berdiri di sampingnya. Hati lelaki mana yang tidak sakit melihat hal seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf..." ujar Sakura rendah nyaris seperti bisikan.

Naruto menghela napas lalu dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya, Sakura pun mengaduh saat kepalanya terkantuk pada kaca mobil. "Sakura-chan ?!! apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke ??"

Mata Sakura kembali melebar dengan air mata yang mulai mengucur dari matanya. "Maaf..."

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir, benar-benar keterlaluan tingkah Sakura kali ini. "Aku bukan ingin mendengar permintaan maaf mu tapi aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu." Ujar Naruto dingin, sebuah kilatan amarah menodai mata safir indah itu, Naruto benar-benar berada dalam titik kekecewaannya. "Sekali lagi ku tanya padamu, apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke ??"

"A-aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi hati kecilku terus berteriak menginginkannya..." jawab Sakura sambil meremas gaun depannya.

"Kau tahu Sakura ?? yang kau lakukan benar-benar salah. Seharusnya kau jangan pernah melupakannya, semakin kau berusaha melupakannya kau akan semakin teringat padanya..."

"... Harusnya kau belajar mencintaiku, menerima kehadiranku... karena semakin kau berusaha, maka kau akan jatuh padaku..."

"Maaf..."

"Aku tidak memerlukan maafmu, Sakura."

 ** _Deg !!!_**

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil namanya tanpa sufix, "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu... jangan pernah berani mengganggu Hinata, karena saat ini dia sudah menjadi adik tiriku. Jika kau berani mengganggunya bukan hanya aku yang akan turun tangan, tapi Hiashi dan Sasuke akan langsung menghabisimu."

"Kau mengancamku demi adik tirimu itu ?!!" pekik Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Ya !! sekarang keluarlah dari mobilku !!" ujar Naruto tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Apa ?!! kau ingin menurunkanku di tengah jalan ?!!" Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan, pikir Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau buka matamu, sejak tadi kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu." Balas Naruto datar.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati rumah nya berada di sebrang mobil. Sakura mengambil tasnya yang berada di belakang mobil lalu keluar dengan meninggalkan suara bantingan pada mobil Naruto.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata tengah terbaring dengan lengan kanan Sasuke sebagai bantal, "Kau tidak mau tidur, Sasu-kun ??"

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, entah mengapa semenjak menikah dengan Hinata ia menjadi sering tersenyum meskipun hanya pada Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin bermimpi buruk, aku tidak takut, hanya saja... aku... tidak ingin mengganggumu."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Apa yang terjadi dalam mimpimu ??"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu... tapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk seperti apapun menimpamu." Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Hinata yang terasa lembut pada tangannya.

Perlahan Hinata menggeser posisinya agar tidak membebani Sasuke, tangan Sasuke masih setia mengusap rambut Hinata. Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata pelan, "Oyasuminasai, Hime." Dan setelahnya mata Hinata tertutup dengan tenang.

Sasuke mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti tubuh Hinata hingga mencapai pundak. Dia kembali menatap Hinata, setelah yakin Hinata benar-benar terlelap Sasuke pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju salah satu sisi tembol yang berada di dekat balkon. Tangan Sasuke mengusap pelan tembok itu dan muncullah segel aneh yang lebih rumit dari bentuk segel kontraknya dengan Hinata. Setelah segel itu menghilang muncullah lukisan seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut seperti Hinata dengan warna yang sedikit lebih terang.

Dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke mengusap lukisan itu, "Jika kau masih ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan melihatku sudah menikah dan menemukan pelabuhan hidupku yang terakhir ??" tanpa sadar air mata meluncur dari sudut mata Sasuke.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, karena terlalu terbawa suasana, mata Hinata yang semula terpejam kembali terbuka dan menyaksikan semuanya dari awal. Besok pagi Hinata harus menanyakan semuanya pada Madara atau Shisui.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sedikit terasa aneh saat sarapan Sasuke tidak berada di meja makan, "Ohayou kakek..." sapa Hinata saat melihat Madara tengah duduk sendirian di meja makan sambil membaca koran. Tadi pagi sekali seorang pelayan mendatangi kamarnya dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, setelah selesai mengatakan hal yang sepertinya penting itu, Sasuke pun pergi dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa menit setelahnya pelayan lain meminta Hinata untuk turun ke bawah, bukan untuk menyiapkan sarapan, tetapi untuk menemani Madara di ruang makan.

"Ohayou cucu menantuku, duduklah, biarkan pelayan yang menyiapkan sarapan." Ujar Madara sambil melipat koran yang tadi ia baca.

"Ano... kakek... aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..."

"Tanyakan saja, kau tidak perlu takut..."

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya di bawah meja, dia bingung harus mulai bertanya dari mana. "Tadi malam, aku melihat Sasuke..."

"Sasuke ??"

"Etto... Sasuke membuat segel aneh pada dinding kamar, lalu muncul lukisan seorang wanita... lalu..." entah harus bagaimana Hinata mengatakannya, hatinya terasa sedikit ngilu melihat air mata Sasuke saat memandangi lukisan itu.

"Lalu... apa yang dilakukan cucu ku ??" tanya Madara penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun menangis..."

 _'Dasar anak bodoh !!!'_ umpat Madara dalam hari.

"Tidak perlu terlalu keras memikirkannya, mau ku ceritakan sesuatu tentang itu ??" tawar Madara.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, dia ingin tahu mengenai wanita dalam lukisan itu. Tapi apakah hatinya akan kuat menerima cerita dari Madara ?? jika tidak di coba, ia akan terus di hantui rasa penasaran. Lalu bagaimana jika dari rasa penasarannya itu akan membuat hubungannya lebih buruk di banding setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Madara. "Ha...Ha'i, kakek... aku ingin tahu..."

"Baiklah, kakek akan bercerita setelah sarapan. Sebaiknya kita nikmati sarapan ini sebelum dingin."

"Eh ?!!" Hinata memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba banyak sekali makanan enak padahal beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum dia menundukkan kepalanya, meja makan itu masih kosong. Kapan dan siapa yang menyiapkan makanan ini ?? sejak Hinata bangun, dia tidak melihat pelayan beraktifitas untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ayo, cobalah !! kenapa kau hanya memandanginya ??" ujar Shisui yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Madara.

"Shisui-san ?!!"

"Aniki benar, cobalah Hinata." Timpal Obito.

"Ohayou baa-san !!" ujar kedua putra Itachi bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum melihat kedua bocah itu, dalam pikirnya Hinata heran mengapa kedua putra Itachi masih menggunakan penutup wajah saat berada di dalam mansion.

"Ohayou." Balas Hinata singkat.

"Kau pasti penasaran, adik ipar. Aku akan ceritakan nanti..." Izumi tersenyum pada Hinata. Ah sepertinya hari ini Hinata akan banyak mendengar cerita mengenai keluarga Uchiha.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Saat ini Madara dan Hinata tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di taman belakang mansion. Madara masih menyesap gyokuronya dengan tenang dan elegan seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh para bangsawan jepang di masa lalu. Madara mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha yang terlihat gagah di punggungnya, dan Hinata mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dengan ornamen lavendel dan lambang Uchiha yang lebih kecil dari milik Madara.

"Sekitar tiga ratus tahun yang lalu terjadi perang besar antara iblis dan phoenix, ayahku Uchiha Tajima yang saat itu menjadi raja iblis pun ikut mati dalam perang itu." narasi Madara mengawali ceritanya, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendengarkan Madara.

"Pada saat itu istri dari Izuna –adikku- tengah mengandung seorang bayi, kondisi istri Izuna saat itu benar-benar lemah karena mendapatkan berbagai luka akibat perang. Aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa Izuna mengizinkan istrinya yang tengah mengandung itu untuk ikut berperang..."

"Saat kondisi mulai tenang, keadaan istri Izuna memburuk dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya akibat sihir yang dibuat oleh phoenix. Dengan terpaksa kami melakukan ritual pengorbanan yang disebut izanami. Hanya sedikit kemungkinan untuk istri Izuna dan bayinya selamat, namun lebih baik salah satu dari mereka selamat dari pada tidak sama sekali..."

"Ano...kakek, kenapa kakek tidak menyebutkan nama istri Izuna-san ??"

Madara tersenyum tenang, "Aku lupa siapa namanya..." ujar Madara tenang.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Madara. Astaga !! pebisnis terhebat di Jepang bahkan di dunia bisa melupakan nama orang penting dalam keluarganya ?!! benar-benar keterlaluan. "Kau mau mendengar lanjutan ceritaku ??" tanya Madara membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ha'i..." Hinata tersenyum canggung.

"Saat ritual itu dimulai, hal yang diluar bayangan kami pun terjadi... bayi dalam kandungan itu mengorbankan dirinya, dia memberikan kekuatan iblisnya pada sang ibu... bayi itu tetap terlahir namun bukan terlahir sebagai iblis, dia terlahir sebagai manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun."

"Dan bayi itu, Uchiha Naori ??"

"Tebakanmu tidak salah, dia satu-satunya keturunan murni Uchiha yang tidak memiliki kekuatan iblis. Dan itu merupakan kelemahan terbesar Uchiha saat itu..."

 **TBC**

 _Ayeeeee update gomen pendek... aku lagi banyak tugas dari sekolah bahkan pas weekend pun aku engga dapet libur... maaf aku engga sempet edit, besok aku ada praujikom 1 jadi engga ada waktu buat ngedit karena harus belajar._

 _Oh iya buat warning yang paling atas itu Cuma ungkapan kekesalan aku aja karena dapet flamer di ffn. Dengan bodohnya dia bilang kalo cerita ini banyak hal diluar logika, terus dia sumpah serapah kalo cerita ini nyeritain hidup aku. Jujur aja aku engga ngerti sama orang yang kaya gitu, apa dia engga tau cerita fantasi itu seperti apa, sampe-sampe aku di kata-katain. Jujur aja itu bikin mood aku down, ditambah wattpad error dan tugas banyak dah deh kelar ujung-ujungnya malah curhat-curhatan sama Eva nee-chan..._

 **MIND TO REVIEW ??**


	19. Her Husband, Beyond The Reason

Chapter 16 Beyond The Reason You Hate Him, Her Always in Your Heart...

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Saat ritual itu dimulai, hal yang diluar bayangan kami pun terjadi... bayi dalam kandungan itu mengorbankan dirinya, dia memberikan kekuatan iblisnya pada sang ibu... bayi itu tetap terlahir namun bukan terlahir sebagai iblis, dia terlahir sebagai manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun."

"Dan bayi itu, Uchiha Naori ?"

"Tebakanmu tidak salah, dia satu-satunya keturunan murni Uchiha yang tidak memiliki kekuatan iblis. Dan itu merupakan kelemahan terbesar Uchiha saat itu..."

.

.

.

Mata Madara menerawang melihat masa lalu, gadis itu sudah pergi ratusan tahun lalu. Tapi cucunya tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu atau belum bisa melupakannya ? padahal dia sudah memiliki gadis lain yang lebih baik dari gadis itu. Apakah perasaan ragu masih menyelimuti hati Sasuke ?

"Saat itu aku yang harus memutuskan untuk memusnahkan atau mempertahankan Naori. Fugaku dan Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan memintaku untuk tidak memusnahkan Naori, aku pun menuruti keinginan mereka. Naori dan keluarga adikku pun pindah ke bumi, itu hanya sementara karena umur manusia benar-benar singkat."

"Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, anak itu begitu menyukai Naori namun ia hanya dianggap kakak oleh Naori ..."

 _'Jadi Sasuke terjebak adik-kakak zone ?'_ tanya batin Hinata.

"Naori tidak pernah tahu jika kedua orang tuanya iblis bahkan hingga kematiannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan Sasuke pada Naori semakin dalam. Bukan hanya menyayanginya, dia mencintainya dan itu pertama kalinya Sasuke jatuh cinta. Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan ? jika kami –iblis- sudah menemukan cinta kami, kami akan senantiasa menjaganya seumur hidup."

Hinata mengangguk sedih , _'Jika aku harus belajar mencintai Sasuke dan sudah mencintainya sepenuh hatiku, tetapi didalam hatinya masih ada gadis lain, lalu untuk apa ?'_

"Sasuke selalu melindungi Naori dari manusia-manusia yang mengganggunya. Rasa cinta Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun tidak terbalas oleh Naori, dia lebih memilih menikah dengan manusia lain. Bisa saja Sasuke membunuh laki-laki itu, tapi apakah Naori akan bahagia jika mengetahui hal itu ?"

"Naori mungkin akan membenci Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya." Ujar Hinata dengan menggigit setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, rasanya seperti ratusan duri yang memaksa keluar dari bibirnya, benar-benar sulit mengatakannya.

"Hm." Balas Madara singkat, ia pun mengambil segelas gyokuro dan meminumnya dengan gagah seperti yang biasa dilakukan ayah Hinata.

"Sasuke mencintai gadis itu sepajang umur hidup gadis itu... meskipun menurut iblis itu singkat, tapi menurut manusia sepertiku itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu apa yang Sasuke lakukan setelah Naori menikah ?" perasaan Hinata mulai campur aduk.

"Sasuke tetap mengawasinya dari jauh. Satu tahun setelah menikah, Naori melahirkan seorang putra, ia dan suaminya begitu bahagia. Dan Sasuke semakin hancur, dia melakukan banyak perjanjian dengan manusia. Hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan Naori sedikit demi sedikit."

"Hidup tidak akan selamanya bahagia bukan ? ditahun kedelapan pernikahan Naori dan suaminya, tepat pada hari perayaan pernikahan mereka terjadi penembakan yang menewaskan suami dan anak Naori. Beruntunglah Sasuke bisa menyelamatkan Naori."

"Keadaan tidak membaik, Naori merana karena kematian orang yang paling dia cintai. _Dia juga mencoba bunuh diri agar bisa bersama selamanya dengan suaminya." –Ash Kuroshitsuji 1 eps 22-_

"Menjadi satu dengan orang yang kita cintai itu sangat membahagiakan. _–Queen Victoria Kuroshitsuji 1 eps 22-_ " Hinata teringat bagaimana hancurnya ayahnya saat ditinggal oleh ibu Hinata. Ayahnya memberikan pelajaran bisnis yang cukup berat bagi anak kecil diusianya. Tapi Hinata hanya bisa menerima, ia pun mengerti mengapa ayahnya melakukan itu. Semua demi kebaikannya.

"Saat keadaan seperti itu lah manusia mudah tergoda. Gaara iblis dari keluarga Sabaku datang dan menawarkan kontrak balas dendam pada Naori. Ia pun menyetujuinya, jiwanya menjadi imbalan. Bagi iblis dengan satu level dibawah Uchiha, cukup mudah baginya menemukan manusia yang menghancurkan hidup Naori."

"Sasuke tahu jika Naori melakukan kontrak dengan Gaara ?"

"Dia tahu saat Naori berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Saat itu Naori melupakan satu hal, jika dia sudah mengorbankan jiwanya maka ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan suami dan putranya di nirwana. Iblis tetap akan memakan jiwanya seperti yang tertera pada kontrak."

"Sasuke melakukan berbagai cara untuk membatalkan kontrak itu, bahkan Sasuke melakukan duel dengan Gaara. Meskipun Gaara kalah telak, dia tetap mengambil jiwa Naori, karena Naori pun sudah menyerahkan jiwanya."

 _'Karena itu Sasuke membenci Gaara...'_

"Sasuke begitu hancur, dia melakukan berbagai kontrak gila hingga bertarung dengan banyak iblis dan berkali-kali hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Sasuke bahkan mencoba mencari pedang terkutuk yang diselubungi kegelapan abadi, _Laevateiin_." –Nama pedang di Kuroshitsuji 2 eps 7- pelayannya pembunuh- "Untuk mengakhiri hidupnya." Lanjut Madara.

"Sehancur itukah Sasuke ?" tanya Hinata tanpa sadar.

Garis kesedihan muncul pada wajah Madara, seharusnya ia tidak menceritakan semua ini. biarkan Sasuke yang menceritakannya atau mungkin lebih baik Sasuke mengubah ingatan Hinata dan tidak perlu seorang pun menguak masa lalu Sasuke. "Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku menceritakan semua ini."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tak apa, kakek tidak salah. Aku perlu menenangkan diri." Hinata pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Madara.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata hanya berguling-guling di atas kasurnya sendirian. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk belajar mencintai Sasuke, Naori tetap akan berada dihati Sasuke yang paling dalam, bahkan iblis berdarah dingin itu rela menumpahkan ai matanya untuk gadis itu.

Hinata ingin kembali mencoba berpikir positif, dia memutar kembali ingatan pembicaraannya dengan Madara dimalam saat pesta. Tapi mengapa yang Madara ceritakan pagi ini berlawanan dengan apa yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke mencintaiku ? Uso!" pekik Hinata teredam bantal, ia tidak ingin mengganggu orang lain di mansion. Sejak tadi dia terus meredam ucapannya dengan bantal.

Bukankah iblis tidak pernah berbohong ? lalu yang dikatakan Madara dan Sasuke itu apa ? mungkin menyembunyikan kebenaran tidak termasuk dalam kebohongan, meskipun pada akhirnya tetap sama. Kebenaran itu tidak pernah terungkap.

Persetan dengan alasan Sasuke membenci Gaara ! tetap saja gadis itu yang berada dihatinya.

Sama seperti yang dulu Naruto lakukan padanya. Sakura tetap menjadi nomor satu dihatinya.

"Baa-san..." ujar putra Itachi dari luar kamar Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggosokan telapak tangannya pada telinga. Ia takut pendengaran nya salah mendengar. "Baa-san ini aku... Edward.. ayo keluar baa-san kita bermain." Suara dari luar kamarnya kembali terdengar, Hinata pun bangkit dan membukakan pintu. Benar saja putra Itachi –entah yang ke berapa- tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Hinata mensejajarkan tingginya, "Jadi namamu Edward ?" anak itu mengangguk. "Jadi kau ingin bermain apa dengan baa-san ?"

Anak itu bergeming, "Bagaimana jika kita main kejar-kejaran ?" dalam sekejap anak itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Hinata, "Ayo baa-san tangkap aku!" teriaknya. Hinata pun tersenyum lalu pura-pura berlari mengejarnya.

Setelah beberapa kali berhasil tertangkap, Edward pun kelelahan dan mengajak Hinata untuk ke kamar Izumi.

"Kaa-san..." panggil Edward.

Izumi tersenyum pada Hinata dan Edward, putra Itachi yang lain tengah bersama dengan Izumi. Dia tengah tertidur diatas paha Izumi. "Kau sudah puas bermain dengan Hinata-baa san ?" Edward pun mengangguk, "Kaa-san aku haus." Rengeknya.

Izumi memandang Hinata, "Hinata, bisa kau ambilkan gelas di kulkas ?" Izumi menujuk kulkas yang berda disudut ruangan. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati kulkas, saat Hinata membuka isinya ia tercengang. Banyak sekali gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah, 'Mungkin jus perilla merah.' Batin Hinata. Tetapi bau amis yang menguar dari gelas itu sedikit mengusik penciumannya.

Hinata memberika gelas itu pada Edward lalu ia duduk di samping Izumi. "Itu jus perilla merah ?" tanya Hinata.

Izumi menggeleng, "Mau mendengar cerita ?"

Hinata mengerjapkan kembali matanya, "Cerita ?" Izumi mengangguk. "Hm... baiklah."

"Terdapat sebuah kastil di Transylvania sebuah daerah di daratan Eropa, bernama kastil Bran. Dahulunya dipimpin oleh seorang bangsawan Rumania bernama Vlad Tepes. Ia dikenal sebagai Count Dracula, ia terkenal akan kekejaman pemerintahannya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh dan memanggang orang-orang yang menentang pemerintahannya, kemudian darahnya akan ia minum."

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia pernah membaca kisah ini dalam buku karya Bram Stoker.

"Apakah kau percaya ada manusia seperti itu ? manusia yang bersedia untuk meminum darah manusia lain ?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Menurutku tidak, terlalu menjijikan melakukan hal itu."

"Kau benar, bagi manusia sepertimu itu menjijikan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk ayah dan kedua putraku."

"Maksud nee-san?"

"Vlad tepes melakukan kontrak dengan ayahku. Aku bukan vampir ataupun drakula, aku vampir setengah manusia. Ayahku vampir kelas atas menikah dengan ibuku yang hanya seorang manusia biasa. Vampir lebih memandang keturunan dari pada iblis, aku yang bukan vampir murni pun tersisih."

"Ayahku sengaja melakukan kontrak itu agar aku tertulis dalam silsilah keluarga Tepes. Agar aku tidak di pandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang diluar sana. Apa kau pikir hidupku lebih baik setelah diakui sebagai putri bungsu keluarga Tepes ?"

"..." Hinata bergeming.

"Vlad Tepes, istri dan anaknya memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi keluarga mereka yang lain terus mengolok-ngolokku. Aku tidak memiliki ciri-ciri seperti keluarga Tepes yang lain, terkadang disaat keluarga Vlad Tepes tidak berada di kastil, aku menjadi bahan penyiksaan oleh para pembantu."

"Pada perang Salib tahun 1476, Vlad Tepes meninggal. Aku pun memutuskan untuk lari dari kastil itu. Aku tidak peduli kemana aku pergi, aku tidak ingin kembali berada di kastil itu. Setelah pergi entah sejauh apa, entah seberapa lama, aku betemu dengan Itachi."

"Aku tahu, jika dia seorang iblis kelas atas. Aku pikir dia akan menawarkan sebuah kontrak padaku, nyatanya dia malah mengajakku untuk menikah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menerima tawarannya itu."

Hinata mengerti alur ceritanya, ia pikir hidup Izumi lebih baik dari hidupnya. Ternyata Izumi menyimpan masa lalu yang begitu berat. "Lalu, mengapa kedua putra nee-san selalu menggunakan penutup wajah ?"

Izumi tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala putranya yang tengah tertidur di atas pangkuannya. "Hidupku berubah setelah menjadi istri Itachi, orang-orang bisa menganggapku manusia normal dan hidup normal seperti mereka. Tanpa aku sadari, gen vampir dari ayahku masih melekat dalam tubuhku. Aku pikir kedua putraku akan menjadi iblis seperti Itachi, namun sayang mereka malah mengikuti gen ku menjadi vampir." Izumi menyingkap penutup wajah putranya yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat putih pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari kulit Hinata. Ia pun terbangun dan menguap kecil.

"Kaa-san, apa aku sudah lama tertidur ?" tanyanya.

Hinata dapat melihat sepasang taring pada gigi anak itu, dan matanya terlihat berwarna merah hampir mirip mata Sasuke saat mode demon. "Dia William, putra keduaku. Dan yang tadi mengajak mu bermain adalah Edward, putra pertamaku." Edward pun mendekati Hinata dan membuka penutup wajahnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan William hanya saja pola mata Edward sedikit lebih rumit.

"Jadi ?" otak Hinata masih berusaha untuk memproses semuanya dan menjadikan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Mereka belum bisa mengendalikan kemampunya sebagai vampir. Selain itu jika mereka tidak menggunakan penutup wajah seperti ini, kulit mereka akan terbakar."

"Jadi kau jangan berpikir jika kedua putraku jelek, mereka tentu mengikuti gen ketampanan yang aku turunkan." Ujar Itachi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A-aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Itachi-nii !"

Itachi berjalan mendekati Edward dan menggendongnya, "Hahahaha aku tahu itu. bagaimana Sasuke ? apa dia sudah menghubungimu ?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Sepertinya kami perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Aku sudah mendengarkan cerita dari jii-chan, dan aku sudah melihat kenyataannya langsung."

Izumi mengusap pelan punggung Hinata, berusaha untuk meringankan beban yang ada disana. "Ku harap kalian menemukan jalan yang terbaik untuk bersama." Hinata pun hanya mengangguk.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Setelah seharian mendengar dua cerita yang –menurutnya- cukup berat, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah makan malam. Ia mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada satu pun pesan atau telepon dari Sasuke. Tapi untuk apa Sasuke menelepon atau mengirimnya pesan, sejauh apapun ia berada, Sasuke pasti bisa melakukan telepati dengannya.

Hinata hanya berguling kesana kemari memutari kasur, entah mengapa kasur itu terasa lebih luas dibanding saat Sasuke berdiri di hadapan dinding yang memperlihatkan foto gadis tercintanya. Hinata kembali menggerutu tak jelas, dia merutuki berbagai hal. Termasuk Shisui yang tidak jadi mengajaknya berkencan.

Bukan bermaksud untuk bermain dengan lelaki lain di belakang Sasuke, tapi setidaknya jika Shisui jadi mengajak nya berkencan, ia tidak perlu seperti ini.

 _ **Tok...tok...tok...**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ketukan dari balik pintu, Hinata pun bangkit untuk membukanya. Seorang pelayan wanita berdiri dibaliknya dengan mengenakan baju maid.

"Hinata-sama, ada surat untuk anda." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah baki yang terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna biru laut.

"Dari siapa ?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Shisui-sama yang menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini pada anda."

Hinata pun mengambil surat itu dan membiarkan pelayan itu pergi. Hinata sudah cukup malas untuk membuka surat itu, ia pun menyimpannya diatas nakas dekat lampu tidur. "Mungkin besok pagi aku akan membacanya." Gumam Hinata.

 **TBC**

 ** _Yoooo aku kembali! Akhirnya UNBK sama Ujikom aku beres juga, tinggal nunggu nilai. Maaf banget, jiwa aku belum kembali seutuhnya, jadi ceritanya masih agak ngaco. Masih dilema, langsung kerja atau nunggu beres lebaran. Masih ada yang ngira aku anak SMA ? aku anak SMK loh, jurusan akuntansi._**

 ** _Btw. FF (After) Dating Online, ending nya bakal Angst. Dan bakal aku lanjutin kalo chap di laptop udah lengkap, biar langsung kelar sekali publish ahahaha..._**

 ** _Buat penghuni Wattpad, hari jum'at stay di akun wattpadnya masing-masing ya... aku mau publish cerita baru, bukan ff lebih ke slice of life, tapi bukan slice of life romance. Judulnya "My Dearest is A Programmer" hahahaha aku lagi falling in love sama story tentang programmer. Aku masukin ke genre General Fiction._**

 ** _Tanggal 20 aku mau liburan di Lembang, ada yang mau ikut ? jadi tanggal 24 nya gatau bisa UP atau ngga, soalnya mama ngga ngebolehin bawa lappy sayang ke Lembang._**

 ** _Mind To Review ?_**


	20. Her Husband, Why Must Her

**Her Husband, Why Must Her?!!**

 **Aku mau minta maaf dulu sebelumnya, chapter ini pendek. Aku lagi dikejar deadline nulis artikel. Asalnya mau aku update hari kamis tapi pas aku inget hari jumat mau packing buat ke Lembang.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ketukan dari balik pintu, Hinata pun bangkit untuk membukanya. Seorang pelayan wanita berdiri dibaliknya dengan mengenakan baju maid.

"Hinata-sama, ada surat untuk anda." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah baki yang terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna biru laut.

"Dari siapa ??"

"Saya tidak tahu, Shisui-sama yang menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini pada anda."

Hinata pun mengambil surat itu dan membiarkan pelayan itu pergi. Hinata sudah cukup malas untuk membuka surat itu, ia pun menyimpannya diatas nakas dekat lampu tidur. "Mungkin besok pagi aku akan membacanya." Gumam Hinata.

Ponsel Hinata berdering sejak lima menit yang lalu, ia sangat ingat jika tadi malam tidak menyalakan alarm. Bahkan sepanjang memiliki ponsel ia tidak pernah memasang alarm. Lebih baik ia membeli jam beker untuk membantunya bangun di pagi hari, dari pada harus menjadi orang bodoh yang harus meraba-raba mencari ponsel di pagi hari dan tak sengaja menjatuhkannya karena nyawa yang belum terkumpul.

Keadaan darurat macam apa yang membuat seseorang meneleponnya di pukul tiga pagi. Semua kekesalan yang hendak Hinata keluarkan, kembali ia telan bulat saat melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidur paginya. Mood Hinata masih belum kembali.

"Moshi-moshi tou-san." Ujar Hinata dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau baru bangun ?? bukan kah kau biasa terbangun sebelum maid mengetuk pintu kamarmu ??"

"Tapi ini baru jam tiga pagi tou-san, aku biasa terbangun pukul empat."

Terdengar helaan napas dari sebrang sana, sepertinya Hiashi melupakan fakta jika kota tempatnya mengurus proyek memiliki waktu lebih cepat satu jam dari pada Konoha. "Maafkan tou-san sudah mengganggu tidur mu. Apa kau sudah menerima surat undangan ??"

"Hmmm... semalam seorang maid mengantarkan undangan padaku, dia mengatakan jika Shisui yang memberikannya."

"Tou-san menitipkan undangan itu pada Shisui, dia ada pemotretan di dekat tempat proyek tou-san."

"Coba kau baca, jika ada sesuatu kau bisa tanya pada tou-san."

"Ha'i"

Hiashi pun mengakhiri panggilannya. Hinata melirik jam di sudt kanan atas layar ponselnya, "03.12 pagi." Gumamnya. Hinata sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, sepertinya moodnya akan semakin hancur hari ini.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

 **=**

 **17**

 **=**

 _Iblis tidak perlu tidur._

Itulah kalimat yang membuat Gaara akhir-akhir ini jengah. Fisik manusianya sudah meminta istirahat sejak berjam-jam lalu, namun Karin terus saja mengirimnya telepati untuk mengawasi Sasuke. Jiwa iblisnya merasakan ambisi berapi-api dari Karin, dan hanya itu alasannya untuk terus berada di dalam rapat membosankan ini. Ia hanya memerlukan jiwa Karin untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Manusia memang gila." Gumam Gaara pelan. Kemarin rapat di tutup pukul setengah satu malam karena separuh dari peserta rapat sudah kelelahan. Rapat kembali dimulai tadi pagi pukul enam tepat. Jangan tanya siapa yang memulai rapat gila ini, siapa lagi jika bukan tuan Hyuuga Hiashi sang pemilik proyek.

Ia tak habis pikir, apa lagi yang kakek tua itu perlukan. Kekayaannya sudah cukup jika hanya untuknya dan Hinata. Toh Hinata juga sudah menjadi keluarga Uchiha, jelas ia akan mendapatkan kekayaan dari keluarga Uchiha. Untuk apalah semua hartanya itu, anaknya sudah terikat kontrak dengan iblis. Harta itu tidak akan menyelamatkan anaknya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sejak sejam yang lalu Hinata berkutat dengan laptop putih kesayangannya. Hari ini dan besok ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah, ia pun tidak di izinkan untuk pergi ke kantor oleh Sasuke dan ayahnya. Itachi dan keluarga kecilnya sudah kembali ke mansionnya, Madara entah pergi kemana, Shisui sudah pasti dia sedang melakukan pemotretan. Tidak adak yang bisa ia ajak bicara, bahkan untuk sekedar mengungkapkan kekesalan pun tak bisa.

Hinata menutup laptopnya dengan kasar. Pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai jika moodnya hancur seperti ini. Moodnya memang sudah hancur kemarin, ditambah kurang tidur membuat jiwanya sedikit tidak manusiawi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu, Hinata teralu malas untuk membukanya ia pun menyuruh seseorang dibalik pintu untuk masuk. Persetan jika dia seorang lelaki dan Sasuke akan memarahinya.

"Hai, Hinata." Sapa Shisui sesaat setelah masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

"Oh, hai." Sapa Hinata datar, nadanya seperti yang biasa Sasuke keluarkan hanya saja masih ada segaris senyum pada wajahnya.

"Moodmu terlihat kurang baik ??"

"Hm." Hinata bergumam tak jelas, semakin lama ia terlihat seperti Sasuke. Dalam hati Shisui merutuki Sasuke yang sudah menyatukan jiwa murni Hinata dengan sebagian sifatnya. Hinata jadi terlihat sedikit menyebalkan.

"Mau pergi keluar ??"

"Kemana ??"

Shisui berpikir sejenak, "Ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, setelah itu kau bebas ingin pergi kemana pun. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Hinata tersenyum, "Baiklah." Shisui pun keluar dari kamar Hinata, membiarkannya bersiap-siap.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Baru saja Hinata merasa moodnya membaik karena Shisui mengajaknya keluar, kali ini moodnya kembali buruk bahkan sangat buruk. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Shisui, ia mengajaknya ke pemakaman Konoha. Tempat dimana kaa-san Hinata beristirahat. Shisui baru saja keluar dari mobil, ia pergi ke sebuah toko bunga yang berada di seberang tempat parkir.

 ** _Tok...tok...tok..._**

Shisui mengetuk jendela Hinata, "Kenapa kau tidak keluar ??"

"Untuk apa ??"

Shisui mendengus pelan lalu menunjukan dua buket bunga ke depan Hinata, "Cepat turun, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan lalu keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya dengan kasar. "Hey!! Baik-baiklah sedikt dengan mobilku, jika mobilku lecet aku akan menuntut suamimu."

"Silahkan saja tuntut dia sesukamu." Hinata berjalan mendahului Shisui memasuki pemakaman.

"Kau bisa tenang sedikit ??" tanya Shisui setelah berhasil menyusul Hinata.

"Mungkin."

"Ada apa denganmu ?? seingatku malam saat pesta, Sasuke membawa istri yang cantik dan lemah lembut. Bukan bar-bar menyebalkan seperti ini." Shisui melirik Hinata melalui sudut matanya.

"Hinata sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus, karena suaminya tertangkap basah masih menyimpan nama perempuan lain di hatinya." Hinata berkata dengan gusar, sungguh luar biasa efek dari suaminya itu.

Shisui mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak sedang menuduh Sasuke selingkuh bukan ??"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan suamiku berselingkuh dengan orang yang sudah mati bukan ??" Hinata menghela napas dalam, ia seperti kehilangan dirinya. "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan disini ??"

"Mengunjungi seseorang." Shisui memberikan salah satu buket bunga ditangannya pada Hinata. Mereka pun kembali berjalan menyusuri bukit kecil yang dihiasi deretan batu nisan.

"Tidak apa-apa kau datang ke tempat ini ??" tanya Hinata.

"Tak apa, ini bukan kuil. Aku masih bisa keluar masuk seperti manusia."

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, Shisui pun menghentikan langkahnya dihadapan sebuah nisan. Hinata membaca nama pada nisan itu, Uchiha Naori. Hinata pun melirik Shisui dari sudut matanya. Ia tengah tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati nisan itu dan menyimpan buket bunga di tangannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Naori-chan. Aku kemari ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi saat ini dia sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha Hinata karena sudah menikah dengan Sasuke."

Merasa namanya disebut, Hinata pun mendekati Shisui. Hinata pun membungkuk memberi hormat lalu mendekati nisan itu. "Naori-san, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku baru saja menikah dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku menyayanginya, aku sedang belajar mencintainya. Saat aku mulai mencintainya, tiba-tiba saja dia menangis sambil menyebut namamu. Perasaanku seketika hancur, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup bersama laki-laki yang masih menyimpan nama wanita lain dalam hatinya. Aku tahu kau tidak dapat mendengar apa yang aku katakan, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang mengganggu pikiranku belakangan ini."

Hinata tersenyum getir lalu mengusap nisan itu, "Betapa beruntungnya kau bisa dicintai oleh laki-laki sehebat Sasuke. Aku ingin berada diposisimu, dicintai Sasuke tanpa perlu melakukan apapun. Kumohon, jika kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang Sasuke rasakan, ikhlaskanlah dia. Kalian sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda."

Hinata pun bangkit dan mengusap air mata yang meleleh melewati pipinya. Shisui tersenyum kaku lalu melewati Hinata dan menaruh buket bunga ditangannya ke atas nisan. Hinata hendak melakukan hal yang sama, namu Shisui mencegahnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Buket bunga ditanganmu untuk kaa-sanmu." Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang diucapkan Shisui, mungkin saja ia sedang bermimpi.

"Ayo!!" Shisui menggesturkan kepalanya untuk meninggalkan makam Naori dan berjalan mencari makam ibu Hinata. Shisui dan Hinata pun berjalan berdampingan menuruni bukit, makam ibu Hinata berada dibagian bawah bukit. Hiashi sengaja memilihnya disana agar mudah dijangkaunya saat sudah tua nanti.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengajakku mengunjungi makam Naori-san ??" tanya Hinata dengan tenang, moodnya sedikit membaik setelah mengungkapkkan hal-hal yang membebani hatinya.

"Hinata sudah kembali lagi," ujar Shisui tergelak pelan. "Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkamu padanya, bukankah saat sebelum kalian menikah Sasuke tidak sempat mengajakmu berkenalan dengannya. Selain itu aku memang ingin membawamu mengunjungi kaa-sanmu, bukankah disaat seorang anak perempuan sedih karena pria dia akan bercerita pada ibu atau ayahnya. Sayang sekali tou-san mu sedang sibuk bersama suamimu, jadi aku mengajakmu bertemu kaa-sanmu, meskipun tidak secara langsung."

Hinata pun mengangguk, Shisui ternyata baik tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Hinata dan Shisui kini berdiri di depan nisan kaa-san Hinata. "Shisui-san ?? bisakah kau memberiku sedikit waktu ??"

Shisui tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disana." Tunjuknya pada sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Arigatou Shisui-san." Hinata pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati nisan dan Shisui berjalan menuju pohon yang tadi ditunjuknya.

HER DEVIL HUSBAND

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di pemakaman Konoha, Hinata dan Shisui pun menghabiskan hari di taman yang berada diujung Konoha. Disana terdapat danau buatan dan hutan yang lebat, Hinata dan Shisui mencoba berbagai wahana air dan ditutup dengan makan bersama di pinggir danau.

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan mandi sorenya, dan saat ini ia tengah menikmati sore di balkon kamarnya dengan surat diatas pahanya. Hinata perlahan membuka surat itu dengan perlahan dan membacanya.

 **The Majestic Star Line**

 **Campania**

Tertulis dengan jelas dibagian atas surat. Surat itu berisi undangan perjalanan selama seminggu dengan kapal pesiar mewah.

Ponsel Hinata bergetar menampilkan panggilan masuk, "Sasuke ??" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hime ??"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, dia yakin jika Sasuke tahu keadaannya tanpa perlu memberi tahunya. "Aku baik, memang ada apa ??"

Terdengar helaan napas dari sebrang sana, "Bagaimana ini, aku merindukanmu ?!!"

Jika saja Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke malam itu, mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah seluruhnya. Namun sayang kali ini hanya ada semburat merah tipis pada kedua pipinya, "Kau baru pergi dua hari, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana bisa kau merindukanku disaat hatiku dan sebagian jiwaku menyatu denganmu ??"

Sementara itu disebrang telepon Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, dia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan istrinya. "Kau baik-baik saja ??"

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang sama."

"Kau pergi dengan Shisui ??"

"Kau sudah tahu itu Sasuke-kun, aku mendapat undangan berlibur dengan kapal pesiar mewah." Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kapan ??"

Hinata kembali membuka surat ditangannya, "Lusa, kau bisa ikut ??"

"Akanku usahakan, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku pasti akan menemanimu meski tidak dari hari pertama."

Hinata lagi-lagi menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Besok aku akan pergi ke kampus."

"Kou akan mengantarmu."

"Apa ?!! aku bisa sendiri, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau akan pergi atau tidak."

Tak ada gunanya mendebat Sasuke, "Baiklah." Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Hinata megakhiri panggilannya dengan Sasuke. Pikiran Hinata belum tenang, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke melupakan Naori ??

Tidak mungkin terus seperti ini, mengapa Hinata baru mengetahui segalanya setelah menikah. Ia tidak mungkin bercerai dengan Sasuke hanya karena alasan seperti ini, tapi apakah hatinya siap setiap hari tinggal dengan laki-laki yang hatinya tidak bersamanya. Lalu bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke, bukankah dalam kontrak dia memberikan hatinya sebagai jaminan, mau tidak mau ia harus mencintai Sasuke.

Hinata tidak terlalu ingin ambil pusing, sepertinya setelah berlibur di kapal pesiar ia bisa menemukan solusi.

 **TBC**


	21. Her Husband, She in Dangerous

Her Husband, She in Dangerous

 **Aku mau minta bantuan kalian, please ini buat masa depan aku!**

 **Please vote, follow, atau comment cerita "MY DEAREST IS A PROGRAMMER" di Sweek. Aku ikut serta dalam lomba #GrassindoFictionSweek hadiahnya kontrak penerbitan secara mayor dengan penerbit Grassindo.**

 **Kalian tinggal bikin aku di aplikasi sweek atau log in di laptop lalu cari pen name aku atau judul cerita aku dan tinggal vote, follow, atau comment cerita itu. Terserah mau dibaca atau engga, tapi vote dan follow kalian itu berarti banget buat aku.**

 **Onegai minna-san... onegai...**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

Bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke melupakan Naori ?

Tidak mungkin terus seperti ini, mengapa Hinata baru mengetahui segalanya setelah menikah. Ia tidak mungkin bercerai dengan Sasuke hanya karena alasan seperti ini, tapi apakah hatinya siap setiap hari tinggal dengan laki-laki yang hatinya tidak bersamanya. Lalu bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke, bukankah dalam kontrak dia memberikan hatinya sebagai jaminan, mau tidak mau ia harus mencintai Sasuke.

Hinata tidak terlalu ingin ambil pusing, sepertinya setelah berlibur di kapal pesiar ia bisa menemukan solusi.

...

...

...

Para porter hilir mudik di pelabuhan membawa berbagai barang penumpang menuju sebuah kapal besar yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian pelabuhan. Kapal mewah itu dua kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan kapal Titanic yang tenggelam beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hinata menatap tulisan besar yang menempel pada badan kapal "Campania", ia bergidig membayangkan jika kapal yang ia tumpangi kali ini bernasib sama seperti kapal Titanic. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia naik kapal mewah, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia naik kapal dalam waktu yang cukup lama tanpa keluarganya.

"Hinata-sama, barang-barang anda sudah berada di kamar kelas satu nomor A26. Kamar saya berada di seberang kamar anda agar anda bisa dengan mudah memanggil saya jika terjadi sesuatu."

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Kou, "Arigatou sudah mau menemaniku, Kou-san."

Kou membalas seyuman Hinata dan membungkuk hormat, "Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk melayani dan menjaga anda. Sasuke-sama pun sudah menegaskan tentang itu."

"Sebaiknya kita segera naik sebelum kapal mulai berlayar." Ujar Hinata mengalihkan pembicaaan, belum saatnya ia membicarakan Sasuke. Kou pun hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Hinata menaiki kapal.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka ^.^ *author maksa***

 **...**

 **18**

 **...**

Hinata duduk di atas sebuah kursi malas berwarna putih yang menghadap langsung ke samudra luas. Sebuah majalah sejak tadi terus ia bolak balik, tak ada yang menarik. Hampir semua kabar dalam majalah itu memuat tentang kapal yang sedang ia tumpangi.

"Majestic Star Line adalah sebuah pertaruhan perusahaan jasa konstruksi, kapal pesiar mewah yang berlayar dari Konoha menuju Swiss. Kapal ini dapat menampung orang dua kali lipat lebih banyak dibanding kapal Titanic. Fasilitas kapal ini lengkap, anda seperti berada di kota Konoha. Akan diadakan pertemuan seluruh pebisnis Konoha di kapal ini dua hari yang akan datang." Jelas Kou dengan rinci kemudian menutup notes kecil ditangannya dan menyimpannya kedalam saku.

Hinata pun mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Kou, "Jadi berapa lama kita akan berada di kapal ini ?"

"Untuk berangkat memerlukan waktu sekitar empat hari tiga malam, dan untuk kembali memerlukan waktu empat malam tiga hari. Kita akan berada di Swiss selama satu minggu."

"Kau sudah mengatur jadwalku bukan ?" tanya Hinata setelah menghabiskan segelas lemaonade yang diberikan pelayan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tentu saja, anda hanya tinggal mengikuti jadwal itu."

"Baiklah." Hinata pun menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sejak dia melakukan packing semalam, Sasuke tidak menghubunginya. Entah apa yang dilakukan suaminya di luar sana. Sasuke tidak mungkin berselingkuh, jika ia berselingkuh maka lambang kontrak yang berada pada dahinya akan menghilang.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Ino-chan ?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan pengelihatannya tidak salah. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang pony tail mendekatinya.

Ino langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata, "Aku merindukanmu ! sudah lama kita tidak bertemu !"

Hinata meringis pelan saat pelukan Ino terasa sesak, "I-Ino-chan aku tidak bisa bernapas..."

Ino pun melonggarkan pelukannya, "Gomen Hime-chan, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu. Kau hanya berdua dengan Kou ? kemana suami tampanmu ?"

Sasuke atau suaminya adalah topik yang paling ingin dia hindari. Ia tak pandai berbohong, bagaimana dia mengatakan ia sedang baik-baik saja saat ia tahu suaminya menyimpan nama perempuan lain dalam hatinya. Mungkin menurut Sasuke hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, karena ia belum mengetahui jika Hinata mencari tahu masa lalunya.

"Sasuke-kun sedang ada urusan bisnis dengan otou-san, aku mewakili otou-san untuk menghadiri pertemuan di kapal ini."

Ino terseyum lebar dan kembali memeluk Hinata, "Kita bisa menghabiskan malam bersama sampai tiba di Swiss. Sai-kun akan mewakili perusahaan Uchiha dan aku akan menemani kalian dalam pertemuan itu." Ino melepaskan pelukannya, "Bagaimana jika sekarang kita berkeliling kapal ? Sai-kun sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti, menyebalkan sekali jika aku harus berkeliling sendirian."

Hinata pun mengangguk dan memberikan kode pada Kou untuk mengizinkannya pergi, Kou pun mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi !" ujar Ino semangat sambil menarik tangan Hinata menjauhi kursi malasnya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sejak tiga menit yang lalu Sai berdiri di depan kamar Hinata, ada sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan dengan istri sepupunya itu. Sai mendengar suara langkah tak jauh darinya, dan ia melihat tunangannya tengah bersama orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

"Sai-kun ? apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan kamar Hinata ?" tanya Ino dengan nada dibuat curiga dan mata yang memicing.

Sai tersenyum palsu, "Oh hai sayang, aku tak tau jika nyonya Sasuke pergi denganmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Hinata mengenai project Uchiha dan Hyuuga."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa kalian masih harus bekerja di tempat menyenangkan seperti ini ? harusnya kalian menikmati waktu senggang kalian di kapal ini."

Hinata mengusap pelan lengan Ino yang sejak tadi menggandeng tangan kanannya, "Gomen Ino-chan, jika kami tidak bekerja bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang menggantungkan hidup pada perusahaan ?"

"Wakatta ! baiklah kalian selesaikan saja pekerjaan kalian sebelum makan malam, aku tidak ingin makan malam sendirian." Ujar Ino dengan nada memelas.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut perbincangan bisnis ?" tanya Sai.

Ino menggeleng, "Itu hanya membuat kepalaku sakit, lebih baik aku bermain instagram di kamar." Ino pun berjalan melenggang melewati Sai. "Jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada Hinata, atau aku akan menghabisimu." Ancam Ino bercanda.

Sai tersenyum demon, "Kau yang akan ku habisi malam ini nona Yamanaka."

"Sai ?" panggil Hinata yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, "Silahkan masuk." Sai dan Hinata pun masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, Hinata menelepon pelayan untuk mengantarkan camilan dan minuman untuknya dan Sai.

"Ada apa Sai ?"

"Ah kau jadi tidak suka basa-basi seperti Sasuke, baiklah aku langsung pada intinya." Sai memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Berhati-hatilah selama kau berada disini, Sasuke sedang tidak bersamamu dan aku tidak bisa leluasa melindungimu karena kau sudah terikat dengan iblis lain."

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, namun belum sempat ia berkata seorang pelayan membunyikan bel dan mengantarkan pesanannya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Hinata pun melanjutkan pembicaraan seriusnya dengan Sai. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang akan memimpin pertemuan bisnis dua hari lagi ?"

Hinata berusaha mengingat nama yang berada dalam kartu undangannya, "Yugaku Hidan ?"

Sai mengangguk, "Yap! Kau benar. Dan itu lah hal yang harus kau waspadai."

Hinata hanya diam menunggu Sai mlanjutkan penjelasannya, "Hidan memiliki masalah dengan Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Hidan masih menyimpan dendam pada Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tahu Sasuke terikat kontrak denganmu dan dia akan menggunakanmu untuk membalas dendam pada Sasuke. Kau sudah tau bagaimana wajahnya ?" Hinata menggeleng, Sai menghela napas dan mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sakunya. "Dia Yugaku Hidan."

Hinata mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya, lelaki itu terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke atau mungkin rambutnya memang seperti itu sejak lahir ? "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Syukurlah, dia bukan iblis. Dia sejenis warlock yang bekerja sama dengan satan."

Hinata mengangguk, "Sai, kau tidak terikat kontrak dengan Ino ?"

Sai menautkan kedua alisnya, "Aku dengan sahabatmu ?" Sai terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja tidak, aku mencintainya bukan berarti aku harus mengikat kontrak dengannya. Aku bukan tipe laki-laki posesif seperti suamimu, Hinata."

' _Percuma posesif pun jika ada wanita lain dalam hatinya.'_ Batin Hinata.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung, "Entahlah, beberapa hari belakangan Sasuke tidak melakukan telepati denganku, selain itu..." Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya diam menunggu lanjutan ucapan Hinata. "Kau pasti mengenal Naori, Sai ?"

"Ah ya aku mengenalnya, Sasuke selalu mengikut gadis itu seperti anak ayam. Memang ada apa ?"

Hinata meremas pelan ujung dressnya, "Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis itu ?"

Sai mengangkat tangannya, "Aku tak tahu. Jangan katakan jika kau melihat Sasuke berselingkuh dengan hantu Naori ?!"

"Kau gila ?! meski rambutku berwarna indigo bukan berarti aku menjadi orang indigo." Sai terkekeh pelan menanggapi reaksi Hinata, gadis itu terlihat lebih hidup meskipun terlihat seperti Sasuke. "Aku pun tidak mungkin menuduh Sasuke berselingkuh dengan orang yang sudah mati."

"Jadi kau tahu dia sudah meninggal ?"

"Madara-jii chan menceritakannya dan Shisui membawaku ke makamnya."

"Lalu dimana masalahmu ? kau sudah tahu jika wanita yang selalu Sasuke ikuti sudah mati. Aku yakin kau tidak bodoh untuk mengikuti perasaanmu, Hinata."

"Madara- jii chan mengatakan jika seorang iblis menemukan cinta sejatinya maka dia akan terus menjaga cinta itu selamanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke ? dia mencintai Naori tapi dia membuat kontrak denganku dengan hatiku sebagai jaminan. Untuk apa aku harus belajar mencintainya jika dia sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya ?"

"Kau tahu makna cinta sejati, Hinata ?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya enggan untuk menjawab. "Cinta sejati adalah saat dimana sesorang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan yang terjadi pada Sasuke hanya ia yang mencintai Naori, itu tidak bisa disebut cinta sejati." Jawaban dari Sai sedikit membuatnya tenang, tapi Sasuke yang masih mengenang Naori tanpa menceritakan sedikitpun padanya masih mengganjal pikirannya. "Darimana kau tahu Sasuke dengan Naori ? aku yakin kakek kesayanganku tidak akan tiba-tiba menceritakan hal itu."

Hinata pun menceritakan semua kejadian saat pesta dan saat memergoki Sasuke menangis dihadapan lukisan Naori. Sai melongo mendengar penjelasan Hinata, menurutnya mustahil sepupunya melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi ia enggan mendebat Hinata, ia tidak memiliki bukti apapun.

"Kau bisa menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke saat dia sudah sampai disini." Ujar Sai dengan tenang.

"Dia akan menyusul ?"

"Kau tidak tahu ?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi Sai, kami tidak melakukan telepati beberapa hari belakangan, aku pun malas untuk menghubunginya."

Sai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu bangkit, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa ikut campur, kalian pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku harus kembali ke kamar, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sai pun keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Hinata berpikir keras, benarkah semua yang dikatakan Sai ? Hinata berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya beberapa waktu, lebih baik jika waktunya ia gunakan untuk bersenang-snang di kapal mewah ini.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Para pebisnis Konoha sudah berkumpul di _ballroom_ mewah kapal, malam ini pertemuan akbar itu dilakukan. Hinata mengenakan gaun berwarna biru langit selutut dengan higheels berwarna senada, rambutnya ditata menyamping. Ia terlihat manis.

Mata Hinata tetap waspada, ia mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan, ia teringat ucapan Sai mengenai Yugaku Hidan. Ia yakin laki-laki itu pasti akan berada di acara ini. Hinata pun sudah memberitahu Kou untuk mengawasi orang itu jika tiba-tiba berada disekitarnya.

"Pesta yang menyenangkan bukan, nona Hyuuga ? atau harus aku panggil nyonya Uchiha ?" bisik seseorang tepat disamping telinga Hinata.

Punggung Hinata tiba-tiba menegang merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari sampingnya, dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Hinata mengokan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tubuhnya kaku saat melihat siapa yang tengah tersenyum padanya, "Yugaku-san ?"

Hidan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Hinata, "Panggil saja Hidan, kau menikmati pestanya ?"

Kou yang berdiri disamping Hinata pun hanya mematung seperti orang bodoh. "Pesta yang luar biasa, Hidan-san." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sendirian ? kemana suamimu ?" tanya Hidan dengan nada awas.

"Aku..."

"Nyonya Uchiha jelas tidak sendirian, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan datang kemari. Sambil menunggu suami Hinata datang aku dan tunanganku akan menemaninya." Ujar Sai yang sudah berdiri disamping Kou sambil menggandeng Ino.

"Ah baiklah jika begitu, selamat menikmati pestanya." Hidan pun berjalan menjauhi Hinata dan Sai.

"Dia mengerikan." Ujar Ino.

"Kau mengenalnya ?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya, ia memintaku mendesain suit untuk pesta."

"Kau tidak boleh menerima pekerjaan darinya lagi." Ujar Sai dengan dingin.

Ino tersenyum, "Aku suka jika kau cemburu seperti itu." Ino mememeluk pinggang Sai.

Dalam hati Hinata merasa iri, ia juga ingin melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Sasuke. Ia merindukan keposesif-an Sasuke, meskipun kadang itu menyebalkan. "Sai, kapan Sasuke tiba disini ?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melongo.

 **TBC**

 _ **Akhirnya UP! Btw gomen minna-san minggu kemarin aku ngga update, aku udah ninggalin notes kok di ffn & wattpad. Alhamdulillah waktu interview aku diterima tapi pas mau tanda tangan kontrak aku tolak (Aku yang nolak bukan perusahaan yang nolak aku) jam kerjanya terlalu berat dan targetnya juga berat. Aku harus kerja dari jam 7 pagi ampe jam 7 malem, harus nyari data base sendiri dan minimal dapet 10 client dalam waktu sebulan. Akhirnya aku lepas deh kerjaannya, kata babeh sih kalem aja jangan terlalu buru-buru nyari kerja toh ijazah aja belom keluar, aku juga masih dapet tunjangan dari babeh aku. Jadi aku mau fokus nulis aja di rumah dan insya Alloh fanfic ini ngga bakal digantung...**_

 _ **Happy May Day minna-san !**_

 **MIND TO REVIEW ?**


	22. Her Husband, Fight in The Past

**Her Husband, Fight in the past**

 _Aku masih minta bantuan kalian buat ngevote & follow story My Dearest is a Programmer di Sweek. Satu suara dari kalian sangat berarti buat aku..._

 _Aku mau nanya dulu..._

 _ **Menurut kalian kenapa sih seorang cowok ngehapus komentar kita di sosial media ?**_

 _Soalnya aku udah dua kali ngomen dipostingan do'i disosmed, diujung komentar aku pake nama panggilan spesial aku ke dia dan sama dia dihapus. Sedangkan komentar yang lain ngga dihapus. Sampai hari ini aku masih ngenes sama kejadian itu. Jawab ya plis..._

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

Dalam hati Hinata merasa iri, ia juga ingin melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Sasuke. Ia merindukan keposesif-an Sasuke, meskipun kadang itu menyebalkan. "Sai, kapan Sasuke tiba disini ?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melongo.

...

...

...

"Bukankah Sasuke mu sedang sibuk, Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa aneh.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar Sasuke dari jarak tiga meter di belakang gerombolan Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan pengelihatannya tidak salah. Tetap tidak berubah, seorang laki-laki dengan balutan jas berwarna biru gelap dengan kemeja berwarna sama dengan dress Hinata adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung merangkul pinggang Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata. "Kau tidak merindukanku, Hime ?"

"A-aku merindukanmu." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah tersipu, meskipun kesal dengan suaminya tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang istri tetap mengatakan bahwa ia mulai mencintai suaminya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka ^.^ *author maksa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Prok...prok...prok..._**

Hidan tiba-tiba saja bertepuk tangan, menarik perhatian semua tamu yang berada di ballroom. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya dengan senyum sinis yang kentara.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul pinggang Hinata lebih erat. "Tak perlu berbasa-basi seperti itu, Hidan. Apa mau mu ?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Hidan terkekeh pelan, "Kau jelas tahu apa keinginanku, tidak ada seorang warlock hebat sepertiku mau dipermalukan untuk kedua kalinya oleh iblis menyedihkan sepertimu."

Hanya dalam sekejap mata suasana ballroom berubah menjadi seperti suasana hutan kegelapan, seperti hutan yang di lewati oleh Harry Potter. Para tamu yang awalnya mengenakan gaun mewah dan jas mahal berubah menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan membawa sabit kematian di tangan. Ino dan Kou ikut berubah, hanya Hinata, Sai dan Sasuke yang masih mengenakan pakaian pesta.

"Nah Uchiha ! mari kita mulai !" Wajah Hidan berubah berwarna putih dengan garis hitam. Sasuke langsung mundur beberapa langkah saat Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya.

Hinata masih memproses apa yang terjadi disekitarnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berteriak memanggil namanya dan menariknya menjauh. "Sasuke ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung.

Sasuke hanya menatap mata Hinata, "Terlalu sulit untuk menceritakannya sekarang, tapi apapun yang dia katakan, jangan kau dengarkan." Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan menurunkannya di balkon. "Diam disini, apapun yang terjadi jangan turun. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau masih terikat kontrak denganmu." Sasuke menengokan kepalanya kebelakang. Sai terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Hidan. "Aku harus pergi." Sasuke pun melompat dan membantu Sai.

"Apakah perlu dua orang iblis untuk menangkap seekor kelinci ?" sindir Hidan.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, penyihir sialan !" Sai melayangkan tendangannya kearah kepala Hidan, namun dengan mudah laki-laki itu menghindarinya. "Jika kau tidak merubah kekasihku, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu dengan sepupuku !" Ino bergerak mengayunkan sabitnya dibelakang Sai. Sai pun melayangkan tendangan pada sabit itu hingga terlempar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebagian mode demon-nya, dan mengeluarkan berbagai serangan pada Hidan.

"Menyedihkan sekali menjadi iblis seperti kalian ! kalian akan kalah hanya karena cinta !" Hidan melakukan beberapa gerakan berputar kebelakang. "Lalu bagaimana jika aku mengambil nyawa orang yang kau cintai ?!" dengan gerakan cepat Hidan terbang ke arah Hinata dan bersiap mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah leher Hinata.

Sasuke yang tersulut emosi langsung merubah tubuhnya menjadi sosok gagak mengerikan dengan mata merah menyala.

 _Srak !_

Sabit Hidan menusuk tepat pada punggung Sasuke, darah mulai keluar dari punggungnya. "Hahahaha inilah yang aku tunggu ! menggunakan sabit kematian yang ku dapat dari hasil membunuh shinigami !"

Tangan Sasuke berusaha untuk menggapai tangan Hinata yang bergerak menggapai udara. Air mata tiba-tiba saja menggenang dari mata Hinata. "Sasuke !"

Hidan kembali tertawa, "Tunjukan dramatic record mu pada istri tercintamu ! dan akan ku pastikan dia akan meninggalkan mu !"

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Sasuke POV**

 _Ah istriku memanggiku dengan air mata yang mengalir pada pipinya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah sejak malam sebelum aku pergi. Aku kesulitan untuk melakukan telepati dengannya, aku tidak bisa memegang ponsel setiap saat, rapat sialan itu benar-benar menguras batinku._

 _Benar-benar menyebalkan, aku harus terkena sabit kematian dari penyihir gila ini. Semua masa laluku akan terbongkar, biarkan saja istriku melihat semuanya. Memang seharusnya ia mengetahui semuanya dari awal sebelum menikah._

 _ **Flashback on...**_

 _"Sasuke, kau akan memiliki adik perempuan." Ujar tou-san, ah untuk apa adik perempuan ? aku sudah senang menjadi anak bungsu keluarga iblis ini._

 _"Adikmu itu bukan iblis, jadi kau harus menjaganya baik-baik." Ujar kaa-san. Apa lagi ini ? adikku bukan iblis ? merepotkan sekali aku harus menjaga manusia. Tunggu! Seingatku kaa-san tidak sedang mengandung, lalu dari mana calon adikku ini ?_

 _Paman dan bibiku tiba-tiba datang ke tengah ruangan sambil menggendong sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang, aku yakin apapun dalam gendongan bibiku bukanlah iblis, karena aku tidak dapat merasakan auranya. Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk melihat bayi itu._

 _Aku terpana, bayi itu begitu cantik, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Rambutnya berwarna violet cerah, tidak seperti rambut anggota Uchiha lain yang cenderung gelap. Bayi itu tiba-tiba menggenggam jariku dan menghisapnya, ah betapa manisnya._

 _"Kau harus menyesuaikan penampilanmu dengannya." Ujar tou-san. Ah tou-san mneyuruhku bermain baby sitter dengan bayi ini, tak masalah asal aku bisa bersama bayi lucu ini._

 _Bertahun-tahun berlalu, gadis itu tumbuh semakin cantik. Ia masih belum menyadari bahwa aku dan orang tuanya adalah iblis. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah tahu jika aku bukan kakak kandungnya. Aku menjukan berbagai cara bahwa aku menyayanginya._

 _Aku melindunginya seperti seorang kakak saat ia diganggu oleh manusia-manusia menyebalkan itu. Mereka selalu mengganggu Naori dan mengatakan jika Naori bukan anak kandung keluarga Uchiha karena memiliki rambut yang berbeda dengan anggota Uchiha lain._

 _Manusia memang busuk. Mereka lebih suka menggunjing perbedaan dan kekurangan orang lain tanpa pernah menyadari kebusukannya sendiri._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu aku sadar jika perasaan sayangku pada Naori tumbuh hanya karena perasaan ingin melindunginya sebagai sesama Uchiha dan rasa bersalahku pada orang tuanya karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka saat perang yang lalu._

 _Tapi aku heran mengapa orang-orang berpikir jika aku mencintainya dan cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ?_

 _Aku melakukan kontrak gila setelah Naori menikah karena aku bahagia sudah ada yang menggantikanku untuk menjaganya. Selama menjaga Naori aku terkekang, tidak bisa melakukan kontrak dengan bebas. Aku bisa berpetualang dengan bebas bahkan aku bisa mencari pedang legendaris yang dapat membunuh iblis. Itu akan memban klan Uchiha semakin kuat._

 _Saat mencari pedang itulah aku bertemu dengan warlock sialan ini. Dia bertugas menjaga pedang itu. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya, tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukan pedang itu. Menyebalkan sekali._

 _Mengapa orang-orang mengira aku akan bunuh diri karena putus asa ditinggalkan menikah oleh Naori ?_

 _Saat suami Naori meninggal, aku kembali harus menjaganya. Aku merasakan aura balas dendam yang kuat padanya, aku ingin menawarkan kontrak padanya jika aku sudah selesai dengan kontraku dengan manusia lain._

 _Kalian ingat ? aku adalah iblis. Aku tidak mungkin sebaik itu mau menjaganya tanpa imbalan, dan aku rasa jiwanya pantas untuk menjadi imbalanku._

 _Sayang sekali aku terlambat, Naori sudah membuat dengan iblis Sabaku sialan itu. Jelas aku tidak terima, aku pun mengajak Sabaku itu bertarung. Dasar Naori bodoh, dia lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan jiwanya begitu saja. Entah mengapa sejak saat itu aku membenci Sabaku sialan itu, aku tak terima dia berhasil mengalahkanku secara tidak langsung._

 _Ratusan tahun berlalu, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan si Sabaku. Aku memutuskan untuk memainkan peran sebagai murid SMA, menurutku itu akan menarik. Aku bisa memakan jiwa anak muda yang masih murni._

 _Aku salah, sulit sekali menemukan jiwa yang masih murni. Aku mencoba membuat kontrak dengan Haruno. Jiwa gadis itu berisi ambisi dan obsesi yang cukup kuat, meskipun kedua sifat itu hanya berpusat padaku. Aku harus bepura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, jiwanya menjadi imbalanku._

 _Dipertengahan kontrak aku menyadari sesuatu, jiwa Haruno itu busuk. Ia sengaja membuat kekasihnya pura-pura menjadi kekasih gadis lain agar dia bisa menjadi kekasihku. Aku memang iblis kejam, tapi aku tidak ingin memakan jiwa busuk seperti itu._

 _Aku merasakan sebuah aura jiwa yang murni dan itu berasal dari gadis kecil yang tengah bersama Naruto. Ah jadi gadis ini dan Naruto yang menjadi korban jiwa busuk Haruno itu. Aku membatalkan kontrak dengan Haruno, aku menghapus semua ingatannya tentang kenyataan bahwa aku adalah iblis._

 _Gadis kecil itu bernama Hinata. Gadis itu lembut, rapuh, dan benar-benar baik hati. Ia bahkan tidak dendam ataupun membenci Naruto maupun Haruno meskipun ia melihat secara langsung mereka berciuman. Diam-diam aku selalu mengikuti gadis itu. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya._

 _Sampai suatu malam, jiwa kegelapan miliknya muncul dan ia memanggilku. Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak dahulu. Aku menawarinya kontrak dengan hatinya sebagai imbalan. Aku sengaja melakukannya agar dia terus terikat denganku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak awal, tapi hatiku enggan untuk_ _mengakui itu._

 _Setelah menikah aku menyadari satu hal, banyak iblis yang menincar jiwa Hinata. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk mengambil jiwa kegelapan milik Hinata dan memindahkan lambang kontrak kami._

 _Jiwa Hinata berada dalam diriku dan hati Hinata menjadi milikku, aku memilikinya jiwa dan raga. Tapi ia masih belum mencintaiku, aku berharap ia bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _Aku merasa sakit luar biasa pada sayapku, aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada istriku. Aku tidak boleh kalah disini, masih ada yang harus aku lindungi selain istriku._

 **Sasuke POV end**

 _ **Brak !**_

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh menyentuh lantai dengan lumuran darah menutupi jasnya. Hinata melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan terbaiknya pada Hidan, karena tidak siap, Hidan pun menjauh beberapa langkah ke belakang. Hinata pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dengan panik Hinata mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke. "Sasu-kun ! Sasu-kun ! bangun !" napas Sasuke terdengar berat dan pelan, Hinata kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke. "Sasu-kun ! jangan seperti ini, Sasu-kun ! Sasuke ! jangan mati disini ! kumohon ! Sasuke !" Hinata meraung, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia merasa bersalah sudah mengira Sasuke menyimpan nama wanita lain dalam hatinya. Padahal tidak ada nama wanita lain dihatinya selain Hinata.

Sasuke membatukan darah beberapa kali, Hinata menaikan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke !" Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke mengerang pelan dadanya yang terkena tusukan death scythe sedikit tertekan oleh Hinata. "Hi... uhuk... uhuk... Hime..."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, "Sasu-kun ! aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Hinata kembali menangis.

Mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat Hidan bersiap mengayunkan death scythe-nya kearah Hinata, dengan cepat ia mendekap Hinata dan membawanya melompat turun ke lantai dasar, tempat Sai bertarung. Belum ada perubahan disana, Sai masih kerepotan melawan orang-orang berjubah hitam sambil berusaha menyelamatkan Ino dan Kou.

"Dasar iblis ! kau memilh kabur seperti pengecut dihadapan istrimu sendiri." Cibir Hidan sambil turun menyusul Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan ?" Hidan langsung melayangkan death scythe nya pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memberikan perlawaanan meskipun sesekali ia berhenti dan memegang dadanya.

Saat Sasuke hendak melayangkan serangannya tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih dari bagian atas ballroom, cahaya itu langsung menghisap Hidan tanpa perlawanan.

Orang-orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam pun kembali menjadi tamu undangan yang mengenakan baju-baju mewah nan mahal. Sai dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Ino yang hampir terjatuh menyentuh lantai.

Hinata langsung berlari mendekati Sasuke yang limbung dan memapahnya untuk duduk. "Apa itu tadi ?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap wajah Hinata, tidak ada perubahan pada wajah istrinya meskipun sudah ditinggal beberapa hari. Rasa rindu sudah menumpuk dalam hatinya, dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Aku merindukanmu, jangan banyak bertanya." Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih lama. Hinata hanya mematung tanpa membalas ciuman Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Ujar Hinata saat Sasuke sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hm."

"Maaf." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk ?"

Hinata menatap mata Sasuke, "Untuk semuanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Hime. Aku tidak bisa melakukan telepati dengan mu selama aku di luar kota, jadi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Hinata bergeming, "Benarkah itu ?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau obati luka Sasuke di kamar, akan terjadi kehebohan jika tamu melihat Sasuke disini terutama dengan luka yang parah seperti itu." Ujar Sai sambil berlalu membawa Ino dalam gendongannya menuju ke kamar.

Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri. "Sudah, jangan memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja." Selesai mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali membatukan darah dari mulutnya.

"Iblis tidak pernah berbohong, tapi apa-apaan kau ini, Sasu-kun ?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terluka parah seperti ini kau sebut baik-baik saja, dasar." Hinata dan Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan ballroom membiarkan Kou dan tamu lainnya terbaring disana.

 **TBC**

 _ **Akhirnya ! aku terlalu fokus sama cerita My Dearest is A Programmer jadi hampir lupa sama fict ini. Asalnya mau aku up tadi siang sebelum zuhur tapi nyatanya aku nyampe rumah pas mau asar. Gila aku jalan dari sekolah ampe terminal, hampir tiga kilo meter -_- gara-gara angkutan umum di Bandung pada demo di Gedung Sate.**_

I _ **ntinya aku cape dan ngga sempet edit cerita ini jadi aku mohon maaf kalo ada kekurangan.**_


	23. Her Husband, She is Pregant

Aku mau curhat dulu yaa... kalo curhatnya di bawah takut ngga dibaca

Jadi kemarin hari Senin (14/5) aku ikut psikotest di perusahaan gede, lagi-lagi aku nekad ngelamar kerja di perusahaan multi nasional. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum dapat konfirmasi kapan harus interview. Aku mau minta do'anya semoga aku bisa dipanggil interview secepatnya, biar bisa kerja.

 **Her Husband, She is Pregant**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri. "Sudah, jangan memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja." Selesai mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali membatukan darah dari mulutnya.

"Iblis tidak pernah berbohong, tapi apa-apaan kau ini, Sasu-kun ?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terluka parah seperti ini kau sebut baik-baik saja, dasar." Hinata dan Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan ballroom membiarkan Kou dan tamu lainnya terbaring disana.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sebagian besar tubuh Sasuke terbebat perban, meskipun ia sudah menolak untuk dibebat, tapi Hinata tetap bersikeras untuk membebat luka Sasuke. Luka itu cukup parah, meskipun Sasuke dapat sembuh sendiri, tetap saja luka itu harus diobati.

Hinata menyimpan kotak P3K ke bawah tempat tidur seperti semula lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. "Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa sampai di kapal ini, Sasu-kun ?" buka Hinata.

Sasuke malah tersenyum dan merangkul Hinata, "Aku menggunakan helikopter." Jawabnya santai.

"Aku serius, Sasu-kun." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. "Di atas dekat landasan helipad diadakan sebuah pesta seperti di ballroom, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha datang dengan helikopter tanpa membuat kehebohan." 'Jangankan menggunakan helikopter, Sasuke mengenakan sepeda di pusat kota Konoha pun akan membuat kehebohan.' Pikir Hinata. Sasuke tidak dapat membaca pikiran Hinata, entah mengapa seperti masih ada tembok yang menghalangi mereka.

"Aku menggunakan helikopter, Hime. Bahkan Shisui yang membawanya, tapi kau benar tadi aku tidak membuat kehebohan karena sepuluh kilometer sebelum sampai, aku terbang sendiri dan masuk melalui pintu belakang."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pernyataan gila dari suaminya, tapi suaminya mengucapkan semuanya dengan santai seolah-olah ia baru saja membeli ice cream di musim panas.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanya Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke, "Banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Sasuke tersenyum, entah mengapa saat berada di dekat Hinata ia selalu ingin tersenyum. "Tanyakan saja. Jangan hanya kau pikirkan, itu akan menambah beban pikiranmu dan mengganggu _little_ Sasuke dalam perutmu."

Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke, " _Little_ Sasuke dalam perutku ? apa maksudmu ?"

"Hime, apa kau tidak menyadarinya ?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Jika kau bertanya menyadari perubahanmu jelas aku menyadarinya. Tapi maksud kalimat terakhirmu jujur aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku yang paling menyadari perubahan pada tubuhmu." Sasuke bergerak untuk mengecup perut Hinata yang masih tertutup _dress_. "Disini ada calon penerusku."

"Benarkah ?" Hinata tidak merasa tengah berbadan dua. Ia tidak merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya, bahkan saat tadi bercermin sebelum mengenakan dress, perutnya masih terlihat rata. Ia pun tidak mual-mual seperti perempuan hamil di tiga semester pertama. Hanya saja moodnya memang tidak stabil belakangan ini.

"Kau tidak percaya, Hime ?" tanya Sasuke setelah menegakan tubuhnya kembali.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, "Entahlah."

"Bagaimana jika kita cek saat sampai di Swiss ?"

"Kenapa tidak kita cek di kapal ini saja ? ada sebuah klinik kesehatan dua lantai di atas kamar ini."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan tenaga medis di kapal ini." ujar Sasuke santai. Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menanggapi tingkah ajaib suaminya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka ^.^ *author maksa***

 **20**

"Tidurlah, sudah malam." Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Hinata.

Hinata menatap tempat tidur yang tidak jauh darinya, itu adalah kasur single bed. Ia sengaja memesan kamar sederhana itu karena tidak memeperkirakan Sasuke akan datang menyusulnya. "Kau akan tidur dimana ?"

"Iblis tidak perlu tidur, ingat ?"

"Kau menyerah untuk pura-pura hidup seperti manusia ?"

"Tidak, aku sadar iblis dan manusia memang berbeda. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal normal seperti manusia."

Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, ia berusaha mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke menangis menatap lukisan Naori. "Sasu-kun, kenapa malam itu kau menangis dihadapan lukisan Naori saat aku mulai tertidur ?"

" _Huh_ ?! aku menangis ? kau pasti bermimpi, sayang." Hinata terdiam menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Maksudmu malam sebelum aku pergi ?" Hinata mengangguk. "Seingatku, saat kau sudah tertidur, aku keluar dari kamr karena merasakan kekuatan aneh."

"Mungkinkah yang aku lihat hanya ilusi ?" tanya Hinata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Memang seperti apa yang kau lihat ?"

"Aku melihat kau berjalan mendekati tembok, lalu kau membentu segel aneh dan mengeluarkan cahaya putih seperti tadi saat Yugaku Hidan menghilang."

"Lalu ?"

"Kau menatap nanar lukisan Naori itu, dan kau meminta maaf sambil menangis."

Sasuke nampak berpikir, "Dari mana kau tahu itu lukisan Naori, sayang ?"

"Karena kau menyebut nama itu disela tangismu!" ujar Hinata kesal, entah mengapa kejadian itu berputar jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Demi kakek Madara yang masih menjadi raja iblis! Aku tidak pernah menangis untuk hal _absurd_ seperti itu."

Hinata terdiam mendengar umpatan Sasuke, kentara sekali suaminya tengah kesal. Sasuke merengkuh Hinata, "Kumohon jangan percaya pada imajinasimu itu, aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam."

Baru saja Hinata hendak mengeluarkan argumen, bibir Sasuke sudah mendarat pada bibirnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik tubuh Hinata terkulai tak berdaya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, lalu memindahkan Hinata ke atas tempat tidur. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, jaga kesehatanmu sayang." Sasuke mengecup pelan kening Hinata lalu bangkit meninggalkan kamar. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan pintu ia membuat sebuah segel untuk menjaga Hinata. Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Musim gugur sudah mulai masuk ke Zurich, Hinata menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya saat merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan memasangkan sepasang sarung tangan rajut berwarna coklat yang senada dengan mantel bulu yang tengah Hinata kenakan.

Orang-orang disekitar memperhatikan pasangan Uchiha itu dengan wajah tersenyum malu-malu, adapun yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan wajah menggoda mereka. Orang Swiss tidak menunjukan wajah iri mereka saat melihat pasangan romantis itu, padahal Sasuke cukup dikenal dinegara penghasil coklat lezat itu.

Penduduk Swiss cenderung tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, wajar saja jika banyak orang frustrasi yang melarikan diri ke negara ini dan kembali dengan kepribadian mereka yang baru. Tempat ini cocok sekali untuk membangun kepribadian seseorang menjadi lebih kuat, meskipun Jepang lebih disiplin.

"Kau masih kedinginan ?" tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Hinata. Sasuke mengenakan setelan serba hitam, _–seperti yang dikenakan Sebastian saat pergi ke luar dengan Ciel-_ terlihat sangat menyatu dengan kulitnya yang putih nyaris pucat.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak, ini sudah cukup."

Sasuke mendekap Hinata dan membawanya duduk disebuah kursi besi di bawah pohon besar yang daunnya mulai menguning. "Aku sering datang kemari, untuk membuat kontrak dengan orang-orang yang putus asa disini."

"Kau pasti tahu tempat-tempat bagus disini."

"Aku akan membawamu berkeliling, tapi setelah kita memeriksa keadaanmu di rumah sakit.

Hinata memberengut, ia pikir Sasuke akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Hinata membenci rumah sakit, karena di rumah sakitlah ia kehilangan kaa-san nya. "Tak apa, kita disini saja sebentar. Jika kau siap baru aku akan memanggil sopir untuk mengantarkan kita."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikan keadaannya. Ternyata masih ada seseorang yang perhatian padanya selain tou-san nya yang sibuk bekerja.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Cliniques des Grangettes terletak di tengah taman yang menyajikan pemandangan indah yang menyejukan mata. Salah satu keunggulannya adalah adanya restora yang memiliki Michelin star yang menawarkan layanan kamar 24 Jam. Sasuke lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter dengan tulisan Allena Fritjof Miller pada pintunya.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengajak Hinata untuk masuk. Hinata berbaring di atas bangsal berwarna putih, dokter cantik berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda pony tail mendekati Hinata dan memasangkan sesuatu pada perut Hinata.

Sasuke berbicara dalam bahasa ... pada dokter itu, lalu dokter itu mengangguk dan menghidupkan laptop yang tidak jauh dari Hinata. Terlihat gambar berwarna hitam putih bergerak pada layar laptop.

"Selamat bayi kalian kembar." Ujar Allena dengan bahasa Jepang.

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, bukan karena dokter itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang logat ... tapi karena pernyataannya. "Aku ? memiliki bayi kembar ?"

"Ya. Selamat kau akan menjadi seorang ibu dan kau Sasuke, jaga sikap mu kau akan menjadi seorang ayah." Allena menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jarum suntik yang berada di tangannya. Allena membantu Hinata melepaskan alat yang berada pada perut Hinata dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Kalian saling mengenal ?" tanya Hinata setelah mengenakan mantelnya.

"Ya, laki-laki berengsek ini pernah menumpang hidup di kastilku selama hampir tiga puluh tahun !" ujar Allena dengan kesal.

"Jadi kau..."

"Dia Iblis, tunangan dari Shisui." Jelas Sasuke santai.

"Heeeeeh ?!" pekik Hinata.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu sayang, jangan tergoda dengan Shisui. Dia sudah memiliki tunangan."

Allena tersenyum, "Biarlah, Shisui memang senang berkata manis dan menghibur wanita. Jadi setelah ini kalian akan pergi kemana ?"

"Kami akan makan siang, mungkin nanti sore akan melihat mata hari tenggelam di danau Geneva sambil menaiki perahu."

Allena melongo mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi romantis seperti itu ?!"

"Sejak aku menikah dengan Hinata." Sasuke bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajak meninggalkan ruangan Allena.

"Semoga kalian bahagia!" teriak Allena sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sasuke benar-benar merealisasikan ucapannya, sejak pukul lima sore Sasuke mengajak Hinata keluar dari hotel dan berjalan-jalan disekitar danau. Pukul setengah enam sore Hinata dan Sasuke mulai mengarungi danau dengan sebuah perahu berukuran sedang. Tepat pada pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit, matahari tenggelam dan terlihat sangat indah saat memantulkan cahayanya di tengah danau.

Setelah puas menikmati matahari tenggelam, Sasuke mengajak Hinata makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran mewah yang tepat berada di atap hotel tempat mereka menginap. "Kau menyukainya ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunggu pelayan mengantarkan wine.

"Aku sangat menyukainya." Mata Hinata berbinar.

"Kau harus menjaga mood mu untuk terus baik selama mengandung." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengisi gelasnya dengan wine.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyadari jika aku sedang mengandung ? padahal kau baru saja bertemu denganku ?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu sayang, aku tahu jika ada perubahan dengan tubuhmu sedikit pun itu."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lalu apa rencanamu, Sasu-kun ? kapal akan berangkat lima hari lagi."

"Kita akan kembali ke Konoha besok, kita akan menggunakan helikopter. Berita kehamilanmu harus segera disebarkan pada keluargamu dan keluargaku. Aku yakin kaa-san akan heboh menyiapkan semuanya."

"Pria Uchiha memang selalu seenaknya." Ujar Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Itu hanya berlaku pada wanita yang kami cintai." Balas Sasuke nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

HER DEVIL HUSBAND

Gaara sudah kembali tinggal di mansion Hyuuga, Karin tidak banyak menuntut padanya karena ia tahu Sasuke dan Hinata berada jauh dari benuanya. Gaara memperhatikan interaksi antara Kushina dan Hiashi yang sedang duduk di ruang televisi.

Hiashi tak mengacuhkan kehadiran Kushina disampingnya, sedangkan Kushina hanya melirik sekilas pada Hiashi sambil menunduk. Ada apa dengan pernikahan mereka ?

Naruto berjalan terburu-buru menuruni tangga, lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan menenggaknya hingga tandas. Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" panggil Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh kau, ada apa ?" Naruto tersenyum lima jari pada Gaara.

"Ada apa dengan hubungan ibumu dan ayah Hinata ? kenapa mereka begitu dingin."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ?" Gaara hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Jadi, paman Hiashi menikahi ibuku setelah ayahku meninggal karena terpaksa, bukan karena keinginannya."

 _ **Flash back on**_

 _Bau obat-obatan tercium dimana-mana, begitupun diruangan bernomor 125 itu. bunyi alat kesehatan dan suara dokter dengan perawat terus bersahutan menambah keramaian dalam ruangan itu. Sementara itu di sudut ruangan seorang wanita berambut merah tengah menangis tersedu-sedu menunggu hasil dari dokter. Di sampingnya seorang laki-laki berambut senada dengan laki-laki yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang, hanya mengacak rambutnya dnegan frustrasi._

 _Keadaan Minato setengah jam yang lalu tiba-tiba saja memburuk, bahkan jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak. Dengan panik Kushina memanggil dokter dan dokter menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di sofa dekat ranjang agar ia mudah menghampiri Minato jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi._

 _Pintu ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang dokter dengan dua orang laki-laki berambut panjang. "Bagaimana keadaan Minato ?" tanya Hiashi entah pada Naruto atau Kushina._

 _"Buruk." Jawab Naruto lemas. Seorang perawat menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh untuk mendekati ranjang. Disisi ranjang hanya tersisa dokter yang masuk bersama Hiashi dan Neji. Tangan Minato bergerak-gerak menggapai udara, mulutnya bergerak memanggil nama Hiashi bukan nama Kushina yang notabene merupakan istrinya._

 _"Hi-Hiashi... ku mohon menikahlah dengan Kushina... gantikan tugasku untuk menjaganya..." ujar Minato terbata-bata._

 _"Apa ?! kau gila ?! aku mencintai istriku, tidak mungkin aku menduakannya... meskipun ia sudah tiada..." ujar Hiashi lirih pada kalimat terahirnya._

 _"Kumohon, bantu aku... agar jiwaku tenang." Kushina hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan suaminya dengan sang sahabat. Kenapa Minato begitu memikirkan masa depannya dan Naruto._

 _Hiashi enggan berdebat dengan orang yang tengah sekarat, dengan terpaksa ia mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya. Beberapa saat setelah Hiashi mengiyakan permintaannya, Minato pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Jadi begitulah, selama seminggu setelah tou-san meninggal, aku dan kaa-san tinggal di rumah Karin. Tepat satu bulan tou-san meninggal, paman Hiashi datang melamar kaa-san dengan membawa surat perjanjian. Aku tidak begitu tahu isinya tapi yang pasti paman Hiashi menikahi kaa-san hanya karena janjinya pada tou-san." Tutup Naruto. Gaara pun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua, sepertinya ia harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Karin.

 **TBC**


	24. Her Husband, Death

**Her Husband, Death**

 _ **Curhat dulu ah...**_

 _Aku minta maaf kalo chapter ini pendek, aku lagi sibuk dikejar deadline nubar (Nulis bareng) yang insya Alloh abis lebaran novelnya terbit. Aku juga baru aja hari ini (24/5) resign dari tempat kerja, jadi baru ada waktu nulis. Aku resign karena kerjaannya ngga cocok sama aku, aku harus neleponin orang nawarin investasi LGD (Loco Gold Derivative) yang jumlah minimal investasinya 20.000 USD. Gila kan ?! anak SMK baru lulus harus nawarin investasi segede itu, secara logikanya ya, jangankan transfer investasi segitu, disuruh transfer 50K aja mikir-mikir lagi. Dan lagi kalo aku ngga dapet client dalam sebulan, aku ngga bakal dapat gaji. Buset ongkos aja bolak-balik abis 50K sehari, dan ini ngga di gaji, yaudah mending resign._

 _Aku juga lagi ada konflik internal, jadi aku tau kalo aku ngga bisa milikin dia. Tapi hati aku yakin bisa dapetin dia. Aku kemarin ampe nangis pas pulang kerja, aku pengen hati aku ngikutin logika aku. Makanya ide-ide buat ff ini malah jadi terhambat gara-gara pikiran aku yang kacau._

 _Btw selamat berpuasa ya, udah hari ke delapan nih. Alhamdulillah karena aku haidnya masih 2 atau tiga bulan sekali, kemungkinan puasa aku bakal full ampe akhir. Doakan saja ya ^^ semoga kalian juga lancar puasanya._

 **Chapter sebelumya...**

"Jadi begitulah, selama seminggu setelah tou-san meninggal, aku dan kaa-san tinggal di rumah Karin. Tepat satu bulan tou-san meninggal, paman Hiashi datang melamar kaa-san dengan membawa surat perjanjian. Aku tidak begitu tahu isinya tapi yang pasti paman Hiashi menikahi kaa-san hanya karena janjinya pada tou-san." Tutup Naruto. Gaara pun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua, sepertinya ia harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Karin.

.

.

.

Kehebohan terjadi saat Sasuke dan Hinata pulang ke mansion Hyuuga, entah siapa yang memberitahu Mikoto mengenai kepulangan Hinata dan Sasuke dari Swiss. Hinata hanya bisa meringis dalam hati saat melihat berbagai makanan di atas meja. Mikoto menyiapkan berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera. Entah mengapa ia ta nafsu makan Hinata hilang, ia hanya ingin memakan buah seperti pisang, melon, dan anggur. Hinata tidak ingin memakan makanan yang asam, entahlah ia tidak merasa sedang mengandung.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian kembali lebih cepat ?" tanya Hiashi setelah sesi makan berakhr.

"Aku membawa kabar baik dari Swiss." Jawab Sasuke.

"Saham mu terjual, Uchiha ?" balas Gaara.

"Aku juga Uchiha." Jawab Mikoto dan Hinata bersamaan. Mertua dan menantu itu duduk berdampingan.

"Hinata sedang mengandung Uchiha junior." Ujar Sasuke dengan lempeng.

Naruto dan Karin tiba-tiba tersedak dna terburu-buru mengambil minum. "Benarkah itu ?" tanya Karin setelah menghabiskan minumnya.

"Kenapa bisa secepat itu ? kalian baru menikah beberapa waktu." Timpal Naruto.

"Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Naru. Kau sendiri hadir di perut kaa-san beberapa minggu setelah kaa-san menikah dengan tou-sanmu." Ujar Kushina. Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua." Lanjut Sasuke setelah mendengarkan ocehan tak penting dari keluarga Namikaze.

"Jadi aku akan punya dua cucu sekaligus ?" Mikoto terlihat sumeringah.

"Iya kaa-san." Kini giliran Hinata yang menjawab.

Mikoto langsung berhambur memeluk Hinata, "Kau harus menjaga janin mu, bagaimana jika kau tinggal di rumah kaa-san selama kehamilanmu ? kaa-san akan mengurus semuanya."

Kushina merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Mikoto, bukankah ia ibu tiri Hinata ? bukankah ia berhak untuk mengurusi kehamilan Hinata ?

"Hinata akan tetap disini, Mikoto." Ujar Hiashi dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

"Kenapa, Hiashi ?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hinata putriku satu-satunya, lalu akan dengan siapa aku disini ?" semua orang terdiam, memang ada benarnya ucapan Hiashi, ia terlihat sangat meyayangi Hinata.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka ^.^ *author maksa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin menggeram kesal dan terus mengumpat sejak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendenger umpatan Karin. Karin sedang diselimuti emosi negatif, jiwanya semakin lezat untuk dinikmati. Mata jade Gaara berubah kemerahan saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau !" Karin menunjuk wajah Gaara dengan telunjuknya. "Dasar iblis sialan ! apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu, huh ?"

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu jika kau meminta."

Karin memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku ingin kau mencelakai Hinata. Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan, asalkan jangan kau membawa namaku."

"Hanya itu mau mu ?" Gaara bangkit dan mendekati Karin.

"Ya ! lakukan sekarang !"

Gaara menyeringai, "Aku harus mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal atas perintaanmu ini."

"Sesuai kontrak." Balas Karin tanpa ragu.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata tengah memotong-motong sawi, pisang, dan nana untuk dijadikan _smoothie_. Entah mengapa saat ini ia sangat ingin memakan buah dan sayur dalam bentuk cair. Gaara turun dari lantai dua dan langsung menghampiri Hinata, dengan sengaja Gaara menyenggol lengan Hinata yang tengah memegang pisau. Pisau itu pun menyayat telunjuk Hinata.

"Awww!" ringis Hinata.

Gaara berpura-pura panik, "Gomen, Hinata. Aku tidak sengaja, mari aku bersihkan." Gaara mengeluarkan selembar saputangan berwarna putih dari sakunya dan membungkus telunjuk Hinata.

Gaara merasakan sensasi yang aneh saat mencium aroma darah Hinata. Aromanya begitu kuat... Gaara melepaskan sapu tangannya saat darah Hinata tidak lagi keluar. "Kau tak apa ?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar, biar aku meminta maid untuk membuatkanmu smoothie."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, tangannya akan terasa semakin sakit jika di teruskan, lebih baik jika dia mengobatinya dengan alkohol. "Arigatou Gaara-san, aku akan ke kamar dahulu." Hinata pun berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Setelah yakin Hinata menjauh dari dapur Gaara mengeluarkan kembali sapu tangan yang ternoda darah Hinata. Gaara menghirupnya dalam-dalam, ia menyadari sesuatu. _"Jiwa itu... adalah jiwa yang selalu dicari-cari oleh iblis. Dia memebuat kontrak dengan iblis dan menambah kekuatannya serta perlindungan. Tapi hanya jika dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri, yang menjadi tujuan. Dia sudah tahu darah, kematian, dan kegelapan. Tapi jiwanya masih tetap murni, bersih dan tak bernoda."_ Kesempatan yang tidak boleh Gaara sia-siakan, apalagi terdapat dua jiwa dalam tubuh Hinata. Bagaimana pun ia harus mendapatkan jiwa Hinata.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sasuke masih fokus dengan laptopnya saat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar, Hinata tidak menyapa Sasuke, ia terburu-buru mengambil alkohol dari kotak P3K yang berada di bawah ranjang.

Hinata merasa heran, lukanya tidak begitu besar tapi darah terus mengalir dari jarinya. Padahal tadi sudah berhenti mengalir saat Gaara menyelimuti jarinya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hime ?" Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya di atas nakas.

"Jariku tergores pisau." Hinata melilitkan perban pada jarinya.

"Kenapa bisa ?"

"Aku... tidak tahu..." jawab Hinata ragu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Benarkah ? apa terjadi sesuatu di dapur ?"

Hinata memutar ingatannya, tadi dia sedang berada di dapur lalu tak sengaja pisau ditangannya menggores tangannya yang lain yang tengah memegang pisang. "Tidak ada. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan jawaban Hinata, ia pun mencoba untuk menggali isi pikiran Hinata. Namun hasilnya sama seperti yang Hinata ucapkan. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Sasuke membimbing Hinata untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Jika kau merasakan sesuatu segera beri tahu aku."

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengusap wajah Sasuke, "Kau terlalu berlebihan sayang. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu dan calon bayi kita." Sasuke menenggelamkan Hinata dalam pelukannya.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Karin memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam koper, dia sudah menyewa sebuah apartemen di pusat kota, ia tidak ingin jika nantinya orang-orang menuduhnya terlibat dalam kematian Hinata. Sejak Hinata dan Sasuke berada di Swiss Karin memang sudah merencankan kepergiannya, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Gaara menghampiri Karin.

Karin merasakan tatapan berbeda yang di layangkan oleh Gaara. "Bagaimana ? apa kau sudah melakukan sesuai dengan yang aku perintahkan ?"

"Hn." Gumam Gaara.

Karin pun bangkit dan menatap Gaara, "Bawakan koperku, kita harus pergi sekarang." Gaara hanya menatap datar pada Karin lalu membawa kopernya turun mengikuti Karin.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang, baa-san ?" tanya Naruto saat Gaara dan Karin melewati ruang tamu.

"Berhenti menyebutku baa-san, baka !"

"Kau akan naik taksi ?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, Gaara akan mengantarku." Karin menggerakan kepalanya menunjuk Gaara. Tatapan Gaara masih sama dinginnya seperti saat ia masuk ke kamar Karin.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari." Ujar Kushina saat Gaara dan Karin mulai meninggalkan mansion.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan, Gaara terlihat mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Dia membawa mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata, bahkan saat memasuki jalan yang padat Gaara masih berusaha menyalip.

"Bisa kau pelankan sedikit ? kau ingin membawaku mati, hah ?!"

Gaara menoleh sekilas, matanya berubah menjadi merah. "Membawamu mati ? jelas itu keinginanku !"

Karin mematung saat mendengar ucapan Gaara. ' _Apa dia benar-benar ingin memakan jiwaku ?_ ' Karin menatap horor pada Gaara.

Gaara mulai membawa mobil memasuki jalan tol, seingat Karin jalan menuju apartemennya tidak perlu melewati jalan tol. "Kau akan membawaku kemana, iblis sialan ?!" Karin mengguncangkan tubuh Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum licik, "Membawamu menuju kematian."

"Ap-..." belum sempat Karin menyelasikan ucapannya, Gaara dengan sengaja menabrakan mobilnya ke pembatas jalan. Beberapa kali mobil berputar tak terkendali dan tertabrak mobil lain, hingga akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak beton pembatas jalur arah berlawanan.

Gaara terlihat terluka parah, sedangkan Karin yang berada di kursi samping pengemudi terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara mengalungkan sebuah kalung dengan permata merah pada leher Karin, setelah permata itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang, Gaara mengambil kalung itu dan menyembunyikannya dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian polisi datang dengan ambulance, Gaara berpura-pura sekarat saat anggota polisi menghampirinya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ambulance.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Air mata memenuhi wajah Kushina, dialah yang pertama kali mendapat telepon dari kepolisian saat Karin kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat kejadian. Hiashi yang berada disampingnya tidak berusaha untuk menenangkannya, wajahnya masih datar menatap lurus pada catatan di tangannya.

Hinata dan Sasuke yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siang pun haya menatap bingung. "Ada apa ini, tou-san ?" tanya Hinata.

"Karin dan Gaara kecelakaan di jalan tol perbatasan Konoha. Karin meninggal dan Gaara sekarat di rumah sakit Konoha." Jelas Hiashi datar.

Terdengar suara ribut dari arah luar, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakan Naruto dengan office look yang acak-acakan dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Keduanya terlihat kaget melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang berdiri berdampinga.

"Kaa-san, ayo kita segera pergi ke rumah sakit !"

"Untuk apa ?" tanya Hiashi. "Aku sudah menghubungi keluarga Sabaku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku harus mengurus kremasi, jika kau tidak ingin ikut biarkan aku dan Naruto yang pergi."

Hiashi hanya menggedigkan bahunya, "Terserah."

Kushina menggeram kesal, ia pun langsung pergi ke kamar dan mengganti outfitnya. Toneri datang dari arah dapur dan membawakan minum untuk Hinata, Sasuke, dan Hiashi. "Tuan, apa kita akan menyiapkan upacara pemakaman untuk Karin-san ?" Toneri duduk di seberang Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, dia bukan siapa-siapa di keluarga ini."

Hinata tertohok dengan ucapan ayahnya, "Tou-san ! bukankah Kushina-san istri tou-san ? dengan itu Karin-san menjadi anggota keluarga kita juga. Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu ?!" untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menaikan nada bicaranya saat berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Hiashi memandang tajam kearah Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Hinata. Lebih baik kau diam saja dan jaga cucuku dalam kandunganmu. Tou-san tidak sudi melakukan upacara pemakaman untuk orang yang ingin menghancurkan bisnis yang tou-san bangun dengan kaa-sanmu. Dan satu lagi, istri tou-san hanya satu, kaa-san mu. Hikari." Hiashi pun bangkit meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke, Toneri setia mengekori Hiashi.

Hinata kaget dengan ucapan Hiashi pun hanya bisa terdiam, Sasuke segera merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Tak apa jika kau ingin menangis, Hime." Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata.

"Sasu-kun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? kenapa semuanya nampak rumit ?" tanay Hinata dibarengi isakan.

"Husssh... tenanglah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya..."

 **TBC**


	25. Her Husband, December

**Her Husband, December**

 _ **Author notes...**_

 _Aku minta maaf karena minggu kemarin sama minggu ini bisa updatenya hari Kamis bukan Selasa kaya biasa. Waktu hari Selasa aku ngejar deadline lomba cerpen disalah satu penerbit indie._

 _Harusnya tadi jam 8 pas bangun tidur langsung update, tapi pas diinget lagi, kemarin malem aku baru nulis 1.3K kata. Aku berhenti dulu nulis kemarin malem tuh pas bagian yang aku full italic satu paragraf._

 _Entah kenapa pas nulis paragraf itu, suasana kamar aku jadi ngga enak. Apalagi aku di rumah cuma berdua sama babeh, tapi babeh ada di bawah lagi tidur dan aku nulis sendirian di kamar. Aku ngerasa kalo poster di kamar aku merhatiin aku, sumpah paranoid banget aku._

 _Tapi ini serius loh... entah mungkin gara-gara sugesti abis baca crepy pasta gitu di facebook. Mungkin yang berteman sama aku di facebook liat foto yang aku share dari Meme Comic Indonesia sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, yang tentang penghuni astral disebuh kamar gara-gara banyak poster di kamar itu._

 _Haduh udah deh ya, happy reading ya minna-san... btw doain ya semoga lolos seleksi cerpen aku, judulnya When Beauty is not Enough..._

* * *

 _ **Hinata in December...**_

Lima bulan berlalu setelah kematian Karin, kehidupan di keluarga Hyuuga kembali normal. Proyek pembangunan gedung antara Uchiha, Hyuuga, dan Sabaku baru rampung tiga puluh persen. Pembangunannya di hentikan sementara karena libur natal. Gaara sesekali kembali ke Konoha untuk mengurusi pembangunan gedung.

Kehamilan Hinata sudah memasuki bulan kelima dan Sasuke terus setia disampingnya. Mungkin bagi orang awam rasanya mustahil Sasuke yang super sibuk dengan bisnis dapat menemani Hinata setiap saat. Tapi karena Sasuke iblis kelas atas, dia dapat melakukan semuanya sesuai keinginannya.

Saat momen wisuda pun Sasuke ikut hadir meskipun menurut kabar yang berterbangan Sasuke tengah berada di Amegakure untuk mengurusi perusahaan Uchiha.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka ^.^ *author maksa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **December 27, Hinata Birthday...**_

Semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah keluarga Hyuuga sambil mengelilingi sebuah cake berukuran sedang dengan lilin angka 24 yang menyala di tengahnya. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti ini, dia lebih senang merayakannya dengan memasak dengan ibu mertuanya lalu makan bersama di malam harinya.

Entah mengapa semenjak mengandung, Hinata kurang menyukai makanan manis seperti kebiasaan Sasuke. Hinata hanya akan memakan buah-buahan atau makanan yang diolesi madu tipis saat ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis.

Perut Hinata terlihat semakin membesar, bukan hanya perut tapi hampir seluruh tubuh Hinata ikut membesar. Saat ini pun Hinata harus mengenakan dress yang berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya. Tapi Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah kedua bayi dalam kandungannya tetap sehat dan suasana hatinya terus baik.

Sasuke yang biasa tidak banyak berekspresi pun berubah saat dihadapan Hinata, ia akan melakukan hal-hal konyol agar Hinata tersenyum sepanjang hari. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke rela mengenakan jaket kelinci berwarna putih dengan telinga yang cukup panjang. Untung Sasuke hanya mengenakannya saat di kamar, jika ia mengenakannya keluar harga dirinya akan turun hingga tingkat dasar neraka. Tapi ia pikir tak masalah harga dirinya turun, asalkan demi Hinata, cinta sejatinya.

"Hey sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah, selamat." Naruto menyikut pinggang Sasuke yang tengah menuangkan air hangat pada sebuah gelas yang berisi susu coklat khusus untuk ibu hamil.

"Kau perhatian sekali pada istrimu, Sasuke-kun." Timpal Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Naruto.

Hubungan Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata kembali membaik berkat bantuan Sasuke. Entah ilusi macam apa yang Sasuke buat hingga mereka bertiga bisa kembali akur.

"Jika bukan aku yang memperhatiannya lalu siapa, kau ?!" balas Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura sontak tertawa bersamaan saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Di ruang tengah cukup ramai, mereka tengah mencicipi berbagai camilan yang disiapkan Mikoto dan Kushina sejak pagi. Mikoto melarang keras Hinata untuk ikut membantu di dapur, bahkan untuk sekedar mencampur tepung dengan margarin.

Jadilah Hinata cemberut seharian dan enggan membuat susu yang seharusnya ia minum tiga kali sehari. Tapi Sasuke rasa Hinata cemberut bukan karena Mikoto melarangnya, pasti ada hal lain. "Haruno, bisa kau datang ke kamarku setelah pesta ?"

"Hey ! kau sudah punya Hinata. Untuk apa kau mengajak Sakura ke kamarmu ?" protes Naruto sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak, "Sepertinya istriku sakit, bisa kau memeriksanya ?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan, 'Sakura, bisakah kau memeriksa Hinata setelah pesta ? aku rasa dia sedang sakit'." Ujar Shisui yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sasuke lagi-lagi berdecak lalu meninggalkan dapur.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hinata duduk sendirian di sebuah sofa di tengah ruangan, ia merasa tidak enak badan beberapa hari terakhir, tubuhnya terasa lemas jika terlalu banyak bergerak. _'Mungkin efek kehamilan.'_ Pikir Hinata pada awalnya.

Tapi setelah diingat lagi beberapa hari yang lalu ia memaksa Sasuke menemaninya membeli benang wol di salah satu mall di Konoha, saat itu cuaca benar-benar dingin karena mendekati tanggal dua puluh lima. Setelah membeli benang wol itu Hinata mulai bersin-bersin dan terkadang berkeringat dingin saat tengah malam.

"Haaaah, sepertinya aku akan sakit." Hinata menyentuh keningnya dengan punggung tangan lalu tersenyum dan menatap perutnya. "Jagoan kaa-san dan tou-san jangan ikut sakit, kalian harus kuat seperti tou-san." Hinata mengusap perutnya dari balik dress.

"Hinata." Panggil Gaara yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" lanjutnya.

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku cukup baik." Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Gaara dan berbicara dengannya, Hinata tahu bahwa Gaara bukan orang jahat –iyalah babang Gaara kan iblis bukan orang *timpuk author*- dia sama seperti Sasuke, kaku dan dingin.

Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kota beludu berwarna merah dari balik saku jasnya, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang bagus, aku hanya bisa memberikan ini." Gaara membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung dengan permata berwarna merah cerah.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku hadiah, aku bukan anak kecil yang mengharapkan kado disetiap ulang tahun. Aku hanya ingin bersyukur kepada Kami-sama karena sudah bisa hidup hingga usiaku yang sekarang."

"Aku tidak kerepotan, aku senang membelikan ini untukmu. Jadiku mohon terimalah."

Sifat tidak tegaan masih bersarang pada jiwa Hinata, apalagi Gaara mengatakan permintaannya dengan kata mohon. Hinata pasti tidak akan tega untuk menolaknya. "Baiklah." Tangan kanan Hinata bergerak untuk mengambil kotak itu, namuntiba-tiba Gaara menjauhkannya.

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa ?"

"Biar aku yang memasangkannya, kau pasti akan kesulitan memasangnya sendiri." Gaara tersenyum tipis menanggapi ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat lucu.

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengangkat sedikit rambutnya, ia membiarkan Gaara memasang kalung itu. "Selesai." Ujar Gaara.

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, " _Arigatou_." Kalung itu cantik terlihat menyala, mungkin karena terkena cahaya lampu.

"Aku akan mengobrol dengan ayahmu dulu." Gaara bangkit dan kembali memasukan kotak beludu itu ke dalam sakunya. "Oh iya, _otanjobiomedeto_." Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa saat Gaara sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari permata pada kalung yang diberikan Gaara memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Hinata yang tidak berada disisi ibunya atau pun ayah Hinata. Entah mengapa radar Sasuke akhir-akhir ini menjadi payah, entah karena pengaruh cuaca atau apa pun itu. Tapi seingatnya radar iblis tidak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca yang terjadi diluar sana.

Sasuke melihat Hinata tengah memejamkan matanya di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Dalam hati Sasuke menggerutu karena tadi sempat mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Naruto, bukan langsung pergi untuk memberikan susu pada Hinata.

Sasuke menyentuhkan telapak tangan dan punggung tangannya bergantian pada kening Hinata. "Demam." Gumamnya. Sasuke mengguncang bahu Hinata, "Hime..."

"Hmmmm..." gumam Hinata tidak jelas dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau sakit, Hime." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan keadaan kesehatan istrinya itu. Bagaimana jika Hinata bukan hanya terkena demam, terkena gejala typus misalnya atau penyakit lain yang mengganggu pertumbuhan kedua anaknya atau malah membahayakan Hinata.

"Ayo kita pindah ke kamar." Baru saja Sasuke hendak menyelipkan kedua lengannya pada belakang lutut dan leher Hinata, ia malah menggumam tak jelas dan sedikt menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. "Kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke lembut, sejak Hinata memiliki bayi dalam perutnya, Sasuke berusaha untuk memperhalus nada bicaranya. Ia takut Hinata tersinggung dengan ucapannya, padahal nyatanya Hinata tidak pernah tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku malu jika mereka melihat kau menggendongku." Tangan Hinata dengan lemah menunjuk keluarganya yang masih berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa berjalan ?" Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan Sasuke membimbingnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan. "Hati-hati." Karena Hinata terus oleng, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Hinata sampai berdiri.

Lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hinata, sehingga istrinya itu bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada lengan Sasuke.

Tanpa membantah, Hinata meletakan kepalanya yang berat di dada Sasuke. Sebenarnya lebih mudah jika Sasuke menggendong Hinata ke kamar, tapi sayang sekali Hinata masih merasa malu untuk menunjukan kemesraan mereka bahkan dihadapan keluarganya.

Saat sampai di depan tangga Sasuke menyerah membantu Hinata berjalan, ia langsung menggendong Hinata menuju kamar. Hinata pun tidak memprotesnya karena kesadarannya sudah berada diambang batas.

 _Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati lalu mengambil wadah untuk mengompres. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Ia seperti mencium bau jiwa lain di dalam kamarnya. Tapi dia tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain dikamarnya._

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Hampir tengah malam pesta selesai, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang terus menggerutu mengenai perasaan lama Sakura yang bisa saja muncul kembali. Walaupun itu mustahil karena Sasuke sudah melakukan sihir agar Sakura dan Naruto terus bersama dan tidak mengganggu hidupnya dan Hinata.

Sakura langsung mendekati Hinata yang tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam, tapi Sakura yakin Hinata tidak tertidur. Tangan Sakura bergerak menyingkirkan kompresan pada kening Hinata dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya disana. "Gawat!" pekik Sakura.

"Apa yang gawat, Saku-chan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi, bodoh ?!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke. "Tubuh Hinata benar-benar panas, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." Naruto langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk mempersiapkan mobil.

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata, benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tubuh Hinata lebih panas dari sebelumnya, padahal tadi sebelum Sasuke turun memanggil Sakura, suhu tubuh Hinata sedikit turun.

Sampai di depan mobil, Sasuke langsung membaringkan Hinata di kursi belakang dan langsung menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Hinata. "Sasuke ! kau yang menyetir." Perintah Sakura.

"Ini mobilku." Bela Naruto.

"Tidak akan benar jika kau yang menyetir, Baka-Naru." Ya jika mengingat lagi bagaimana ugal-ugalannya Naruto membawa mobil, Sakura yakin mereka akan terlambat sampai di rumah sakit, dan entah bagaimana nasib Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"Aku akan menjaganya di belakang." Potong Sakura dengan cepat dan menarik lengan Sasuke untuk keluar dari kursi belakang. Sakura langsung duduk menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Menyebalkan sekali disaat seperti ini Sakura sama sekali tidak membawa peralatan medis.

Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mobil. Naruto mengetuk kaca penumpang di samping Sasuke. "Aku ikut." Ujar Naruto.

"Cepat masuk baka! ini darurat !" lagi-lagi Sakura membentak Naruto, tidak bisakah kekasihnya itu bodoh di tempat dan waktu lain ?

Sasuke mengabaikan pertengkaran kedua sejoli itu, keselamatan Hinata dan kedua janinnya adalah yang terpenting saat ini. Meskipun lebih mudah jika Sasuke terbang menembus salju malam di Konoha, tapi itu tetap saja tidak membantu, tubuh Hinata semakin memburuk karena terkena udara dingin secara langsung.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit Konoha, Sasuke langsung membaringkan Hinata di atas bangsal di _emergency room_. Sasuke menyerahkan semuanya pada Sakura, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan di dalam sana.

Sambil menugu hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke harus mengisi data-data Hinata terlebih dahulu. Sasuke menatap form isian dengan gamang, baru kali ini ia merasakan kepanikan yang luar biasa seperti ini. Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depan _emergency room_.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir seperti itu." hibur Naruto.

"Tidak usah terlalu khawatir ? yang berada di salam sana istriku dan kedua calon bayiku ! bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka, dobe ?!"

"Hinata sudah ditangani dengan intensif oleh dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini, teme."

"Itu belum menjamin apapun." Balas Sasuke sambil mulai mengisi form data diri Hinata. Semua hal tentang Hinata sudah berada diluar kepalanya, kurang dari lima menit Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan proses isi-mengisi dan menyerahkannya pada perawat.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar mengenal Hinata."

"Dia istriku."

Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Padahal aku lebih lama mengenalnya dibandingkan kau."

"Lalu ?"

Naruto tiba-tiba memukul lengan Sasuke, "Bisakah kau tidak berbicara sinis seperti itu ?!"

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tak acuh.

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya ruapanya. Aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya seperti yang dulu aku lakukan." Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya lalu menundukan kedua tubuhnya seperti orang frustrasi. "Dia adikku sekarang, jika kau menyakitinya aku yang akan menghajarmu pertama kali."

"Dan aku akan gila jika terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Hinata sekarang." Balas Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu _emergency room_ sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari sebuah kaca bundar pada pintu.

"Astaga ! kau benar-benar gila !" pekik Naruto sambil mengacak rambut jabrignya dengan gemas.

 **TBC**


	26. Her Husband, The Lost Soul

**Her Husband, The Lost Soul**

 _ **Author note...**_

 _Jahahaha kacau isi chapter ini, aku ngga saranin buat baca... aku bikin chapter ini lagi stres dan cape karena ngurusin masalah temen aku. Aku ampe disebut pelakor sama temen aku sendiri gara-gara bukber sama temen cowok aku, padahal mereka udah putus... padahal mereka berdua tahu siapa cowok yang aku suka tapi temen aku yang cewek kayanya khilaf ampe manggil aku pelakor.._

 _Aku stres ampe sakit gara-gara kurang tidur mikirin masalah mereka. Menurut kalian logis ngga sih aku ngerusak hubungan temen deket aku, di saat aku lagi sayang sama cowok yang bisa ngebuat aku lebih baik ? dan cowok yang aku suka udah bikin aku kelewat nyaman dibanding sama temen-temen aku._

 _Aku udah berkali-kali pengen nangis, tapi orang-orang di sekitar aku bilang "Tahan ampe buka puasa." , "Udah biarin aja jangan diambil pusing.", "Jangan nangis toh kamu ngga salah." Bahkan malem-malem aku nelepon Nee-chan (Author Secret Passion, bukan romeo juliet) Cuma buat curhat masalah itu._

 _Yaudah selamat baca, jangan kecewa kalo ini banyak kurang... aku juga manusia ada saatnya aku cape dan nyerah... btw dua atau satu chapter lagi fanfic ini beres... aku udah nyiapin fic baru kok, kalem aelah..._

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya ruapanya. Aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya seperti yang dulu aku lakukan." Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya lalu menundukan kedua tubuhnya seperti orang frustrasi. "Dia adikku sekarang, jika kau menyakitinya aku yang akan menghajarmu pertama kali."

"Dan aku akan gila jika terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Hinata sekarang." Balas Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu emergency room sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari sebuah kaca bundar pada pintu.

"Astaga ! kau benar-benar gila !" pekik Naruto sambil mengacak rambut jabrignya dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Sasuke pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa manusia bisa hidup tanpa makan dan minum selama tiga hari. Tapi tanpa tidur, manusia akan mati. Sayang sekali kenyataan mengatakan Sasuke adalah iblis, lebih dari lima ratus tahun dia hidup tanpa tidur.

Sasuke menatap wajahnya pada pantulan cermin, setelah beberapa kali membersihkan wajahnya dengan air, penampilannya sedikit terlihat manusiawi. Meskipun kaus polo dan mantel yang dikenakannya terlihat benar-benar kusut.

Nyaris empat puluh delapan jam Sasuke berdiri di depan kamar rawat Hinata tanpa memejamkan matanya. Setelah dua jam lebih berada di _emergency_ _room_ , dokter memindahkan Hinata ke ruang rawat. Namun tiga jam kemudian kondisi Hinata kembali memburuk, suhu tubuhnya hampir mencapai 40 derajat celsius.

Sasuke tidak diperkenankan untuk masuk, karena itu akan menghambat pekerjaan para dokter yang merawat Hinata. Mikoto dan Hiashi bergantian untuk menemani Sasuke. Sasuke masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya, dia menolak setiap orang yang mengajaknya untuk pulang ke mansion dan membiarkan salah satu anggota keluarga memantau keadaan Hinata.

Sasuke tahu jika sesuatu yang paling buruk terjadi pada Hinata, dia harus siap kehilangan salah satu atau bahkan kedua buah hatinya, karena mereka tidak akan mungkin bertahan saat baru berusia lima bulan dalam kandungan. Tapi jika ia kehilangan Hinata, ia siap melakukan upacara pemberian jiwa.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka ^.^ *author maksa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam yang lalu Sasuke sudah diizinkan untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Berbagai alat kesehatan menempel pada tubuh istrinya, dokter mengatakan jika Hinata terkena tipus. Namun karena kekebalan tubuh Hinata yang lemah dan sedang menandung, penyakit itu menyerang tubuh Hinata dengan membabi-buta. Beruntunglah itu tidak berdampak apapun pada kedua janin dalam tubuh Hinata. Dokter juga memberitahu jika kedua janin dalam tubuh Hinata adalah laki-laki.

Dokter kembali menyuruh Sasuke keluar dari ruang rawat, ia mengatakan jika waktu besuk sudah selesai. Sasuke merasa heran dengan dokter berambut putih yang merawat Hinata, mengapa dia selalu menyuruhnya untuk menjauh ?

Lorong rumah sakit masih sepi saat Sasuke berjalan menuju loket untuk mengurusi penebusan obat dan administrasi lain. Sasuke masih merasakan jiwa dan perasaan Hinata, namun jiwa Hinata seolah sedang tertidur, Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan komunikasi dengan jiwa Hinata.

Di samping loket terdapat sebuah taman yang tertutup timbunan salju, entah petugas rumah sakit Konoha sedang malas membersihkan taman itu atau mereka memang sudah meliburkan petugas kebersihan menjelang tahun baru. Seharusnya tahun baru kali ini Sasuke rayakan penuh kebahagiaan bersama Hinata dan kedua calon putranya, tapi sayang sekali dia harus menikmati tahun baru di rumah sakit. Sasuke yakin Hinata tidak akan diizinkan pulang oleh dokter berambut putih itu untuk beberapa hari yang akan datang.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar, dia duduk di sebuah bangku besi bergaya vintage yang tidak terlalu jauh dari loket pemabayaran.

"Sepertinya gen laki-laki dalam keluarga kita benar-benar kuat." Ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Sasuke sambil membawa segelas cappucino di tangannya.

Sasuke menoleh, "Berharaplah kau punya keponakan bulan April nanti."

"Kau jangan terlalu..."

 _ **Sret...**_

Ucapan Itachi terhenti saat sebuah kunai melesat tepat kearahnya, Itachi berhasil menghindarinya, namun sayang sekali cappucino di tangannya menjadi korban. Sasuke dan Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang melempar kunai itu.

Ini sudah bukan masa ninja ataupun samurai, dan itu bukan sembarang kunai, itu death scythe milik anak buah Orochimaru.

"Aaaaah Sasuke-kun!" suara manja lembek itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Sasuke.

"Kau berurusan dengan pencurian jiwa ?" tanya Itachi dengan waspada, ia yakin ada orang lain selain Orochimaru berada di dekatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kunai kembali melesat mengarah pada Sasuke, dengan sigap Itachi menangkisnya dan melempar kembali kunai itu ke tempatnya.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi, Kabuto." Ujar Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri lima angkah di depan Sasuke. Kabuto keluar dari balik air mancur sambil tetap mengacungkan kunainya.

"Ya ampun ! karena pekerjaan anak baru di divisi umum tidak benar, aku jadi harus turun tangan sendiri mengurusi ini." Orochimaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal, "Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu, Sasuke-kun !" Orochimaru mendekati Sasuke hendak memeluknya namun dengan gerakan sederhana Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya, hingga Orochimaru tersungkur memeluk salju.

"Ano... sensei, kita harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini." ujar Kabuto sambil membaca buku catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Masalah ?" tanya Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Uzumaki Karin, dijadwalkan untuk mati malam ini tapi tak ada satu pun dari shinigami yang menemukan jasadnya, tapi kami merasakan jika jiwanya masih hidup disekitar tempat ini. karena kalian berada disini, aku yakin kalian ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini." jelas Kabuto.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak berbicara, lebih baik kita segeram melakukan tarian di atas rasa sakit." Orochimaru dengan cepat bergerak menyerang Sasuke dengan kusanaginya, "Dance macabre." Desis Orochimaru sambil terus mengayunkan kusanaginya.

"Hey ! tidak bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan otouto ku untuk menjelaskan ?!" Itachi segera menjauhkan Orochimaru dari Sasuke dengan sayapnya.

"Aaaaah Sasuke-kun... kau masih beringas seperti dulu..." Orochimaru menggoyang-gorangkan bokongnya dengan anggun.

"Uzumaki Karin yang kalian maksud sudah mati lima bulan yang lalu ! jelas kalian tidak akan melihat jasadnya saat ini karena sudah berubah menjadi abu ! jika kalian ingin melihat abu jasad wanita rambut api itu, kalian bisa mendatangi krematorium Konoha. Bukannya asal menyerangku !" Sasuke menjelaskan tanpa menutupi rasa kesalnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda ?!" ujar Kabuto.

 _ **Brak !**_

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke melayangkan tendangannya pada kepala Kabuto, hingga tubuh Kabuto tersungkur menabrak pohon yang tertutup salju.

"Jangan asal bicara kau !" rahang Sasuke mengeras, urat disekitar kepalanya berkedut beberapa kali menandakan Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar buruk. Itachi tidak berusaha untuk meredakan emosi Sasuke, ia membiakan adiknya melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya. Tidak akan ada manusia yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, karena Itachi sudah memasang pelindung.

"Apakah kau yakin dia sudah mati ? karena shinigami masih bisa melihat pergerakan jiwa wanita itu." ujar Orochimaru dengan serius.

"Tak bisakah sejak tadi kau berbicara seperti itu tanpa perlu menyerang adikku seperti orang bodoh ?" sindir Itachi.

"Bukankah iblis memiliki ikrar untuk tidak pernah berbohong ?" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya kembali di kursi besi, "Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan kontrak setelah menikah, hah ?!" Orochimaru terdiam dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. "Yang perlu kau tahu, bukan aku yang terikat kontrak dengan wanita itu, tapi Sabaku !" lanjut Sasuke tanpa menguragi rasa jengkelnya.

"Kemungkinan Sabaku itu yang membunuh Uzumaki Karin untuk sebuah tujuan tertentu." Ujar Kabuto.

"Percampuran jiwa." Ujar Madara yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah empat orang yang berpikir keras itu. "Kau tahu Sasuke, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu mengalami hambatan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Hinata, Gaara sengaja melakukan sesuatu dengan itu tapi tidak sepenuhnya Gaara yang melakukannya, ada orang lain yang tidak ada hubungan dengan semua ini ikut campur."

"Bagaimana kakek bisa tahu ?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku hidup sudah lebih lama dari kalian, aku pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya." Madara duduk di samping Sasuke, "Gaara pasti pernah melakukan sesuatu hingga dia tergila-gila dengan jiwa istrimu."

Sasuke berpikir keras mengingat kembali kejadian terakhir sebelum Karin meninggal –hari terakhir Gaara di mansion Hyuuga-, jari Hinata terluka, tapi Hinata tidak mengingat kenapa jarinya bisa terluka.

Sasuke menggali ingatan Hinata, "Sial !" umpatnya saat melihat Gaara berhasil melukai jari Hinata dan memasukan racun ke dalam tubuh Hinata. Lalu Gaara menghirup darah Hinata yang menempel pada sapu tangan Gaara. "Sabaku sialan ! dia sudah mengecap jiwa Hinata." Sasuke segera berlari menuju ruangan Hinata, ia yakin pencampuran jiwa sudah dimulai.

 _ **Brak !**_

Sasuke membuka paksa pintu kamar rawat Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak berada di dalamnya. Sasuke bergegas keluar ruangan, disalah satu ujung ruangan Gaara tengah berjalan menuju ruangan Hinata. Gaara mengenakan mantel berwarna merah maroon dengan celana tebal berwarna hitam, di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah dengan sebuah mawar putih di tengahnya.

Dengan mengandalkan kekuatan iblisnya, kurang dari satu detik Gaara sudah tersungkur akibat pukulan yang Sasuke layangkan tepat pada wajahnya. Sasuke segera menarik mantel Gaara dan kembali melayangkan pukulan pada wajahnya. "Sialan ! berani-beraninya kau menaruh racun pada tubuh istriku !" Sasuke melayangkan tendangan pada tubuh Gaara tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk melawan. "Cantik sekali permainanmu! Memanipulasi ngatan istriku, dan menanam racun yang merusak tubuh dengan perlahan agar kau tidak dituduh sebagai tersangka !"

Dari arah belakang, Madara, Itachi, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto berlari mendekati Sasuke. Itachi berusaha memisahkan Sasuke dari Gaara, sedangkan Madara memilih untuk masuk ke ruang perawatan Hinata.

"Aku akan pastikan, kau akan mengalami penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada yang kau berikan pada istriku !" Itachi dengan sigap menahan tangan kanan Sasuke yang hendak melayangkan pukulan wajah Gaara. "Apa-apaan kau aniki ?!" mata Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi merah, menatap nyalang pada Itachi.

"Kau akan membuat kekacauan jika menyiksanya disini, jika kau membunuhnya disini kita tidak akan tahu dimana keberadaan Hinata." Jelas Itachi sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah, ia masih sempat melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada perut Gaara sebelum melangkah menjauh.

Gaara berusaha untuk mendudukan diri, Orochimaru menghampiri Gaara. "Sabaku no Gaara, aku yakin kau terlibat kematian Uzumaki Karin yang dijadwalkan terjadi hari ini."

Gaara meludahkan darah, "Cih! Wanita itu sudahku bunuh berbulan-bulan yang lalu, dan kalian dewa kematian baru menyadarinya saat ini. lambat sekali cara kerja kalian."

Orochimaru segera melayangkan kusanaginya pada leher Gaara, "Berani-beraninya kau menghina dewa kematian!"

"Sensei ! kau tidak boleh membunuhnya, dia tidak ada dalam daftar!" Kabuto masih setia memaca buku catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Persetan dengan daftar! Siapapun yang menghina shinigami harus mati saat itu juga!"

"Sasuke !" panggil Madara dari dalam pintu ruang rawat Hinata, "Bukan Gaara yang menculik istrimu." Sasuke segera mendekati Madara dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang berada di tangannya.

"Sebuah bulu angsa, ah bukan itu bulu tenshi..." ujar Kabuto.

"Aku tidak peduli dia malaikat atau bahkan tuhan sekali pun ! sekali saja dia berani mengusik hidupku maka tidak akan aku ampuni." Gigi Sasuke gemelatuk menahan kesal.

Itachi menggiring Gaara untuk mendekati Sasuke, "Jelaskan maksudmu mencampur jiwa Hinata dengan jiwa Karin ?"

"Tujuanku hanya untuk mendapatkan jiwa Hinata, bukankah kalian hanya terikat kontrak dengan hatinya ? jadi bukan masalah jika aku berusaha mengambil jiwa Hinata." Ujar Gaara dengan terbata-bata karena rasa sakit yang mendera organ dalamnya. Sasuke menyerang Gaara dengan sepenuh tenaga, bahkan dia hampir mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.

Sasuke hendak melayangkan kembali pukulannya namun segera ia tahan saat merasakan hati Hinata memanggilnya.

 _'Sasu... Sasu-kun... a-aku... berada dimana aku ?'_

 _'...'_ suara Hinata terdengar ketakutan.

 _'Sasu... dimana kau...'_

 _'Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu...'_ Sasuke sudah bisa mengetahui posisi Hinata, tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan rumah sakit.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Sasuke tiba disebuah gedung tua yang berada di dekat demaga yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Dia merasakan jiwa Hinata berada di dekatnya, namun ia tidak menemukan raga Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara, Itachi, Madara, Orochimaru dan Kabuto menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Sasuke-kun..." suara Hinata terdengar dari atap gedung tua itu.

"Kenapa suara istrimu terdengar menjijikan seperti itu ?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Itu bukan suara istriku, itu suara wanita rambut api yang jiwanya akan kau ambil malam ini." jawab Sasuke sambil membentangkan sayapnya.

"Boleh aku ikut bermain ?" tawar Gaara sambil menggulung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan bentuk iblisnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengecap jiwa istriku lagi !"

"Apakah kau sanggup melawan seorang malaikat yang hampir setingkat dengan Kami-sama ?" sindir Gaara.

"Cih, hanya kali ini. Setelah itu aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri !" Sasuke dan Gaara pun bergerak menuju atap gedung. Keduanya terdiam saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan sayap putih yang terbentang hampir menutupi lebar gedung.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama... Sabaku-san..." ujarnya dengan tawa ringan yang menyakitkan.

 **TBC**


	27. Her Husband, Leave

**Her Husband, Leave**

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama... Sabaku-san..." ujarnya dengan tawa ringan yang menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang malaikat berbaju dosa. Kau sudah terjatuh..." ujar Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan, sejak dahulu iblis dan malaikat tidak pernah akur. Sejak awal Sasuke yakin ada malaikat berada di rumah Hinata, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Bagiku jiwa yang kotor bagai lautan dalam. Tapi... keputusasaan memeriku kekuatan. Sayang sekali, saat nona Hinata sedang berputus asa aku terlambat datang." Toneri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh nada penyesalan. "Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Sasuke-sama dan Gaara-san di rumah Hiashi-sama, karena kutu seperti kalian tidak pantas berada di dekat majikanku yang sudah aku sucikan."

"Jika majikanmu suci, lalu kau apa ?" balas Gaara sinis.

"Ucapan anda benar-benar kasar, Gaara-san." Toneri mendekati Hinata dari belakang lalu mengusap wajah Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. "Tapi, aku berterimakasih padamu. Karena berkat kau, aku lebih mudah menjauhkan nona Hinata dari tuan Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain, Toneri-san ?" jelas itu suara Karin yang mengalun dari bibir manis milik Hinata.

"Ah Karin-san, sejujurnya aku sudah tidak membutuhkan jiwa mu tapi sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, aku akan membantumu."

"Bagaimana untuk mengawalinya, kau lepaskan cermin kutukan pada jantung Hyuuga ini." karin menunjuk dada Hinata. Cermin kutukan adalah sebuah sihir yang digunakan oleh malaikat dan iblis untuk memanipulasi seseorang, caranya cukup kejam dengan menanamkan pecahan cermin ke dalam tubuh seseorang. Mereka bisa menguasai beberapa bagian pada jiwa seseorang, seperti ingatan dan perasaan. Semakin dekat dengan jantung, semakin kuat segelnya. Tapi Toneri benar-benar keterlaluan, dia menanamkannya tepat pada jantung Hinata.

"Pantas saja aku tidak bisa membaca masa lalu Hinata sebelum bertemu denganmu." Sasuke bersiap untuk menyerang Toneri.

"Aku sengaja memasangya agar kau tidak tahu jika aku membuat kontrak dengan Hiashi-sama. Karena aku yakin kau akan menyerangku dengan membabibuta saat tahu ada malaikat di dekatmu."

"Kau akan melukai tubuh Hinata, dan belum tentu kilasan memori milik Hinata akan terbuka saat jiwa wanita Uzumaki itu masih berada di dalamnya." Ujar Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke dengan kusanagi di tangan kanannya.

"Dia kau manusia ular !" Karin menunjuk Orochimaru dengan telunjuknya sambil menatap tajam. "Aku ingin mengetahui reaksi tuan Uchiha saat melihat istri tercintanya kesakitan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun." Ya benar Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun, jiwa Hinata tertidur hati Hinata tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Jika saja jiwa Hinata terbangun dan dapat mengalahkan kehadiran jiwa Karin, itu akan lebih mudah.

Toneri menutup Hinata dengan sayapnya dan mulai melepas segel cermin kutukan pada jantung Hinata. Jerit kesakitan terdengar dari balik sayap Toneri, darah mulai mengotori baju rumah sakit yang Hinata kenakan. Sasuke mendekati Toneri namun Orochimaru segera mencegahnya. "Jika kau menggagalkan proses pelepasan cermin kutukan, bukan hanya tubuh istrimu yang akan merasakan sakit tapi jiwa istrimu akan kosong." Sasuke menggeram dan berusaha menahan diri hingga Toneri membuka sayapnya.

* * *

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka ^.^ *author maksa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Recalling The Past**_

Hiashi benar-benar putus asa saat sang istri –Hyuuga Hikari- meninggalkannya. Di saat keputusasaan menghampirinya, Toneri datang dan bersedia untuk menjadi pelayannya dengan syarat Hiashi harus mau disucikan dan berada pada jalur malaikat yang sudah Toneri tentukan.

Hinata kecil yang melihat proses penyucian hanya terlihat kebingungan. Hiashi melarang Toneri melakukan penyucian pada Hinata saat itu, karena tubuh Hinata pasti tidak akan kuat. Hiashi memerintahkan Toneri unruk melakukan sesuatu agar Hinata tidak mengingat kejadian itu. Toneri memilih untuk menanamkan cermin kutukan dan mengendalikan ingatan Hinata.

Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat meskipun berbagai masalah menghampirinya. Saat Hiashi menikah lagi dengan Kushina, Toneri merasa jika Hinata tidak menerima pernikahan itu, ia berharap jika Hinata akan putus asa. Namun Hinata tidak melakukannya, dia lebih memilih menangis dalam diam.

Saat Naruto membawa Sakura ke mansion, Hinata hanya menangis sesaat dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang kuat. Namun saat masalah datang bertubi-tubi saat enam bulan yang lalu, jiwa Hinata malah memanggil Sasuke bukan memanggil Toneri.

Toneri mengetahui jika Sasuke menjalin kontrak dengan jaminan hati bukan jiwa, itu memberi Toneri kesempatan untuk tetap mendapatkan jiwa Hinata yang masih suci, apalagi Sasuke sudah mempermudah jalannya dengan membuat jiwa kegelapan Hinata terpisah dengan jiwa kehidupan Hinata. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot memisahkan dua jiwa berlawanan itu. Jiwa tanpa hati masih bisa malaikat terima, tidak seperti shinigami yang akan langsung menghapusnya dari daftar kematian.

 **HER DEVIL HUSBAND**

Cahaya dari ingatan Hinata masih muncul saat Toneri membuka sayapnya. Sasuke menggeram setelah melihat kilasan balik dari ingatan Hinata. Sasuke merasa bodoh sudah memisahkan dark soul Hinata dengan jiwa kehidupannya.

"Sensei, sudah waktunya." Ujar Kabuto yang sudah bersedia dengan berbagai sejata di tangannya.

"Baiklah." Orochimaru berujar dengan mantap.

Gaara berusaha menghalangi Orochimaru dan Kabuto, "Kau akan membawa jiwa Hinata jika melakukannya sekarang !"

"Kau tidak terikat kontrak apapun dengan Hinata, jadi kau tidak merasakan apapun yang terjadi." Balas Orochimaru tajam sambil menjauhkan Gaara darinya. "Jiwa istrimu sudah dihapus dari daftar kematian bukan ? tapi aku takut akan menyakiti raga istrimu karena dua jiwa berada dalam satu tubuh."

"Kau hanya perlu melepaskan kalung pada leher istriku." Wajah Sasuke benar-benar datar, namu nada suaranya yang dingin menggambarkan berbagai emosi yang siap meluap kapan saja.

"Percampuran jiwa belum dimulai, sensei." Ujar Kabuto. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Orochimaru langsung berlari menerjang Toneri, Kabuto langsung melemparkan senjata ditangannya untuk menjauhkan Toneri. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, kalung pada leher Hinata sudah terlepas. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata. Hanya ada raga tanpa jiwa.

"Sial !" umpat Toneri, dia langsung menyerang Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

"Untuk apa kau menyerang kami ? kau tidak butuh jiwa gadis rambut api itu bukan ?" tanya Orochimaru, "Uzumaki Karin, lahir 20 juni. Meninggal malam 31 Desember pada usia 27 tahun, tidak ada catatan khusus." Seteleh menyelesaikan ucapannya, Orochimaru dan Kabuto menjauh dari Toneri.

Gaara melayangkan tendangan pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang sedang fokus membangunkan jiwa Hinata pun langsung terpental beberapa meter. Gaara segera menggendong tubuh Hinata menjauh, namun baru beberpa meter Toneri berdiri menghalanginya dan membawa Hinata terbang. "Tidak akan ku berikan dengan mudah jiwa milik nona Hinata."

Sasuke menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, bekas tendangan Gaara. Saat Sasuke hendak terbang mendekati Toneri, sebuah suara hinggap pada pendengaranya. "Bagaimana jika kita selesaikan semua ini dengan sebuah duel antar iblis ?"

Sasuke menemukan Hidan tengah berdiri sambil membawa pedang Laevatin yang selama ini Sasuke cari. Toneri turun dan meletakan Hinata di atas kursi beton yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. "Kau terlalu lama."

"Cih! Warlock bekerja sama dengan malaikt berbaju dosa." Umpat Gaara.

"Apa maksud kehadiranmu disini, warlock ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya meramaikan suasana." Hidan mengangkat bahunya "Yang akan kalian berdua lakukan adalah pertarungan resmi antar iblis." Hidan memainkan pedang di tangannya, "Iblis tidak akan mati walau separah apapun lukanya. Tapi, luka yang diakibatkan pedang iblis tidak bisa disembuhkan. Jiwa iblis yang tertusuk oleh pedang iblis itu juga akan benar-benar mati. Jadi ayo kita mulai." Hidan tersenyum licik lalu melemparkan pedang Laevatin ke udara.

"Pertarungan dengan satu senjata." Ujar Gaara.

"Memperebutkan satu jiwa." Balas Sasuke.

Gaara melompat dan langsung mendapatkan pedang itu, "Apa salahnya jika kau memberikan jiwa istrimu padaku ?" Gaara langsung melancarkan serangannya pada Sasuke, sial sekali karena Sasuke tidak bisa membuka sayapnya. Ini adalah pertarungan yang adil, jika salah satu dari pihak tidak bisa terbang, maka otomatis pihak lain akan mengalami hal yang sama. "Kau sudah mendapatkan hatinya."

"Hati seindah apapun tidak akan bermakna jika tak memiliki jiwa." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan kakinya ke udara tepat mengenai pedang yang berada di tangan Gaara. Pedang itu terpental.

 _'Dasar iblis bodoh._ ' Suara dari kalung yang berada di tangan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto seketika menyesali keputusannya untuk terus berada di gedung itu menyaksikan akhir dari perjuangan cinta Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu ?" sebagian ingatan kesadaran Karin masih berada dalam kalung itu, karena kontraknya dengan Gaara belum terselesaikan.

 _'Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika melakukan pertarungan itu, musuh utama mereka tepat berada dihadapan mereka. Seharusnya mereka bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan malaikat berjiwa iblis itu, bukan berusaha saling membunuh satu sama lain..._

 _'Sasuke berada dalam keadaan sulit, dua musuh sekaligus berada dihadapannya. Seharusnya mereka mengadakan pertarungan antara Gaara dan Toneri. Bukan Gaara dengan Sasuke.'_

"Kau terdengar bijak." Ujar Kabuto.

 _'Aku sudah berbicara dengan jiwa Hinata saat berada di rumah sakit, dan aku mengerti semuanya.'_

Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan pedang itu, dan menancapkannya ke atas lantai beton. Lantai beton di sekitarnya terbelah membuat Gaara terperosok. Sasuke segera masuk menyusul Gaara, dia berniat mengakhiri semuanya. Namun Gaara masih memberikan perlawanan, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh menghantam lantai dasar. Sasuke segera mengunci tubuh Gaara dan menusukan pedang Laevatin pada jantung Gaara. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa lagi menyentuh jiwa istriku dan mengganggu hidupku." Sasuke semakin dalam menusukan pedangnya.

"Jiwa... Hinata..." eja Gaara. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Kematian ini untuk memperebutkan sebuah jiwa yang murni, tetap akan terlihat murni dan menguarkan aroma yang manis walau aku mati."

"Jima Hinata ? jangan bercanda, kau sudah menyia-nyiakan jiwa Karin. Sampai terakhir pun, kau masih tetap di bawah kendalinya."

Gaara memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, "Jika Hinata dapat mengacaukan kehidupan iblis juga malaikat, maka jiwanya akan sangat berharga."

Sasuke mengeluarkan smirk nya, "Aku terkejut kau masih bisa bicara dengan luka separah ini."

"Ya. Tapi aku akan sgera berakhir."

"Lalu apa kata-kata terakhirmu ?"

Mata Gaara mulai terpejam, "Musuh besarmu bukanlah diriku, tapi malaikat itu." akhirnya mata Gaara benar-benar terpejam. Sasuke membersihkan tangannya yang ternodai darah Gaara, lalu melompat kembali menuju atap gedung. Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk mencabut pedag yang ia tusukan, namun itu tidak ada gunanya. Pedang itu tidak akan mempan pada malaikat.

Namun saat sampai di atap gedung, ia terkejut melihat Toneri sudah berdiri di atas pembatas tanpa membentangkan sayapnya dengan Hinata berada dalam gendongannya. Jika Toneri berniat menjatuhkan Hinata dari sana, sudah dipastikan Hinata akan mati karena menghantam batu karang dan tenggelam dalam lautan yang dingin.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup membawa salju yang menghalangi pengelihatan. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang menerima tantangan dari Hidan, saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memberi sihir pembunuh, warlock itu sudah lenyap tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun.

"Terima kasih karena sekali lagi kau sudah mempermudah jalanku, Sasuke-sama." Toneri melompat dari gedung membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke membentangkan sayapnya dan melompat menyusul Toneri. "Raga Hinata akan menjadi kosong meskipun kau mendapatkan hatinya." Toneri melepaskan tubuh Hinata, membiarkannya tenggelam dalam lautan. Sasuke membiarkan Toneri pergi begitu saja, yang terpenting baginya menyelamatkan raga Hinata sebelum menghantam batu karang.

Sasuke langsung mendekap tubuh Hinata, Sasuke sedikit memijakan kakinya untuk menjauhi batu karang. Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata tenggelam pada air laut yang dingin.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar enam tahun berlari menuju bagian belakang mansion Hyuuga. "Kaa-san !" teriak bocah itu sambil membawa paper bag di tangannya. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh jankung dengan rambut bermodel sama dengan bocah itu terus mengikuti dengan santai dari belakang.

Seorang wanita mengenakan gaun putih tengah duduk disebuah kursi kayu sambil menatap kosong pada taman di hadapannya, "Kaa-san !" panggil bocah itu sekali lagi, sang wanita pun menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum dan membentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk si bocah. "Kaa-san, tou-san mengatakan jika aku memiliki kembaran seperti jii-chan dan Hizashi- jii chan."

Sang wanita melirik pada suaminya yang tengah bersandar pada pintu yang terbuka, "Kau mengatakan itu lagi pada Kyou-kun, Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati putranya dan menggendongnya, "Tou-san bilang, harusnya kau memiliki kembaran, Kyou-kun."

Kyousuke memberengut, "Apa dia akan mirip Kyou ?"

"Tentu saja." Sang wanita bangkit dan memeluk putra serta suaminya. "Dia begitu mirip denganmu, tapi dia begitu menyayangi kaa-san hingga rela mengorbankan jiwanya." Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir pada kedua pipinya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, dia masih hidup dalam dirimu." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang kembali menangis saat mengingat salah satu putranya tidak berhasil lahir.

Enam tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata dan dirinya dari dasar laut Konoha yang dingin, Hinata mengalami koma. Jiwa Hinata tidak ingin terbangun. Pada saat itu pula salah satu janin dalam tubuh Hinata yang merupakan iblis murni, mengorbankan dirinya untuk kembali membangunkan jiwa Hinata. Pada akhirnya Hinata terbangun namun bukan berisi jiwa manusia, Hinata berubah menjadi iblis.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan jika kau menjadi iblis, karena kau akan hidup abadi bersamaku. Namun bagaimana dengan putra kita ?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke saat Hinata mendekati waktu persalinan.

"Aku tak masalah jika dia menjadi manusia atau pun iblis. Karena aku kaa-san nya, manusia setengah iblis yang akan terus melindunginya dan melimpahinya dengan cinta." Jawab Hinata dengan datar.

* * *

Minal aidzin wal faidzin minna-san... aku sebagai author mau minta maaf jika selama penulisan fanfic ini banyak kekurangan. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa update hari Selasa karena aku lagi ada masalah, kalian bisa cek blog aku .com buat baca cerita tentang masalah yang tengah aku hadapi.

Akhirnya cerita ini end... tapi aku engga bakal berhenti berkarya nanti aku nulis part notification... itu informasi buat karya aku yang selanjutnya. So keep follow me for other story !

 **Best regards**

 **Himekazeera**


	28. Notification !

Minna-san ^-^ Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin...

Alhamdulillah, fanfiction Her Devil Husband rampung juga. Aku nggak akan bikin epilog ganda kaya Her Real Mask, karena menurut aku Her Devil Husband ini sudah memenuhi ekspetasi aku mengenai ending cerita. Arigatou buat semuanya yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, baik itu di Fanfiction. Net maupun di Wattpad. Di Wattpad sendiri fanfic ini mendapat 32K Reader dan 4K Vote, di fanfiction mendapat 95 foll dan 90 fav melampaui Her Real Mask.

Aku ngga bakal stop nulis kok, aku udah nyiapin fanfiction baru pairing nya tetap sasuhina. Judulnya "COME AWAY WITH ME" fanfic ini berasal dari sebuah novel karya Kristen Proby, With Me in Seattle The Series #1 jadi kalo di novel itu nyeritain Luke sama Natalie, di fanfic ini aku ubah jadi Sasuke sama Hinata.

Sinopsis singkatnya yaaa..

 _Berkonfrontasi di pantai dengan pria asing yang seksi bukanlah bagian dari rencana Hyuuga Hinata saat mengambil foto dengan damai dipagi hari. Dan apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu hingga berpikir ia mengambil foto-foto dirinya ? Siapa dia ? Satu hal yang pasti, dia seksi, dan sangat romantis, memberi makan jiwa Hinata yang terluka._

 _Uchiha Sasuke hanya ingin dunia memberinya istirahat, jadi melihat kamera ditujukan ke wajahnya membuatnya siap menerjang keindahan yang ada di balik lensa. Ketika ia tahu gadis itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya, dia penasaran dan tergoda olehnya. Hinata memiliki tubuh yang diciptakan untuk seks, bermulut lancang dan Sasuke tak pernah puas dengannya, tapi ia belum siap untuk menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya._

 _Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang tak suka omong kosong dan tidak mau menerima kebohongan dan rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan baru ini ketika ia menemukan apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan?_

InsyaAlloh akan update setiap hari SELASA DAN KAMIS, kalau aku ngga sibuk tapi kalo sibuk paling updatenya milih di salah satu hari itu. Total ada 33 bab + 1 Epilog dan aku baru beres ngedit 3 bab _*ketawa ngakak*_. Aku pengen dihargai sebagai author. Kadang aku sakit hati sendiri pas kalian masukin fic aku ke reading list tapi ngga pernah ninggalin review, jangankan review ngevote aja ngga.

Kalian tau ? kadang author itu cuma butuh dihargai sama reader, emang sih aku juga kadang ngga bales review kalian satu-satu, aku udah bilang dibio,waktu aku di dunia nyata bener-bener mepet. Kalo kalian mau ngobrol sama aku bisa kok di Whatsapp, kita bisa saling komunikasi dengan liat status masing-masing.

Btw, aku minta do'anya... semoga semua masalah yang sedang aku hadapi cepat menemukan jal keluarnya, jujur aku kadang pengen nyerah ngadepin masalahnya, aku pengen lari... tapi setelah dipikir lagi, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan mendapat msalah yang lebih gede dari ini. semoga aku kuat menghadapinya.


End file.
